Walk with me (Camina conmigo)
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Hermione sintió vergüenza cuando supo la verdad y vio su futuro arruinado. El huir fue lo mas fácil. Pero tarde o temprano el pasado vuelve. Trece años después todo a su alrededor a cambiado. Incluso las persona que creía conocer.
1. Realidades

Bueno luego de escribir dos Drarrys, creo que lo justo es publicar algo distinto y que también me gusta un Dramione.

Son -creo- pocos capítulos recién voy escribiendo el tercero así que no creo que dure mucho.

Surge en los años 1998-99, 2000, 2007 y 2013 (en el futuro).

Muchos flash back y cambios de fecha.

Espero que les guste y les valla gustando los giros que valla dando

**Advertencia: CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD (JUSTIFICADA, OBVIAMENTE) EN EL FUTURO. O MEJOR DICHO EN ESTE CAPITULO!**

* * *

_(Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Realidades**

_Debes flotar__  
__Y no dejarme caer__  
__Debes cavar__  
__Un túnel con tus pies_

_(Lucybell – Solo crees por primera vez)_

**Domingo 01 de agosto de 1999, 19:30 p.m.**

El cielo se iluminó y el estridente sonido de los rayos se escuchó. La lluvia caía poniendo un ambiente frío en aquella noche de agosto. La gente corría refugiándose bajó los locales que estaban aún abiertos o algunos, en el mejor de los casos, corrían hacía los taxis.

El ambiente era único, era el broche de oro, para la el día de mierda que estaba teniendo cierta chica, escondida en su departamento de soltera.

Su cabello caía cubriendo el rostro enterrado en sus rodillas, a las cuales abrazaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Tiritaba, producto del llanto convulsionante que había tenido, sus hombros se sacudían aún, un poco.

El teléfono suena y ella levanta la mirada, sus ojos están enrojecidos, buscando el móvil en la obscura habitación. No puede contestar, no cuando su voz puede estar enronquecida por el llanto. La musiquita para y nuevamente sigue. Solo dos personas pueden llamarle. El primero Harry a quien no ha ido a visitar en su cumpleaños el día de ayer y de verdad siente no haber podido ir, pero las circunstancias se lo impidieron. El segundo, cierra los ojos apretando los labios, puede ser Draco…

A tentativa y palmeando el piso con la mano busca su varita, la cual encuentra y con un movimiento ilumina la habitación.

Tiene que cerrar los ojos ante la luminosidad y con los pies entumecidos se levanta, apoyándose en la pared. El teléfono sigue sonando, parando y volviendo a sonar.

Su mirada se posa en el baño, en donde su otra realidad descansa en el lavamanos…

Con arrastre de pies, abre la puerta y enciende la luz. Y con la cabeza gacha, porque no es capaz de mirarse, se dirige hacia el sitio.

Las manos le tiemblan cuando la prueba de embarazo le confirma lo que ha temido durante los dos meses anteriores. Por sus ojos vuelven a caer las lágrimas que antes ha dejado caer, sin saber el resultado aún.

Estaba embarazada.

Estaba embarazada de Draco Malfoy.

Estaba embarazada y su futuro estaba arruinado a los dieciocho años.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Martes 25 de diciembre del 2007, 17:30 p.m.**

La mujer acaricia el suave cabello de la niña. Con cuidado lo peina colocándolo en una coleta alta con una liga rosa como el vestido que lleva. Astoria, besa la mejilla de su hija cuando finalmente ha terminado de arreglarla.

—Te vez hermosa Cissy —le alaga la mujer.

Ella le sonríe dulcemente —Gracias, mami.

Ella acaricia la mejilla de su hija con profunda tristeza.

—Porque no vas a ver si tu padre está listo para que te lleve con tía Pansy.

La niña asiente feliz saliendo de la recamara principal de su padres.

Solo entonces Astoria se permite mirar las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, el rostro que el espejo le muestra no es el suyo. Esta demacrada y lo sabe, cierra los ojos cansada ante el esfuerzo de peinar a su hija. Se levanta buscando en la mesita de noche sus medicinas y, con pesar, descubre que se le han acabado.

— ¡Julie! —exclama llamando a la sirvienta—, ¡Julie, ven por favor!

El resonar de pasos apresurados se escuchan, al igual que la puerta abierta bruscamente — ¡Señora Malfoy! —exclama una mujer corriendo hacia la pelinegra quien se sostiene el pecho por la dificultad que tiene para respirar.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 27 de diciembre del 2007, 09:30 a.m.**

El viento movió su largo cabello castaño claro. Se acomodo más la bufanda y el gorro que lleva. Tomó la mano enguantada de su padre, quien no la mira. Sus ojos grises se fijan en el ataúd en donde permanece la que fue su madre… hasta ese momento se da cuenta de que ya no la vería mas, de que ya no podrá abrazarla ni decirle lo mucho que la ama. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no es que no hubiera llorado antes, ante tal visión, pero ese momento no podrá olvidarlo jamás.

Draco permanece inmutable,con los ojos fijos en el ataúd de la que fue su mujer. Apenas siente como una mano toma la suya y luego escucha unos sollozos a su lado y se da cuenta de que su hija llora, la toma en brazos e inmediatamente ella esconde su rostro en el cuello del, sollozando fuertemente. El rubio mira a su alrededor, a las personas que le acompañan en ese momento. El hombre encargado del entierro da por finalizado aquel momento, señalando que bajen el féretro. Con un movimiento de mano, Draco dejo caer un puño de tierra sobre la tumba. Los padres y hermana de Astoria hacen lo mismo.

Luego de algunos minutos el entierro de la señora Malfoy ha finalizado completamente y Draco, solo ahí se da cuenta de que no ha sido capaz de llorar por ella. Con Cissy en brazos camina hacia la tumba, lanzando una rosa blanca.

—Gracias Tori, gracias por todo —murmura, sabe que su hija se ha dormido.

Se despide en silencio, dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos. Con la primera que se encuentra es con Pansy, quien camina junto a él.

— ¿Quieres que nos la llevemos? —le pregunta Pansy, señalando a Cissy.

Él niega —Gracias, Pansy, pero es mejor que este con ella. Además, me han dado días libres en el trabajo —le dice.

Ella sonríe un poco deteniéndose y acaricia el pelo de la niña —Lo que necesites Draco cuenta con nosotros —Draco solo sonríe un poco, el marido de Pansy también le confirma, con la mirada, que cuenta con él.

El rubio se despide de todos ellos y se dirige a su casa. Donde una nueva realidad le espera.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 19:30 p.m.**

Se desplomó en la silla del escritorio masajeándose la frente, ha estado con el mismo dolor de cabeza desde la mañana. En la otra mano descansa un vaso de whisky que no ha bebido aún. Cissy ha dormido prácticamente todo el día, solo se ha levantado para probar un poco el almuerzo y se ha escusado para no comer en la cena. Draco sabe que es completamente comprensible, pero no puede evitar sentirse mal por su hija.

Distraídamente se fija en el anillo de matrimonio con el que se ha unido a Astoria, llevaban seis años de matrimonio. La situación era irreversible según le confirmó el médico que la trataba.

—_Solo será un tiempo __—__dice la mujer._

Era increíble que su mente le trajera solo recuerdos de aquel día, en donde la vio casi después de un año de la guerra. Le dio sorbo al whisky, cerrando los ojos.

_Había sido difícil, más que difícil; imposible, pero… todos tienen algo por lo que luchar y Draco no era diferente. Su mirada se mantuvo fija, por algunos minutos, en el café entre sus manos._

— _¿Entonces, Draco? __—__la mujer frente a él, le miraba de manera angustiada._

_Los ojos grises se encuentran con los azules de ella __—__ ¿Estás segura de esto?_

_Ella sonrío __—__La pregunta es: ¿Aceptas lo que te propongo? __—__Draco no contestó__—.__ Escucha se que… es difícil y quizás te limite en algunas cosas, pero es algo que nos conviene a los dos de todas formas yo… en fin… te doy tiempo para pensarlo __—__hizo ademan de pararse._

—_Solo acepto, si tú aceptas algo también __—__murmuró inaudiblemente, Draco, deteniéndola._

_Astoria se sentó nuevamente y lo observó más atenta. Draco se veía cansado, ojeroso y delgado. Lo entendió y comprendió, a los magos les cuesta adaptarse al mundo muggle. En especial a los que nunca lo habían pisado antes._

— _¿Qué cosa? __—__murmuró preguntando._

—_No se lo digas a nadie… __—__Draco la miró, dudando si confiar o no en ella__—,__ pero no estoy solo en el mundo muggle __—__ella lo miró no entendiendo nada__—.__ Yo… Astoria, tengo una hija._


	2. El después y verdades del pasado

**Hola!**

Bueno he aqui el segundo capitulo de esta historia...

Gracias por el comentario del capitulo anterior, los favoritos y followers.

Espero que esta historia valla siendo aceptada, de a poco.

* * *

Este capitulo surge en los años 1998-99 y 2007.

Muchos flash back y cambios de fecha. Así que atención!

**Advertencia: CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD (JUSTIFICADA, OBVIAMENTE) EN EL FUTURO.**

* * *

DISFRÚTENLO... MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS!

BYE...

* * *

**Capitulo 2. El después y verdades del pasado**

_El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,__  
__y te desploma porque si...__  
__El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,__  
__y se acostumbran a mentir...__  
__El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,__  
__y al final siempre se va..._

_(Ricardo Arjona – El amor)_

**Lunes 08 de junio de 1998, 9:35 a.m.**

Había pasado más de un mes desde que la guerra finalizado. Los juicios contra los mortifagos han comenzado a realizarse casi dos semanas después de todo.

Las muñecas le picaban por los grilletes, pero no hizo ademan de querer moverse. Su mirada estaba fija en el piso ya había declarado. Ya habían declarado, a favor o en contra, pero ya lo habían hecho. La última persona declaraba en ese momento, hablando de todo lo que había vivido, culpándolo de muertes y torturas que quizás, solo quizás le correspondan. Era irónico, pero ni siquiera él lo sabía. Esos momentos habían sido bloqueados por su mente.

Poco tiempo después le retiraron de la sala de Wizengamot para tomar una hora de receso y finalmente dar la decisión. Draco sabía que le declararían culpable y que lo mandaran de por vida a Azkaban, por seguir ordenes de un imbécil que al final había perdido.

Lo sabía y era consciente de ello.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Viernes 28 de diciembre del 2007, 10:30 a.m.**

Sus ojos pestañaron con lentitud, sentía los parpados pesados, los brazos acalambrados y la boca pastosa. Los ojos grises se fijan en la botella de whisky y vodka que están a un lado. Había bebido el contenido de las dos botellas. El golpeteo de la puerta, le retumbo en la cabeza.

-¿Señor Malfoy? -una voz suave le habla, pero para Draco ha sido la voz más gritona y chillona.

-con varias bocadas de aire y masajeándose la frente responde:- Si, Julie…

-el rubio de verdad agradece que la mujer se quede afuera- Su hija, ha preguntando por usted al no verlo en su habitación.

-Voy en un momento.

La mujer no responde y Draco solo escucha pasos alejándose.

Sus ojos se cierran un momento odia beber, pero ayer la cosa fue inevitable. En especial el recordar el cómo había empezado todo, como Astoria con un simple… trato le había salvado de muchas maneras la vida. Y en parte gracias a ella tenía todo aquello.

Se levanto sintiendo las nauseas y ganas de vomitar, de pronto. Con paso rápido entra al baño de su propio estudio.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 19 de noviembre de 1998, 16:35 p.m.**

Quizás la sentencia que le dieron había sido poca cosa, realmente poca cosa, con lo que había esperado. La decisión de todo Wizengamot había sido, darle la oportunidad de terminar ese último año en Hogwarts y luego, sin contemplaciones, expulsarlo de todo el mundo mágico y que viviera como un simple muggle, sin varita. No le había quedado otra más que aceptar y callarse. Era eso o Azkaban y realmente, realmente, prefería lo primero.

Por otro lado, estaba su padre a quien no le había ido muy bien. Quedando, finalmente, condenado de por vida en Azkaban. Su madre había muerto poco después de la guerra, a causa de un hechizo desconocido. Sin ellos Draco había tomado la decisión de tomar estudios muggles. Si bien aun no se acostumbraba a ellos, tenía que hacerse el ánimo cada vez que le tocaba esa clase. Siempre escuchaba chismes por aquí y por allá, pero a Draco poco le importaba la opinión de los demás.

Por esa razón y a esa hora se encontraba allí en la biblioteca. Mañana tenía que entregar un pergamino y no tenía idea de que escribir en el. Esperaba que algo de allí le sirviera, con un suspiro derrotado comenzó a buscar en la sección donde estaría lo que buscaba.

-Los automóviles son más interesantes que los electrodomésticos -dijo una voz a su espalda.

Draco la reconoció y se giro, Hermione Granger se mordió el labio ante su intromisión y esperaba escuchar algún insulto, pero ninguna palabra salió del rubio.

-S-si quieres te ayudo.

Negarse habría sido tan fácil… pero el asentimiento nació solo.

El principio del fin comenzó allí.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Viernes 22 de octubre de 1999, 20:30 p.m.**

Negarse a verla podría haber sido sencillo. Como cuando ella le ofreció a ayudarle en estudios muggles, pero en ambas ocasiones había aceptado.

Estaba con el paraguas protegiéndose de la lluvia afuera del trabajo. Quien iba a pensar que el Draco Malfoy trabajaría para muggles y… en ese lugar tan particular.

La chica demoro por lo menos diez minutos más. Y fue cuando la vio aparecer en la esquina, con un abrigo gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas algo a dock para el clima que había. También se protegía de la lluvia.

-Tengo poco tiempo -murmuro el rubio cuando ella llego frente a él. No habían quedado de ir a tomar algo ni nada, solo era una conversación. Aunque tampoco habían contado con el clima de mierda que se presento.

Tampoco es que se vieran a diario o semanalmente. La verdad es que pocas veces se topaban en Londres muggle. Y para Draco había sido una verdadera sorpresa el que ella lo ubicara y quisiera hablar.

-ella asintió- Bien, entonces seré directa… -los ojos castaños brillaron- esto no estaba en mis planes y estoy segura que en los tuyos tampoco -suspiro- pero estoy embarazada -le soltó sin contemplaciones.

-Draco la miro de pies a cabeza no creyéndole. Y luego soltó una carcajada- ¿Qué… estas… ¿Es mío?

-ella entrecerró los ojos- Por supuesto que si… solo -sonrió amargamente- he estado contigo en tu cumpleaños. Que ya no lo recuerdas.

-el la miro incrédulamente y luego recordó, no es que lo allá olvidado, lo que paso- Tú sabes que yo… no puede ser.

-ella bufo- Lo sé… tu estas -miro tras el- recién adaptándote -le dijo con malicia- no te preocupes que solo te lo digo para que lo sepas, no espero ni quiero que estés allí.

-esa chica ¿De verdad era Gryffindor?- No tienes derecho a decidir por mi -le escupió enojado- ese… _hijo_ también es mío, además no te negaras a que le haga una prueba de ADN.

-Hermione endureció su mirada- Valla… sí que te has adaptado a esto -alzo uno de sus brazos señalando el lugar tras él. Luego se alejo un paso- es mi hijo -murmuro firmemente- y ya tengo decidió que hacer con él -miro a ambos lados- no me busques Draco, porque no me encontraras.

Y sin más desapareció.

Tiempo después Draco supo que ella se equivocaba en lo último.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Viernes 28 de diciembre del 2007, 11:15 a.m.**

Draco salió de la ducha, con los sentimientos aun en el estomago y con un dolor espantoso de cabeza. Paso su mano por el empañado espejo, se lavo los dientes y luego salió del cuarto de baño. Se comenzó a vestir, decidiendo en el acto que haría ese día. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Diga.

_-Hola Draco… soy yo Luna, te estuve llamando a tu celular…_

-el rubio suspiro- Oh… hola, no sé donde lo he dejado. Lo he perdido, creo.

_-ella bufo- Nuevamente, bueno no importa… ¿Cómo… estas?_

-Bien, digo es más difícil para Cissy que para mí. Ya sabes… -murmuro.

_-Lo sé, si deseas pueden venir… a Hugo le encantara estar con su prima… -dijo- además Ron regresara a la hora de cenar._

-bueno ahí ya tenía un plan para el día- Me parece bien, al almuerzo ¿Te parece?

_-Bien… entonces nos vemos en unas horas más… te quiero Draco._

-el rubio cerró los ojos- Yo también hermanita, yo también.

Y colgaron.


	3. Todo cambia

Hola!  
Si he aquí el capítulo 3 de la historia! El mas largo hasta el momento *-*  
Agradezco los comentarios del capítulo anterior, los favoritos y los follows!  
Este capítulo surge en los años 1998, 2000 y 2007.  
Flash back y cambios de fecha. Así que atención!  
Advertencia: CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD EN ESTE CAPITULO (CREO QUE LA JUSTIFICACIÓN SE PERCIBE, PERO SI NO ES ASÍ. EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS SE SABRÁ).

* * *

_(Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)_

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Todo cambia**

_Tocaste mi corazón, me llegaste al alma,  
cambiaste mi vida, y todos mis objetivos  
me di cuenta de que el amor es ciego...  
Cuando me cegaste el corazón.  
He besado tus labios y he sostenido tu cabeza  
he cuidado tus sueños y he compartido tu cama  
te conozco bien, reconozco tu olor  
he sido adicto a ti.  
Adiós mi amor... adiós mi amiga  
tú has sido la única,  
has sido la única para mí.  
__(James Blunt - Goodbye my lover)_

**Viernes 28 de diciembre del 2007, 15:35 p.m.**

Miro a la mujer que tenia al lado. En susurros le había preguntado algo, que no podía responder delante de Cissy. Luego de unos minutos en silencio y cuando la niña subió siguiendo a su primo, solo ahí Draco se decidido a desnudar su alma con su gran amiga.

-No quería que muriera -le confeso, contestando la pregunta anterior- pero yo sabía que pasaría.

-¿La enfermedad? -pregunto la rubia.

-el asintió- William me dijo que… -negó moviendo la cabeza- nos dijo que quedaba poco para que la enfermedad la destruyera. Nunca, nunca quise investigar más allá -se paso una mano por el rostro- yo podría haberlo hecho, pero ella no quiso.

-ella le toma una mano apretándola levemente- Draco… y si ella… y si Her…

-los ojos grises del rubio se oscurecieron- No lo digas -su voz sonó tan amenazadora, que Luna quito la mano que tenia sobre la de Draco- Astoria, mi esposa y la madre de mi hija murió el martes. La otra también murió -le escupió- y si aparece yo haré que desaparezca de nuevo -siseo con odio.

-la chica se estremeció al escuchar eso último- No sabía que le tenias tanto…

-¿Odio? -soltó una carcajada- la odio Luna, ella fue… -hizo una pausa- diría lo peor que me ha sucedido, pero Cissy salió de ella. Simplemente no la entiendo, de verdad que no.

-Luna hizo una mueca- No lo sé. Hermione… ella no hablaba mucho con nosotros y en ese tiempo se perdió -se encogió de hombros- hubiera deseado darme cuenta. Me hubiese gustado que confiara en nosotros.

-Nadie lo hizo y nadie se dio cuenta. Solo tú y yo -suspiro- además de que si la verdad hubiese sido revelada todo sería distinto o yo no estaría aquí -dijo mirando la casa donde vivían Ron y Luna Weasley.

-Yo creo que si, además todos hemos ayudado a que estés aquí. Pansy, Theo y yo -rio un poco- quien lo diría ¿No?

-Draco rio un poco, relajándose, era bueno hablar con Luna- Si quién lo diría -murmuro.

Luna se levanto yendo directo a la cocina en busca del postre. Draco la observo era increíble que Lunática Lovegood fuese su amiga y hermana. Si, su hermana después de todas las burlas, las palabras hirientes, los malos tratos, entre otras cosas. La chica terminaba siendo su hermanastra. Una Malfoy… hace unos años no entendía como su padre le había hecho eso a su madre, pero poco a poco la respuesta se fue formando en su cabeza. Indiscutiblemente Luna había sido un error en la vida Lucius Malfoy y por consiguiente se había desligado completamente de ella dejándola con su madre, Amelia, quien en ese entonces era cortejada por Xenophilius Lovegood. Y bueno lo demás Draco no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero podría suponerlo.

Después de unos cuantos años de estar en Azkaban y antes de ser besado por el dementor. Lucius pidió, como ultima voluntad, el traer de vuelta a su hijo al mundo mágico, aunque fuese por algunos minutos. Ese día Draco había escuchado múltiples confesiones, incluida esa. Y así de la nada tenía una hermana.

Luego de eso se decidió a citarla casi una semana después de saber la verdad, podría haberlo dejado pasar y olvidarse de ello, pero no fue así.

En esa ocasión no contaba con que la chica supiera la verdad desde hace algún tiempo cuando la busco. Al principio, porque fueron varias citas, las conversaciones o encuentros fueron tensos e incluso incómodos, pero la dulzura y simpatía de Luna lograron derribar las barreras que tenía Draco. Ya que al fin y al cabo la chica era su hermana.

-la rubia asomo su cabeza- ¿Te quedas a cenar? -le pregunto- los demás vienen.

Draco asintió. Si de verdad, aunque no lo confesara, deseaba verlos a todos.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 05 de diciembre del 1998, 12:40 p.m.**

Draco se toco el labio, cuando sintió un líquido conocido. Sangre.

Entonces miro a los Slytherins que tenia al frente. La varita estaba en la manga de su túnica, lista para hacer acto de presencia.

-Miller, Green ¿Qué hacen? -pregunto una voz detrás de Draco- váyanse si no quieren obtener una detención.

Las serpientes lo miraron con desprecio y luego desaparecieron. Murmurando palabras por lo bajo.

-¿Estás bien Draco?

-Bien, Theo gracias -murmuro el rubio tocándose nuevamente en labio y frunciendo el seño. Después de la guerra los propios Slytherins le hacían la vida imposible.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a curarte?

-No, solo déjame -entonces el rubio comenzó a caminar.

-¡Draco! ¡Espera! -se fue tras él, tomo una manga de su túnica hasta que el rubio se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Nott? -pregunto irritado. Había tenido una pelea con esos idiotas, ahora lo único que quería era salir de allí.

-el chico no se amedrento por el tono de voz- Hay algo que debo contarte con respecto a Pansy.

Draco frunció el seño, por segunda vez. ¿Pansy? No había nada raro en ella.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto curioso.

-Theo le palmeo el hombro y comenzaron a caminar- Ya sé porque nuestra amiga llega tarde todas las noches.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Viernes 28 de diciembre del 2007, 19:30 p.m.**

Draco levanto la mirada cuando por la chimenea salió Pansy.

-Sabias que es peligroso viajar vía chimenea en tu estado -le dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-ella levanto una ceja, moviéndose a un lado. Sin embargo no fue ella quien respondió- Cálmate Draco -Ginny se limpio hollín de la capa- de verdad no le pasara nada.

-el rubio bufo, levantándose- Claro como tú eres la obstetra de ella -señalo a la pelinegra- la dejas hacer lo que sea.

-Ginny puso los ojos en blanco- Que mas quisieras tu, el ser tan buena como yo.

-Draco soltó una carcajada- Soy el mejor, Weasley. Recuérdalo -le dijo en su antiguo tono de voz.

-Hey estoy aquí -dijo Pansy, cortando esa discusión infantil- me siento bien -miro al rubio, en clara señal de "no te metas".

Draco asintió y luego las saludo a cada una. A pesar de haberlas visto hace algunos días, le gustaba molestarlas. En especial a Ginny.

Varios ruidos se escucharon en la plata de arriba.

-¡Tía Pansy! ¡Tía Ginny! -exclamaron al unisonó Narcisa y Hugo.

Ambas mujeres saludaron a los niños con efusividad, dándoles muchos besos y abrazos.

-Tía Ginny y ¿Caroline? -pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo.

-la pelirroja sonrió- La he dejado con tu abuela, un par de horas. Aun es muy pequeña para trasladarla por la chimenea -explico.

-Ginny, Pansy -Luna apareció- ¿Cómo están?

-Yo bien, disfrutando de los pocos días de descanso -dijo Ginny sonriendo. Caroline recién tenía un mes de nacida y por ley tenía unos meses más para estar con ella.

-Yo con mucho dolor de espalda -señalo Pansy, tocándose la parte de atrás.

-Es normal -dijo Luna en su tono soñador- muy pronto serás madre y la envidia de muchas mujeres -sonrió.

-¿Te ayudo en algo Luna? -ofreció Ginny, a lo que esta asintió- Pansy ahora sí, debes quedarte quieta -sentencio la pelirroja, siguiendo a su amiga.

Unas risitas infantiles se escucharon antes de subir nuevamente hacia el segundo piso. Pansy frunció el seño y Draco disimulo una sonrisa.

-Ven Pansy sentémonos -ella bufo y con cuidado se dejo caer en el cómodo sillón.

-suspiro acariciando su vientre de seis meses. Con el embarazo se había vuelto muy perceptiva por lo que miro a su amigo- ¿Cómo estas Draco?

-Bien, estoy bien. De verdad.

-Enviudaste hace un par de días, deberías estar destrozado -le dijo, Draco era un muy buen mentiroso o el mejor actor- puede que esto te incomode, pero ¿Tú la amabas?

¿Amar? ¿La amaba? ¿Pudo haberla amado o amar alguien, después de lo que paso con Hermione? ¿Debía mentirle o ser sincero?

-La amaba.

-Sabes, si hubiésemos estado en otro tiempo creería que su matrimonio fue arreglado. Pero…

-Pero no fue así -mintió- no reencontramos, comenzamos a salir y ya sabes.

Pansy asintió un poco mas convencida. Sabía que su amigo no era de los que mostraba sentimientos, pero al menos tendría que estar destruido o sentir algo y no estar "bien".

Y Draco se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos. No, no había amado a Astoria, pero si le estaba profundamente agradecido y la quería mucho. Se había convertido en la mejor de las amigas y en la mejor madre para su hija. Se había convertido en su salvación.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Viernes 16 de julio 2000, 20:30 p.m.**

Draco salió de la sala donde guardaba sus pertenencias y en el camino se despidió de todos las personas que se le cruzaban por el pasillo.

Bajo unas escaleras y una gran puerta de vidrio apareció en su campo visual. Leves toques dio hasta que una joven mujer se levanto a abrirle la puerta.

-Hola Draco -se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar- sales temprano hoy.

-Hola Julieta. Sí, me han dejado ir solo porque tuve que hacer un curso en la mañana y no tenia ánimos de seguir -entonces miro sobre el hombro de la chica- ¿Cómo se ha portado?

-ella sonrió- Muy bien -camino hacia el cunero- Cissy es muy tranquila -la tomo con cuidado en brazos pasándosela a Draco.

-cuando Draco sostuvo a su hija. Sonrió, era perfecta recién tenía cuatro meses. Su cabello fino era un tono castaño claro y sus ojos, al parecer, grises como los de Draco- Hola preciosa -beso su cabecita- gracias Julieta -le dijo sinceramente.

Si el Draco Malfoy, ex príncipe de Slytherin, Mortifago y defensor de la pureza de la sangre, le estaba agradeciendo a una muggle. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que lo habían expulsado a ese mundo. Demasiadas.

-De nada Draco ¿Mañana trabajas?

-No, mañana no. Por fin podre pasar tiempo con mi hija.

-Eso es bueno. Entonces nos vemos el domingo.

-Nos vemos el domingo.

Entonces se despidieron como los amigos que eran.

Draco abrigo muy bien ha Cissy, antes de tomar el taxi que siempre lo esperaba en la esquina.

Durante quince minutos viajo, meciendo a la niña y de tanto en tanto hablando con el chofer.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia indicada. Draco se bajo y encontró en la sala del lobby a una persona que conocía muy bien.

-¿Astoria?

-Hola Draco -le saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla- oh, ¿Es tu hija?

-el asintió acercándose a Astoria, para mostrársela- Se llama Narcisa -le dijo.

-Es hermosa -le dijo tocando los cabellos de la pequeña, quien se removió un poco.

-Subamos a mi casa -le dijo- hablaremos mejor allí.

El viaje en ascensor no duro mucho. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta del departamento. Era amplio, un poco lujoso. No como la mansión Malfoy, pero si algo digno.

-Draco se percato de la mirada de la chica- Lo compre con mis ahorros. Los pocos que tenía en Gringotts -sonrió- la semana que me dieron para irme la ocupe prácticamente para cosas como esta. Cambiar el dinero mágico a muggle.

-Astoria lo miro con admiración. Era increíble que el Draco Malfoy, se haya convertido en un simple muggle, sin varita y teniendo que aprender a hacer las cosas con las manos. Pero luego vio el motivo por el cual él había cambiado tanto, la niña que tenía en sus brazos- Es increíble Draco. De verdad. Jamás pensé… -se cayó moviendo la cabeza.

-si Draco lo pensaba, un poco, para el también era algo increíble. Pero ese no era el tema que iban a tratar- Siéntate, quieres algo de beber -ella negó sentándose. Draco se sentó a un lado de ella. Dejando a la niña en una cuna portable que tenía cerca. Aun seguía dormida- ¿Vienes a preguntarme la respuesta?

-ella asintió- Solo será un tiempo -le dice la mujer.

-Es como si estuviera firmando mi propio contrato matrimonial. Uno que me negaron y que no hubiese tomado -sonrió un poco- solo dime ¿Por qué? ¿Tus padres, ellos lo saben?

-Mis padres -murmuro- hace mucho que no hablo con ellos. Sigo manteniendo contacto con mi padre, pero no con mi hermana y mi madre -luego cerró los ojos un momento y luego miro a Draco directamente a los ojos- y él porque quiero hacer esto es simple, me voy a morir -su voz sonó cargada de tristeza- y no quiero que mi hermana se quede con parte de mi herencia.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Viernes 28 de diciembre del 2007, 21:00 p.m.**

Rio ¿Lo estaba pasando bien? Sinceramente sí.

-¿Me pregunto a qué hora llegara mi marido? -dijo Pansy a su alrededor un poco triste.

-Lo mismo digo -respondió Ginny- ambos trabajan mucho.

-Seguro llegan en algunos minutos más. Recuerden que hoy tenían una reunión importante, según me dijo Harry -dijo Ron dejando un vaso de whisky enfrente de Draco.

-Yo creo que se han ido a beber por allí -dijo maliciosamente Draco tomando un sorbo de whisky.

-Y te dices nuestro amigo Draco Malfoy -murmuro la pelirroja, moviendo la cabeza- además es por ti que están en esa reunión -Draco solo sonrió.

-Luna apareció bajando las escaleras- Cissy desea quedarse hoy -le dijo al rubio- supongo que puede.

-Draco asintió y antes de que contestara alguien se le adelanto- Seguro Malfoy se ira de fiesta más tarde -dijo Ron riendo. Lo cual provoco que todos lo miraran mal.

-¡Ron! -exclamo su hermana dándole un golpe leve en el brazo- no digas eso, acaba de… de morir Astoria -murmuro lo último. Ron hizo una mueca recordándolo.

-Que chistoso Weasley -dijo Draco al ver que este no había dicho nada más.

La red flu se activo y por ella salieron Harry Potter y Theodore Nott, ambos muy cansados.

-Hola a todos -exclamaron ambos, saludando a los presentes.

Tanto Theo como Harry se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas esposas saludándolas como correspondía.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? -le pregunto el hombre a Pansy.

-Bien, se ha movido un poco durante el día -dijo ella feliz cuando el toco su vientre- me alegro que ya hallas llegado.

-él le dio beso en los labios- Todo a cabo por hoy -le dijo y luego miro a la chica que estaba al lado de Pansy- Ginny ¿Estás segura de que es un niño? -pregunto.

-la pelirroja se giro para mirarlo- Demasiado segura Harry. Tú y Pansy tendrán un niño -le dijo girando su atención a Theo. Quien le preguntaba por Caroline.

Y si, pensó Draco, era así. Gryffindors casados con Slytherins. Los leones y las serpientes involucradas, enredados y enamorados.

El poco contenido de whisky fue bebido de un sorbo. No, definitivamente nada sería distinto si _ella_ estuviera allí.

Cuando todos se sentaron a cenar la conversación surgió sola. Draco necesitaba saber cómo había salido esa reunión, no por nada Theo era su abogado y Potter, bueno el, era algo así como su mano derecha.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 29 de diciembre del 2007, 13:00 p.m. (Sídney. Australia)**

Sonrió cuando sintió el cálido aire en su cara. La brisa removió un poco su cabello rubio. Todo había salido perfectamente bien, el caso y el juicio. No podía estar más agradecida de haber solucionado todo. Definitivamente el día había empezado esplendido.

Se encamino hacia el auto. Necesitaba celebrar. No por nada este era el primer caso que resolvía en su carrera.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no sentía la vibración de su teléfono. Se subió al auto y fue ahí cuando recién se dio cuenta.

-Hola… lo siento…

_-escucho una risa- Hola amor, no te preocupes -dijo el hombre- ¿Cómo ha salido todo?_

-Muy bien… -exclamo feliz poniendo las llaves para encender el auto- tenemos que celebrarlo.

_-Me alegro de oírlo Herms, por supuesto que te parece si nos vemos en quince minutos para almorzar en el __Catalina __Rose Bay (*).__  
_

-amaba ese restaurant- Perfecto. Nos vemos allí. Adiós.

_-Adiós Herms, te amo no lo olvides._

-ella cerró los ojos- También yo -mintió.

Y colgó.

* * *

(*) Nombre de restaurant real.

* * *

Respuesta a un review:

**dracoforever:** Hola, gracias me alegra saber que la has encontrado interesante Eso se sabrá en unos capítulos mas, el porque Cissy esta con él y no con su madre. Un saludo.


	4. Resultados inesperados

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!  
4° capitulo largo... jejejeje.  
Agradezco los comentario del capítulo anterior, los favoritos y los reviews!  
Este capítulo surge en los años 1998, 1999, 2007, 2008 y 2013.  
Así que atención!

Letra _cursiva_ corresponde a un sueño. :)  
**Advertencia: CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD (JUSTIFICADA, OBVIAMENTE).**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Resultados inesperados**

_Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio…_

_(Paulo Coelho)_

**Martes 03 de agosto de 1999, 09:10 a.m.**

Con su mirada repaso a cada persona que había en el lugar, bueno a cada mujer. Era un ambiente tan familiar e intimo, para las parejas enamoradas. Muchos hombres que estaban allí tocaban los vientres abultados de sus novias o esposas. Y Hermione solo podía sentirse fuera de lugar ¿Por qué su rostro no reflejaba esa felicidad? ¿Por qué no podía sentir el instinto maternal? ¿Odiaba al bebe? Tenía muchas preguntas en su mente que por el momento se negaba a responder.

Desvió la mirada cuando uno de los hombres había sacado de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un regalo para su mujer. Solo deseaba que ya fuera su turno para poder largarse de allí de una buena vez.

-Señorita Hermione Granger -el altavoz se escucho en todo el lugar- acercarse a la recepción de enfermería.

Se levanto con normalidad, no tenía mareos ni ningún síntoma que le dijera que estaba embarazada, si no fuera por el test ni lo sabría.

Se acerco a una enfermera ya mayor que la guio al lugar en donde era la consulta de la ginecóloga. Cuando llegaron a una puerta algo alejada de la sala de espera, la enfermera le dio leves toques hasta que una voz femenina exclamo un "¡Adelante!".

Hermione se tomo unos segundos para poder abrir finalmente la puerta. La mujer dentro de la habitación le dedico una sincera sonrisa.

-Por favor Hermione, pasa y siéntate.

La castaña obedeció. Había recurrido a un hospital muggle porque no sería conveniente ir a San Mungo y que todos se enteraran de… lo que le pasaba.

-Bueno mi nombre es Anne Roberts. Cuéntame… ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Estudias?

-Tengo 18 años y no, aun no estudio.

-la mujer asintió anotando lo que la castaña le dijo- Ahora dime ¿Es tu primera visita a una ginecóloga?

-ella asintió- Si, es la primera vez que vengo -ella hizo una pausa. La mujer le dio a entender que podía seguir hablando- y vine porque creo estar embarazada me hice un test salió positivo, pero se de los falsos/positivos.

-Bueno existe una posibilidad de que ocurra, pero los test tienen un 90% de efectividad -le informo la doctora- ¿Por qué no realizamos una prueba sanguínea? Y vemos. Luego de eso podemos hablar más sobre lo que está pasando.

Hermione asintió, rogando a todos los dioses no estar embarazada.

Lamentablemente, para ella, media hora después las pruebas sanguíneas le confirmaron que efectivamente estaba embarazada y por supuesto, también, la ecografía se lo confirmo.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 29 de diciembre del 2007, 14:00 p.m. (Sídney. Australia)**

Podía sentir la imperiosa necesidad de ser reciproca en todo lo que él le demostraba, pero en muchas ocasiones, como esa, no podía, no era algo fácil. Se aburría de fingir.

Hermione levanto la mirada cuando una de las manos de su novio tocó las suyas. Los ojos azules del, le miraban con amor desde hacía dos años.

-Fue excelente, cuando el juez declaro que mi cliente era inocente -le conto, habían llegado hace pocos minutos- era un caso difícil.

-Me alegro Hermione, luchaste mucho por eso. Por ese caso. Además ahora tu reputación subirá mucho mas -le dijo él.

Llevaba dos años con Mathew, le encantaba estar con él, pasar las tardes, quedar para salir y todo. Pero no lo amaba, era como un buen amigo y nada más. Fue él, el que le puso nombre a la relación. Eran novios.

-Deberíamos celebrarlo en la noche con Chris y Vicky ¿No crees?

-Es precisamente lo que te iba a decir.

Matt la beso y ella, como buena novia, le correspondió.

Luego de todo pasara, se había refugiado en Australia. En una casa que sus padres habían comprado en una de las tantas vacaciones que organizaban.

Había llegado sola allí, sola, sin ellos, porque después de casi tres semanas desde de la guerra los habían matado. Cruel y sádicamente. No le gustaba mucho pensar en ello, pero los sueños o pesadillas eran algo que no podía controlar, así que casi cada noche los tenía como protagonistas.

¿Quién los había matado? ¿Oh el porqué lo habían hecho? Eran dos preguntas que estaban más que respondidas en su mente. El fallecimiento de sus progenitores había sido una de las razones por las que se había alejado de todo, de Ginny, Harry, Luna, Ron y su familia.

La razón de peso había sido Draco Malfoy.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Viernes 4 de enero del 2008, 04:30 a.m.**

_Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de aquella mujer que podría haberle quitado el sueño, si hubiese aparecido en otras circunstancias._

_Sus uñas hacían un ruido en la madera del posa brazos del sillón, en donde la luz era escasa. Astoria tenía el cabello negro recogido elegantemente y vestía un hermoso vestido azul._

_-¿Por qué no me ayudaste? -le pregunto. En otra mano tenia un vaso de whisky o de algún trago._

_-Lo intente -murmuro. Podía sentir la gran necesidad de justificarse, pero no podía._

_-Pero me morí -le acuso ella acercando su rostro, su pálido rostro, hacia él._

_-Tú… no quisiste que te extrajéramos los anticuerpos perjudiciales para tu sangre… -luego apretó los labios, recordándolo- ¡Yo te iba a salvar! -exclamo el rubio._

_Ella no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarlo de una forma indescifrable._

_-Cuida a Narcisa -murmuro- cuídala… porque el pasado volverá._

Inspiro hondo antes de abrir los ojos.

Podía sentir el sudor en la frente y rostro. Desde que había muerto Astoria soñaba cada día algo distinto, pero las últimas palabras siempre se repetían. Quizás de una forma u otra le estaba advirtiendo que ¿Hermione volvería? Si no fuera de madrugada se reiría, aunque no tuviera ni pisca de chiste. No, era imposible que el sueño significara eso. No cuando ella… había hecho algo imperdonable.

Decidido se levanto, después de los sueños le constaba volverse a dormir. El paso sordo en el piso de las escaleras, le hizo darse cuenta de que había olvidado ponerse zapatos y también el hecho de que sintiera el piso helado.

Sin encender la luz entro a la cocina, por la ventana solo pasaba un poco de luz de la noche, Draco abrió la llave del lavamanos y saco una cantidad considerable de agua.

Se giro sobre sus pasos para volver, pero se detuvo cuando escucho voces en la sala, entrecerró los ojos, no había prendido la luz para no llamar la atención. Camino por un pasillo y empujo un poco la puerta de esa habitación y lo que vio le helo profundamente.

Era su hija.

Su pequeña princesa.

Acurrucada en el sillón de la sala, viendo unos videos caseros en donde aparecía Astoria.

Sonrió un poco nostálgico, cuando la imagen la mostro a ella. Sonriendo tan llena de vida y feliz, soplando las velas de su cumpleaños. Luego aplausos, besos y abrazos.

Un sollozo ahogado le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cissy? -susurro despacio sin intención de que su hija se asustara.

-ella levanto la mirada asustada- Papi.

-Draco avanzo unos pocos pasos hacia la mesa de centro dejando el vaso con agua allí. Se sentó junto a ella- Es muy tarde hija -luego miro hacia la televisión- ¿Siempre te levantas a ver los videos?

-ella se sentó manteniendo las piernas en el sillón- Si, me gusta ver su sonrisa -su voz infantil sonó un poco ronca por el llanto- ella era hermosa.

-Hija… -Draco paso sus dedos por las mejillas de ella, secando el resto de lágrimas- a ella no le gustaría verte así.

-La extraño -murmuro- era mi mami -nuevas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Podrían pasar años y ella se sentiría de la misma forma, sentía que la vida era tan injusta.

A Draco se le apretó el corazón, un poco. Atrajo a su hija hacia el abrazándola. Era muy reacio al afecto, pero su hija le rompía los esquemas en los temas de afectividad.

-Lo sé cariño, yo también la extraño.

Padre eh hija se quedaron en silencio observando la imagen en la televisión. Una en donde la morena sonreía y besaba la cámara, diciendo cuando amaba a su familia.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Viernes 25 de diciembre de 1998, 09:20 a.m.**

Un horrible golpeteo en la puerta le hizo salir del sueño en el que se encontraba.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! -grito. La cabeza le dolía horrores.

-Draco… debes bajar… ahora -la voz de Theo se escuchaba algo diferente y Draco no supo el porqué y tampoco deseaba averiguarlo.

Estaba hastiado de todo. En especial en esas fechas donde lo único que deseaba era emborracharse y olvidar, pero Theo no entendía eso.

-Piérdete Nott -le dijo. Poco le importo si le escucho o no.

Al parecer había funcionado, porque el chico dejo de insistir. Compartían habitación, pero eso no significaba que el castaño podía entrar y salir cuando quisiese.

Al menos una hora después, se decidió a hacer acto de presencia en la sala común de Slytherin. Donde los únicos que estaban a parte de ellos dos, eran unos chicos de sexto y uno de quinto. Era fácil, en esas ocasiones, lidiar con ellos. Cuando eran pocos.

Theo no estaba a la vista y él no tenía ánimos de bajar a desayunar, aunque si tenía hambre, pero no le apetecía estar allí donde todos celebraban. Frustrado se sentó en el sillón desocupado, mirando el árbol de navidad propio que tenía su sala común, donde habían pocos regalos.

En aquellas fechas extrañaba los regalos caros que sus padres le hacían cada año o el estar el Malfoy Manor, en una de las cenas navideñas que realizaba su madre. Les echaba de menos, por eso quería olvidar y emborracharse. No tenía nada por lo que luchar, nada y ahora que le expulsaban, en pocos meses, al mundo muggle se daba cuenta de que moriría allí. Porque a pesar de asistir a las clases muggles poco sabia de aquel mundo.

Le expulsaban allí para que de una vez por todas, fuera el mismo quien acabase con su vida. A muchos les habían dado esa sentencia, pero pocos habían podido sobrellevarla.

Sintió como el sillón se hundía a su lado.

-¿Estuvo buena la borrachera de ayer?

-No te importa Theo -murmuro. Aun mantenía los pensamientos en su cabeza.

-el chico suspiro- Draco… se que para ti… -silencio- es difícil, pero…

-Pero… no te importa -le dijo mirándolo intensamente- ahora, podrías decirme ¿Por qué querías que bajara, tan insistentemente?

-el apunto hacia el árbol- Solo quería avisarte que hay dos regalos para ti -le informo a lo que Draco levanto una ceja- uno es mío y el otro no lo sé.

Intrigado el rubio se levanto cogiendo ambos regalos, en donde efectivamente aparecía su nombre.

-No pienso abrirlos contigo aquí -le dijo examinándolos.

-Theo bufo y rodo los ojos- ¡Merlín! Eres insoportable -se levanto subiendo a las habitaciones.

Una vez solo Draco desenvolvió el regalo de Theo, el castaño le había regalado una enciclopedia completa sobre la medimagia y cosas medicinales. Sonrió, valla no era tan secreto, después de todo, que su sueño "frustrado" seria ser medimago. Después de Hogwarts, cuando le echaran del mundo mágico, se llevaría todo ello. Para tener un recuerdo de su amigo y para no aburrirse en las calles.

El segundo estaba envuelto en un pulcro papel de color verde. No llevaba remitente, pero Draco se hacia una idea de quién podría haberle enviado ese presente, sin prisa comenzó a desenvolverlo. Era algo pequeño, pero al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que el tamaño era perfecto. Era una esclava de oro, carísima, con sus iniciales D.M y al reverso se sentían las inconfundibles iniciales H.G.

Sonrió con tristeza. Después de la ayuda que le había brindado Hermione, habían comenzado una especia de "amistad". Solo amistad, donde los sentimientos se estaban mezclando, muy a pesar de Draco, solo de parte del.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 23 de enero del 2013, 9:00 a.m. ****(Sídney. Australia)**

Recargo su frente contra la muralla helada de la baldosa del baño. ¡Dios! No podía ser…

No de nuevo…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, las nauseas matutinas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes e incluso por las tardes.

Se había hecho hacia unos días un test de embarazo, pero el negativo había aparecido casi a los cinco minutos. Si no era embarazo ¿Entonces qué…?

No quería hablarlo con Mathew, el se preocuparía. Debía reconocer que con los años la relación se había solidificado, manteniéndolos unidos por casi ocho años siendo novios y muy pronto siendo marido y mujer. Le quería muchísimo, podría decir que lo amaba.

Miro la hora ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Tenía que ir al médico, para conocer los resultados de unos exámenes que había pedido hacia unos días.

Al salir de la casa le esperaba un taxi, en donde el viaje se le hizo cortísimo.

Cuando llego a al hospital, se acerco como siempre a la recepción de enfermería en donde la condujeron hacia la consulta. Dio unos leves toques a la puerta y paso.

-Hola doctor Evans.

-Hola Hermione, siéntate por favor -el hombre algo mayor ya, busco en la mesa el sobre de los exámenes- tengo los resultados.

-ella asintió, preparándose para escuchar las palabras que ya estaba pensado- ¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tengo?

-el médico desdoblo el papel y luego la miro- Me alegraría mucho decirte que estas embarazada -suspiro masajeándose el puente de la nariz- sin embargo no es eso lo que los resultados han arrojado.

-ella lo miro incrédula tenía todos los síntomas de estar embarazada- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué me pasa?

-Lo siento Hermione, de verdad, pero el resultado dio positivo a mieloma múltiple. Tienes cáncer. (*)

* * *

(*) **Mieloma multiple:** Es un cáncer que comienza en las células plasmáticas en la médula ósea. La médula ósea se encuentra en el interior de la mayoría de los huesos y ayuda a producir las células sanguíneas (medlineplus).


	5. Encuentros y desencuentros

Hola :)  
5° capitulo largo... también  
Agradezco el comentario del capítulo anterior, los favoritos, los follows ...  
Este capítulo surge en los años 1998 y 2013.  
Así que atención!

**Advertencia: CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD (JUSTIFICADA, OBVIAMENTE).**

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Encuentros y desencuentros**

_Cada vez que te vayas de vos misma__  
__no destruyas la vía de regreso__  
__volver es una forma de encontrarse._

_(Mario Benedetti)_

**Sábado 05 de diciembre del 1998, 15:40 p.m.**

Leía un libro sobre transformaciones y a la vez realizaba el ensayo que había pedido la profesora McGonagall para la próxima semana, pero aun así sus pensamientos divagaban en lo que Theo le había dicho esa mañana después de ayudarlo con un par de Slytherins.

No podía creerlo, era algo que jamás se había esperado ni mucho menos imaginado.

-¿Draco? -alguien le toco el hombro- hey… ¡Draco! -le empujo levemente el hombro.

-¿Qué? -pregunto de mala forma mirando a la persona que estaba tras el.

-Te estaba hablando desde hace siglos -le dijo exasperada la chica.

-Draco frunció el seño- Eso es mentira -cerro el libro y se giro- ¿Qué quieres?

-ella suspiro- Me prestas tu libro de transformaciones…

-el arqueo una ceja- ¿Qué, tú no tienes uno? -pregunto molesto.

-Si… pero no sé donde lo deje -su voz sonó algo insegura.

-el bufo- No me extraña que hayas perdido el libro, si tu cabeza anda volando por ahí -murmuro.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?

-el se levanto enfrentándola- ¿Desde cuándo te estás acostando con Potter? -le escupió.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Viernes 01 de febrero del 2013, 13:30 p.m.**

Las translucidas puertas se abrieron ante su presencia. Su paso era lento y sin prisas. Estaba atrasada, si, pero no le importaba mucho.

Sus ojos grises observaron el lugar con añoranza y familiaridad. Cada persona que pasaba a su lado le saludaba con cariño, amabilidad y extrañeza. Le conocían desde que era una bebe, según le había dicho su padre.

Necesitaba llegar al cuarto piso donde él trabajaba, bueno al menos eso creía ya que las emergencias siempre existían y lo sacaban de allí.

Tomo el ascensor junto a Jessica, según pudo leer en su placa, una chica nueva, porque jamás la había visto allí.

Las puertas se abrieron y Narcisa camino tranquila por ese pasillo lleno de gente vestida de azul o en algunos casos de verde.

Cuando llego a la puerta de color marrón, las letras doradas se leían a toda vista. "Doctor Malfoy especialista en enfermedades infecciosas".

Le dio leves toques y una voz masculina exclamo un "Adelante".

-Hola papi -ella le enseño un hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola cariño -le dijo sin mirarla, escribiendo algo- llegas temprano.

-Cissy suspiro internamente, era increíble que su padre fuera tan trabajólico- Llegue tarde -remarco la última palabra- son más de las 13:30 papa.

-Draco se alejo de los papeles y entonces la miro, abriendo mucho sus ojos- ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?

-ella bajo la mirada un poco apenada, mordiéndose el labio- Yo… solo…

-¿Luna te ayudo? -inquirió él.

-Yo la convencí -le dijo levantando la mirada, para enfrentarlo- no te enojes… por favor, yo solo quería tener el mismo color de cabello de mami -susurro lo último.

-Draco suspiro acercándose a ella, se puso a su altura para poder mirarla- Escúchame Cissy no me enojo, pero deberías haberme pedido permiso, lo sabes.

-Ya lo sé, pero también se que te abrías negado.

-el hizo una mueca- Creo que tienes razón, pero tarde o temprano hubiese cedido.

-ella sonrió un poco- Entonces ¿Me veo bien? -se alejo un paso girando sobre sí misma.

Narcisa tenía el cabello castaño claro un poco ondulado. Pero había tomado la tajante decisión de teñírselo de color negro y cortárselo un poco. Quería parecerse un poco más a su madre, ya que siempre pensó que se parecía más a su padre que a ella.

-Te ves hermosa, hija.

-ella le sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla- Gracias, ahora podemos ir a almorzar -el asintió.

Se levanto tomando del perchero la chaqueta y juntos salieron de allí.

-¿Y cuéntame cómo te fue hoy en el colegio?

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 05 de diciembre del 1998, 15:50 p.m.**

-Yo… -frunció los labios- ¡Eso es mentira! -exclamo.

-Por supuesto que no Pansy -le dijo el rubio alejándose de ella- hay rumores sabes.

-¡Ja! Entonces le crees mas a los rumores que a mi.

-Por supuesto. Si el rio suena es porque piedras trae.

-ella lo miro sorprendida y algo dolida- Valla, al parecer ir a las clases muggles te ha servido de algo o es que las clases particulares que te da la sangre sucia son mejores -le escupió las ultimas palabras.

Draco sintió como algo se apretaba en su interior al oír las palabras sangre sucia. Hace demasiado tiempo, que no las ocupaba ni las pensaba.

-No le digas así -murmuro amenazadoramente acercándose a la chica.

-¿Por qué? Acaso te gusta… ¿Ah? -le pregunto exigente.

-No… no me gusta, no te metas en mis asuntos Pansy.

-Y tú no te metas en los míos Draco -le dijo enojada Pansy.

-Draco suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse- Lo que estas asiendo es muy peligroso. Potter anda con Weasley.

-ella negó, sentándose- No Draco ¿En qué mundo vives? -el no dijo nada- Harry -el rubio bufo, ante la confianza de ella- no está saliendo con Weasley, desde comienzos de curso.

-Draco no se imaginaba eso, la verdad es que no le ponía atención a los problemas o asuntos de los demás- Siempre creí que ellos dos terminarían juntos y teniendo hijos y todo eso.

-Pansy se relajo en el sofá- Si yo también lo pensé, pero ya ves. Yo estoy… bueno… -como excusarse con su amigo.

-Puedes decirlo incluso si es secreto, que lo creo, lo guardare. Somos amigos ¿No?

-ella asintió- Harry y yo somos novios, desde hace un mes.

-era algo surrealista, bastante, y más si pensaba que ella fue la que quiso entregar a Potter- Entonces Theo tenia razón.

-Oh… así que fue Theo, maldito traidor -susurro para sí misma. Él asintió- entonces no te conto que el conquisto a la Weasley.

Y Draco se quedo helado.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 02 de febrero del 2013, 15:40 p.m.**

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta dejando las maletas en el suelo. Después de dos semanas fuera del país lo que más deseaba era ver a su novia y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Suspiro para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel departamento estaba en completo silencio, lo que quería decir que ella no estaba. Haciendo una mueca decidió ir a prepararse algo para comer.

Cuando paso cerca de la contestadora se fijo que habían 2 mensajes y los activo para poder escucharlos.

_-Sábado 02 de febrero, 10:30 a.m. _-comenzó una voz, un pitido y el mensaje:- _hola Hermione, soy el doctor Evans, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente luego de tu última visita no me diste una respuesta clara._

Matt se encamino hacia la contestadora escucho el último mensaje que era de su madre que lo había llamado como una hora antes. Retrocedió al mensaje uno y anoto el numero. Impaciente espero hasta que alguien le contestara.

_-Diga._

-¿Doctor Evans?

_-Si el mismo, ¿Con quién hablo?_

-Mi nombre es Mathew Williams, soy el novio de Hermione Granger. Usted dejo un mensaje en la contestadora.

_-Em… si necesito que ella se comunique conmigo._

-¿Le pasa algo? Mire he estado dos semanas fuera del país.

_-Escuche señor Williams, prefiero que ella hable con usted _-en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una pálida Hermione atravesó el umbral.

-Si no se preocupe entiendo. Gracias por todo.

Matt colgó el teléfono, Hermione le miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos.

-¿Dónde estabas? -le pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Salí a dar una vuelta -mintió.

-el entrecerró los ojos- No te creo… -susurro- tu medico dejo un mensaje en la contestadora.

-ella se tenso- Ya… luego le hablo.

-¿Qué está pasando Hermione? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enferma? -ella no respondió, sus hombros decayeron había pasado una semana desde que supo lo que le sucedía- ¿Podrías responderme?

-Matt… de verdad no es nada.

-No me digas que no es nada. Una medico no llama porque si a sus pacientes -él se puso frente a ella- llevamos ocho años juntos Hermione, siempre me has apoyado. Porque no me dejas entrar más profundamente en tu vida, en esto que te pasa.

-ella se limito a cerrar los ojos- Estas en mi vida, pero yo debo tener mis secretos.

-el se alejo un poco- ¿Secretos? Entonces tienes secretos. No sé porque te creo -murmuro- apenas conozco tu pasado, poco y nada me has hablado de tus padres o de cómo murieron, de cómo era tu vida en Londres o de si tenías amigos…

-Es difícil… el pasado duele.

-Y el presente también -murmuro dolido, ante la falta de confianza.

-No estoy lista para hablarlo.

El asintió pensó que volver seria un alivio, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás, solo quizás, debió de haberse quedado en Italia.

Un portazo dio fin a la discusión.

Hermione se quedo sola en la sala del departamento sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 04 de febrero del 2013, 08:05 a.m.**

La chica levanto la mirada cuando escucho lo último.

-¿Un trasplante de medula?

-el médico asintió- Los fármacos y quimioterapia te ayudaran a mantenerte, y puede que no lo necesites, pero sinceramente prefiero que estemos listo ante cualquier eventualidad.

-Mis padres murieron, no tengo hermanos, ni hijos.

-el hombre asintió un poco preocupado- No estás en un estado crítico, pero si no funciona lo primero que te mencione necesitaremos el trasplante. Además tu tipo de sangre es difícil y por lo menos aquí en Australia no es posible encontrarlo -suspiro- he llamado a hospitales de otros países, con los que el hospital esta siempre en contacto, pero lo preferible es que tu viajes hasta ellos ¿Me entiendes?

-ella asintió- Es muy largo el trayecto, para el órgano -había leído algo de eso en un libro- ¿Dígame que países?

-En cada país hay solo un pequeño porcentaje de hematólogos que podrían ayudarte. Por ejemplo -saco un hoja- en España… existen solo 4 doctores especializados y en Londres solo existen dos hospitales con estos especialistas y existe un par que recién está tomando cursos.

-¿Qué me sugiere usted?

-Tú eres de Londres, creo que deberías volver allí.

-Hermione cerró los ojos- No lo sé.

-Debes decidirte pronto, es por tu salud.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Domingo 03 de febrero del 2013, 21:05, p.m.**

-¿Papa?

Draco levanto la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Cissy, creí que estabas… arreglando tus cosas para mañana.

-ella asintió- Estaba haciéndolo, pero ya he arreglado todo.

-el sonrió- Dime entonces ¿Qué deseas?

-ella se sentó frente a él y se mordió el labio, de una manera conocida para Draco- Si tu comenzaras a salir con alguien ¿Me lo dirías?

Y realmente a Draco no le impresiono la pregunta directa que le hizo su hija. Es más ella era así, era algo que había heredado de su madre. Dentro de otras cosas.

-Draco cerró el libro lentamente- ¿A qué viene eso?

-ella se encogió de hombros- Ya han pasado casi seis años desde la muerte de mi mama. Muchos padres de mis compañeros, que les ha pasado lo mismo, ya tienen pareja.

-¿Te molestaría si yo… saliera con alguien?

-los ojos grises esquivaron la mirada del rubio, era obvio que si- un poco ¿Sales con alguien?

-Draco se abstuvo a contestarle que solo en una ocasión había estado con otra persona que no fuera Astoria y no se refería a Hermione- No hija… no estoy saliendo con nadie.

-ella suspiro quedamente- Bien… eso es… genial -sonrió.

Draco no digo nada y se pregunto internamente cuanto le duraría esa mentira.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 02 de mayo del 2013, 10:30 a.m.**

Aun podía reconocer las diferencias en ese lugar. Sin duda los años no pasaban en vano. Suspiro. Había vuelto después de trece años a Londres, con un motivo en particular.

También sabía perfectamente que se cumplían quince años desde la guerra.

Había tomado los tratamientos que le ofrecían en Australia, pero lamentablemente no habían resultado ahora se sentía agotada y con muchos dolores. Las drogas servían, pero trataba de no abusar de ellas, en ese momento solo necesitaba visitar ambos hospitales. El médico le había recomendado realizarse un autotrasplante de médula ósea, cosa que había resultado por un mes, quizás, pero los síntomas habían aparecido nuevamente.

Tomo un taxi afuera del hotel dándole al chofer la dirección de ambos lugares.

Cuando llegaron el primer hospital se llamaba Saint Thomas, había confiado en que tendría buena suerte, pero no fue así. El hematólogo que trabajaba allí estaba tomando unos cursos en los Estados Unidos y la decepción cayó como balde de agua fría.

Volvió a subirse al taxi y el próximo hospital se llamaba el Hospital Wellington, según le había dicho el médico también había un solo hematólogo, pero existían muchos que estaban tomando el curso para estudiar eso.

Se bajo sintiendo un leve mareo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no desmayarse allí mismo. Casi al tiempo que abría los ojos pudo sentir como algo resbalaba de su nariz, con dedos temblorosos se toco allí comprobando que era sangre. Saco un pañuelo y se limpio, rogando que pronto se pasara todo aquello.

Luego de unos minutos camino hacia la entrada del lugar.

-Buenas días… necesito hacer una cita con el doctor Strahm.

-la mujer le sonrió un poco- Buenos días, déjeme revisar cuando tiene libre el doctor.

La mujer no demoro mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Bueno… lamentablemente el doctor no tiene citas hasta en dos meses mas -le informo- pero hoy tiene un momento libre si desea hablar con él.

-¿A qué hora?

-Está en su oficina en este momento.

-Hermione le sonrió un poco- ¿Me puede indicar en qué dirección?

-Tome el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso y al salir siga por el pasillo hacia la izquierda.

-Gracias.

Hermione reconocía que nunca había visitado ese hospital, era tan lujoso y refinado, que no parecía hospital. Tomo el ascensor y pronto llego al cuarto piso, siguió las instrucciones de la recepcionista y pronto se encontró frente a una puerta marrón, con el nombre "Doctor Strahm especialista en hematología". Golpeo suavemente y un "Adelante" se escucho.

Entonces Hermione giro el pomo de la puerta.

-Buenos días doctor Strahm -el hombre le daba la espalda con la silla- mi nombre es Herm…

-entonces la silla giro- ¿Granger?

-¿Malfoy?


	6. Encuentros y desencuentros (parte 2)

Holaaaaaas :)  
6° capitulo *-* No puedo creer que ya valla en este capitulo jejeje.

Se que a muchas -creo yo- les pareció rápido el reencuentro, pero es que esta historia no sera muy larga. Así que es ahí la razón.  
Agradezco los comentarios del capítulo anterior, los favoritos, los follows... Todo ¡Gracias!  
Este capítulo surge en los años 1999, 2000 y 2013.  
Así que atención!

**Advertencia: CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD (JUSTIFICADA, OBVIAMENTE). ESPECIALMENTE EN ESTE CAPITULO.**

Espero que les guste...

Saludos!

* * *

_(Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)_

* * *

**Capitulo 6. Encuentros y desencuentros (parte 2)**

_No tenía miedo a las dificultades: lo que la asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros._

_(__Paulo Coelho__)_

**Martes 03 de agosto de 1999, 09:40 a.m.**

Cuando escucho los resultados, los fidedignos resultados, se sintió morir.

No podía creer que estuviera embarazada, menos del. No podía creer su mala suerte.

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre la suya.

-Deberías estar feliz -susurro la ginecóloga.

-sus ojos se abrieron y Hermione clavo una dura mirada en ella- Usted lo dijo debería -su voz sonó tan fría, que la mujer quito la mano.

El silencio se prolongó y Hermione deseaba que nada fuera real, que todo fuese un sueño. Deseo por primera vez que su giratiempo funcionara retrocediendo el tiempo unos tres meses antes.

-Existe… -su mirada se mantuvo firme y en ningún momento la desvió- quiero que se me realice un aborto -le dijo tajante.

-la mujer no mostro ningún signo de desaprobación ante eso- Desafortunadamente el tiempo de aborto para tu embarazo paso. Tienes dos meses. Lo siento -mintió la mujer. Por supuesto que no haría eso, no hacia ese tipo de práctica.

-Maldición -dijo entre dientes- no quiero a este bebe, debe existir algo que pueda hacer -la miro con ojos suplicantes- ayúdeme, por favor.

-la mujer la miro con un poco de lastima- Si existe una posibilidad, puedes darlo en adopción.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 02 de mayo del 2013, 10:30 a.m.**

-Buenos días doctor Strahm -el hombre le daba la espalda con la silla- mi nombre es Herm…

-entonces la silla giro- ¿Granger?

-¿Malfoy?

La voz de Hermione fue nada más que un simple susurro. Ambos se quedaron mirando por segundos eternos, en donde ninguno era capaz de pestañar ni de respirar.

Entonces Draco se recompuso poniendo su cara de indiferencia y con un movimiento rápido de mano cerró la puerta. No tenía varita, pero había perfeccionado muy bien la magia no verbal. Hermione se sobresalto ante el fuerte portazo. Entonces él se levanto quedándose en el lugar.

-13 años -murmuro él con voz fría- después de 13 años vuelves.

-ella lo miro un momento. Había cambiado bastante, demasiado si lo pensaba más. Ya nada quedaba de ese chiquillo engreído y petulante- Este también es mi país Malfoy.

-el camino lentamente hacia ella, como lo haría una serpiente que quiere atrapar a su presa- Tienes razón, lamentablemente -murmuro con voz amarga. Quedo a unos pocos pasos de ella- ¿Que quieres?

-Eso no te importa.

-entonces Draco lo vio claramente- ¿Te estás muriendo? -le pregunto mirándola fijamente. Sin una pisca de compasión.

-Que básico -le dijo sin mirarlo- no porque visite aun hematólogo quiere decir que este enferma. Puede que solo este aquí por… mero compromiso -sus ojos viajaron nuevamente hacia él.

-Draco sonrió ante la mirada de ella. Había prometido, no había dicho que si la volvía a ver haría que desapareciera ¿Lo cumpliría? Por lo menos en el trabajo no podía hacerlo- Lamentablemente para ti, se que te estás muriendo.

-No hables sin saber -le dijo ella mirándolo de una manera molesta- jamás pensé que estuvieras aquí, como un simple muggle trabajando. Ganándote las cosas -le dijo con voz maliciosa.

-el sonrió un poco, sin perder la compostura- Trabajar aquí es mejor que torturar gente -susurro- ¿No crees?

-Hermione se alejo del. Recordando a sus padres y le apunto con la varita- Se que tu mataste a mis padres, yo te vi -le dijo. Draco levanto ambas manos- te mataría… pero no soy como tú.

-el desvió la mirada. Recordando ese hecho, era uno de los recuerdos que se empeñaba por suprimir- Eres peor que yo o igual… -le dijo- ¿Por qué volviste a Londres? Desapareciste… y ahora vuelves así como así. Recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos.

-ella se decidió a bajar la varita- Estoy…. -que excusa darle, es mas ¿Por qué darle una excusa?- quiero recuperar a… mi hijo.

Draco puso su mejor cara de desconcierto. Agradeció no estar en su oficina donde abrían demasiadas fotos de Cissy y eso le perturbaría.

-¿Hijo? ¿Qué hijo? -le pregunto extrañado.

-Ya sabes… -ella los señalo a ambos- el hijo que tuvimos -le costó decir aquello- lo di en adopción.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Domingo 03 de marzo 2000, 15:40 p.m.**

Trataba de no pensar en ello, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero los sentimientos y emociones fluían solos. Veía una telenovela, lloraba. Comía demasiado, venían las nauseas. Cualquier clase de comida que veía, se transformaba en un antojo.

Estaba tan realmente harta.

Estaba tan aburrida de aquello, tan… tan… y sintió una patada. Hermione frunció el seño, ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso, aunque no quería lo hacía. No podía sentir amor por ese… niño… era irreal… y… bastante estúpido de su parte. Tenía que odiarlo era hijo también de Draco Malfoy, un Mortifago, un asesino, una persona que le había hecho muchísimo daño.

A lo largo de todo el embarazo se preguntaba ¿Por qué se había metido con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Abría sido el alcohol? ¿O algún afrodisiaco en la comida? ¿O quizás, solo quizás, curiosidad por estar con alguien? Mal que mal, aquel día era el cumpleaños del. Y en ese momento todo era color de rosa, hasta que salieron de Hogwarts y los casos irresueltos de muertes por mortifagos se abrieron nuevamente.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Draco había marcado su vida de una manera tan… tan distinta, a la de su primera con Víktor Krum. No quería pensar en ninguno de los dos.

Suspiro, levantándose. Había alejado a sus amigos, mejor dicho había huido del mundo mágico recluyéndose en ese departamento muggle. Aun utilizaba la magia, pero ya de una forma más alejada. El embarazo recién se le había empezado a notar en el cuarto mes y de vez en cuando utilizaba un hechizo para disimularlo. Pero después de los ocho meses nada pudo utilizar solo quedarse en casa.

Tenía antojo de comer algún tipo de lácteo y como pudo comprobar en su refrigerador, tenia leche la tomo, se sirvió un poco y cuando iba a tomar sintió un leve pinchazo en vientre y luego liquido escurriendo por sus piernas.

Liquido amniótico, tendría al bebe.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 02 de mayo del 2013, 10:50 a.m.**

-¿Adopción? -esas palabras dolían. Mas si eso no era cierto y para ella todo era real- ¿Entonces… me estabas buscando a mí? -le pregunto el rubio no creyendo que ella se halla dado el tiempo de buscarlo.

-Hermione vio su oportunidad de liberarse de la presión de responder porque visitaba a aquel medico- Si te buscaba a ti -le mintió y decidió en ese momento, que solo quizás, buscar a… a su _hijo _era algo que le serviría- necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo.

-Draco la miro largamente y luego soltó una carcajada- ¿Por qué haría yo eso? -le pregunto incrédulo- además no fuiste tú la que me dijiste que ya tenías decidido qué hacer con él.

-ella apretó los labios ¿Qué más podía esperar del? Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente buscar a ese niño ni nada, pero siempre había que improvisar. Se encogió de hombros- Fue una mera manera de dar por zanjado el tema y de decidir que ese niño no tenía ningún futuro entre nosotros. Además… tú tampoco fuiste a buscarme en ningún momento.

-el rubio le resto importancia con un mano. Obviando el hecho, de que para él, si la había buscado, pero de lejos- Si, realmente me importara ese… _niño _que tuviste. Yo mismo lo abría buscado hace años -se cruzo de brazos- por supuesto que no te ayudare a buscarlo -le dijo- es mas búscalo sola, no me interesa buscar a un _mestizo _-esas palabras costaron y más cuando por su mente pasaba su hija.

-ella apretó los labios- Que mas podía esperar de ti.

-Podrías haber esperado mucho más… pero han pasado 13 años y ese niño debe estar en ese lugar o con una familia ¿Por qué lo quieres ahora? -le pregunto- porque después de tantos años, decides así como así buscarlo.

-Yo…

-Repito ¿Por qué estás aquí en Londres?

-ella cerró los ojos y se sintió acorralada. Era verdad necesitaba un motivo, para de pronto buscar a ese hijo que había dejado abandonado- Necesito un trasplante de medula y ese niño es la única opción que tengo.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Domingo 03 de marzo 2000, 16:00 p.m.**

Solo podía deslumbrar las luces del techo y como estas pasaban rápidamente.

-Tranquila Hermione -una mujer apareció en su campo visual- estas a punto de dar a luz.

Hermione se sentía aturdida, seria la pérdida de sangre o le abrían puesto algún sedante. Podía sentir como una especie de contracción en el vientre.

Llegaron a un tipo de sala donde veía vagamente como muchas enfermeras corrían y llegaban a su lado.

-Escucha has perdido mucha sangre, ahora estamos controlándolo todo, pero tendremos que compensarla ¿Bien? -ella solo asintió.

Pasaron al menos tres horas en donde recupero el conocimiento y el vientre aun seguía allí. Una enfermera paso por su lado revisando el suero y sus signos vitales. Luego llego su ginecóloga para revisarla.

-¿Te duele algo?

-entonces sintió una contracción- Si… creo… una contracción -su respiración se agito un poco y comenzó a respirar rápidamente.

-Le pediré a una enfermera que te coloque algún calmante -ella asintió- aun falta para poder realizar el parto, tu dilatación esta en 6.

-Por favor… por… -cerró los ojos ante una nueva contracción- sáquelo, sáquelo ya -su voz sonó quebrada producto del dolor.

La mujer parpadeo y se abstuvo en negar con la cabeza, en vez de eso asintió.

Cuando la ginecóloga, Anne Roberts, salió de la habitación de su paciente. No pudo más que solo suspirar, era una cosa tan rara que una mujer no quisiera a su bebe. Se aferro a la esperanza de que cuando lo viera recapacitaría. Ni siquiera había querido saber el sexo del bebe.

Le pidió a una enfermera que le colocara un tranquilizante y entonces recordó que debía llamar a alguien.

_-Diga._

-Hola, solo quiero avisarte de que ya es hora.

_-¿Qué? Pero… si… ¡Dios! Voy enseguida._

Y colgó.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 02 de mayo del 2013, 11:15 a.m.**

Hermione salió dando un sonoro portazo y tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas que se avecinaban en salir. Sintió un leve mareo cuando salió de aquella habitación. Confesarle a Draco su secreto era algo que no se esperaba, es más, no creía que fuera tan débil de haberle soltado todo. El solo se había quedado callado y dicho que tenía que hablar con Strahm. Luego de eso le había pedido que se marchase, porque estaba ocupado.

Suspiro sonoramente, cuando sintió una lagrima por su mejilla. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué reacción había esperado del? ¿Por qué había esperado algo del? Era abogada ¡Merlín! No tenía que ponerse sentimental. Era solo utilizar y desechar.

Se obligo a caminar, a seguir porque ya había encontrado lo que quería ahora solo deseaba poder charlar con el médico que la podría salvar.

Se subió al ascensor y pronto llego al primer piso. Iba tan distraída que no se fijo que alguien se cruzaba en su camino y choco contra una chica provocando que esta soltara unos papeles.

Hermione parpadeo cuando unos ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos. Pansy Parkinson.

-Parkinson -murmuro con resentimiento.

-la chica la miro extrañamente y luego se agacho a recoger los papeles- ¿Qué no piensas ayudarme?

-Hermione solo la miro desde su altura- No, creo que ese es tu lugar. Recogiendo papeles -le dijo con voz fría. Odiaba a la pelinegra.

-Pansy apretó las mandíbulas no queriendo decir nada- Has cambiado Granger -le dijo cuando tuvo todo en sus manos, era evidente que estaba más desarreglada por estar en el piso.

-Hermione elevo el mentón- Obviamente -murmuro- aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, sigues siendo igual de arrastrada que siempre -le dijo con malicia- seguramente vienes a que Malfoy te ayude ¿Acaso aun te arrastras a él?

-Pansy se sorprendió ante eso e iba a replicar, pero alguien se le adelanto- ¿Pansy, estas bien? -pregunto alguien detrás de Hermione y cuando se giro vio a Harry.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Domingo 03 de marzo 2000, 21:00 p.m.**

Un lloriqueo la hizo despertar. Entonces pudo visualizar en donde se encontraba. Una mujer vestida de blanco y con marcadilla, se le acerco con un bulto en sus brazos.

-Hermione, te presento a tu…

-Lléveselo -le susurro audiblemente con las pocas fuerzas que poseía- no quiero verlo.

La mujer no fue capaz de rebatirle ya que estaba muy débil y no podía exaltarse. Suspiro mirando a sus colegas que se habían quedados igual de helados ante el tono de la mujer.

Entonces salió a una sala conjunta para poder revisar al bebe, bueno a la niña.

Cuando estuvo todo listo la vistieron y dejaron en los cuneros. Hermione no había venido con nadie, por lo tanto no había a nadie a quien avisarle. Sin embargo un hombre miraba desde la ventanilla a la pequeña.

Luego de una hora. La ginecóloga decidió ir a hablar con ella, para que entrara en razón.

-Hola Hermione -la chica estaba despierta y miraba a la nada- ¿Quieres conocer al bebe?

-ella negó- Solo quiero que me traiga los papeles para darlo en adopción.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? ¿Y el padre del bebe?

-Creo que eso no le corresponde a usted saber -entonces la miro fijamente- pero ya que tiene tanta curiosidad se lo diré -se acomodo un poco en la cama- cuando estuve con el padre del bebe, no sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Estaba borracha. Yo no lo amo a él -medio mintió en las ultimas cosas que dijo- además el padre del bebe… no es una buena persona -le informo- no quiero a ese niño en mi vida -le dijo fríamente.

La mujer no dijo nada, solo te tendió un papel. En donde le pedían la firma para finalmente entregarla a un orfanato. Sintió que ya no podía hacer nada más.

Hermione firmo sin titubear.

-¿Cuándo me darán de alta?

-En unos días -ella asintió- Hermione, espero que hallas tomado la decisión correcta -le dijo Anne.

Entonces se retiro. Dejándola sola sumida en sus pensamientos y Hermione creyó que era una buena decisión.

* * *

Respuesta a un review:

**Guest: **Hola, lo bueno es que ya me dejaste un review. No digas eso... ya podrás comentar los siguientes capitulo, si tu lo deseas. Gracias es un alivio, en serio, que la historia les valla gustado a ti y a los lectores. Saludos.


	7. Cuando las personas cambian demasiado

Hola :D  
Ahiiii siii capitulo 7 *-* creo que al final no durara tan poco, como creía.

Se que les parece que Hermione es muy mala o pesada (o arpía, como digo Ellie Muse), pero ella tiene sus razones y no es como si Draco fuera muy bueno... todo se empezara a revelar ;)

Agradezco los comentarios del capítulo anterior, los favoritos, los follows... Todo ¡Gracias!  
Este capítulo surge en los años 1999, 2000 y 2013.  
Así que atención!

**Advertencia: CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD (JUSTIFICADA, OBVIAMENTE).**

Espero que les guste...

Saludos & Besos...

* * *

**Capitulo 7. Cuando las personas cambian demasiado**

**Jueves 02 de mayo del 2013, 11:15 a.m.**

_15 minutos antes…_

-Hola amor.

_-Hola ¿Qué paso?_

-¿Estas ocupada? Necesito que me hagas un favor.

_-ella dudo al responder- En este momento, estoy ordenando unos vestidos ¿Qué necesitas?_

-Creo que James se ha metido en mis cosas, unos informes se quedaron en la casa ¿Puedes traérmelos?

_-¿Estás seguro de que James tuvo que ver? -le pregunto divertida- está bien. Si llega Luna, te los iré a dejar en unos minutos más ¿De acuerdo?_

-Si amor… -se hizo un silencio- ¿Pansy?

_-Si Harry._

-Gracias…

_-Harry sabía que ella sonreía- De nada mi amor._

-Nos vemos después.

_-Nos vemos._

Y ambos colgaron.

Harry suspiro de puro amor. ¡Merlín! Ni él se lo creía, el estar tan enamorado y llevar ocho años de casado con aquella mujer que en Hogwarts había sido su pesadilla constante.

Miro la foto que tenía en el escritorio, bueno una de las tantas, en ella salían él y Pansy en una fiesta en el mundo muggle en Hawái. La segundo foto era de Pansy y James de días de nacido. Y quizás una de las más importantes era una antigua, pero valiosa fotografía junto a Ron y Hermione.

Aun mantenía ese buen lazo de amistad con él, incluso salían de vez en cuando a tomar una copa y a veces se les unían Theo y Draco. Y los cuatro, aunque nadie lo creyese, pasaban un buen rato charlando.

Pero Hermione, ella… simplemente había desaparecido un día. No podía decir a ciencia cierta en qué momento lo había hecho, pero si estaba muy seguro de que todo había sucedido el día en el que descubrió quienes habían asesinado a sus padres. Harry podía comprender el dolor ante ello y la necesidad de desaparecer, olvidar. Pero ¿13 años? Era mucho tiempo, no había mandado ninguna carta, su poder mágico nunca había excedido los límites para ser encontrada.

Miro nuevamente la foto…

La había buscado junto con Ron y no habían tenido el resultado esperado. Solo en ese entonces se dio cuenta de que, quizás, ella no quería ser encontrada, así que la dejaron.

-¿Dónde estás Hermione? -pregunto al aire.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 07 de abril de 1999, 14:30 p.m.**

El gran comedor estaba llenísimo en las horas pick, es decir desayuno, almuerzo, cena, pero en esa ocasión y a esa hora… no había mucha gente, es más, era raro ver a alguien ahí a esas horas.

Ginny sintió como su ánimo decaía un poco cuando entro a aquel lugar. Hizo una mueca cuando nadie de su casa, a excepción de dos Gryffindors de tercero, estaba ahí. Su mirada fue de mesa en mesa descubriendo, con decepción, que nadie almorzaba a esas horas. Solo niños que no conocía mucho. Entonces vio que una mesa en particular no estaba sola.

Reuniendo toda esa valentía Gryffindor que poseía se encamino hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Sabía perfectamente que su almuerzo se podía arruinar, incluso él podía maldecirle -en realidad no, pero no podía ser confiada-.

Se sentó frente a él y el delicioso almuerzo apareció a los segundos. Draco no levanto la mirada cuando alguien, se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin. Agradecía el silencio, pero este se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado incomodo y pesado.

-Mmm -murmuro- ¿Malfoy?

Si Draco quiso escupir o vomitar en ese momento, paso desapercibido tanto para Ginny como para los pocos alumnos que estaban allí.

-Weasley -murmuro tragando y mirándola.

-Hola -ella sonrió.

Draco vagamente se pregunto si la comida tendría algo, una especia de alucinógeno, quizás.

-¿Qué demonios haces -miro a ambos lados, pensando que, quizás, el se había equivocado de sitio- en mi _mesa_?

-ella se encogió de hombros despreocupada, cortando un pedazo de carne- Comiendo -respondió, como si no fuera obvio.

-el rubio entrecerró los ojos- Lo sé chica inteligente, pero ¿Por qué en mi mesa? -le dijo un poco molesto, alejando el plato de comida. Se le había quitado el hambre.

-ella suspiro, tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza. Miro hacia la puerta del gran comedor y le murmuro- Se que sabes que Theo y yo… somos novios y…

-Y quieres empezar a llevarte bien conmigo o con Pansy -le dijo algo fastidiado- te vi intercambiar un par de palabras con ella ayer.

-se encogió de hombros- Ella sale con Harry -le informo y él bufo.

-Lo sé de primera fuente. Pansy es mi amiga.

-Bien, Malfoy, no te odio -le soltó y era algo que decía de verdad- sé que esto no se volverá a repetir, pero… Theo es mi novio y yo le quiero. Tu eres amigo del y por lo tanto creo que debemos llevarnos aunque sea un poco bien.

-Tú lo dijiste, Theo es mi amigo y tú eres su novia. No hay que confundir las cosas. No quiero tener que hablar con ustedes, si quieren salir los cuatro bien por ustedes. Ahora si me permites, ya me has quitado mucho tiempo -se levanto, pero Ginny lo detuvo tomándolo de la manga de la túnica. Draco pensó, que era un atrevimiento de parte de ella.

-Nuestras relaciones son un secreto y por lo demás… solo hago esto por Theo.

Draco solo la miro. Vale la pelirroja se la estaba jugando al ir a hablar con él y asegurarse de que no diría nada, es más de que pudieran llevarse algo bien. Aun así no se sentó.

-Escucha pelirroja, no te conozco muy bien y a Potter menos, pero si conozco a Theo y Pansy, y sé que ellos… quieren esto. No me opondré, no soy nadie para hacerlo, y no diré nada porque ustedes son los indicados para hacerlo.

Ginny sonrió un poco, y dejo que Draco se fuera, y siguió comiendo.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 02 de mayo del 2013, 11:15 a.m.**

Había recibido un mensaje de texto de Pansy en donde decía que iría directo a su consulta. Y espero y espero… y ella no llegaba, decidió que mejor la buscaría camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar por el pasillo hacia la entrada y entonces escucho algo.

-_Obviamente_ -murmuro una chica. Harry se paró a unos cuantos pasos de ambas mujeres- aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, sigues siendo igual de arrastrada que siempre -le dijo con malicia- seguramente vienes a que Malfoy te ayude ¿Acaso aun te arrastras a él?

-vio como su esposa estaba toda desarreglada y con un insulto o reclamo en la punta de la lengua- ¿Pansy, estas bien? -la pregunta broto sola de su boca y Hermione se giro viéndolo.

La pelinegra trago saliva al ver a su marido, sabía perfectamente que él la busco junto con Ron algún tiempo, pero ahora, lo reconocía, tenía un poco de miedo ante… ante la reacción y…

-¿Hermione? -pregunto el acercándose a ellas. La rubia no sabía si estar feliz o aterrada ante todos los conocidos que había visto ese día y en tan pocas horas.

-Harry -ella sonrió feliz, lo más que pudo, y lo abrazo.

El moreno un poco desconcertado también la abrazo, en cambio Pansy desvió la mirada. Sintiéndose un poco, poquito, mal.

-entonces él se separo y la miro como fuera la viera por primera vez que lo hacía. Estaba cambiada, su cabello ya no era castaño si no algo más rubio. Recordando, debido a la impresión había olvidado lo que su _amiga_ le había dicho a su esposa- Estas cambiada -le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. Frunció el seño- ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ustedes?

-Pansy sabía que de ella dependía el decírselo o no- Nada… -le dijo en un murmullo.

-pero Harry sabia ¡Merlín! La conocía perfectamente- ¿Segura? -le pregunto sin mirarla y mirando a Hermione- porque yo no escuche cosas buenas -le dijo.

-la rubia se cruzo de brazos- Solo estaba poniendo en su lugar a Parkinson.

-el arqueo una ceja y Pansy no se aguanto. Al demonio lo que pensara Harry no se iba a dejar pisotear. No mas- Y según tu ¿Cuál sería mi lugar? -le dijo dando un paso desafiante, a la mierda el reencuentro entre Harry y ella. Definitivamente su odio hacia la heroína del mundo mágico había renacido- quizás el de recoger papeles como señalaste o mejor -le dijo con ironía- arrastrarme hacia Draco.

-Hermione sonrió complaciente- Creo ambos te quedan perfectos, pero hay uno mejor. Uno que definitivamente no puedo mencionar -entonces sus ojos se iluminaron- pero por el cual te hiciste un gran renombre en Hogwarts ¿No Harry? -le pregunto no cayendo en cuenta o no dándose cuenta de la cercanía entre Harry y Pansy.

Pansy pudo haberle respondió que eso no era cierto, que estaba inventado o incluso que había perdido su virginidad con su esposo y no con cualquiera, que todo lo que se hablaba en Hogwarts eran solo mentiras. Pudo haberlo hecho, pero tenía algún quien la defendiera.

-Te equivocas Hermione -le respondió lentamente él- estas… tan tremendamente equivocada -su mano tomo la de Pansy- perderte 13 años te afecto, al parecer ya no eres tan inteligente como antes -ellos se miraron- no sé qué te paso, pero no quiero que le hables nunca más a mi esposa así -remarco es palabra, bastante enojado- ¿Me escuchaste?

Hermione abrió mucho la boca y los ojos.

-¿Qué? -luego miro a la pareja- Harry ¡Dios! Cómo pudiste casarte con… con ella -la señalo con desprecio- ¿Y Ginny? ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Pude y lo haría mil veces Hermione, no es mi culpa que hallas estado tan perdida el último año, como para no darte cuenta. Incluso Ron lo hizo -le señalo aun recordaba ese momento- pero ese no es el punto. No puedes venir aquí a insultarla, menos después de que no hayas estado aquí en ese entonces.

Ella apretó los labios disgustada y frustrada.

-Bien, allá tu con tu vida -le escupió molesta- nos vemos por ahí.

Salió de allí con toda la dignidad que poseía.

Harry y Pansy se quedaron allí a unos cuantos metros de la salida, ambos sabían que las personas los miraban y que debían salir de allí.

-Sanador Potter ¿Se encuentra bien? -le pregunto la recepcionista casi con temor al ver el rostro del moreno.

Este solo asintió y comenzó a caminar junto con Pansy, en ningún momento le soltó la mano.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 02 de mayo del 2013, 12:00 p.m.**

Miraba cada cinco minutos la fotografía que tenía en el escritorio, una donde salía Cissy, Astoria y él. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Hermione ni sus palabras.

Recordaba perfectamente la sensación al verla y no le gustaba para nada aquello ¡Merlín! Habían pasado muchos años y aun podía decir que sentía cosas por ella ¿Cosas? Se sentía jodido, porque malditos demonios aun tenían que empezarle a pasar cosas. Precisamente con ella, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Movió la cabeza sacándose ese pensamiento. Era verdad que en el colegio durante algunos años le había empezado a gustar mucho mas, pero reconocía que esa relación no funcionaria. Menos con los miedos de parte de ella y, porque no reconocerlo, de parte del.

Draco sabía perfectamente que había cometido errores, grandes errores, que se empeñaba en ocultar en suprimirlos de su cabeza. Quizás el error más grande fue haber asesinado a personas, de solo pensarlo se sentía asqueado. Por primera vez agradecía no poseer varita.

Cuando le confesó que necesitaba un trasplante Draco sabía que era cierto, no por nada había estudiado tanto la medicina, es mas podía sentir como su… no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era algo que había desarrollado con el tiempo. El saber quiénes morirían o no.

-¿Papi? -pregunto Cissy. Había entrado y su padre parecía estar ausente ya que ni siquiera la escucho.

-Draco la miro y vagamente recordó aquel día en que la tomo por primera vez cuando era una bebe. Ahora Hermione venía a buscarla- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunto la niña acercándose.

-el rubio se recompuso- Si, si hija lo estoy ¿Qué haces aquí? -repitió.

-ella frunció el seño y luego lo abrazo- Te extrañaba -le dijo y Draco la abrazo fuertemente.

-Cissy -ella se separo- sabes lo mucho que te amo -ella asintió- nunca lo olvides. Todo lo que he hecho desde que estás conmigo ha sido por ti.

-¿A qué viene eso? -le pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-el se encogió de hombros- Son, digamos, momentos de afectividad -le dijo besándole la frente.

Cissy no dijo nada, era verdad que su padre no poseía muchos momentos de afectividad con ella. No es que fuera así cero cariñoso, pero eran pocas las ocasiones.

-Hoy he salido temprano del colegio -le informo, recordando a que había venido- ¿Puedo ir a mis clases de ballet?

-Julie ¿Te llevara? -ella asintió- si es así, puedes ir.

Ella salto feliz y sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa que le recordó mucho a Hermione.

Amaba a Narcisa, más que a nada en el mundo, siempre había sido su primera prioridad, mal que mal por la niña había cambiado dejando su orgullo de lado. Solo un poco, pensó para sí.

En el instante en el que la sostuvo, supo y agradeció que su hija fuera squib. No pudo dejar de sentirse un poco decepcionado, pero luego de que los años pasaron ella misma le había demostrado que poseía dotes increíbles tanto en el baile como en la música. Definitivamente estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

Se permitió jurar que la protegería de todo lo que sabía que vendría, si la verdad se supiera. Draco sabía que muy en el fondo estaba escondido ese Slytherin herido y vengativo.

No podía permitir que Granger averiguara cosas, porque ella terminaría sabiendo la verdad.

Miro a su hija, lo único bueno de aquella especie de relación.

-¿A qué hora termina la clase?

-Empieza a las cinco y termina a las siete ¿Iras a buscarme? -le pregunto esperanzada.

-Claro, allí estaré.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Domingo 03 de marzo del 2000, 21:30 p.m.**

Camino lentamente de regreso hacia su oficina, llevaba los papeles en la mano y un rictus de decepción en la cara. A lo largo de sus más de veinte años de carrera, jamás de los jamases había conocido a una chica así. No podía comprender, esa necesidad de deshacerse de la pequeña niña. Ni siquiera las mujeres que eran violadas tenían tales arrebatos.

Entro y se encontró frente a frente con la persona que había llamado y visto hacia unos momentos.

-Pensé que te habías ido -le dijo, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio y sentándose.

-el negó- No, no me iba a ir… ¿Qué paso?

La mujer lo miro. No le conocía mucho, pero su mirada era fría e indiferente, al igual que su forma de hablar y, no por primera vez, pensó que él no pertenecía allí.

-Rompió la fuente unos días antes de lo previsto. La han trasladado hacia aquí, tuvo un parto normal y nació. Una niña.

-Entonces esta será la última vez que la vea -le dijo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-La última vez que hable con ella me dijo que ya tenía pensado que hacer con el bebe.

-Entonces tu ¿Quieres que la de en adopción?

Miles de sentimientos cruzaron por los ojos grises del rubio.

-No… la quiero conmigo, también es mi hija Anne.

-¿Qué tanto daño le hiciste para que actuara así? -le pregunto la mujer, si bien Hermione le había contado algo… creía que sus fundamentos no eran suficientes para dejar a un hijo.

-Mucho… -no sería capaz de dar más detalles, menos a ella- pero la niña no tiene la culpa, si ella no la quiere yo sí.

-la mujer se mordió el labio. Hermione ya había firmado y ella aun no había llamado a ninguna casa de adopción- Te la daré a ti, únicamente porque te confió en ti Draco, además la prueba de ADN confirma que tu eres su padre y se hacia dónde va dirigido tu camino, pero tendrás que venir a buscarla mañana en la noche ¿De acuerdo?

Draco no había sido tan estúpido de dejar que Hermione desapareciera así como así. No, al principio no había querido saber de ese bebe, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar a la deriva a su primogénito.

Pronto y gracias a las personas con las que trabajaba se entero de que quien la atendía era una profesora que le hacía clases de "Histología y Embriología" así que solo necesito hablar con ella y explicarle, a grandes rasgos, todo.

-De acuerdo.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 02 de mayo del 2013, 17:00 p.m.**

Hermione se había ido de inmediato al hotel luego de ese encuentro con Harry. No podía creer que su amigo se hubiese casado con la serpiente más venenosa de Hogwarts. Vagamente se pregunto si ella le habría dado Amortentia. No entendía, como el… el salvador del mundo mágico había terminado con ella. Si en ese entonces estaba con Ginny, el futuro de ambos prometía: teniendo hijos y cada uno con un trabajo, él en el ministerio y ella como jugadora de Quidditch. Pero al parecer nada había sido así.

Se dio cuenta de que todo a su alrededor había cambiado y de una forma drástica sin que se hubiese dado cuenta. Por primera vez odio haberse alejado, porque quizás si se hubiese quedado Harry no hubiese cometido tal estupidez.

No había pensado mucho en sus amigos, pero ahora que sabía de Harry se pregunto ¿Qué abría pasado con Ron o con la propia Ginny? Después de este incidente, le costaría acercarse a ellos.

Y ahora nuevamente iba de camino al hospital… al parecer el doctor por fin estaría en su oficina, según había averiguado llamando. Se bajo del taxi y su celular comenzó a vibrar. Se detuvo casi en la esquina del hospital donde podía ver la entrada de este.

Saco el teléfono y nombre de Matthew apareció.

-Hola.

_-¿Te fuiste?_

-Si -le contesto avanzando para llegar a tiempo.

_-Bien… muy bien Hermione -le dijo con sarcasmo- sabes… tengo una oportunidad para irme a Londres ¿Donde estas tu?_

-Me vas a preguntar si quiero que estés aquí. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca -le dijo deteniéndose abruptamente, cuando Malfoy salía de allí.

_-No… no te iba a preguntar eso. Solo te iba a informar que esta es la última vez que te llamo y si, para que sepas, acepte lo de Londres, porque me conviene. Luego de eso me voy a los Estados Unidos._

-Hermione tuvo que respirar muchas veces, antes de responder y esconderse un poco para que él no la viera- Entonces creo que cuando llegues deberemos vernos y hablar como se debe.

_-Como quieras. Adiós Hermione._

-Adiós -se despidió sin ponerle mucha atención.

Draco aun seguía en la entrada y pronto se movió hacia las afueras del lugar. Pronto sus ojos se desviaron hacia una chica bastante bonita que sonreía abiertamente hacia él y, hay que agregar, que él le correspondía de la misma manera.

Hermione no era consciente de que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, incluso al punto de que su respiración se agito.

Entonces los vio. Draco y la chica se besaron.

Y el mundo de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas y perdió el conocimiento.


	8. Una reunión, un encuentro

Holaaaaaas!  
Por fin pude sacar el capitulo 8 ;)

Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, los favoritos, los follows. Por todo graciias... *-*

Bueno a partir de aquí, los cambios de fecha hacia el pasado serán cada vez menores. A menos que sea necesario poner mas. Este capitulo surge en los años 1999-2013.

Así que atención!

**Advertencia: CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD (JUSTIFICADA, OBVIAMENTE).**

Espero que les guste...

Saludos & Besos...

**Por cierto e cometido un error en el capitulo anterior. El novio de Hermione se llama Mathew no William!**

* * *

___Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Una reunión, un encuentro**

**Jueves 02 de mayo del 2013, 17:30 p.m.**

Sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente cuando le pusieron una luz bastante brillante en una de sus pupilas. Solo escucho pasos alejarse y luego de eso silencio.

Hermione se comenzó sentir muy mal de pronto y con unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando ya no pudo resistir más y agarrando algo que tenia cerca vomito todo el contenido del almuerzo. Las nauseas se estaban haciendo cada vez más presentes.

-Yo la ayudo.

Un hombre le quito el recipiente pasándoselo a una enfermera. Hermione lo miro, no lo conocía, era de unos cincuenta años, alto, pelo negro y complexión media.

-Gracias -susurro limpiándose la boca con una servilleta que le habían tendido.

-Soy Edgar Strahm -le tendio una mano- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Hermione Granger, yo lo estaba buscando -le informo y le estrecho la mano.

-el hombre no se sorprendió ante ello- Sí, creo que me pareció leer tú nombre en la ficha de mis pacientes diarios. Te han encontrado fuera del hospital desmayada y hemos realizado unos exámenes…

-ella suspiro- No estoy emabarazada -le dijo- tengo cáncer, por esa razón vine a verlo a usted desde Australia.

-Pense que no lo sabías.

-Lo sé desde hace algún tiempo -murmuro.

-Eso nos ahorra un poco las explicaciones. Dime Hermione ¿Tienes algún examen anterior, que pueda ver?

-Por supuesto.

Hermione le entrego todos los exámenes que le habían realizado en Australia.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 02 de mayo del 2013, 17:30 p.m.**

Se miro al espejo realizándose una coleta simple. Había salido de un parto muy difícil y temía que su paciente pudiera morir en las próximas horas. En esas ocasiones le daba rabia no poder hacer nada más, con medios mágicos podía salvarla, pero la chica era muggle y la magia la podía dañar mucho más.

Ginny suspiro saliendo del baño. Aún le quedaban un par de horas para salir, se sentía muy agotada.

-Doctora Weasley, no debería haber venido hoy.

-Lo se Alicia, pero me encanta mi trabajo además aún estoy en condiciones de estar aquí. Con limitaciones, pero puedo -sonrió mintiendo.

La mujer mayor solo sonrio entregándole unos papeles y retirándose.

La pelirroja fue directamente hacia su oficina y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una persona que no esperaba ver.

-Harry -le saludo.

-Hola, Ginny.

Harry aun vestía la túnica de medimago y Ginny se pregunto como había entrado allí sin llamar la atención.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-el moreno se veía cansado y no era para menos- Necesito contarte algo… algo que paso hoy día en la mañana.

Ella cerró la puerta y se sentó en uno de los sillones, junto a Harry.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 02 de mayo del 2013, 18:00 p.m.**

El humo salió de su boca formando figuras con cada calada.

-Odio que fumes -recrimino la chica saliendo del baño, ciñéndose la blusa y acostándose a su lado.

-el bufo- Tu crees que yo te haría caso a estas alturas.

-Es obvio que no, solo digo que lo odio y que le hace muy mal a tu salud.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-¿Tienes que ir a buscar a Narcisa?

-Sí, en una hora más.

-ella se mordió el labio- Draco, tu le has…

-No, no lo he hecho -le corto- aún no es tiempo.

-ella solo cerro los ojos dándole la espalda y ahogando una exclamación- Tienes razón, no es tiempo -le dijo irónica.

-¡Odio que actúes asi, sabes! -Draco golpeo el colchón con un puño y se deshizo del cigarrillo.

-Odias que actue así -le dijo sentándose en la cama- pues yo odio tus actitudes -comenzó buscar su ropa con la mirada- llevamos muchos años juntos. Años, Draco y tú aun no eres capaz de hablar con tu hija o con las personas que aprecias.

-Christina, por favor ahora no -ella lo miro dolida y comenzó a vestirse- sabes cuál es mi posición, no voy a cambiar de parecer por ti.

-ella solto una carcajada amarga. Se abotono la blusa, se puso el pantalón, los zapatos y amarro su largo cabello negro en una coleta- Lo sé Draco, créeme que ahora me ha quedado mas que claro que todos los años que hemos estado juntos te han valido nada.

Sus ojos color turquesa lo miraron fijamente y sin despedirse se fue de ahí dando un portazo.

Draco cerró los ojos y hundió su rostro en la almohada más cerca, aquella que tenía el olor de su pareja.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 07 de abril de 1999, 22:30 p.m.**

-Entonces ¿Ella te dijo todo aquello?

-Draco miro de reojo a Theo, mientras terminaba un ensayo para mañana- Si Theo, te lo he dicho una docena de veces -murmuro el rubio algo hastiado de tener al castaño allí haciéndole conversación.

-Ella me quiere -murmuro con voz de enamorado.

-su compañero puso los ojos en blanco- Si Theo, lo que digas.

-Eres un pesado Draco, si ella no me quisiera de verdad no trataría de entablar conversación contigo o con Pansy.

-Tu pelirroja novia está actuando muy mal si quiere mantener esto en secreto. Además Pansy no se lleva bien con ella -Draco miro el pergamino dándose cuenta de que debía leerlo nuevamente, así que se iría directamente a su habitación lejos de Theo.

-¿Con quién no me llevo bien yo? -pregunto una voz detrás de ellos. El rubio quiso golpearse contra la mesa, a esa altura no podría revisar el pergamino.

-Draco dice que tú y Ginny no se llevan bien -ambos, Pansy y Theo, compartieron una mirada que le paso desapercibida a Draco.

-Oh -susurro- pues te equivocas Draquito -el rubio la miro enojado ante el apodo- Ginny y yo nos llevamos perfectamente, al punto de que comentamos em… -puso una mano en su mentón, como buscando respuestas- comentamos intimidades -susurro para ellos, sentándose junto a Theo.

-el rubio puso tan mala cara que Theo y Pansy quisieron reír- ¡Oh Merlín! No quiero saberlo, no quiero saber nada -exclamo recogiendo sus cosas.

-Draco, creeme que no deberías sorprenderte si… si _Harry_ y yo comenzamos a hablar -le dijo Theo- o si yo lo comenzara a invitar a nuestra sala común. Ahora que lo pienso debería comenzar a hablar con él, desde mañana. Podríamos llegar a ser amigos -afirmo con resolución.

-Tienes razón -le dijo Pansy- incluso podrías invitar a tu cuñado como es amigo del.

-Oh por favor, ni lo pienses Nott. Ni lo pienses, dejas de ser mi amigo si Potter o la comadreja pisan esta sala común -con todas sus cosas en la mano se dispuso a retirarse dejando a sus amigos allí.

Cuando él se fue ambos amigos se pusieron a reír por todo lo anterior.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? -pregunto el castaño sin ninguna expresión.

-Pansy se encogió de hombros- Eso es algo que nadie nunca sabrá -y también se levanto arreglando su falda- además, Theo cariño, deberías saber que los secretos entre mujeres no se revelan.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Viernes 03 de mayo del 2013, 21:00 p.m.**

El dia había comenzó terrible. Primero las nauseas matutinas cada vez más presentes, apenas y su estomago pudo soportar un desayuno ligero. Luego de eso tuvo que ir a conversar con el doctor Strahm, solo para que le dijera que él no podía hacerse cargo de su tratamiento debido a la gran cantidad de pacientes que tenia a su cargo, pero le ofreció otra alternativa tratarse con la doctora Christina Barnes, claro que el mismo seguiria su caso aunque no la tratara. Tuvo que aceptar aquella alternativa y ahora tenía una cita con ella a la tarde del día lunes donde la conocería.

Ahora a esas horas de la noche se sentía terriblemente cansada y adolorida, de tanto sangrado, nauseas y mareos. Era una digna manera de celebrar quince años desde que la guerra había finalizado. Se pregunto como lo estarían llevando sus amigos o los que eran sus amigos, ahora ya no lo sabía. Se pregunto dónde estaría Mathew, lo extrañaba.

Muy lejos de allí, para ser precisos, en la casa de la familia Nott-Weasley. Seis amigos estaban preparando todo para poder tener una velada, una que se repetía cada tres de mayo.

En algunas ocasiones se juntaban en La Madriguera, pero esta vez no pudieron hacerlo así, debido a que Arthur y Molly viajarían.

-¿Cómo lo estas llevando Ginny? -le pregunta Luna colocando los platos sobre la mesa.

-Bien… aunque este embarazo es muy disitnto al de Caroline, con ella no tuve ningún problema.

-Entonces es niño -dice Pansy vigilando la comida sobre la cocina- ya sabes, los hombres son más dramáticos -le dice por la experiencia que tuvo cuando quedo embarazada de James.

-ambas chicas sueltan una risita- Puede que tengas razón.

-¿De qué hablan? -Ron aparece en la cocina sosteniendo al pequeño James de cinco años.

-Del bebe Ron -dice su hermana sonriéndole al pequeño- ahora vete, no quiero que estés aquí comiendo.

-el pelirrojo bufa- No es mi culpa que la comida huela tan bien y que tenga hambre, perdón que tengamos hambre -dice señalando a su ahijado.

-Créeme Weasley que tú tienes hambre cada segundo del dia, es increíble que Luna sepa satisfacer ese apetito que tienes -dice Draco entrando a la cocina.

-Oh por favor, tú aquí -le dice con falso fastidio tomando el vino que Draco ha traído- lo que faltaba. Realmente lo que faltaba -James se estira hacia Draco quien lo toma con gusto a lo que Ron bufa y se retira de allí.

-No le hagas caso -le dice Ginny quien saca algo del refrigerador.

-Sí yo le hiciera caso a tu hermano no estaría aquí, créeme -le dice- Pansy, este niño cada vez se parece menos a Potter.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-el se encoge de hombros- Es más simpático y tranquilo que el padre -le dice, ya que James se ha mantenido en silencio todo ese momento.

-los ojos verdes del pequeño miran a su alrededor hasta que se encuentra con los de su madre- Mami -estira sus brazos hacia ella.

-la pelinegra se acerca a su amigo y toma a su hijo- ¿Dónde está Cissy? -le pregunta.

-Seguro se ha ido donde están sus primos o afuera donde están los energúmenos.

-¿Quién es energúmeno? -dice Theo entrando por la puerta de la cocina- Hola Draco, Ron dijo que habías llegado.

-Sí… tu cuñado es terriblemente insoportable.

-Es algo que compartimos -y Draco tuvo que aceptar que estaba en lo cierto.

-Hola Draco -Harry asomo su cabeza desde la puerta, Draco solo le dirigió un asentimiento- Pans, Luna ¿Pueden venir?

La pelinegra y la rubia asintieron.

-¿Está todo listo? -le pregunto Ginny a Theo.

-Casi -le dijo acercándose a ella y tocando su plano vientre- ¿Te has sentido bien?

-Algo -suspiro.

-Deberías sentarte -le sugirió Draco- podrías desmayarte.

-Creo que Draco tiene razón.

-¡Theo ven aquí! -la inconfundible voz de Ron llego a sus oídos.

El castaño salió de allí poniendo los ojos en blanco. Draco y Ginny se quedaron allí.

-No deberías trabajar en tu estado.

-Estoy embarazada, no enferma -le dijo.

-Escucha Ginny -susurro- estas pálida, ojerosa y te mueves lentamente ¿Has sangrado?

-la pelirroja lo miro asombrada- ¿Cómo…?

-Solo lo sé… no tengo nada de experiencia con los embarazos ni nada, pero se cuando a alguien le pasan las cosas.

-Esto puede inflar tu ego, pero realmente eres tan bueno como muchos dicen.

-el no dijo nada ante eso- ¿Entonces?

-Si tuve un leve sangrado hoy en la mañana y he estado vigilándolo. No se ha extendido ni nada por el estilo.

-No deberías trabajar.

-Te concedo eso, pero necesito ir por algunos días más. Tengo que arreglar muchas cosas.

-el solo asintió no muy convencido- Vamos a fuera.

Ginny se levanto con cuidado y ambos se dirigieron hacia el patio trasero donde estaban los demás.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 04 de mayo del 2013, 03:20 a.m.**

Draco supo que estaba borracho o algo achispado cuando comenzó a cantar junto a Ron y Harry una canción antigua.

Habían tenido una cena bastante tranquila los siete junto a sus hijos. Luego de que los niños hubiesen comido su postre y posteriormente subido al segundo piso, ellos se dedicaron a hablar de lo que realmente importaba. Su vida, la guerra, los problemas, de todo.

Pero ahora y a esta hora los hombres estaban bastante bebidos y las chicas por su lado, algo enojadas, disfrutaban viendo como ellos que siempre andaban peleando se abrazaban cantando o mejor dicho aullando.

_If you told me to cry for you, I could__  
__If you told me to die for you, I would__  
__Take a look at my face__  
__There's no price i won't pay__  
__To say these words to you_

-Esto es bastante chistoso -dijo Luna al lado de Pansy.

-Si… ver a Harry y Draco cantando tan desafinadamente es horrible, pero debo reconocer que tu marido es más afinado de lo que pensé.

-Ginny rio- Ron… tiene muchas facetas que solo pocos conocemos.

-Ginny tiene razón -dijo Luna mirando a su marido con ojos soñadores.

-Es un milagro que los niños estén durmiendo con tremendo bullicio.

-Ginny rio cuando un graznido horrible salió de los labios de Harry- Ellos están acostumbrados.

-Fue un 3 de mayo bastante agradable -dijo la pelinegra.

-Si… recordar a los caídos en la guerra aun me pesa, mas si mi propio hermano fue uno de ellos, pero ahora ya no duele tanto -dijo.

Las tres chicas miraron a los hombres que estaban delante de ellas. La canción había terminado y solo Draco y Ron, abrazados como dos viejos amigos, comenzaron a cantar una nueva canción.

_Well there's three versions of this story__  
__Mine and yours and then the truth._

-Realmente están borrachos -dijo Pansy.

Quizás no era la forma ni el momento, pero ellos así celebraban ese día. Mucho habían llorado por los caídos en especial Ginny, Harry y Ron. Los demás compartían la pena por obvias razones, pero esa era la forma en la que pasaban ese día.

Harry y Ginny habían llegado al acuerdo de que no tocarían el tema Hermione aquella noche, quizás en unos días más lo harían.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 06 de mayo del 2013, 15:40 p.m.**

Cuando Hermione salió de aquella consulta tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Un mareo había aparecido y un liquido conocido comenzó a descender por su nariz, con rapidez se limpio la sangre.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto alguien.

-Hermione no supo en qué momento había cerrado los ojos así que los abrió- Si estoy bien.

-No lo parece -los ojos grises la miraron fijamente.

-Solo… -ella miro a la niña que tenia al frente.

-Porque no se sienta -le señalo unas sillas que estaban cerca.

Hermione le hizo caso y se sentó, con la niña aún lado. Se quito el pañuelo y gracias a Merlín no había sangrado tanto.

-¿Está enferma? -le pregunto la niña.

-Hermione se permitió mirarla mejor. Era una niña de unos doce o trece años, de estatura media, ojos color gris y cabello negro ondulado- Si estoy aquí es por algo ¿No?

-la niña hizo una mueca extraña- Tiene razón en eso, pero odio suponer prefiero preguntar y estar segura -le dijo arrogantemente.

-Eres curiosa entonces.

-Algo… -murmuro levantándose arreglándose el vestido, odiaba las arrugas- algo… bueno es mejor que me valla, ya que esta mejor.

Hermione se levanto con cuidado.

-Gracias por preocuparte -la castaña levanto la mano y Cissy se la estrecho. No fue calidez fraternal lo que sintió, se dijo a sí misma la ex castaña.

-De nada… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Her…

-¡Aléjate de ella! -rugió alguien desde el fondo del pasillo.

Draco en un par de zancadas alejo a su hija, bruscamente, de ella.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija!

* * *

_La primera canción es de Bon Jovi (Always)._

_La segunda canción es de Robbie Williams & Gary Barlow (Shame)._


	9. Pasado Reconciliación Segundo encuentro

Hola!  
Capitulo 9, lleno de cosas ajajaja. Introducción a lo que sucedera en el capitulo 10.

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, los favoritos, los follows.

Capitulo transcurre en el 2010 (solo el principio) y 2013 (todo lo demas.

**Advertencia: CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD (JUSTIFICADA, OBVIAMENTE).**

Espero que les guste...

Saludos & Besos...

* * *

_Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

**Capitulo 9. Pasado. Reconciliación. Segundo encuentro**

**Lunes 07 de junio del 2010, 3:55 a.m.**

No era extraño que estuviera en aquel lugar. Lo extraño era que nadie estuviese allí cuidando o haciendo guardia. Sonrió a sus adentros, era perfecto, todo era perfecto. Consultó su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro de la madrugada. El personal no existiría en aquella área. Se recargo contra la pared, palpando en su bolsillo las dos ampollas de medicamentos que había extraído y modificado aquella tarde.

Cerró los ojos cuando algunos sentimientos parecidos a la culpa aparecieron en su interior y a la vez el nerviosismo hizo acto de presencia. Esto era como la primera vez, siempre era así. Sería que en el fondo temía ser descubierto. Una pequeña vibración, le hizo salir del trance. Era una llamada…

-Dime.

_-¿Lo has hecho ya?_

-No. No aun.

_-¿Estas…_

-Me estas retrasando… -murmuro, mirando el reloj- te llamo cuando esto acabe.

Y colgó.

Se colocó los guantes que usaba casi a diario y con cuidado abrió la puerta, todo estaba en silencio. Como era de esperarse. La habitación era amplia, justamente para que cayeran seis camillas.

Se dirigió al carro donde permanecían todos los insumos médicos: jeringas, guantes, vendas, materiales de curación, etc. Saco dos jeringas de 3 ml cada una y las preparo con los viales que llevaba.

Con lento caminar se dirigió hacia una de las camillas, la que estaba a un lado de los ventanales. Su rostro quedo casi a centímetros de la persona que dormía, tranquilamente. ¿Tranquilamente? Solo dormía así gracias a él, a sus indicaciones.

-Hola, Susan -murmuro, se sabía de memoria el historial. No por nada había tenido que estudiar durante una semana a esa mujer. Susan Hilton, una anciana de 70 años que había sufrido un coma etílico debido, por obvias razones, al alcohol- ¿Lista para subir al cielo?

Con cuidado limpio la entrada al suero y con lentitud introdujo todo aquel líquido transparente. En una hora aproximadamente sufriría un ataque cardiaco, dejo la jeringa sobre el carro de los insumos y tomo la otra que tenía preparada. Se acerco a la cama que estaba enfrente de la mujer.

Era un hombre. Uno demasiado importante para su gusto, pero así era el trabajo.

-Albert -le dijo a modo de saludo- tú y yo nos llevamos bien, pero no debiste confiarme tu más preciado secreto -con la jeringa a la altura de su cara término de prepararla. Albert Green era un veterano de la guerra, alguien que sabía demasiadas cosas. Una bala en su espalda le mantenía en un coma, innecesariamente, inducido- lamentablemente tú… tú… bajaras -el líquido se introdujo fácilmente en la bolsa que estaba conectada.

Ambas jeringas fueron desechadas, al igual que los guantes. Su mirada se dirigió a ambas personas que en una hora más morirían. No se arrepentía, era su trabajo. Bueno en realidad su verdadero trabajo era salvar personas, no matarlas, pero cuando se lo pedían de favor no podía negarse. Realmente no podía.

Ya fuera del lugar el celular volvió a sonar, no es como si hubiese estado quieto durante los minutos anteriores. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie estuviera por ahí contesto.

-Eres una maldita molestia, Nott -le dijo con fastidio.

_-¿Lo has hecho? -pregunto impaciente._

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que sí.

_-se escucho un suspiro en la otra línea- Dime que esto es lo mejor y que ya no nos lo pedirán mas._

-Draco rió ante la ingenuidad de su amigo- ¿Nos? Yo tuve que hacerlo -luego negó- sí se vuelve a comunicar, dile que lea el profeta o cualquier diario muggle. Nos vemos, Theo, dale saludos a Ginny.

Draco colgó y apago el teléfono.

No, no era su trabajo. Se mintió al decir lo anterior, mentía en sus actos. Debía hacerlo, no por necesidad como lo haría Dexter Morgan (*) era algo que hacía desde que el ministerio mágico se entero de su oficio de médico, ellos mismos le pedían que matara a personas potencialmente peligrosas y si Theo estaba enterado había sido solo por un estúpido descuidado de parte del.

Draco camino lentamente hacia su oficina en el cuarto piso. No regresaría a casa esa madrugada.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 06 de mayo del 2015, 16:00 p.m.**

-¡Aléjate de ella! -rugió alguien desde el fondo del pasillo.

Draco en un par de zancadas alejo a su hija, bruscamente, de ella.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija!

Se coloco frente a Hermione, poniendo a Cissy tras él. La chica le miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? -no se esperaba que él tuviera una hija.

Entonces el rubio callo en cuenta de que no había pensado con claridad y que había dejado al descubierto que tenía una hija. Había actuado sin pensar, algo impropio en el. Narcisa se logro soltar de su padre se sobó el brazo, había sido realmente muy brusco.

-Papá -le dijo- ¿Qué pasa?

Draco no dijo nada y se giro, tomando nuevamente a su hija, yéndose directamente hacia su oficina.

Hermione se quedo plantada ahí con todos sus recientes síntomas fuera de circulación. Miro hacia la consulta de su doctora, persona a la cual había conocido aquel día donde había visto a Malfoy con una mujer. Podía tener más mala suerte que ser tratada por la _novia_ de este o esposa. No lo sabía, estaba confundida.

Si esa niña era hija de Malfoy se parecía a él, pero el cabello negro le hacía parecerse a otra persona. Confundida y algo frustrada por no entender se dirigió a la salida. Ya lo averiguaría, ahora tenía que ir a indagar donde estaba su hijo.

.

Draco arrastro a su hija hacia su oficina y solo cuando entraron la soltó.

-Cissy estaba consternada, su padre nunca la trataba así- Me has hecho daño -le manifestó sobándose la muñeca.

-Draco la miro… si no fuera por el pelo… seria una réplica de Hermione con todo y expresiones. Podía tener sus ojos o el color de su piel, pero para él… era una pequeña replica- Lo siento, hija -murmuro, consciente del daño que le había provocado.

-se acerco y Cissy retrocedió un poco, giro su rostro hacia la pared- Si te enojaste porque estaba con esa mujer. Solo puedo decirte que herede de ti el querer ayudar a la gente, ella se sentía mal.

-Draco se quedo de piedra al oír eso. Esperaba que nunca su hija se enterara de sus sucios secretos- Yo… -suspiro- ella no es buena para ti.

-¿Por qué? -le dijo algo enojada, su padre pocas veces le prohibía hablar con las personas que estaban en el hospital- solo la he visto una vez.

-No puedo decírtelo, Cissy.

-ella frunció los labios y trato de relajarse. Recordó porque estaba allí- Padre, solo venía a decirte que… en algunos días tengo una presentación -murmuró- y me la encontré en el pasillo.

-¿Presentación? -era mejor desviar el tema y era mejor que dejara de pensar en la estupidez que había dicho delante de Hermione.

-Sí… la del ballet lo tuve ayer y ahora tengo la presentación de las clases de canto.

Draco sonrió. Si ayer había sido particularmente abrumador ver a su hija moverse con tal soltura en un escenario.

-Bien…

-ella sonrió, pero por supuesto no olvidaría a esa mujer- Genial, puedo quedarme un rato más.

El solo asintió. Cissy aprovecho ese momento para salir. Buscaría a esa mujer y le preguntaría porque se llevaba mal con su padre.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 06 de mayo del 2015, 16:30 p.m.**

Con un trago de agua se tomo la pastilla que le correspondía. Definitivamente ese no era su día. La ginecóloga que la había atendido en ese tiempo, ya no trabajaba. Lo único bueno fue que le dieron la dirección de su casa, así que allí se dirigía.

Tomo el taxi en la esquina y en algunos minutos estuvo frente a una hermosa casa color rosa pálido. Toco el timbre unas cuantas veces hasta que un hombre salió a abrir.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, estoy buscando a la doctora Anne Roberts.

-Buenas tardes, mi esposa en este momento se encuentra de viaje, asuntos familiares, llegara este fin de semana.

-mala suerte se repitió, así misma- Podría darle el recado de que la estuve buscando, por favor.

-Claro -le dijo amablemente, entonces la mirada del hombre cambio- ¿Hermione Granger? -pregunto y ella asintió- ¿La heroína del mundo mágico? -volvió a preguntar.

-Como sabe…

-Yo también soy mago -murmuro en voz baja- de vez en cuando visito el callejón Diagon junto a mi hija.

-ella solo asintió- Entonces me entenderá que es importante.

-Claro, yo le daré su recado.

-Gracias.

Hermione se retiro caminado por las calles buscando un taxi para poder irse al hotel. Cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, su corazón se agito de pronto al ver quién era.

-Matt -le contestó con voz alegre.

_-Hola -le dice él seriamente._

-¿Has llegado a Londres?

_-No… no aún, mí vuelo sale en un par de horas._

-Es bueno saber que podremos hablar en algunos días más.

_-Es bueno saber que puedes actuar tan bien -le dice fríamente- ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultar que estas enferma?_

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

_-No fue difícil -le informa- tu médico… me lo contó, ya sabes con una buena legeremancia -Hermione se tuvo que apoyar de un muro para no desmayarse- ¿Pensabas contármelo, algún día, Hermione?_

-Yo… -debía mentirle o decirle la verdad- Matt.

_-Como sea, ya lo sé. Tenemos mucho que hablar y muchas cosas que concluir. No vemos en unos días._

Y entonces el colgó.

Finalmente su novio o ex novio había descubierto la razón por la que había regresado a Londres.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 09 de mayo del 2013, 22:30 p.m.**

-Hola… -Luna asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la biblioteca- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola -le dice bajando la tapa del portátil- bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien también -ella sonríe entrando- ¿Y Cissy?

-Arriba, arreglando sus cosas para irse contigo.

-ella entrecerró los ojos- Draco -cuando la rubia comenzaba con ese tonito de voz. Draco se preguntaba si la habían puesto bien el Ravenclaw- soy tu hermana, sabes que no me molesta que Cissy se quede con nosotros, pero…

-Pero… no te importa -término él.

-¿Sales con alguien?

-No -murmuro parándose y dándole la espalda- no salgo con nadie, solo necesito una noche… para ya sabes -la miro y le hizo unos gestos con la mano. La rubia solo lo miro, ella sabía que no se iba a ir por ahí con cualquiera.

-Bien… iré a buscar a Cissy y nos iremos.

-Gracias por todo. El domingo tiene una presentación, estas invitada. Ya hable con Theo y Pansy.

-Bien, gracias.

Y desapareció por la puerta.

.

Una hora más tarde. Draco se pregunto ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué la venía a buscar, si habían estado enojados todos esos días? Entonces tuvo que aceptar, que muy en el fondo sentía algo, _algo _-a lo cual no quería ponerle nombre-, por ella.

Toco la puerta y una mujer de cabello negro le abrió.

-Draco -susurro, no pensaba que él la buscaría. Nunca era él, quien buscaba.

-Hola, Christina ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro -se hizo a un lado y él pasó.

El departamento era amplio y muy luminoso. Draco lo conocía a la perfección.

-Hace mucho que no venia aquí -dijo sin pensarlo, siempre se veían en el hotel de siempre.

-ella solo asintió- ¿Y Cissy?

-Se la ha llevado mi hermana.

-ella no dijo nada- ¿Quieres beber algo?

-Tengo que trabajar temprano mañana, pero un café no estaría mal.

-Sí yo también tengo que trabajar.

Comenzó a preparar la cafetera con simples movimientos de varita. Christina era bruja, mestiza para ser más exactos, hija de un gran mago Alonso Barnes y Anne Roberts, si aquella mujer que le había ayudado a tener a su hija.

-Toma -ella le extendió la taza.

-Gracias, Chris -tomo un sorbo y junto con eso el valor que necesitaba para decir todo lo que tenía pensado. ¡Dios! No era Gryffindor para andar expresándose así, pero la mujer que lo miraba con una mezcla de emociones, si lo era. Frunció el seño al darse cuenta de que en un momento de su juventud también le había gustado una Gryffindor y había tenido una hija con ella- escucha, si vine aquí… es por…

-Escucha Draco -le interrumpió ella- yo… lo que nos dijimos aquel día, lo que te dije -aclaro- no estuvo bien, yo sé o más bien sabía cuál era la condición para estar juntos. Cissy es lo más importante para ti, yo lo sé, pero también se… que nosotros somos lo suficientemente maduros y adultos como para arreglar esto.

-No quiero que esto termine -aclaro él, dejando la tasa sobre la mesa- Chris… has sido -como costaba eso- después de Astoria o incluso antes has sido uno de los apoyos mas… absolutos. Cissy aun está afectada por perder a su madre y no sé como tomaría lo de nosotros.

-ella suspiro- No quiero presionarte, pero mis padres lo saben… yo… solo quiero estar segura de… que esto es ¿Real?

-Draco sonrió. Si era real, él lo sabía y Christina también, casi cuatro años juntos como pareja y algunos otros como amigos. La quería, pero ¿La amaba? La respuesta a esa pregunta no le importaba mucho- Es real, muy real tanto que nuestra relación la conocerán todos mis cercanos.

Con esa resolución se acerco a ella y la beso.

Bien dicen por ahí que después de las discusiones, lo mejor son las reconciliaciones.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Viernes 10 de mayo del 2013, 15:30 p.m.**

-¿Entonces? -pregunto nerviosa.

-la mujer al frente suyo miraba de tanto en tanto los papeles que tenia encima de su escritorio- Una reimplantación no sirvió en su momento, por lo que el tejido se ha dañado más aun. Tu única posibilidad es un trasplante y una radioterapia para poder detener el cáncer mientras esperamos lo primero.

-un suspiro tembloroso escapo de los labios de Hermione. Se esperaba aquello, pero dolía saber que existía una gran posibilidad de morir si no encontraba un trasplante- Mi sangre es muy difícil, además… los donadores demoran en aparecer.

-Para eso existe la radioterapia, pero más aun… debes saber que llega un punto en el que el cuerpo se aburre de ello y es ahí donde todo se complica.

-Uum, esperemos que mi cuerpo no se aburra de ello.

-la chica hizo un mueca- Por el momento seguiremos con fármacos, se que tus síntomas se han intensificado y el lunes sería un buen comienzo para la terapia ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -asintió. Sentía la necesidad de averiguar más sobre su doctora, pero no podía saltarle así como así con preguntas. No se conocían lo suficiente- yo… estaré aquí a la hora que me cite.

-A primera hora y agradecería que estuvieras acompañada, es algo demasiado extenuante y agotador.

-Por supuesto. Gracias -estiro su mano para estrechar la de ella.

-De nada Hermione -le devolvió el gesto- quiero sacarte adelante, además eres una chica joven y fuerte.

Salió de allí tomándose inmediatamente la dosis de pastillas. Se sentía tan dependiente de esas malditas drogas, los dolores y síntomas se hacían cada vez más presentes en su diario vivir. Camino unos pasos más y paso por fuera de una oficina donde se leía: "Doctor Malfoy especialista en enfermedades infecciosas". Aun no podía creer que Malfoy estuviese haciendo aquello, trabajando para y con muggles. Cuando comenzó a conocerle mejor, en Hogwarts, él jamás menciono nada acerca de lo que haría en el Londres muggle o de sus sueños. Por supuesto, Hermione, en ese entonces había estado cegada por la lastima y admiración hacia él, sin ver el verdadero ser que era. Jamás le perdonaría el haber matado a sus padres y la cara de negación ante eso.

-Hola -saludo alguien tras ella.

-ella se giro y miro a la niña que la había ayudado ese día- Hola.

-Cissy sonrió y luego hizo una mueca- Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi padre aquel día.

-Hermione por una insólita razón se sintió extraña al oírla hablar de Malfoy como su "padre"- No te preocupes, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-13 recién cumplidos -sonrió- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hermione Granger -¿13 años? Valla justo el tiempo en el que…

-A que lindo nombre, yo soy Narcisa Malfoy.

-Yo conocí a tu abuela.

-¿Enserio? -preguntó y Hermione asintió- papá me conto que murió hace muchos años, antes de que yo naciera.

-Hermione no supo que decir- ¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí, con tu padre?

-No mucho la verdad, pero generalmente… vengo a verle para almorzar juntos o para decirle alguna cosa.

-¿Y tu madre?

-los ojos grises desviaron la mirada- Ella murió hace unos años –susurro.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Era una gran madre ¿Sabes? Odie perderla, pero… hemos salido adelante gracias a mi familia.

-Yo también perdí a mis padres hace unos años.

-Lo siento -le dijo sinceramente.

-También he salido adelante.

Un silencio nada incomodo se forjo en aquel sitio. Hermione sentía una gran conexión con esa niña y era tan distinta a Malfoy, se notaba eso si que había sido muy bien educada en su forma de expresarse y de actuar. Por su lado, Cissy sentía como aquella mujer le caía cada vez mejor, no podía entender como su padre le había prohibido hablar con ella.

-Mmm… Hermione ¿Puedo llamarle así? -la ex castaña asintió- este domingo mi colegio hará una presentación de canto ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Colegio? ¿Canto? ¿Esa niña sería una muggle total? ¿O sería que Malfoy había tenido un desliz con una muggle y allí estaba la consecuencia? Se suponía que por la edad de la niña y si fuera maga debería ir a Hogwarts. No atendía y solo por esa razón, contesto:- Claro, me encantaría ir.

-Genial. Aquí está la invitación -le extendió un sobre- no olvides llevarla.

-¿Hermione? -interrumpió alguien.

Ambas miraron a la persona a unos pocos pasos.

-Cissy sonrió y camino hacia él- Tío Harry -saludo.

-Harry desvió su mirada de ella y la fijo en Cissy- Hola Cissy ¿Tu padre está allí cierto? -ella asintió.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola -le contestó sin expresión.

-¿Se conocen?

-Si so…

-Éramos amigos -completo Harry, por supuesto no olvidando lo que había sucedido hace días.

-Oh.

Cissy no supo que decir. Sin despedirse de nadie Hermione se retiro, dejando atrás a su ex amigo y a la hija de Draco Malfoy. Y si pensó que nada cambiaría con su regreso, se equivocaba porque al parecer todo había cambiado y de la peor manera.

Y lo que aun Hermione no sabía, era que le quedaban muchas cosas por seguir descubriendo.

* * *

(*) Dexter Morgan: Protagonista de la serie que lleva su mismo nombre "Dexter". En donde lleva una doble vida siendo un forense y ademas un asesino en serie (manteniendo un codigo que le enseño su padre).


	10. Conversaciones que traen consecuencias

Hola a todos!

Por fin he podido terminar el capitulo... lamento haber demorado :/

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, los favoritos, los follows.

Capitulo transcurre en el 1999 (solo una pequeña parte) y 2013.

**Advertencia: CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD (JUSTIFICADA, OBVIAMENTE).**

Espero que les guste...

Saludos & Besos...

* * *

_Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

**Capitulo 10. Conversaciones que traen consecuencias**

**Domingo 12 de mayo del 2013, 10:00 a.m.**

Silencio.

De verdad lo apreciaba después de tener una sesión de sexo con su novia.

Christina se había acomodado en su pecho con la misma intimidad de siempre, Draco agradecía que nada de eso hubiese cambiado.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y ninguno de los dos había dormido lo suficiente como para levantarse y enfrentar al mundo.

-¿Sabes a quien estoy tratando de salvar? -la pelinegra rompió el silencio tan preciado de Draco.

-No -mintió.

-ella se acodo más en su pecho- Hermione Granger.

-Oh, Granger ¿Qué tiene? -pregunto como si nada.

-Cáncer -susurro inaudiblemente.

-Es…

-Terrible, lo sé, pero… te juro que no entiendo como una chica joven como ella puede padecer algo tan horrible -luego miro a su pareja- es la heroína del mundo mágico.

-Chris, eso lo sé ¿Recuerdas? -ella asintió, sabiendo como lo había pasado Draco en aquella guerra y lo que había hecho- las cosas son así… cada uno obtiene lo que se merece.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -le pegunto extrañada y sentándose en la cama.

-Nada… solo que quizás ella… -se silencio midiendo lo que diría- pudo haber sido la heroína del mundo mágico, pero tú sabes que estuvo casi trece años fuera de la mira del mundo y de sus amigos.

-ella tuvo que aceptar que él tenía razón en ello. No la conocía, para nada. Cuando la guerra comenzó recién cursaba cuarto año- De cualquier forma nadie lo merece ¿Qué hora es?

-él se encogió de hombros- Son pasadas las diez.

-Creo que iré a ducharme, tengo que ir al hospital a las doce ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Claro… te alcanzo en un momento.

Christina tomo la bata que estaba sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño. Draco paso uno de su brazos bajo su cabeza pensando en cómo todo había cambiando, para él, desde que se reconcilio con aquella mujer, ahora solo le quedaba hablar con Cissy y esperar su horrible reacción. Cosa que tenía que suceder pronto, es decir hoy.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y él supo quién era, mientras se levantaba contesto.

-Hola, buenos días.

_-Hola, papi… buenos días para ti también -contesto una voz feliz._

-¿Cómo has amanecido princesa?

_-Nerviosa… -murmuro- y con algo de sueño. Ayer jugué hasta tarde en mí computador._

-Sabes que te he dicho que no debes excederte con esos juegos -hizo una pausa- por lo otro todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

_-Lo sé, pero -suspiro- estaba muy entretenida. Gracias papi eso espero -se quedo un momento en silencio- ¿Cómo te está yendo en el trabajo?_

-mentir, se había acostumbrado a aquello. Aunque no mentía en su totalidad, había salido a las 7 de la mañana y se había pasado por el departamento de Christina, así que técnicamente no mentía- Bien, cariño. Muy bien.

_-Que bueno. Entonces ¿Iras mas tarde a…_

-Claro… eso ni lo dudes… tus tías y tíos ya lo confirmaron. Irán todos.

_-Genial -contesto feliz._

En ese momento, Christina asomo su cabeza por la puerta y Draco supo que ella sabía quién le llamaba.

-Cariño… -mirando fijamente a su pareja Draco le dijo:- cuando llegue a casa debemos hablar de algo importante.

_-Claro papi… iré a tomar desayuno. Nos vemos después, te quiero._

-Yo también. Adiós.

La chica solo sonrió. Sentía que lo presionaba, pero también creía que era justo que él ya reconociera su relación.

-¿Has terminado tan rápido? -murmuro Draco dejando el teléfono a un lado y acercándose a ella.

-Para nada… -abrió la puerta completamente dejando ver su desnudes.

Draco sonrió seximente y se permitió besarla. Llegaría muy tarde a hablar con su hija y seguro que Christina llegaría tarde al trabajo.

.

Muy lejos de allí. Una rubia estaba doblada en el retrete expulsando todo el contenido de la cena de la noche anterior. Con manos temblorosas agarro un poco de papel higiénico con el que se limpio la boca.

Se refresco la cara con un poco de agua helada. Los medicamentos ya no le hacían casi nada, podía sentir como su vida se iba poco a poco. Le comenzaban ya a doler los huesos y a esas alturas podía jurar que ya tenía anemia prácticamente tenia sueño casi siempre.

De pronto escucho varios golpes en la puerta. Arrimándose la bata porque sentía un poco de frio y mirando su aspecto fue a abrir. Por primera vez agradeció haber vomitado antes, porque de otro modo lo hubiera hecho en ese momento.

-Matt -susurro.

-el chico jamás espero ver a Hermione en aquel estado: demacrada, con ojeras, pelo totalmente desordenado, labios resecos- Hola.

-No… esperaba que llegaras tan luego.

-él se encogió de hombros- El vuelo se adelanto… y como ayer me has dado la dirección del hotel, pensé venir a verte apenas llegara.

-ella asintió- Pasa -se hizo a un lado.

Matt entro y se giro para mirar a Hermione.

-Es bueno verte, sabes, a pesar de todo -Matt dejo un pequeño bolso en el sillón cercano.

-Lo mismo digo -lo había extrañado, de verdad que si, ahora podía darse cuenta de que no lo quería lejos.

-Debo suponer que me has dejado en Australia por tú enfermedad.

-ella se dejo caer en el sillón muy cansada- Sí… no quería que supieras que me estaba muriendo. Lo siento.

-él tomo una de las sillas y se sentó frente a ella- ¿Lo sientes? Es bueno saberlo, porque ahora que se sobre tú enfermedad pude entender porque tú médico te buscaba tanto. ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando vi esos recuerdos en tu médico? ¿Tienes una idea…? -ella no respondió nada ante el reclamo del- fuiste muy egoísta, siempre has sido así conmigo. No compartes nada de los sientes y piensas. Creías que estabas embarazada ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sospechabas? -le recrimino con voz dolida.

-No quería ilusionarte y que después no fuera así, de todas formas era el cáncer quien me enviaba esas falsas señales.

-¿El cáncer? -dijo amargamente- entonces ¿En dónde queda nuestra relación, si es que aun existe una?

-Cuando me llamaste me dijiste que después de Londres te irías a los Estado Unidos.

-Tienes razón en eso, pero… -puntualizo- tengo la opción irme allí por una semana o quedarme. Te lo dejo a ti… ¿Dónde queda nuestra relación? Si es que existe -le repitió.

-Yo… -tuvo que reconocer que realmente lo necesitaba, porque lo amaba o algo así, pero no podía ser egoísta. Se iba a morir ¡Dios! No quería la lastima del- Queda exactamente donde estaba.

-solo entonces Matt reconoció que aunque la amaba, esa relación desde hace mucho había dejado de ser una- Como amigos ¿Entonces?

-nunca subestimes a una persona, se dijo la chica- Como amigos -acepto ella.

-él asintió tratando de no dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto- Ahora cuéntame todo.

Hermione se dio el tiempo de explicarle todo con lujo de detalles. Desde su regreso hasta lo último que le había dicho su doctora. Por supuesto, evito decir cosas que no venían al caso o que Matt no sabía.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 03 de mayo de 1999, 03:20 a.m.**

Había sido horrible, tremendamente horrible estar allí. Vivir eso, sentir que para todos era un alivio vivir un año más, no es que para él no lo fuera. Sí que lo era, era solo el hecho de que él había seguido el lado incorrecto. El bando de Voldemort, sabía perfectamente que siempre seria enjuiciado como un mortifago.

Por eso estaba allí. En la torre de astronomía, mirando cada constelación. Podía distinguirlas y saber exactamente cuál era cada una, sus nombres.

La sala de Slytherin estaba completamente llena por estudiantes que no deseaban salir. En cambio las otras casas celebraban y habían tomado casi todos los terrenos del colegio para su festejo.

Aquel día se cumplía un año desde Harry Potter derrotase a Voldemort.

-No pensé que estarías todavía aquí -susurro alguien irrumpiendo.

-No pensé que tú te atrevieras a venir -contesto sin mirarla.

-la chica camino en silencio y se sentó junto a él- Te dije que vendría.

-Claro. Palabra Gryffindor -dijo con burla.

Ella bufo.

-Dime Granger ¿Cómo has hecho para que tu noviecito, no te siguiera?

-Yo no tengo novio.

-Draco rio entre dientes- No es lo que yo vi hace días, en la biblioteca. Pobre Lovegood, tiene una amiga muy fiel -le dijo con ironía.

-Hermione lo miro, pero Draco no la miraba- Entre Ron y yo no hay nada. Solo fue un beso y…

-Y deberías saber -le dijo él, ahora si mirándola, fríamente- que yo no naci ayer. Deseabas expiar tu culpa borrando el beso que nos dimos, besando a la comadreja.

-Eso no es cierto, yo… solo… necesitaba… él… -tartamudeo.

-Necesitabas saber lo muy estúpida que fuiste al besar a un mortifago y que lo mejor es estar con tu amigo, aunque, claro que primero necesitas desacerté de su novia.

-Ron quiere a Luna.

-Pero le gustas tú.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sabes Granger, es increíble que no sepas lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Las personas están cambiando y tú no te das cuenta de eso.

Draco se levanto y limpio su túnica.

Camino hacia la puerta, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-Te equivocas con respecto a algo que dijiste.

El la miro sin entender.

-Yo no necesitaba expiar mi culpa, porque no me arrepiento de haberte besado.

Y sin que Draco lo esperara. Hermione lo beso.

¿Ese fue el comienzo? No, definitivamente no, ese tan solo fue uno de los grandes errores que Draco cometió y que después recordará con amargura.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Domingo 12 de mayo del 2013, 15:00 p.m.**

La mirada lastimada y dolida, que le dirigió su hija, fue algo que Draco jamás espero ver.

Cissy suspiro profundamente. Con los ojos llorosos, se levanto de su asiento y luego camino hacia la puerta dando un sonoro portazo.

Las manos se movieron rápidas restregando su rostro. Joder, había pensado que sería tremendamente difícil decirle aquello, pero definitivamente fue peor que eso, al parecer Cissy estaba cerrada a que él estuviera solo de por vida.

Tan solo le había confesado que salía con alguien. Nada más y la niña se había puesto a reclamar: "_¿Qué si ya no amaba a su madre?_" o "_¿Porqué se lo había dicho ahora y no antes?_", "_¿Hace cuanto estaba con ella?_" tantas malditas preguntas.

Y Draco, de verdad, pensaba que no debió decirle nada de nada, por lo menos no ese día. El día de su presentación. Sabía perfectamente que su hija deseaba estar sola, tal y como él haría en un caso así. Valla al parecer si había sacado algo de su carácter.

Se levanto incapaz de quedarse allí sentado y miro la hora. En dos horas o más debía llevar a su hija a la presentación.

.

Dos horas más tarde…

Draco se encontraba impecablemente vestido afuera del salón de eventos del colegio de su hija y junto a él estaban Luna, Ron, Pansy y Harry, Theo y Ginny aun no llegaban.

El rubio estaba nervioso. Su hija se había comportado algo distante y fría desde que salieron de la casa, apenas y saludo a sus tíos y se había ido a arreglar todo para la presentación.

Cuando las puertas de aquella aula se abrieron los cinco pasaron y se sentaron en una posición decente para mirar toda la función. Cinco minutos después Theo y Ginny se les unían.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que una ex castaña también llegaba junto a su amigo, pero sentándose en la última fila.

Un grupo de niños y jóvenes se presentaron y se dio inicio al espectáculo.

Muchos grupos o simples solistas se presentaban, deleitándoles con las más hermosas canciones compuestas por ellos mismos o por grupos ya existentes.

Narcisa quien estaba tras escenario, se retorcía las manos en el vestido estaba demasiado nerviosa y no paraba de morderse el labio, pronto tendría que salir adelante y cantar. Odiaba sentir nervios y más aún porque estaba acostumbrada a estar sobre los escenarios, pero ese día era especial.

-Tranquila -le dijo una mujer, su profesora de canto- todo saldrá bien Cissy -ella solo atino a asentir. Agradeció, profundamente, que su padre estuviera allí aunque estuviera enojada con él, pero eso no quería decir que no necesitara su apoyo.

-Es tu turno -le dijo una mujer que era la encargada de dar orden a todo.

-la animadora paso por su lado directamente al escenario- Un aplauso más grande para Jessica Morrison -todo el público le aplaudió a la joven que acababa de presentarse- bueno ahora es el turno de un niña esplendida con una voz increíble. En el escenario dejamos a Narcisa Malfoy.

Antes de entrar Cissy suspiro un par de veces. Caminado con su elegancia acostumbrada y se posiciono al medio de escenario. El sencillo vestido gris que llevaba conviva con sus ojos. Draco jamás había oído cantar a su hija y menos ver que estaba tremendamente nerviosa. Siempre era muy segura de sí misma. Conocía tan bien sus gestos.

Con voz apenas susurrante Cissy comenzó a hablar.

-Gracias por estar aquí -su mirada se desplego por todas las personas que estaban allí. Su padre, su familia y ella. La chica que había conocido hacia unos días- la siguiente canción se llama "Lo acepto" (*)y la compuse hoy, hace unas horas.

Entonces una lenta melodía comenzó a sonar y Cissy al tiempo empezó a cantar:

.

Fue hoy…

Fue hoy, cuando lo supe…

Qué ironía, que injusta es la vida al saber que ya la has olvidado…

Quizás lo peor es saber, que ella no lucha.

Sabes porque, porque ella está arriba…

.

Te fuiste.

Me dejaste. Sola te he llorado en silencio.

No soy capaz de romper la quietud de mi hogar,

ante mis problemas.

.

Si las circunstancias fuesen distintas.

Tu estarías conmigo y no haciendo feliz a los poderosos,

pero sé perfectamente que ellos te cuidan.

Si las circunstancias fuesen distintas.

Él no estaría conmigo y eso me rompería el alma,

si no estás tú es él quien debe velar por mí.

Porque a pesar de todo es él quien me cuida día a día.

.

Fue hoy…

Fue hoy, cuando lo supe.

Y duele comprender que él tiene razón en lo que me ha dicho.

Es cierto, tú no volverás. Solo estas en mis sueños y recuerdos.

Sin embargo siento que al aceptarlo, te traiciono.

¿Te traiciono?

Tan solo dímelo para desistir de la idea que se apodera en mi mente.

.

Lo odie, sabes, lo odie, pero también le entendí.

Eso me duele más que aceptarlo.

¿Podre aceptarla? ¿Podre mirarla de la misma forma que a ti?

¿Qué me dices tú?

.

Si las circunstancias fuesen distintas.

Tu estarías conmigo y no haciendo feliz a los poderosos,

pero sé perfectamente que ellos te cuidan.

Si las circunstancias fuesen distintas.

Él no estaría conmigo y eso me rompería el alma,

si no estás tú es él quien debe velar por mí.

Porque a pesar de todo es él quien me cuida día a día.

.

Debes responder y ser clara.

Porque te digo mamá, que él ya se está olvidando de ti.

Es injusto y doloroso, pero creo que es lo mejor.

Cuídalo, cuídame, cuídanos y podremos seguir adelante.

Así como ahora lo hemos hecho.

Lo acepto, padre. Eres libre.

.

Si las circunstancias fuesen distintas.

Tu estarías conmigo y no haciendo feliz a los poderosos,

pero sé perfectamente que ellos te cuidan.

Si las circunstancias fuesen distintas.

Él no estaría conmigo y eso me rompería el alma,

si no estás tú es él quien debe velar por mí.

Porque a pesar de todo es él quien me cuida día a día.

Porque a pesar de todo es él quien me cuida día a día.

.

Sus labios se separaron del micrófono y antes de que todos comenzaran a aplaudir agrego.

-I love you dad -le lanzo un beso a su padre y luego lanzo un beso al cielo- I love you mother. Thanks

Una breve reverencia antes de retirarse.

Y el ambiente fue irrumpido por aplausos.

.

Minutos después Draco estaba afuera con todos.

Hermione había sabido alejarse de ellos, Matt estaba a su lado. En una de las esquinas podía distinguir a Parkinson, a Harry, a Ginny y a Luna. No podía ver a nadie más.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -pregunto el chico.

-Espera, quiero verla y nos vamos.

Matt solo asintió.

Narcisa salió de la sala del teatro con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Su padre la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, por supuesto que la felicito. Y así mismo todos hicieron lo mismo. Una vez que fue soltada de los brazos de su tía Luna, Cissy miro hacia todos lados buscando a Hermione.

-¿A quién buscas Cissy? -pregunto Draco.

-A nadie -le dijo con inocencia- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí vamos.

Todos se movieron hacia la salida, pero Cissy se detuvo y les dijo que había olvidado algo adentro. Corrió nuevamente hacia el lugar y guardo su cuaderno que había quedado a un lado del escenario.

Cuando salió se topo con Hermione.

-Hola, Narcisa -le saludo la ex castaña.

-Hola, Hermione -le dijo sonriente y luego miro al chico que estaba a su lado- Hola.

-El es un amigo Mathew Williams.

-Yo soy Narcisa Malfoy -le tendió la mano, solo por cortesía.

-Hola, Narcisa -le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Qué te pareció la presentación?

-Oh estuvo todo muy lindo, tienes una excelente voz.

-Gracias -la niña se sonrojo un poco ante el alago- es una suerte para mí que mi padre me allá pagado las clases.

-Claro -dijo Hermione pensado en como Draco Malfoy, precisamente, estuviese rodeado de muggles.

-Ya me voy, fue un…

-¡Narcisa! -una voz femenina la interrumpió.

Hermione vio como Luna se apresuraba hacia la niña. A pesar de los años _su amiga _aun vestía excéntricamente.

-Tía Luna -le dijo nerviosa- conoces a…

-la rubia levanto su mirada hacia la mujer- Hola, Hermione.

-Luna -susurro.

-los ojos azules se desviaron hacia su sobrina- Tú padre comenzó a preguntar por ti y me he ofrecido a venir a buscarte. Vamos.

-asintiendo Cissy le dijo a Hermione:- Gracias por venir.

Comenzó a caminar sola, porque Luna se quedo allí mirándola fijamente. Muy fijamente.

-Te ves… bien a pesar de los años -le dijo Luna con un tono de voz indescifrable.

-Lo mismo digo.

-ella solo asintió- Cuídate. Adiós, Hermione -implícitamente la rubia esperaba no encontrársela nunca más.

Cuando se encontró con Ron le dio un breve beso en los labios y juntos se subieron al auto. Mientras viajaban deseo que él jamás se encontrara con Hermione. Le había costado mucho perdonar las infidelidades de su esposo cuando aun eran novios, él no sabía que ella estaba al tanto de los amoríos que mantuvo con Hermione.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 13 de mayo del 2013, 9:00 a.m.**

Su palidez podía ser comparada con la de una muralla. Hermione salió hecha un zombie, Matt se levanto al instante y la ayudo a sentarse en la silla más cercana.

-¿Herms? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-ella lo miro, sus ojos castaños recorrieron el rostro de su novio y se pregunto ¿Qué hacia el allí, con una persona que se estaba muriendo?- Mareada… -le dijo con voz queda- con dolor de espalda.

-Matt iba a decir algo- ¡Hermione! -alguien se agacho a su lado- toma esto -la persona le entrego una poción y ella sin titubeos se la tomo de un sorbo- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Mejor -dijo sintiendo como los efectos de la poción estaban funcionando- bien.

-Christina se levantó y Hermione también- ¿Qué le ha dado? -pregunto el chico y la pelinegra solo entonces reparo en el hombre que acompañaba a la chica.

-Oh yo…

-No se preocupe él es mago -Hermione solo tuvo que sumar 2+2 para darse cuenta de Christina Barnes era bruja.

-la pelinegra suspiro aliviada- Es una poción en la que he estado trabajando con unos colegas para revertir los efectos de la radioterapia. Te daré una cada día a penas salgas de esa sala.

-Gracias.

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar ¿Puedes venir más tarde? Necesitamos ajustar algunas cosas y hablar más sobre esta poción.

-Está bien.

-Bueno nos vemos. Adiós.

La doctora desapareció por el pasillo.

-No sabía que aquí en este hospital muggle habían magos.

-Sí que los hay -le informo ella. Recordando a Malfoy y a Harry- vamos.

.

La hora de la mañana se le hizo tan rápida que no se dio cuenta de que la hora de almorzar había llegado. Recogió su chaqueta y luego algunos papeles para leer y se encamino hacia el restaurant al que siempre iba.

Cuando llego al lugar pido algo ligero y se dispuso a leer el informe, acertijo, que tenía entre sus manos.

-Como te gusta trabajar -dijo el hombre sentándose frente a Draco.

-el rubio elevo su mirada- Como te gusta molestar -bufo. Dejando lo que leía a un lado.

-Es almuerzo Draco, no hora de trabajar.

-¿Pensé que estabas almorzando con tu esposa?

-Ginny tiene su último día de trabajo hoy, está arreglando todo para salir más temprano.

-Eso es bueno.

-Sí, realmente sí -Theo pidió lo mismo que Draco al mesero.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que sus platillos fueron servidos.

-¿Cómo va la firma? -pregunto Draco cortando el filete de pavo.

-Bien… quien diría que ser abogado sería mi futuro -dijo con burla.

-Draco rio un poco- Quien diría que nuestro futuro estaría aquí en el Londres muggle -susurro lo último.

-el castaño asintió tomando jugo- Mmm… Draco -los ojos grises se conectaron con los azules.

-No ahora -murmuró limpiándose la boca con la servilleta. Sabía lo que le diría su amigo.

-Lo hablamos después no hay problema -le dijo él simplemente continuando con su comida.

-Draco suspiro- Suéltalo.

-Kingsley quiere que hagas un trabajo para él… -le dijo con voz neutra- es algo más… más grande.

-¿Quién? Nadie, que yo sepa, importante ha llegado al hospital.

-No aún -murmuro Theo dejando de lado la comida. Draco se pregunto quién podría ser ese "importante" que le había quitado el hambre a su amigo.

-Theo, habla -le dijo serio Draco.

-El ministro quiere que te encargues de… de… Gawain Robards, el jefe de aurores.

Draco se atraganto con el jugo y tosió por algunos segundos antes de volver a recuperar el habla.

-Está loco. Kingsley sabe perfectamente que Robards, siendo mago, pasa por Potter y no por mí. Tendría que hacer malabares para llegar hasta él ¡Mierda!.

-Lo sé Draco, crees que no se lo dije, pero está cerrado en que lo quiere m…

-Sé lo que quiere. No lo digas -Draco aparto el plato con brusquedad- quiero renunciar, pero no puedo. Me llevarían a Azkaban ¡Maldición! -exclamo golpeando la mesa.

-Theo bajo la mirada- Nunca me has contado que tan malo hiciste para que expíes tu culpa con esto.

-los ojos grises lo miraron- Lo suficiente como para que ellos me manipulen.

Tiro unos billetes a la mesa y se paro.

-Nos vemos Theo, lo que sea llámame.

El castaño asintió y luego se llevo las manos al rostro. Odiaba ser cómplice y más sabiendo todas las leyes que rompía. Pero Draco era su amigo y lo apoyaría en todo.

.

Cuando Draco iba cruzando la calle hacia el hospital. Su beeper se activo.

Era un mensaje de Ginny.

Frunció el seño, era extraño que la pelirroja le mandase mensajes. Encogiéndose de hombres se dirigió hacia la consulta de Ginevra Nott, en el segundo piso.

Cinco minutos después. Cuando llego al lugar toco lo puerta, pero ninguna respuesta se escucho así que opto por entrar así nada más. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la pelirroja apoyada en su escritorio, mas pálida de lo normal y respirando agitadamente.

-Oh Merlín, Ginny -se acerco a ella- ¿Estás bien?

-ella negó- Estoy sangrando… -susurro inaudiblemente- no puedo moverme.

-¿Hace cuanto? -le pregunto mientras tocaba su frente y le tomaba el pulso.

-Cinco minutos por lo menos -contesto una voz tras Draco.

El rubio se giro.

Frente a él estaba Hermione Granger igual de pálida que Ginny y Draco se hizo a la idea de que algo tenía ella que ver con el estado de la pelirroja.

* * *

(*) Quiero creer que lo que escribí como una canción parece una. Es algo que yo misma compuse.


	11. Una conversación, una consecuencia

Hola...

Por fin he podido dedicarme al 100% a terminar el capitulo :D

Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios (todos debidamente respondidos), los favoritos, los follows.

El capitulo transcurre en el 2003, 2004 y 2013.

**Creo que esto debe ir así que. Advertencia: CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD. Espero que para ustedes allá una justificación.**

Ojala les guste

Saludos & Besos...

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Capitulo 11. Una conversación, una consecuencia**

**Jueves 16 de octubre del 2003, 18:00 p.m.**

Mordió sus labios fuertemente cuando una contracción se hizo presente. Su respiración se agito y sintió como un líquido se deslizaba por sus piernas. Estaba sola en casa y el bebe estaba por venir.

Con pequeños pasos logro moverse hasta el sillón de la sala y sus manos temblaron cuando tomo el teléfono ¿A quién llamar? ¡Merlín! Ginny aun no se recibía de su carrera y cursaba el tercer año. Ron estaba en el ministerio, su teléfono no funcionaria por la magia.

Sus dedos se movieron rápidos y aguantando otra contracción espero hasta que alguien le contestara.

-Diga… -contesto alguien en un susurro.

_-¿Draco? -pregunto mordiéndose los labios._

-Sí… con quien hablo.

_-Soy… -suspiro un par de veces- Luna, soy Luna…_

-¿Luna? ¿Por qué me llamas estoy, realmente, ocupado? -le dijo algo molesto.

_-Mmm -solo ahí la rubia recordó que no tenía nada de comunicación con su hermano y que solo se habían visto pocas veces- estoy en trabajo… de… parto…_

-¡¿Qué?!

_-Eso… ¡Oh Merlín! -exclamo tan fuerte que casi le rompió el tímpano al rubio- v-ven por… -suspiro, le dolía demasiado- favor._

-Egh… yo… -un momento de silencio en donde lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración agitada de Luna- oh… bien, bien. Abre la red flu voy en un segundo.

Luna dejo caer el teléfono y apenas pudo activar la red flu. A los segundos Draco Malfoy pisaba, por primera vez, el suelo de casa del matrimonio Weasley. Se movió rápidamente hacia ella.

-Bien… debemos ir al hospital ¿Puedes caminar?

-Draco paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica- No… me duele -susurro apretando los brazos de Draco.

Con cuidado la alzo en brazos. Tenía dos opciones la red flu o la aparición, cualquiera de las dos eran riesgosas. Se movió hacia la chimenea y la bajo un momento para tomar los polvos. La agarro fuertemente y exclamo:

-Hospital de Wellington, sección mágica.

.

No supo por quien fue recibido, pero le desprendieron a Luna de los brazos. Antes de ser consciente que se movía por autonomía propia, alguien le llamo:

-¡Malfoy! -exclamaron

Su mirada se encontró con la verde de Potter.

-¿Potter? -no sabía que Potter fuese medimago de allí- ¿Dónde está Luna?

-Se la han llevado ¿Porque la has traído…

Se cayó cuando el rubio sin hacerle caso comenzó a caminar, nuevamente, buscando al jefe de la unidad mágica.

-¡Malfoy! -exclamo Harry detrás del- ¡Malfoy! ¡No puedes estar… entrar ahí!

Una sala exquisitamente decorada llego a la vista de Draco cuando abrió la puerta. Hizo una mueca cuando no fue lo que espero, jamás había pisado esa sección del hospital.

-¿Dónde está tu jefe?

-No te diré… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué trajiste a Luna, tú?

-Escucha Potter. No tengo ánimos de hablar y menos contigo, me quitas mis preciados minutos ¿Dónde está tú jefe? -repitió un poco irritado por la pregunta.

-¿Draco Malfoy?

Un hombre mayor de bata color verde apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo está Luna? -pregunto el rubio ignorando a Potter.

-el hombre junto con ser el jefe de la unidad era el encargado de recibir a los bebes- Bien… ya hemos controlado su estado -luego miro a Harry- necesito que llame al esposo de la señora Weasley. Lo ha pedido ella sanador Potter.

-Claro… voy enseguida.

El médico hizo un asentimiento y desapareció.

-¿Malfoy?

Draco no respondió y camino hacia las escaleras. Él no debería estar allí.

-¿No esperaras a que nazca el bebe?

-el rubio se detuvo y giro- No… para que… encárgate de llamar a Weasley.

Harry no quiso perseguirlo, en cambio llamo de inmediato a Ron y a todos los Weasleys.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 17 de octubre del 2003, 12:00 p.m.**

Casi sin hacer ningún ruido se introdujo en la habitación -¡Gracias a Merlín!- privada de la chica. Dejo un ramo de rosas blancas en un florero aun lado de la cama y un pequeño paquete con regalos sobre la silla.

Un llanto imperceptible se escucho, es que era tal el silencio que solo se escuchaba una respiración acompasada nada más. En unos cuantos pasos Draco estuvo cerca del cunero. Era un niño, pelirrojo, los pequeños ojos se abrieron y eran de un evidente azul, la tés del pequeño proclamaba por ser blanca. Su manos se movieron solas acariciando la cabecita del bebe… su sobrino, a pesar de todo.

-¿Draco? -una somnolienta voz le llamo.

-alejo la mano rápido y se giro- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… -luego su cabeza se giro hacia las flores y los regalos- ¿Lo has traído tu?

-Sí… para tu mini-coma… Weasley -se rectifico.

-Gracias. Me alegro que estés aquí.

-el asintió- Debo irme…

-ella sonrió triste- Dime ¿Por qué después de tantos encuentros, no podemos llevarnos bien?

-Draco cerró los ojos- Tú sabes porque… eres -suspiro- el error de mi padre.

-los soñadores ojos de Luna se oscurecieron ante esas palabras- Vete… -susurro girando su rostro.

-el rubio apretó los labios- Yo…

-¿Qué hacer tú aquí? -pregunto Ronald Weasley entrando al lugar, mirando molesto a Draco.

-Ya se iba -interrumpió Luna queriendo evitar cualquier pelea.

-Vine a visitar a una amiga -le respondió Draco mirando la reacción de su _cuñado_- a una vieja amiga -le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Qué carajo has dicho? -pregunto acercándose amenazadoramente a Draco.

-Ya me has oído -le dijo como toda respuesta.

Ron estuvo a punto de sacar la varita cuando Ginny entro al lugar.

-Uhm, lo siento ¿Interrumpo? -pregunto al ver la tensión en el lugar.

-Draco puso los ojos en blanco al verla- Era de esperarse… ¿No me digas que todos los Weasley están aquí, Ginny?

-Ron gimió al oír el nombre de su hermana en la boca de Malfoy- _¿Ginny? _Le has dicho así… -entonces su mente proceso algo que su hermana se negaba a decirles- ¿No me digas que es él?

-dos pares de ojos, femeninos, le miraron desconcertados- ¡Oh, no, no, no! -exclamo Draco- ni lo pienses…

-¿Ginny? -pregunto el pelirrojo exigiendo una explicación.

-la pelirroja se ruborizo aun no les confiesa a su familia que mantiene una relación con Theo- Sí…

-Oh joder -pronuncio con asco el pelirrojo viendo al rubio y retrocediendo- jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo con el hurón.

-Que… no, no, no… -se apresuro a decir ella antes de que Draco hablara- no me has dejado terminar, Ron -hizo una pausa pidiéndole al rubio con la mirada no decir nada- no es él… ¡Dios! Draco solo me ha ayudado a entrar al mundo muggle medico.

-¿Qué… -pregunto no entendiendo.

Draco suspiro para sus adentros harto de estar allí. Sin decir palabra alguna se movió a la puerta, pero una fuerte mano sobre el brazo le detuvo.

-¡Suéltame Weasley! -exclamó soltándose y apuntándole con la varita.

-Draco, por favor -susurra Luna mirando a su bebe que estaba a un metro de ella y se estaba removiendo.

-¿Luna? -el pelirrojo la mira interrogante.

-Draco fue quien me trajo al hospital -le confesó, la quijada del pelirrojo cayó al piso- Ron… él es mi hermano. Soy una Malfoy.

.

Algunos días después Ginny le confesó a su familia que mantenía una relación con Theodore Nott desde hace algunos años. Si no lo había hecho antes fue solo porque en el proceso de la relación Theo y ella se habían dado un tiempo.

Harry, a su vez, concreto que estaba saliendo con Pansy Parkinson. Si Ron aquella tarde no sufrió un ataque cardiaco o algún desmayo fue solo porque ya sabía lo de Harry y lo de su hermana ciertamente lo sospechaba.

A las semanas después… y por propia boca de Luna, todos los pelirrojos supieron que Draco Malfoy fue quien la había ayudado a ingresar al hospital, por supuesto, Harry comprobó ese hecho. También les dijo que el rubio era su hermano y que si de ella dependía haría que todos se llevaran civilizadamente.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 13 de mayo del 2013, 14:00 p.m.**

Superstición o no. Definitivamente el día 13 era una mala señal para ella.

_50 minutos antes…_

Había pedido adelantar su sesión de hoy con Christina, ya que en la tarde planeaba otras cosas. Su doctora no se opuso y en unos minutos le explico: todo sobre la nueva poción, que debía tomársela luego de cada sesión y que la ayudaría a enlentecer las reacciones del cuerpo para con el tratamiento. Le sugirió también que pidiera hora a la nutricionista, a la ginecóloga para asegurarse de estar completamente bien.

Y así lo hizo pidió una hora para la nutricionista e iba a por la de la ginecóloga en el tercer piso. Apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Hermione pudo sentir un ambiente relajado. Las paredes pintadas de blanco llenas de dibujos infantiles… al parecer era toda el área de la maternidad.

Reprimiendo cualquier sentimiento maternal, se acerco a la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas -contesto una mujer mayor- ¿Qué desea?

-Vengo de parte de la doctora Barnes pidiendo una hora con alguna ginecóloga.

La mujer asintió y tecleo la computadora.

-Clarisa, estoy agotada, toma puede ponerlos en la estantería -una mujer pelirroja irrumpió no dándose cuenta de la persona que estaba a su lado.

-la mujer mayor le sonrió- Claro… -contesto tomando las cosas- señorita hay una hora disponible dentro de dos días ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Hermione Granger.

Ginny que aun estaba allí, se le helo la sangre y giro su cabeza quedando frente a su amiga o a la que fue su amiga.

-Listo… el nombre de la ginecóloga…

Pero Hermione no le escucho nada.

-Hola, Hermione -le dijo con algo de hostilidad Ginny. Recordaba perfectamente la conversación con Harry y todo lo que él le había contado.

-Ginny.

-Sígueme, debemos conversar.

Acto seguido comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta. Hermione, por supuesto, la siguió y ambas entraron a la consulta de Ginevra Nott.

-Ya Harry me dijo que habías venido -comenzó ella recargándose en su escritorio mirándola fijamente- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has vuelto?

-la ex castaña frunció los labios- Volví, porque nunca debí haberme ido -susurro- ustedes cometieron tantos errores sin mí.

-Ginny jadeo con sorpresa y evidentemente conmocionada ante la arrogancia de ella- ¿Errores que cometimos? ¿Podrías señalarme cual fue mi error o el de cualquiera de nosotros? -le pregunto con molestia.

-Claro… primero Harry se caso con la zorra de Parkinson.

-Pansy no es una zorra. No sabes nada.

-Por supuesto que sí -rebatió- tú debiste casarte con Harry. Él debió ser auror y tú jugadora de Quidditch.

-Y tu debiste casarte con Ron… -Hermione no supo que pensar antes eso- pero evidentemente ninguno hizo lo que estaba "planeado".

-Harry se equivoco… al casarse con ella -dijo simplemente.

-Entonces yo también me equivoque al casarme con Theodore Nott -le informo.

-¿Qué… tú…

-Sí, yo me case con Theodore Nott: ex mortifago, ex seguidor del Voldemort y toda la mierda que quieras, pero, sabes, lo amo y no… voy a dejar que nadie le insulte.

-Te equi…

-No… no me digas que me equivoque… porque no fue así. Theo fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Si yo me hubiese casado con Harry, como todos querían, seria infeliz y él también.

-Pero los Slytherins y Gryffindors se odian.

-Ja, no se trata de casas Hermione ¡Dios! Ya no estamos en Hogwarts. Incluso el último año fue tan tranquilo que todos pudimos ponernos a pensar en el futuro y yo elegí el mío.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

-Odiaron la idea. Se los dije a los años después, pero ahora lo quieren como un hijo más.

Ginny miro a la ex castaña y la descripción que le había dado Harry calzaba claramente con esta nueva Hermione.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? -pregunto queriendo saber, aunque hubiese querido preguntar ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

-Yo… -trago como decirle que se había ido de allí por culpa de Malfoy y por miedo a la reacción de sus amigos al enterarse de la relación que mantuvieron en Hogwarts- necesitaba irme -dijo simplemente.

-ella asintió para nada conforme con la respuesta- Has cambiado. Bueno todos lo hemos hecho, pero tú… más que nadie.

-¿Malfoy? -pregunto desviando la conversación.

-Draco… -dijo Ginny extrañada- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Qué, que pasa? -pregunto- ustedes, es decir Harry y tú… se llevan perfectamente bien con él. Si en el pasado nos odiaba.

-Tú lo has dicho, pasado. Han pasado más de diez años Hermione ¡Dios! Te das cuenta que estas actuando infantil -Hermione frunció los labios y Ginny continuo:- no podría decirte porque los demás se llevan bien con él, pero yo sí. Fue el único que apoyo mi relación con Theo, junto con Pansy, él me convenció de que debía decirle la verdad a mis padres.

-Eso no cambia nada…

-Por supuesto que sí -la corto ella.

-ella negó- ¿Qué hay de Ron, él y Malfoy siempre se odiaron?

-Ron y Draco… se llevan mejor. No bien, bien, pero lo suficiente como para estar en el mismo lugar ¿Sabías que Draco es el padrino de mi hija Caroline? -pregunto como si nada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Tienes una hija?

-Claro, que creías que me casaría y no tendría hijos.

-Pero es Nott.

-Y yo soy Ginny. Hermione ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? -le pregunto con algo de lastima- ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Te casaste? ¿Tienes hijos?

-Nada ha pasado conmigo. Solamente veo la vida de otra forma y por supuesto que no tengo hijos y menos me he casado.

-Lastima… te has perdido lo mejor a no tener un hijo.

-He podido crecer profesionalmente y ser la mejor abogada.

-Te felicito por eso -le dijo sinceramente- no voy a negar que yo tuve demasiadas oportunidades que rechace por mi hija, pero no me arrepiento. Soy una buena ginecóloga y obstetra, tengo muchos cursos y soy feliz ¿Lo eres tú? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Claro que si lo soy -o eso creía, pensó Hermione.

Ginny asintió no creyéndole, pero lo dejo pasar.

-No te importa el pasado de tu _esposo_. Asesino gente, torturo… y todo eso.

-la pelirroja se sentía un poco cabreada de todo eso- ¡Fue absuelto! -exclamo algo agitada y sintiendo un dolor en el vientre- él no quería tomar la marca.

-Tiene un pasado oscuro -señalo.

-Habla la que estuvo desaparecida más de trece años. Además él… -Ginny se cayó al sentir un líquido por sus piernas- ¡Oh Merlín! ¡No! -exclamo asustando a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto alarmada al ver la cara de angustia.

-Estoy sangrando -Hermione no entendió- en mi bolso hay un beeper pásamelo.

La chica visualizo el bolso en el sillón y rebuscó hasta que encontró el beeper. Se lo entrego a Ginny, quien comenzó a escribir.

-¿Qué hago?

-Vete -susurro- solo… vete Hermione.

-No… Ginny no te dejare así…

-Yo no debí hablar contigo -le dijo tocándose el vientre- vete…

Hermione solo tuvo que sumar algunos puntos para darse cuenta de que Ginny estaba embarazada y que estaba teniendo un aborto.

La puerta sonó y ninguna de ellas respondió.

Draco Malfoy entro y con ojos sorprendidos vio a Ginny recargada en el escritorio. La pelirroja sabía que estaba más pálida de lo normal y respirando agitadamente.

-Oh Merlín, Ginny -se acerco a ella- ¿Estás bien?

-ella negó- Estoy sangrando… -susurro inaudiblemente- no puedo moverme.

-¿Hace cuanto? -le pregunto mientras tocaba su frente y le tomaba el pulso.

-Cinco minutos por lo menos -contesto una voz tras Draco.

El rubio se giro.

Frente a él estaba Hermione Granger igual de pálida que Ginny y Draco se hizo a la idea de que algo tenía ella que ver con el estado de la pelirroja.

Solo pudo mirarla preguntándose porque cada vez que la veía sentía una energía extraña alrededor. Se giro hacia Ginny y con un hechizo no verbal detuvo el sangrado, que ya era evidente en la ropa. La tomo en brazos y salió de allí con ella.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 16 de octubre del 2004, 17:00 p.m.**

Llegar allí fue fácil, pero estar allí era lo difícil.

Cissy se acurruco en su pecho bostezando. Draco camino decididamente por el pasillo hacia la casa. Jamás había estado allí y, realmente, no contaba la vez que había ido a la casa para llevar a Luna al hospital.

Toco la puerta un poco vacilante. Sabía que la fiesta solo la habían realizado allí por él, bueno Luna lo había decidido así. Hugo cumplía un año.

Digamos que se llevaba mejor con la rubia, no la había visto mucho. Trabajaba con Ginny aunque en sectores diferentes y no se había topado con Potter que hacia su pasantía de medimago en el primer piso.

Ron Weasley abrió la puerta sonriente, pero eso decayó al ver al rubio.

-Malfoy -susurro fríamente.

-Weasley -le contesto de la misma forma.

-Ron… ¿Quién… -entonces miro a Draco- ¡Draco! -le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Ginny.

Ron frunció el seño ante la escena. Odiaba que su hermana tuviera esa especie de cercanía con él.

-Pasa… -luego miro a su hermano- quítate Ron -el pelirrojo a regañadientes lo hizo.

La fiesta estaba más animada. Pudo ver a todo el clan Weasley, a Potter solo -maldito, pensó- y a Ginny también sola.

-Hola, Draco -saludo Luna y cargando a su pequeño hijo se acerco a él- ¿Duerme? -pregunto refiriéndose a Cissy.

-No… que va… -dijo y los pequeños ojos grises la miraron.

-Hola, Cissy.

-Hola -murmuro la niña mirando a su alrededor, tenía cuatro años. Draco la bajo cuando ella comenzó a removerse.

Cissy se adapto muy fácil al lugar porque estaban además los hijos de los Weasley.

Draco se sintió fuera de lugar casi en toda la fiesta. Tenía la esperanza de que alguno de sus amigos viniera, pero no fue así. Algunas miradas hostiles eran dirigidas hacia él.

-Tienes una hija preciosa -le dijo cortésmente Molly Weasley tendiéndole un vaso de jugo o de algo- ¿Tu esposa?

-Gracias señora Weasley -le dijo por cortesía- Astoria se ha quedado en casa no se ha sentido muy bien.

-Oh es una lástima -le dijo sinceramente.

En ese momento una cabellera castaña llega corriendo hacia él.

-Papi… pelo -dice impaciente señalando su pelo suelo revuelto. Algo enmarañado.

-Draco suspiro tomando el pelo de su hija, peinándolo, y llevándolo a una coleta alta- Listo… princesa, ve a jugar.

El silencio fue tan evidente, que solo se podían escuchar los pasos de Cissy hacia un lugar desconocido. Todos han mirado aquella escena, algunos sorprendidos ante la calidez con la que ha tratado a su hija, otros burlonamente.

-Eres un buen padre también -le dice susurrante Molly.

Draco lo sabe. Lo ha intentado y al parecer lo ha logrado. Jamás repetiría lo que su padre ha hecho con él.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 13 de mayo del 2013, 18:00 p.m.**

La sala esta llenada de pelirrojos y un cabreado y nervioso castaño que se pasea como perro enjaulado.

Ginny ha estado casi cuatro horas adentro y nadie ha salido a informarles nada.

Draco y Harry separadamente y a diferentes horas han entrado al lugar. El segundo sale terriblemente nervioso. Las preguntas no se hacen esperar, pero no alcanza a decir nada porque detrás del sale Draco.

El rubio no sabe aun que hace allí. Él no es ginecólogo y menos obstetra, pero si le ha pedido al médico que se ha encargado de Ginny hablar con su familia.

Theo se le acerca tembloroso y terriblemente asustado.

-¿Cómo esta? -logra articular.

-Draco y Harry comparten una mirada- Estable -dice simplemente mirando a su amigo- Theo necesitamos hablar a solas -le dice.

-Lo que debas decirme puedes hacerlo delante de todos -dice Theo.

-Draco cree y sabe que eso no es buena idea- Theo, es necesario -le dice seriamente.

El castaño mira a los demás y asiente.

Sigue a Draco hacia una pequeña sala del quinto piso. Ambos entran y el silencio inunda la habitación.

-Dímelo -susurra nervioso.

-Lo siento Theo, de verdad, pero Ginny ha perdido el bebe.

Los labios le tiemblan y sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo… -susurra sin terminar.

-Escucha, Ginny hace algunos días presento un sangrado… que ella misma se controlo -el asintió sabiéndolo- pero hoy, hoy ha sido diferente el sangrado leve se ha convertido en una hemorragia. Aun le están haciendo pruebas para saber la causa más exacta -le dice Draco mirándolo y entendiendo el dolor de su amigo- hay algo mas…

-¿Qué cosa? -su voz suena extraña ante el llanto contenido.

-La hemorragia ha dañado el útero. Theo, es posible que ella no pueda tener nunca más bebes.

Llorar. Llorar es liberador y a veces reconfortante, pero Theo no puede sentirlo así. Las lágrimas descienden silenciosas y sus hombros se sacuden rítmicamente. Sus manos por inercia viajan hacia su rostro y un sollozo ahogado se escucha.

Draco no dice nada. Siente la pena de su amigo como la suya propia.

Sabe que lo único que puede hacer es darle palabras de apoyo, por eso lo abraza y deja que el castaño llore, porque luego necesitara ser fuerte delante de su esposa.

Cuando ella despierte y sepa la verdad.

* * *

.

.

.

**Aclarar que yo jamas he tenido un aborto ni nada... por esa razón investigue (pero no conseguí muchas respuestas) y no se si todo lo que yo he puesto es así.**


	12. Consiguiendo respuestas

Hola a todos...

Intento no demorar mucho así que he decidido actualizar cada lunes o martes :) y los capítulos serán cada vez mas largos.

Bueno agradezco los comentarios (todos debidamente respondidos), los favoritos, los follows. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

**Con respecto al capitulo:** letra _cursiva_ corresponde a un sueño. Hay pasado contado por Hermione. Lemmon (¿De verdad se le puede llamar así?) soy horrible haciéndolo pero fue lo que me salio.

El capitulo transcurre en el 1999 y 2013.

Saludos y espero que todos estén muy bien. Besitos 3

* * *

_Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Consiguiendo respuestas**

**Martes 14 de mayo del 2013, 02:00 a.m.**

_Un suspiro complaciente escapó de sus labios cuando entró a la casa. Hacía casi tres semanas que sus padres habían retornado a Londres y Hermione solo deseaba poder pasar cada tiempo con ellos._

_Sus pies se movieron solos hacía el segundo piso, estaba más que segura que ellos habían ido a comprar algo para cenar; así que se dispuso a ir a dejar las compras que había hecho. Cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta, por rabillo de ojo percibió un movimiento. Ni siquiera alcanzó a sacar la varita cuando alguien la lanzó por los aires._

_No quedó completamente desmayada por lo que supo que no había sido un "Desmaius", fue otra cosa._

_Con los ojos cerrados, sin fuerzas, pero con los sentidos alertas. Escuchó como la puerta del primer piso era abierta, sus padres habían llegado._

_Fue oyente de cómo la persona que estaba adentro los mataba y torturaba._

_Escuchó las suplicas de su progenitor, de cómo este en un vano intento proteger a su madre hasta las últimas horas. Escuchó las pisadas de su madre y de cómo está la llamaba y le pedía ayuda. De cómo suplicaba que no la matara y que estaba embarazada._

_Luego de eso silencio y dos manos en sus muñecas que le arrastraron hacia un lugar que no identifico._

_Intentó, luchó y consiguió abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con un cabello rubio y una mano blanca._

_Después perdió el conocimiento…_

.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Matt a un lado de ella.

Hermione le dio la espalda y contestó: —Estaba quedándome dormida y he tenido un sueño —su voz sonó afectada. Odiaba soñar con sus padres.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No…

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso hoy día?

Ella apretó los labios. Había podido desaparecer, como una vil cobarde, del hospital para luego ponerse a llorar en el baño del hotel. Finalmente Matt la había encontrado allí —Nada pasó.

El hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia —Bien, como quieras.

Había sido solo sexo.

Matt se levantó cogiendo su ropa regada por el piso.

—Matt —susurró ella. _Solo sexo_, se repitió.

—Dime.

De sus labios escapó un suspiro tembloroso —Mataron a mis padres y a mi hermano no nacido tres semanas después de la guerra. Yo… lo escuche todo y no pude hacer nada.

Él solo suspiró algo aliviado, no le gustaba que ella se cerrara tanto —Si hubieses intentado algo quizás te abrían matado también.

—Puede ser, pero él pudo hacerlo y no lo hizo.

Los ojos castaños en la oscuridad no se podían ver, pero Mathew pudo saber que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalada.

— ¿Sabes… sabes quién lo hizo? —preguntó con algo de temor y ella asintió—, ¿Y el porqué? —ella se encogió de hombros.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que Hermione se giró hacia él.

—Yo… — ¿Cómo confesar tantas cosas? —, yo… perdí a mis amigos por irme a Australia. Cada vez que me reencuentro con ellos… siempre pasan cosas.

—Pero ¿Por qué te alejaste de ellos?

—Cuando era adolescente me enamore de una persona que no debía. Yo creí que si esa relación perduraba los perdería a todos, pero al final fue al revés.

Él la miró sin entender.

—Dos de mis amigos se casaron con mortifagos. Yo estaba enamorada de uno. Los prejuicios desaparecieron en los trece años que estuve fuera.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 05 de junio de 1999, 23:40 p.m.**

Sabía que no debía beber más, pero el hidromiel no le pareció tan sabroso como en ese momento.

—No deberías beber mas —susurró alguien cerca.

Ella se giró y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos grises —Habla el más sobrio —le dijo sonriendo—. Además, celebramos tú cumpleaños.

—Estoy más sobrio que tú —era verdad. Aunque, ese no había sido el plan inicial. Quería emborracharse hasta perder la razón, pero lamentablemente Theo y Pansy escondieron los tragos en alguna parte de la sala común. Solo había conseguido hidromiel.

—Mentira —le dijo con voz terriblemente segura.

Estaban en la torre de astronomía y, bueno, ya era tarde.

— ¿Draco?

—Sí…

Ella dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del — ¿Qué harás cuando pises el mundo muggle? Yo podría ayudarte, sabes.

Él sonrió inconscientemente —No sé qué hare… no tengo nada planeado.

—Mmm… deberías tener un plan de vida.

— ¿Tú tienes el tuyo?

—Sip, pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora.

Él asintió —No quiero planear mi futuro, solo quiero que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—Eso es algo raro en ti —él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Me ayudas a pararme?

Draco se levantó primero y luego ayudó a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. Estaba un poco tomada por lo que tropezó con sus pies quedando casi tirada sobre Draco.

—Cuidado… borrachita —rió él.

—No es cierto. Estoy muy sobria —le dijo alejándose un poco.

—Así, demuéstralo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y luego se inclinó hacia él besándolo.

Resistirse había aparecido como primer acto en su mente, pero los labios de ella eran como la mismísima perdición. Le correspondió el beso, ambos jadearon ante el contacto de sus lenguas.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se alejaron.

—Me gustas, Draco —le confesó Hermione. Confesión que no abría hecho sobria.

—Tú a mi también.

Ella sonrió cálida y tontamente.

Él la beso de vuelta. Y los besos se transformaron en caricias más anhelantes y demandantes.

La ternura se transformó en una pasión sin límites. La cual les hizo deparar en la sala de menesteres.

Las ropas volaron, las manos expertas recorrían los cuerpos disfrutando y haciendo vibrar a cada uno.

Draco hubiese deseado, solo un poco, ir más despacio, pero la deseaba tanto.

Cuando terminaron en la cama, ambos desnudos y con las respiraciones aceleradas, Draco se posicionó sobre ella y besándola aún la penetró intentando no lastimarla. El vaivén comenzó a los segundos.

—Draco… —susurró ella posicionando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del. Jamás podría describir las sensaciones y sentimientos que le había provocado estar con Draco Malfoy.

Las embestidas que comenzaron lentas se convirtieron en unas más rápidas.

Juntos llegaron al orgasmo.

Poco les importó, en ese momento, la protección.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Planeando, en sus mentes, un futuro no muy lejano con ambos como protagonistas.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Martes 14 de mayo del 2013, 10:00 a.m.**

La luz se coló por la ventana dándole directamente en la cara. Se removió incomoda ¿Porqué las sabanas de su cama eran tan ásperas y gruesas? Sin abrir los ojos palmeó el colchón a sus lados, pero grata fue su sorpresa al comprender que no estaba en su habitación.

Entonces los ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par. Estaba en el hospital, conectada por uno de sus brazos a una bolsita mágicamente levitada ¿Qué había pasado para que estuviera allí? No recordaba mucho, en realidad nada. Frunció el ceño tratando de evocar cualquier mísero recuerdo del día anterior, pero nada apareció en su mente.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una enfermera que le sonrió cálidamente.

—Ha despertado señora Nott ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien, solo… —intentó encontrar algún dolor en su cuerpo, pero, a menos que estuviera con analgésicos, no sentía nada— bien, estoy bien ¿Qué me pasó?

La sonrisa de la enfermera decayó —Le diré al médico que venga.

Sin más que decir la mujer salió.

Inevitablemente sus manos se movieron a su estomago. Su hijo. ¡Oh…! ¿Le abría pasado algo a él?

Fue en ese momento que algunas imágenes comenzaron a llegar: Hermione a su lado, Hermione y ella discutiendo, Hermione y…

—Ginny —susurró alguien.

Los ojos marrones se encontraron con los azules de su esposo. Theo sabía que su estado no era el mejor, pero no se había separado de ella. Tenía todo el traje desarreglado, ojeras y los ojos terriblemente hinchados. Le había pedido al médico ser él quien le dijera a Ginny.

—Theo.

El castaño caminó hacía donde ella estaba.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó con voz que no parecía la del.

—Bien, bien yo… Theo ¿Qué pasó? ¿El bebe, está bien? —sus dos preguntas fueron formuladas con temor.

Él no supo que responder o mejor dicho no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonase cruel.

Prefirió sentarse a un lado de ella.

— ¿Theo? Dime, por favor.

Él se mordió el labio —N-no… no sé como paso, pero llamaste a Draco porque estabas presentando un sangrado. Luego, luego te metieron a cirugía y-y… —los ojos azules le miraron con cierto temor y tristeza—. Amor, lo s-siento, perdiste al bebe.

Ginny ladeó su cabeza un poco para procesar la información. Había perdido al bebe, a su bebe. Sus rodillas se movieron directamente a su pecho. Había perdido otro bebe. Lágrimas silenciosas viajaron por sus mejillas. Theo odió verla así, nuevamente, cerrada en su mundo.

— ¿Ginny? —él intentó tocarla, pero ella se deshizo del abrazo moviéndose—. Cariño.

—Podrías dejarme sola —susurró con voz calmada.

—Gin…

—Déjame sola —repitió fría y lentamente.

Theo asintió resignado. Sí, odiaba verla así. Pero sin duda odiaría verla sumida en otra depresión mas.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 26 de junio de 1999, 13:00 p.m.**

Los despertares entre parejas siempre deben ser lindos y llenos de miradas de amor.

Hermione jamás creyó que aquel 5 de junio, —sí. Había pasado algo así como tres semanas, pero es que no podía olvidarlo—, despertaría tan… tan abrazada a él sintiendo su calidez y aquella mirada ¡Dios! Se sentía realmente enamorada y jodida.

Recordó o, mejor dicho, intentó comparar su primera vez con Víktor Krum y esa vez con Draco. Con el primero solo había sido mero… mero desliz y confusión de amor. Aunque, en realidad, en ese entonces Ron circulaba en su mente. Con Draco… si bien había estado algo borracha recordaba perfectamente todo… desde el más mínimo detalle al más grande. Había sido realmente entrañable despertar a su lado… tan cálido… tan incorrecto.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella miró a su lado. Ron estaba mirándola intensamente —Nada —él iba a replicar, pero ella continúo: —. Es por el término de año, por la graduación y todo eso —le sonrió un poco.

—Oh es cierto la graduación —repitió Harry tomando un trago del jugo de calabaza.

— ¿Invitaste a Ginny ya? —le preguntó distraída ella, mirando de reojo a los Slytherins.

Ron miró a Harry. Por alguna extraña razón Harry presentía que el pelirrojo sospechaba que al no estar con Ginny ya tenía otra pareja —No, Hermione. Ella y yo…

Los castaños ojos se encontraron con los verdes —Deberías hacerlo ya, es mas ya debiste haberlo hecho —le dijo reprobatoriamente.

—Hola, chicos —Luna se sentó al lado de su novio—. Hola, amor —Ron sonrió tontamente besándola.

Hermione se preguntó si Ron le habría contado a Luna sobre las innumerables veces que ellos se habían besado, en algunas ocasiones.

Alejó esos pensamientos. No debía pensar en eso…

— ¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó la rubia.

—Del baile de graduación ¿Vienes conmigo? ¿Cierto? —le preguntó con algo de torpeza Ron.

—Claro —le sonrió feliz—. ¿Y tú Hermione vas con alguien?

Esa pregunta había salido casi maliciosa de los labios de Luna.

—Yo… mmm…

— ¡Chicos! —Ginny apretó cariñosamente el hombro de Harry—. A que no saben el último chisme…

Ginny comenzó a hablar de quien sabe quién, y Hermione suspiró aliviada. Muy pronto se iría de Hogwarts, estudiaría algo acorde a lo que muchos pensaban que haría y se alejaría de Malfoy y su amorío. Eso no estaba bien.

Además, desde esa vez no se habían vuelto a hablar. Hermione se preguntaba si era por el hecho de que se estaba escondiendo del.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Martes 14 de mayo del 2013, 14:00 p.m.**

¡Por fin!

Se sentía aliviada y temerosa a la vez.

Hoy podría hablar con su ex ginecóloga Anne Roberts. Estaba sola parada afuera de la casa, Matt había viajado a los Estados Unidos y en unos días más volvería. De cierta forma ya lo extrañaba.

La radioterapia había ido bien aunque muy agotadora. Ir sola era algo que no le gustaba mucho.

Tocó el timbre nerviosísima y esperó unos minutos.

El mismo hombre de la vez pasada le abrió.

—Hola, buenas tardes —le dijo ella cortésmente.

—Buenas tardes. Pase, mi esposa le espera.

Ella asintió siguiendo al hombre. La casa era hermosísima tanto por fuera como por dentro. Un amplio recibidor que contaba con una mesa donde había papeles y un teléfono, espejos, cuadros y otras cosas.

—Pase hacia la sala —le indicó.

Hermione caminó por un corto pasillo y fue recibida por un amplio living-comedor. Tomó asiento y esperó.

Unos pasos se escucharon en la misma dirección por donde había venido. Una mujer de mayor edad apareció en su campo visual.

—Tanto tiempo, Hermione —le saludó acercándose a ella y extendiéndole la mano.

—Buenas tardes, doctora —le saludó recibiendo la mano.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —ella negó—. Bien, entonces tú dirás.

—Seré directa, ¿Quiero saber en qué orfanato esta mi hija?

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo después de tantos años? —la mujer se mostró un poco fría.

—Porque me voy a morir y necesito un trasplante de médula ósea.

Anne tuvo que reprimir cualquier mueca. Es que pensó que después de la frase: _"Me voy a morir"_ seguía una como _"y quiero conocerla"_,no lo que escuchó —Lo siento, pero esa información es algo que no te puedo revelar.

— ¿Por qué? Es mi hija.

— ¿Hija? —preguntó la mujer con resentimiento y sorprendida—, ¿Quién dijo que tú tuviste una hija?

Los ojos castaños se cerraron —Solo lo sé.

—De cualquier forma has perdido tu tiempo, porque no te diré donde está. Tendrás que buscar otros medios —su voz sonó severa, pero a la vez tranquila.

— ¡Usted no me puede hacer esto!

— ¡Tú no debiste abandonar a tu hijo! —exclamó de vuelta Anne—. Es más tú pudiste criarlo, pero el rencor o los temores te cegaron. Lo que si te aseguro es que está bien.

Ella apretó los labios — ¿Entonces no me dirá?

—No, lo siento.

Ella asintió con una mueca en su rostro.

Bien, tendría que usar medios más… más específicos como Legeremancia con la mujer.

— ¡Madre! —exclamó alguien.

—Permiso, mi hija a llegado.

La mujer se fue de la sala dejándola nuevamente sola. No, no quería usar ningún hechizo, pero ¿Cómo encontrar a su… _hija_? porque si sabía que era niña, ella misma lo había comprobado.

Se levantó decidida a irse, era mejor volver después. Justo cuando se disponía a caminar por el pasillo. Una cabellera negra apareció frente a ella.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó la chica.

—Doctora Barnes.

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó la mujer algo temerosa llegando al lado de Christina.

—Claro —respondió la chica—. Es mi paciente, madre. Creo haberte mencionado que atendía a alguien importante.

—Valla, no lo recuerdo. En todo caso Hermione ya se iba.

—Oh ¿Cómo te has sentido? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Bien, la poción tiene muy buenos efectos en mí.

—Que bueno. Debes tomarla después de cada sesión.

Asintió —Como dijo tu madre, ya debo irme. Adiós doctora Roberts. Nos vemos Christina.

—Adiós, Hermione —ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La ex castaña se acercó a Anne —No me ayudara —le susurró.

—Lo siento, pero no. Adiós, Hermione, y suerte.

Ella asintió.

Y salió de la casa.

¿En qué mundo vivía?

Christina Barnes era pareja de Draco Malfoy y además hija de Anne Roberts. El mundo era muy pequeño.

.

En otro lugar. Una pelirroja quitó de su vista el plato de comida que había aparecido. No le apetecía comer nada, se sentía tan mal.

No culpaba a Hermione. Había sido la tensión del momento, junto con los días de sangrado que llevaba. La culpa era suya. Si tan solo… solo hubiese hecho caso a las sugerencias de quedarse en casa el bebe estaría en su vientre, pero no… tan trabajólica estaba que hasta el último tuvo que ir a comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

El corazón se le oprimió. Este era su segundo aborto. Recordaba la primera vez que intentó quedar embarazada y cuando lo logró lo perdió. Después de años llego Caroline y ahora que anhelaba este bebe lo perdía.

Todo había sido su culpa, era ginecóloga/obstetra ¡Por Dios! Tendría que haberlo visto venir.

Un leve golpeteo le hizo salir del trance. No podía ser Theo, él estaba trabajando.

—Adelante.

Harry, vistiendo aun la ropa de sanador, entró.

—Aún no entiendo como pasas desapercibido con esa ropa.

Él se encogió de hombros — ¿Cómo estás?

—Como lo estaría cualquier mujer después de perder un hijo. Muy mal —la voz se le quebró.

—Oh, Ginny —él se sentó en la camilla—, ¿Qué pasó?

Ella lo miró — ¿Qué quieres decir con "que paso"? —señaló.

Él suspiró —Yo la vi por tercera vez ese día. Vi a Hermione.

Ginny apretó los labios —Ella y yo hablamos. Ha cambiado tanto, ella es prejuiciosa.

—Lo sé, te conté como trato a Pansy.

Ella asintió —No sé que le pasó, pero ella no era así. Entiendo que se quisiera alejar por lo de sus padres, pero tantos años y llegar así de… _esa forma_.

—Cuando Ron y yo la buscamos nunca encontramos nada de ella. Ni el más mínimo aumento de magia —entonces la miró—. ¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

Ella negó —Lo sabemos Pansy, tú y yo —le dijo.

—Yo también se que Hermione volvió —dijo alguien desde el marco de la puerta.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 01 de julio de 1999, 8:00 a.m.**

La graduación había sido bellísima. La fiesta aun mejor.

Varios habían salido con honores y propuestas de trabajo. Por supuesto que Hermione había recibido demasiadas ofertas para estudiar o trabajar.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada del paisaje, las imágenes rápidas le mareaban. Desde un tiempo a esa parte se comenzaba a sentir bastante mal, con nauseas y unas ganas de comer.

—Hola, Herms —Ginny entró radiante al compartimiento.

—Gin ¿Por qué tan feliz? —preguntó, curiosa, tratando de no mirar por la ventana.

—La vida es bella —suspiró enamorada. Recordando que hacía unos minutos estaba con Theo.

—Me alegro que Harry y tú estén bien.

La sonrisa decayó. Nadie sabía lo suyo con el castaño; bueno Pansy y Draco si, pero no sus amigos —Sí, bien —entonces miró a su amiga—. ¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Sales con alguien a escondidas? —le preguntó curiosa.

Ella se sobresaltó por esa pregunta. Ginny ¿Sabría? — ¡Qué! ¡Yo…! No, para nada.

— ¿Segura? Sé que mi hermano esta con Luna y, bueno, después de lo que pasó entre ustedes al final de la guerra.

—Entre Ron y yo no hay nada, solo fueron besos y nada más. No hay nadie importante en mi vida —se sentía mal mintiéndole a su amiga.

Ginny no le creyó, pero no deseaba seguir investigando sobre la vida de su amiga —Bueno creo que iré a buscar a los chicos. Nos vemos luego.

Hermione asintió cerrando los ojos.

Ron y ella. Solo besos, caricias y nada más. Cero amor, solo cariño.

Draco y ella. Muchos besos, caricias, sexo, noches en vela. Quizás ¿Amor?

Hermione no podía definirlo, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a estar con una persona que no tenía futuro y era odiado por todos. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos? ¿Qué diría el mundo mágico? Tenía que olvidarlo, como sea, debía hacerlo.

.

Una hora después comprobó. Que era terriblemente difícil no encontrárselo en los pasillos del tren. Se habían metido a un compartimiento vacio.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella.

—A fines de año me voy a Francia —se veía decidido y determinado.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi plan de vida —le dijo él recordándole lo que habían hablado hace casi un mes—. ¿Quie-quieres venir conmigo? —le preguntó inseguro y con temor. Hermione, jamás esperó verlo así.

— ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar.

— ¡Oh joder! —exclamó—. Esto es difícil ¿Sabes? —ella no dijo nada—, tú me gustas y lo que pasó entre nosotros, en mi cumpleaños, fue…

Ella entendió, no es que no lo hubiese comprendido antes —Solo fue sexo —le cortó—, nada más. No hay un nosotros. Aquí —señaló a ambos.

Draco abrió un poco los ojos ¿Solo sexo? En verdad, para ella, había sido solo eso —Solo sexo —reiteró y su mente lo repitió como mantra. Jamás olvidaría eso.

—Sí. Yo… —trato de relajarse ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Tenía la oportunidad de terminar con todo aquello y alejarlo definitivamente— se que tuvimos muy buena química a lo largo de este año, te conocí mucho y tú también me gustas, pero no lo suficiente como para enfrentarme al mundo por ti.

Si se había sentido humillado cuando Voldemort le daba órdenes o cuando sus compañeros le hacían burlas. Nada se comparaba a ese momento, por primera vez deseó no haber demostrado sus sentimientos —Noble y buena Gryffindor —susurró irónico y la miró—. Tienes razón en casi todo lo que has dicho menos en algo —caminó hacia ella—, ¿Crees que me conociste lo suficiente? —le preguntó dolido—, ¿Lo crees? Estas tremendamente equivocada. Tú, Granger, no me conoces, no sabes lo que hice y ¿Sabes? Es bueno que no quieras enfrentar al mundo por mí, porque hay ciertas cosas que el ministerio nunca supo que hice —su voz sonó fría y llena de resentimiento.

Y sin más que decir salió del lugar. Dolido y decepcionado, pero con una nueva visión hacia el futuro.

Hermione supo, a las semanas, que mortifagos habían matado a sus padres y las palabras de Draco cobraron sentido.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Martes 14 de mayo del 2013, 14:00 p.m.**

— ¿Luna? —Ginny la veía sorprendida por sus palabras y Harry estaba igual.

—Hola —sonrió— ¿Cómo estas Ginny? ¿Harry?

—Yo bien, supongo —susurró la pelirroja sintiéndose aún mal por la pérdida de su bebe.

—Bien también, Luna ¿Y tú? ¿Hugo está contigo?

—Muy bien, lo he dejado con Molly —tomó una silla que estaba a un lado y se sentó junto a Ginny—. ¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione?

Ginny se tensó —Ha vuelto, la vi ayer.

La rubia suspiró — ¿Discutieron?

—Sí, ella ha cambiado.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Dónde la viste? —preguntó Harry.

—El domingo en la presentación de Cissy.

— ¿De Cissy? —preguntó extrañado y Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Sí, nos encontramos. Ella hablada con Cissy cuando la fui a buscar. No hablamos mucho, pero si note que ha cambiado. Su cabello y está más descompuesta.

Nadie sabía que Cissy era hija de Hermione. Solo Luna y, por supuesto, Draco.

—Es extraño ¿Por qué Hermione iría allí?

Harry se encogió de hombro —Puede ser que allá sabido que nosotros iríamos. Me la tope cuando iba a la oficina de Malfoy y Cissy estaba ahí.

—Es raro —dijo la pelirroja.

A Luna no le parecía para nada extraño —Quizás la niña la ha conocido, ya saben que ella pasa mucho aquí.

—Puede ser —concedió él—, pero ¿Qué hace Hermione en el hospital? ¿Estará enferma?

Ambas chicas no supieron que responder.

Se quedaron charlando un rato mas lanzando teorías sobre Hermione. Ginny sería dada de alta a la mañana siguiente.

.

Después de recorrer al menos unos siete orfanatos Hermione se preguntaba ¿Por qué no existía ningún registro de su hija en ninguno de ellos? ¿Debería pedir ayuda a Draco Malfoy, para buscarle? No, él mismo le había dicho que no le interesaba.

Se dejó caer en el banco de una plaza. Estaba agotada, si bien la poción le hacía bien aún se casaba de la nada. Se frotó inconscientemente el brazo los huesos comenzaban a molestarle.

— ¿Hermione?

Ella se giró. Narcisa venía junto a una mujer mayor.

—Hola, Cissy.

Ella sonrió y le dijo algo a la mujer. Se acercó a ella — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien y ¿Tu? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Yo estoy muy bien y voy a un colegio que está cerca de aquí. Ahora me iba a casa.

Hermione la observó bien. El uniforme era realmente de un colegio muy exclusivo y bien pagado — ¿Te va bien en el colegio? —quiso saber sin saber el porqué.

—Claro, soy la mejor en mi clase. Todos me molestan… dicen que soy muy sabelotodo —sus ojos grises se entrecerraron.

—Es bueno ser inteligente. Te sirve mucho en el futuro.

—Claro, pero odiaría ser inteligente ahora y más adulta actuar como estúpida. Así que pretendo no adelantarme a nada —sin querer Hermione se tomó como propio el comentario—. ¿Tú trabajas?

—Trabajaba. Soy abogada, trabaje en la mejor firma de Australia.

—Leyes —susurró la niña arrugando la nariz. De la misma forma que Draco, Hermione se sintió mal de pronto ¿Cómo es que recordaba algo así? —. Me gusta más bailar y cantar —le dijo feliz.

—Lo haces bien… —logró articular—, digo el cantar.

—Gracias —entonces miró a la mujer que estaba atrás—, debo irme.

—Fue muy lindo verte, Cissy.

—Lo mismo digo —se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla. Hermione se preguntó si su hija tendría la edad de Cissy o si sentir cariño por su hija se compararía a lo que comenzaba a sentir por esa niña—. Hermione, antes de irme puedo preguntarte algo —ella asintió—, ¿Qué pasó entre mi padre y tú para que se llevasen tan mal?


	13. Cita fallida, sentimientos, accidente

Hola a todos!

Primero siento mucho haber demorado. Estaba enferma, horriblemente enferma y hace unos días recién pude concentrarme al 100% para terminar este capitulo. Me costo mucho sacarlo, pero al final me ha gustado como ha quedado. :)

Gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos, los follows.

**Con respecto al capitulo:** letra _cursiva_ corresponde a un pequeño flash back.

El capitulo transcurre en el 1998 (solo lo primero) y 2013.

Saludos y espero que todos estén muy bien. Besitos :3

**Nota de autora: **Review respondido al final. Quiero que sepan que son libres de hacer cualquier critica con respecto a la historia o lo que quieran.

* * *

_Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Cita fallida, sentimientos, accidente**

**Jueves 23 de mayo de 1998.**

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar críticamente ¿Sería aquella casa? ¿No se estaría equivocando? Miró nuevamente la dirección y eso le confirmó que no estaba equivocado. Caminó los pocos pasos que le restaban para llegar a la puerta principal y con un Alohomora no verbal abrió la puerta. A pesar de que se estaba obscureciendo aun era muy notorio que estuviera con una capucha y vestido completamente de negro.

Toda la casa se encontraba en completo silencio y con algunas fotos a la vista comprobó que, sí, era el lugar correcto.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces. Lo iba hacer, realmente lo iba hacer. Mataría, los mataría. Apretó los labios cuando se dio cuenta de lo grande de la palabra "matar".

Caminó por la estancia memorizando el lugar. Se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaría Granger? Esperaba que demorara en llegar, no le convenía tenerla ahí. No quería nada con ella, pero con sus progenitores sí.

Subió al segundo piso y justo cuando iba a entrar en una de las habitaciones. Sintió que alguien abría la puerta del primer piso. Se asomó un poco y la vio. ¡Mierda! Se escondió en un rincón y ella subió al segundo piso. Iba a dejarla encerrada en su habitación, pero sabía que Granger era astuta así que lo mejor sería desmayarla. Se dio cuenta de cómo ella hizo el ademan sacar la varita, pero él fue más rápido y la tiró por el aires.

Quince minutos después escuchó como los padres de ella llegaban. La escondió en una habitación y bajó con paso sigiloso.

_Si hacían eso serían perdonados. Draco estaba convencido de que el Señor Oscuro no ganaría, pero si no hacia aquello podía morir._

_El rubio estiró su brazo y los enlazó con su padre. Blaise Zabini, su ex mejor amigo después de eso, era el testigo. La guerra estaba a punto de comenzar y a su padre no se le ocurrió algo más descabellado que hacer eso. En realidad su progenitor solo seguía órdenes de Voldemort._

_Un juramento inquebrantable. Algo así como lo que hizo Snape por él. Solo que esta vez sería él, el que haría algo; pero por su padre._

_Voldemort le había encomendado, a Lucius, matar a la familia de Hermione Granger luego de la guerra. Si él no podía o se lo impedían. Draco debía hacerlo._

Caminó por inercia por el pasillo, los gritos de auxilio aun resonaban en su cabeza cada segundo. Con movimientos de varita fue limpiando cada rincón que podría inculparle. Entró a la habitación y Granger aun estaba en la posición que le había dejado. La tomó de las muñecas y la arrastró hacia fuera. No se dio cuenta de que ella abrió sus ojos y le miró.

Draco la soltó en la mitad del pasillo.

Lo había hecho. Había matado. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Sus manos temblaron cuando la realidad le golpeó.

Había cumplido. Ahora, si ahora, su padre se podía pudrir o descansar, en el peor de los casos, en Azkaban. Mientras que él tendría que arrastrar con la culpa de haber matado a personas que no tenían la culpa.

Sin mirar a Hermione se desapareció.

Poco tiempo después fue juzgado en el Wizengamot. Nadie nunca supo, en ese entonces, que había hecho más cosas de las que le habían culpado.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 23 de mayo del 2013, 15:00 p.m.**

Había llegado hacia pocos minutos y esperaba impaciente a Luna y Pansy.

Habían pasado exactamente diez días desde que perdió a su bebe. Se auto-culpaba y se estaba alejando poco a poco de Theo. Sabía que eso no estaba bien y que al haber ya tenido una experiencia similar debería llevarlo mejor, pero era su hijo y tenía la esperanza de que el embarazo hubiese llegado a término.

—Lo siento —dijo la pelinegra sentándose frente a ella.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Ginny sonriéndole un poco.

— ¿Cómo has estado? He hablado con Theo y…

—No me gusta cómo suena eso —arqueó una ceja—. Estoy bien es solo que me cuesta asimilar todo aun.

—Te entiendo ¿Lo sabes? —ella asintió. Pansy había estado a punto de perder a James a los cuatro meses de embarazo—. ¿Dónde está Luna?

—Suponía que vendría contigo. Como trabajan juntas.

—Salí antes, porque he dejado a James con mi madre.

—Mi madre ha querido quedarse con Caroline desde lo que sucedió.

—Deberías considerarlo y aprovechar de hablar con Theo.

—No podre ser madre de nuevo —susurró con voz entristecida. Había hablado con su médico y él se lo había dicho—, no sabes lo mucho que me duele eso.

—Oh Ginny —ella extendió su mano sobre la de Ginny—. Tú, como ginecóloga, deberías saber que existe una posibilidad de que no sea así. Tu útero ha quedado sensible.

Ella sonrió un poco. Conociendo la verdadera realidad de las cosas. Sí, como ginecóloga, lo sabía —Quiero tener más hijos.

—Los tendrás, Theo te ayudará créeme —le guiñó un ojo.

Ella rió.

—Hola chicas —Luna venía con algunas bolsas y las dejo a un lado—, siento la demora.

—No te preocupes —respondió Pansy mirándola fijamente—. ¿Qué son todas esas bolsas?

Luna sonrió —Son algunas cosas que compre. Ron se va a una misión y me ha pedido que vaya con él.

— ¿Puede hacer eso? —preguntó Ginny.

—Supongo que sí. Él me lo ha dicho.

—Eso es genial —le animó—. ¿Dónde dejaras a Hugo?

Ella se mordió el labio —No lo sé. No quiero cargarle a Molly mi hijo.

—Entonces su tío Draco tendrá que hacerse cargo —dijo sonriendo Ginny.

—No creo que quiera. Además, a él, Julie le cuida Cissy.

— ¿Cuándo se van?

—Este fin de semana.

—Pues deberías hablar con él, ya sabes cómo tú hermano él debe cuidar a su sobrino. Además, tú siempre te quedas con Cissy.

Luna aceptó que Pansy tenía razón.

Estuvieron alrededor de dos horas hablando de todo. Hasta que un nombre inevitable salió a la luz.

—No entiendo porque es así —soltó Ginny.

—Se perfectamente que a mí no me tolera por ser Slytherin y querer entregar a Harry, pero… creo que todos merecemos oportunidades.

—Claro, es decir nosotras nos empezamos a tratar cuando descubrimos que salíamos con nuestros ex novios.

Ella asintió —Se que la pude haber tratado mal, pero éramos crías cuando eso paso —y luego meneó la cabeza—. Deberían hablar con ella. Ya sabes tú, Harry y Ron.

—Creo que si o al menos Ron y Harry ¿Tú qué piensas Luna?

La rubia se había quedado callada durante la conversación de sus amigas.

—Creo que no deberíamos hablar de ella y si Harry —dijo mirando a Pansy— quiere hablar con ella que lo haga solo o cuando Ron y yo nos vallamos de viaje.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Ron querrá hablar con ella cuando se entere de que ha vuelto.

Se encogió de hombros —Ya sabes ella y Ron…

—Luna eso fue hace más de diez años —reprochó la Pansy.

Ginny asintió —Ron te ama o sino no estaría contigo.

Ella no respondió. Solo asintió.

No les contaría que Ron le había sido infiel durante su noviazgo y que eso, aunque cerrada la pagina, aun le afectaba.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 19:00 p.m.**

Peinó su, ahora más, largo cabello negro en una coleta alta. Se miró al espejo y suspiró. Bien tendría que hacerlo, tendría que soportarlo y vivir con ello.

— ¡Cissy! —gritó su padre.

— ¡Voy en un minuto! —contestó.

Conocería a Christina, alias su futura madrastra, esa noche. No es que su padre le hubiese dejado muchas opciones, pero sabía que la cosa con ella iba enserio. Valla que lo sabía.

Bajó hacia el primer piso. La mesa del comedor estaba exquisitamente decorada y preparada para tres personas.

—Ya estoy aquí —le dijo.

El timbre sonó y ella supo quién era.

— ¿Puedes ir a abrir? —preguntó Draco.

—Claro, papi.

Con paso lento, lentísimo, abrió la puerta. La primera impresión que se llevo de la chica fue que era muy bella.

—Hola —saludó cortésmente Cissy—, pasa.

—Hola.

—Chris —saludó Draco caminando hacia ella y besándola castamente.

—Draco —los ojos color turquesa se iluminaron.

Cissy supo que esa chica estaba enamorada o al menos eso interpretaba de la mirada de ella, pero su padre… ¿Debería tener esa misma mirada? ¿No?

—Cissy, cariño, te presento a Christina Barnes: mi novia.

Ella se puso frente a Christina —Un gusto. Narcisa Malfoy Greengrass —estiró su mano.

—Un gusto, Narcisa.

—Puedes llamarme Cissy.

Ella asintió.

Como todo estaba listo se dispusieron para cenar.

La conversación la llevaban Draco y Christina hablando sobre el trabajo y otras cosas que a la niña no le parecieron interesantes. Cissy descubrió que la novia de su padre era médico al igual que él, que era un chica inteligente, de al menos unos tres o cuatro años menos que su padre y que aunque era simpática no tenía muchas aptitudes para con los niños.

Estaba terminando ya su cena, había pasado como media hora y Christina ni siquiera le había hablado. Algo que le estaba molestando, un poco.

—Papi —Draco la miró.

Bien, ya tenía su atención. Podía joderle la cita o dejarla como estaba, pero se sentía aburrida y sola en la mesa. Y la culpa, inevitablemente, la tendría Christina. Así que:

— ¿Sabes que con me tope el otro día?

Él negó — ¿Con quién?

—Hermione —dijo simplemente deslizando su plato hacia un lado.

Draco intentó no atragantarse con la comida y Christina le puso atención a la niña.

—Así… —su voz se recuperó un poco—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

Ella miró a Christina y luego a su padre —Claro que lo recuerdo, pero simplemente me la tope y tuvimos una amena charla sobre ella y tu.

— ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? —preguntó lenta y calmadamente. Cissy supo que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso, pero seguiría hasta el final.

—Hermione me ha contado porque ella y tú se llevaban mal en el colegio ¿Es cierto que tuvieron una relación? —preguntó inocentemente. Bueno no es como si Hermione se lo hubiese dicho, ella lo suponía. La verdad es que su nueva amiga le había contestado la pregunta con evasivas y palabras incoherentes.

—Eso es… —tosió un poco mirando a su novia—. No es cierto —dijo finalmente—. Granger y yo nos llevábamos mal en el colegio. Imposible que de ahí surgiera algo.

—Claro… entonces ella me mintió.

Un silencio muy incomodo se formó.

— ¿Puedo retirarme? Ya he terminado mi cena.

Draco asintió. Ya hablaría con ella mas tarde.

Cissy se retiró y se encerró en su habitación.

—No sabía que conocías tan íntimamente a Hermione —dijo Christina dejando sus cubiertos sobre el plato.

—Sabes que íbamos en el mismo año y todo eso. No tuve nada que ver con ella.

—No te creo.

—Chris, si hubiese tenido una relación con ella eso sería pasado.

Ella negó —Yo… yo se que Cissy no es hija de Astoria —susurró y Draco se sorprendió por eso. Anne no le abría…—. Lo siento, pero una vez te escuche decírselo a mi madre.

Él tragó —Entonces ¿Sabes que Granger es…?

—Lo sé —concluyó—. De una forma u otra están unidos aunque ella no lo sepa.

—Granger, _Hermione_, no tiene nada que ver. Además no quiero hablar de esto aquí —siseó sabiendo que su hija podía escuchar o bajar.

—Draco, tú crees que ella estando en su situación se quedara de brazos cruzados; la buscara y puede que la encuentre. El otro día mi madre estuvo hablando con ella.

—Ya lo sé. Tu madre me lo ha contado con lujo de detalles.

—Entonces no me puedes decir que tú y ella no tuvieron nada.

—No fue importante —se excusó. Sabiendo que eso, para él, no era cierto.

—Pero tuvieron una hija —susurró—, ella los une —suspiró—. Creo que me iré, mañana trabajo todo el día.

—Chris. No puedes ponerte así.

—Adiós, Draco —le dio un leve beso en los labios y se dirigió a la puerta—. Hablamos después, si.

Cubrió sus ojos con las manos cuando la puerta se cerró. Todo había salido mal, muy mal.

Un minuto después subía en dirección a la habitación de Cissy.

.

Cissy veía televisión y de vez en cuando bajaba el volumen para poder escuchar la conversación, pero nada había llegado a sus oídos.

Un leve golpeteó le dio a entender que su padre había terminado todo aquello, temprano y por culpa de ella. Apagó la televisión y contesto.

—Pase.

Draco se veía sereno; algo raro, pensó la niña.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó simplemente cruzándose de brazos. Su semblante no demostraba nada lo que sentía en ese momento.

Cissy debía ser sincera así que contesto: —Ella no me gusta.

—No la conoces, Cissy. Además a mí me debe gustar, no a ti.

Ella frunció los labios —Sé que no la conozco, pero simplemente se que ella no es para ti.

Él arqueó una ceja ¿Desde cuándo su hija era así de perceptiva? —Se suponía que lo habías aceptado o eso al menos entendí yo cuando cantaste.

—Sí, lo acepte, pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo.

Él frunció el ceño molesto —Lo que dijiste a bajo fue incorrecto —la reprendió.

— ¿Por qué? Yo solo quería saber lo de Hermione.

¡Hermione! Una constante en su vida, al parecer, desde ahora —Pudiste haberlo hecho en otro momento, cuando estuviésemos los dos solos.

Ella se encogió de hombros —Me he acordado justo ahora —sonrió angelicalmente.

La artimaña que había utilizado su hija era tan de Slytherins que tuvo que aceptar que tendría que mantener bien alejadas las cenas con su novia e hija juntas —De cualquier forma, la próxima vez, quiero que te comportes —Draco se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir agrego: —, por cierto. Que esta cena no allá funcionado, no quiere decir que yo deje de verla o que no la traeré a esta casa.

Ella no digo nada más y Draco salió de la habitación dando un leve portazo.

Cissy cerró sus ojos. Y, no por primera vez, deseo que su madre estuviera a su lado abrazándola.

.

La mañana había pasado rápida: fue al cementerio a dejarle flores a sus padres. Hoy se cumplían 15 años desde que ellos habían fallecido.

Deslizó el peine en su cabello y al retirarlo se dio cuenta de que el cabello ya se le comenzaba a caer. Lentamente, pero ya lo hacía. Los síntomas estaban un poco menos acentuados, pero aun así vomitaba, su nariz sangraba y sus huesos dolían.

Matt llegaría mañana; lo extrañaba. Mal que mal estuvieron juntos casi nueve años. Una mueca se formó en su rostro, si bien le había contado ciertas cosas aun no era capaz de decirle todo de una vez; como por ejemplo: que tenía una hija, que la había abandonado y que el padre de la niña era, precisamente, el que mato a sus padres. Suspiró. De cierta forma se arrepentía ¿Arrepentir? No, la verdad es que no se arrepentía, era muy joven, inexperta y tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Una hija, en ese momento, no estaba en sus planes. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero ahora se iba a morir y quizás, solo quizás, podría tratarla y nada más.

Pero había algo que la carcomía: ¿Qué pensarían sus padres con las acciones y/o actitudes que estaba o había tomado? Era algo que sin duda, en el último tiempo, rondaba en su mente. En el fondo sabía que ellos estarían más que decepcionados de su forma de actuar.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Domingo 26 de mayo del 2013, 14:00 p.m.**

Los ojos azules miraban maravillados cada cosa a su paso.

—Es increíble ¿No? —susurró Cissy a su lado.

El pelirrojo la miró —Sí, tienes razón —por alguna extraña razón, Hugo, no podía revelarle nada a su prima sobre el mundo mágico. Su madre y tío se lo habían pedido.

— ¿Comamos ahí? —propuso Draco.

Los dos niños asintieron.

Cissy sentía que su padre ya no estaba tan enojado con ella, es mas creía que, de cierta forma, ahora él estaba medio enojado con su novia. Sabía que era su culpa, pero no se arrepentía.

Entraron a un sobrio restaurant sentándose cerca de la ventana, ya que el día estaba un poco caluroso. Pidieron: Lasaña de carne para los tres y jugos de diversos sabores.

—Tío Draco, ¿Ha hablado con mi madre? —preguntó Hugo.

—Sí, ayer hablamos están muy bien vuelven el miércoles. Dijo que llamaría mas tarde para poder hablar contigo.

El niño sonrió —Entonces podre seguir quedándome en su casa.

—Claro que sí, Hugo —dijo Cissy—. Papi ¿Tendré que ir al colegio de igual manera estos días? —preguntó esperanzada de que su padre no la mandara.

—Claro que si jovencita. Además tus horarios son flexibles. Hugo puede quedarse con Julie o conmigo dependiendo de mi horario.

Sus platillos llegaron y se dispusieron a comer.

—Permiso necesito ir al tocador —se excusó levantándose antes de comer.

Entró al baño: se lavo las manos y la cara. Se arregló el cabello un poco, necesitaba volver a teñírselo lo que le había aplicado su tía Luna le había durado, extrañamente, mucho tiempo. Pero ahora no se preocuparía por eso tenía que disfrutar ese día junto a su padre y primo. Gracias a Dios la novia del no estaba ahí, por lo menos podría seguir disfrutándolo. Se sentía un poco egoísta y, si, lo había aceptado, pero esa distinto a estar de acuerdo. Suspiró y se dispuso a salir, pero a la entrada chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento —dijo la mujer.

La pequeña pelinegra miro hacia arriba — ¡Hermione!

—Oh. Hola, Cissy —sonrió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido con mi padre y mi primo a almorzar y ¿Tú?

—Yo he venido con un amigo —Hermione sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estomago al entender que cada vez esa niña, sin ninguna razón, era un constante en su vida.

—Genial, debo ir a comer. Nos vemos —se despidió con su mano.

—Claro, ve.

Cissy llego a la mesa donde tanto su padre como Hugo ya estaban comiendo. Con la mirada busco al "amigo" de Hermione y lo encontraron unas mesas más allá.

.

Cerca de una hora después. Ya listos para salir del restaurant Draco consideró que lo mejor sería seguir rondando por el centro comercial y otras tiendas. Agradecía que su sobrino supiera controlar ya la magia y todo lo que conllevaba aquello.

Al entrar a una gran tienda los niños se perdieron entre la multitud viendo diversos videojuegos o juguetes. Draco decidió comprar algunos libros que le hacían falta, justo cuando iba a pagar su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Diga.

_—__Hola, Draco._

—Christina ¿Cómo estás?

_—__Bien, he recibido tu mensaje ayer. Gracias por respetar mí privacidad en estos días._

Draco pago los libros y susurro un "gracias". Se alejo de allí saliendo —Creo que ambos necesitábamos pensar después de lo que hablamos ¿No crees?

_—__Claro. Yo no quiero importunar en la relación con tu hija._

—Con respecto a ella, siento que allá actuado así. Le tomara tiempo estar de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

_—__Tiempo al tiempo ¿No?_

—Sí… tiem… —se quedó en silencio, porque a lo lejos, como a dos o tres metros, diviso una cabellera rubia muy acompañada de un hombre. Hermione. Hermione y _su novio_.

_—__ ¿Draco? ¿Qué pasó?_

Cuando la volvió a ver por primera vez hace unas semanas; sintió como algo comenzaba a surgir nuevamente y ahora, en ese momento, supo -¡Merlín como odiaba eso!- que no la había olvidado del todo. Podrían haber pasado trece, diecinueve o cincuenta años desde lo que ocurrió, pero se dio cuenta de que aun sentía cosas, _cosas_, COSAS, por ella y eso no era bueno. Porque significaba que Christina aunque la amaba, lo que sentía por Hermione era algo diferente y más fuerte.

Cortó la llamada sin importarle que su _novia_ estuviese hablándole. Se le quedo mirando por minutos enteros hasta que sintió que alguien le agarraba la manga de la chaqueta.

Cissy.

Su hija.

La hija de ambos.

Aquella personita que desde el minuto uno de nacida le había robado el corazón, por la que había "cambiado" y había hecho lo posible porque tuviera una buena vida.

—Papi ¿Qué pasa?

No la había olvidado. Hermione seguía teniendo un lugar en su corazón, muy en el fondo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas era la mujer que había abandonado a su hija.

_La otra también murió y si aparece yo haré que desaparezca de nuevo_. Sus propias palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

—Estoy bien —le dijo sin mirarla y mirando aun el lugar donde había estado _ella_.

¿Qué haría?

Lo que había hecho durante esos años: olvidar y suprimir. Se concentraría en su novia y en el futuro que tenia con ella.

Miró a su hija y decidió que pasaría un día agradable con ella y Hugo.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 27 de mayo del 2013, 05:00 a.m.**

La vibración.

El sonido a esa hora era horrible.

Una de sus manos se movió perezosamente hacia la mesita de noche. Cuando tuvo el teléfono frente a frente frunció el ceño.

—Te das cuenta de la hora que es —contestó molesto antes de que la otra persona hablara.

_Una respiración rápida y varias bocadas aire fue lo único que escucho __—__ ¡Malfoy!_

— ¿Potter? ¿Te das cuenta…?

_—__Luna… __—__susurró interrumpiéndole._

— ¿Qué, que pasa con ella? —Draco se sentó. De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

_—__Han… debes venir al hospital __—__dijo con voz nerviosa__—,__ han atacado el hotel donde ella, Ron y los demás aurores se hospedaban._

El aire fue incapaz de llegar a sus pulmones.

Su hermana.

Su sobrino dormía en la otra habitación.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? —su voz sonó trémula y poco le importo que fuera Potter el que la escuchara.

—_Aun no lo sé con certeza. Solo sé que fue hace unos quince minutos y que los traerán acá._

—Voy en un minuto.

Cortó.

Se destapó. Estaba nervioso. Por su mente solo paso un nombre Kingsley. Maldito hijo de…

Era obvio y bastante macabro, si lo pensaba un poco. Gawain Robards debía estar mal herido y era ahí donde él entraba.

Odiaba eso, odiaba que el maldito ministro supiera que había matado a los Granger y otras personas.

Sus manos aun seguían manchadas con sangre, siempre seria así.

Pero, sin embargo, odiaba mas recibir órdenes de otra persona impartía leyes y era hipócrita en su actuar.

Miró su reloj tenía al menos dos horas antes de que los niños despertaran. Llamaría a Julie desde el hospital.

Con esa resolución se desapareció.

Si a Luna le pasaba algo el maldito de Kingsley podría irse olvidando de los favorcitos que le hacía.

* * *

.

.

.

**VeritoBlack: **Hola me gusta tu sinceridad... es por eso que este capitulo solo tiene un cambio de fecha y es al principio. Por el momento seguirá como esta ya en unos capítulos mas no le ira tan mal.

Saludos.


	14. Descubriendo una verdad

Holaaaas! :D

He regresado :c este ultimo tiempo (bueno los dos últimos capítulos) he estado algo irresponsable con subir los capítulos. Esta vez la culpa la tuvo mi pc ya que el cargador murió T.T 2 días sin computador fueron horribles y mas cuando tenía la mitad del capítulo listo. Lo siento...

Gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos, los follows.

El capitulo transcurre en el 2000, 2003 y 2013.

Saludos y espero que todos estén muy bien. Besitos :3

**Nota de autora: **Review respondido al final.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Descubriendo una verdad**

_La verdad es dura, la verdad es incómoda y a menudo la verdad duele. La gente dice que quiere saber la verdad pero ¿Es cierto? La verdad es dolorosa, en el fondo no queremos conocerla, sobre todo cuando sabemos que nos afectará. A veces decimos la verdad porque es lo único que podemos ofrecer. A veces decimos la verdad porque necesitamos decirla en voz alta para poder oírla, otras veces la contamos porque no podemos aguantarnos y otras la contamos porque a alguien le debemos al menos eso._

_(Grey's anatomy)_

**Sábado 04 de marzo del 2000, 05:30 a.m.**

Sus ojos pestañaron somnolientos y tuvo que acostumbrarse a la poca luminosidad de la habitación. Se palpo los brazos y agradeció no tener ningún suero conectado así se podría movilizar libremente.

Se enderezó con cuidado; un parto normal al igual que una cesárea necesita cuidado y ella no deseaba presentar ninguna complicación, apenas y le dieran de alta se iría. Pero antes de que vinieran a revisarla, en unas horas más, necesitaba hacer algo importante.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus pies tocaron el helado piso de cerámica. Se fue parando lenta y cuidadosamente. Cuando se sintió firme logró caminar unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta y se asomó para ver si veía a alguien. Al no encontrar a nadie, salió sigilosamente. Esperaba que hubiese alguna indicación hacia la sala de neonatales.

Casi a la vuelta de pasillo dio con lo que deseaba. Su corazón se agitó y, por milésimas de segundos, estuvo a punto de desistir en lo que haría. Miles de preguntas le rondaron ¿Y si le llegaba al corazón? ¿Y si deseaba mandar a la mierda todo por ese bebe? ¿Y si lo tocaba y sentía esa hermosa conexión de la que tanto había escuchado?

Sus pies se movieron por inercia hacia la sala impecablemente cubierta con un gran ventanal. En los cuneros solo pudo distinguir a tres bebes y ninguna enfermera a la vista.

Por el lado divisó una puerta y entró. Había escuchado por ahí, que para entrar a una sala tan limpia y esterilizada debía ponerse: delantal, guantes y mascarilla, y así lo hizo. Los tres pequeños estaban en la misma fila puestos, pero ninguno pertenecía a su bebe ya que aparecía el nombre de la madre y del niño. Reprimió un escalofrío al comprender que quizás ya se lo habían llevado.

Salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado y al llegar a la sala se dio cuenta de que frente a ella había otra entrada que no había visto. Por la pequeña ventanilla vio que un bebe estaba en incubadora. Su instinto le decía que debía entrar, pero su parte racional se lo negaba. Impulsiva, como nunca, entró y al leer la pequeña y escueta ficha supo que esa _niña_ era suya.

La bebe dormía y por su cabecita se asomaban pelusillas claras. Se mordió los labios para no llorar y se quedo allí a una distancia prudente, observándola. Si tocaba a esa niña, se quedaba con ella.

Sus ojos se cerraron y controló su desbocada respiración. Era una buena decisión; aun era muy joven para ser madre, era inexperta y ya tendría más bebes en un futuro. Esa niña se iría con una buena familia y sería feliz. Además en ese momento no estaba en sus planes ser madre. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero una hija de Draco Malfoy, asesino de sus padres, era algo que no deseaba, porque quizás su "pecado" más grande no había sido esa niña, si no haberse enamorado del. Si pudiese devolver el tiempo atrás quizás si se hubiese acostado con él, pero hubiese usado algún hechizo o método anticonceptivo.

Era niña. Solo con eso se quedaba y sabiéndolo se fue de la sala.

Dejando a su pequeña al cuidado, sin saberlo, de su padre.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 27 de mayo del 2013, 10:00 a.m.**

**_Ataque en Polonia_**

**_La madrugada de este miércoles, esta humilde servidora ha recibido la desagradable noticia de que un número importante de aurores y ciudadanos, dentro de ellos Ronald Weasley, Luna Weasley, su esposa, y Gawain Robards, el jefe de aurores, han sufrido un atentado en el _****_Hotel Wentzl de Polonia. _****_Teniendo hasta el momento y lamentablemente el deceso de veinte aurores de diversos rangos y habitantes del país en total. Nada aun se sabe de la salud de los demás trabajadores._**

**_Esperamos que ningún óbito sea informado durante la tarde y menos aun de otro atentado._**

**_Su humilde servidora Rita Skeeter. Diario "El Profeta"._**

Sus delgadas manos arrugaron el periódico. La noticia se había esparcido como pólvora en campo vacio. Inevitablemente miró a sus progenitores que aterrados miraban la sala por donde habían trasladado a un inconsciente y mal herido Ron. A decir verdad todos los que entraban iban en el mismo, o peor, estado.

Sintió la leve caricia en su hombro los ojos azules de su esposo le daban fuerzas para soportar, quizás, lo inevitable.

Theo abrazó a Ginny dándole toda la contención y fuerza que necesitaba. Hacia unas dos semanas había perdido a su bebe y ahora podría perder a su hermano o amiga, o ambos. La vida era cruel, demasiado. Unas sillas mas allá vio al padre de Luna, Xenophilius, aunque todos en esa sala sabían que Lucius Malfoy era su verdadero padre, la rubia nunca quiso el apellido, pero sí quiso en su vida a Draco.

Pansy estaba sentada junto a su madre igual de nerviosa y angustiada que ella. La pelinegra no tenía a Harry a su lado ya que él estaba adentro; como buen medimago y especialista en daño provocado por hechizos.

Se apretó más hacia Theo y sus ojos se cerraron deseando que todo saliese bien. Tenía mucha fe en que todo se arreglaría.

Casi cinco minutos después, la puerta contraria se abrió. Todos los que estaban sentados se pararon al instante.

Draco Malfoy, con ojos terriblemente hinchados, hacia acto de presencia seguido por dos pasos, quizás, de un Harry Potter de igual manera.

Ginny y todos supieron en ese minuto. Que nada… que todo había salido terriblemente mal.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 12 de marzo del 2003, 14:30 p.m.**

—Gracias por venir —susurró la chica mirándolo fijamente.

Él hombre le dirigió entre una mirada burlona y resignada. Se sentó frente a ella —No me quedaba de otra.

Ella sonrió un poco. Había insistido, un poquito, en ese encuentro —Siento mucho lo de tu padre —su sinceridad fue palpable para el rubio.

—Nuestro, querrás decir —dijo Draco con voz amarga.

—Mi padre aun está vivo —dijo Luna tranquila—. Lucius, él, no era nada mío.

Draco hizo una mueca —Entonces, tu y yo, no somos hermanastros —dijo sínicamente—, de cualquier forma me alegro de que no hallas querido tomar el elegante y distinguido apellido Malfoy —dijo con sorna—. Lo bueno es que la herencia será mía —se carcajeó.

—Draco, no tiene porque ser así conmigo, yo solo quiero…

—Quieres que nos llevemos bien, quieres que seamos los mejores hermanos del mundo; que yo te cuente mis cosas y tú a mí. Que te incluya en la vida de mi hija y todo eso ¿No es así?

Ella solo lo miro un momento sorprendida por lo último que él había dicho —Quiero que nos conozcamos. No sabía que tenías una hija y que estabas casado —señaló y miró su mano.

Él miro su propia mano —Siento no haberte invitado a mi boda —sonrió un poco recordándolo.

—Yo tampoco te invite a la mía —señaló su propio anillo.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Draco deseaba irse y no volver a verla más. Hacia unos dos meses que Lucius había recibido, por nueva orden, el beso del dementor. Le había confesado su desliz pocos días antes de la "ejecución". Luna lo busco cinco días después y así todos los días. Se negó a verla, pero finalmente tuvo que aceptar.

— ¿Es muy duro vivir en el mundo muggle? —preguntó ella de pronto.

—No, es más difícil actuar como uno siendo mago —le dijo.

— ¿Tienes ojeras?

—A veces no duermo.

Ella asintió —Crees que podamos vernos algún otro día.

—Claro, porque no —mintió.

—Sabes que estoy trabajando con Pansy —él asintió y Luna sonrió.

Draco miro su reloj haciendo una falsa mueca —Debo irme, cuídate —se levantó.

Salió del lugar antes de que ella respondiera algo.

Luna suspiro un poco cansada. No había sido como esperaba, pero era un comienzo. Algo era algo.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 27 de mayo del 2013, 10:05 a.m.**

La primera en llegar a Draco y Harry fue Molly con ojos abnegados en lágrimas, detrás de ella Arthur y algunos de sus hijos.

— ¿Cómo están? —Ginny fue la primera en pronunciar aquellas palabras que lo definían todo.

Draco miro de reojo a Harry. Tragó y suspiró, afortunadamente no le tocaba a él hablar. Un hombre mayor, de canoso cabello, salió de la sala por donde habían salido los dos hombres.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Mark Erickson, soy el sanador que está atendiendo a Ronald y Luna Weasley —miro a la familia y todos le miraban con atención—. El señor Ronald Weasley: llego con múltiples fracturas en su espalda —Draco y todos se imaginaban que tuvo que haber protegido a su esposa para estar en ese estado—, se rompió varias vertebras de la columna. Tres costillas fracturadas en el lado derecho y una perforación en el pulmón del mismo sitio —el medimago miró a Molly—. Esta coma inducido. Las pociones que le han administrado están haciendo efecto, pero sentiría dolor es por eso que los medimagos hicieron eso.

La pelirroja mayor soltó algunos lagrimones al igual que todas las mujeres de la sala.

— ¿Quedara alguna secuela? —preguntó la mujer.

—No lo sabemos —respondió el medimago Erickson— es algo precipitado decirlo. Queremos que se recupere por completo para despertarlo.

La familia quedo un poco más tranquila.

— ¿Y mi hija, Luna? —preguntó Xenophilius.

Draco, quien estaba más atrás, no espero a que el medimago contestara, se giro y camino hacia el lugar por donde había salido.

—La señora Weasley está estable —les dijo—. A pesar de que creemos que su esposo la protegió: recibió múltiples maldiciones, pensamos que cuando el ataque surgió ambos estaban en diferentes partes.

— ¿Se recuperara?

—Me estoy encargando de eso.

Todos quedaron un poco más aliviados.

Solo era cuestión de fe.

Nada más.

.

Sus pisadas eran firmes y determinadas.

Sin titubear entró a la habitación donde estaba su objetivo.

Gawain Robards: yacía mal herido y casi muerto, debido a los múltiples maleficios y golpes que había sufrido.

Palpó la ampolla de su "suero mágico" y supo, en aquel momento, que ya no lo haría más. No podía matarlo.

Pero entonces aparecía la variante: Kingsley y todos sus pensamientos variaban. Tenía que matarlo o se iba a Azkaban. En otra oportunidad lo hubiese hecho sin titubeos, pero sabía a la perfección que ese maldito tenía mucho que ver con el ataque a Polonia.

¿Qué hacer?

Miro al jefe de los aurores por última vez y se fue.

Debía hablar con Theo.

.

En otro sector del hospital de Wellington. Una castaña, Hermione había decidido volver a su color natural, se tomaba su dosis diaria de poción luego de cada radioterapia. A su lado Matt la miraba con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, ya? —preguntó el castaño.

Ella asintió —Mejor, de a poco. Gracias.

— ¿Deseas que nos vallamos ya?

—Sí, pero usemos la aparición, por favor.

Mathew y Hermione caminaron hacia la salida y en un callejón cercano se aparecieron directamente en la habitación del hotel. La chica se dejo caer en el sillón totalmente agotada, el castaño se sentó a su lado.

Ella se mordió el labio: se sentía un poco mareada y cansada, no había dormido bien y sus huesos dolían —Dos de mis amigos trabajan en ese hospital —le contó rompiendo el silencio. Matt le no digo nada, ella hablaría sola—; Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter.

— ¿Los has visto?

—Sí, pero me odian —sus ojos reflejaron tristeza— y yo tengo la culpa.

—Hermione —él tomó su mano y la apretó levemente—, estoy seguro de que ellos…

—Regrese a Londres, y con el segundo que me tope fue con Harry, insulte a su esposa y a él.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Él ya no estaba entendiendo ciertas actitudes de Hermione, era como si nunca la hubiese conocido realmente.

—Harry y Ginny se casaron con dos mortifagos —susurró. Recordó como ella misma se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, aunque ahora no sabía muy bien que sentimientos le hacía sentir el rubio.

—Se que los mortifagos era malos y todo eso, pero si ellos dejaron sus prejuicios de lado ¿No puedes dejarlos tu?

Ella sonrió sin ánimo —No olvides que uno mato a mis padres.

—Lo recuerdo —le contestó—. ¿Lo has visto? —ella lo miró sin entender—, al asesino de tus padres ¿Lo has visto en algún momento de tu regreso?

—Sí, fue con la primera persona con la que hable. Inverosímil, no. Él, es médico.

— ¿Y el ministerio? ¿Nunca lo supo?

—Cuando regrese a Hogwarts yo no lo sabía y el caso de mis padres, como muchos otros, quedo inconcluso. En ese año comencé a tener muchas pesadillas y finalmente una noche cuando ya habían pasado algunos días de la graduación recordé todo lo que paso aquella tarde. Fui al ministerio tomaron mi declaración, pero alegaron que eran muy vagos y no servían.

—Es increíble que siendo quien eres no hayan tomado tu declaración en consideración.

—Deje de creer en Kingsley cuando dejaron miles de casos inconclusos. No solo los mortifagos mataron, muchos otros lo hicieron también.

—Todo fue corrupto.

Hermione pensaba que todo siempre había sido de ese modo. Pero como mucho dijeron "así son las guerras".

— ¿Por qué ahora? —le atajó el antes de que se levantara—, ¿Por qué me cuentas tantas cosas ahora?

—No es obvio. Me estoy muriendo y he actuado completamente mal contigo y muchos otros —era sincera. Sentía que era la mala de la película—. Además, alguien por ahí me dijo: "Odiaría ser inteligente ahora y más adulta actuar como estúpida". No quiero ser una adulta estúpida.

Él no dijo nada y la dejo ir.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 15:15 p.m.**

Dejando la mochila de lado Cissy entró a la casa junto a Hugo y Julie, su nana. Lo primero que hizo fue marcar el número de su padre y, como en las anteriores ocasiones, sonó el molesto buzón de voz. No entendía; esa mañana había despertado normal, pero su padre no había aparecido a desayunar como siempre. Eso era raro, él nunca se iba a trabajar tan temprano, además Julie había estado muy seria en el camino de regreso a la casa.

Insistentemente volvió a marcar el número y de nuevo buzón de voz, pero esta vez si dejo un mensaje:

—Papá, cuando oigas esto llámame, por favor.

Tomó la mochila y junto con Hugo subieron a la habitación que compartían desde el fin de semana.

— ¿Estás preocupada por tu padre? —le pregunto el niño.

Ella se encogió de hombros —Solo quiero saber porque se fue tan temprano —sonrió un poco para que no se preocupara—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Él asintió.

—Bien, porque no bajas mientras me cambio de ropa. Si no está Julie busca algo en el refrigerador.

—Claro, te espero abajo.

Con eso el niño de nueve años salió de la habitación de su prima.

Cissy se cambio de ropa. Algo sencillo: jeans, zapatillas, polera.

Como siempre, antes de salir miro la fotografía de su madre. Se veía tan linda y llena de vida en aquella imagen. Entonces recordó que esa, extrañamente, era la única fotografía que tenía de ella. Bueno, también estaban los videos, pero no era lo mismo.

Hizo una mueca, lo más seguro era que todo lo tuviera su padre.

Salió de la habitación y una idea cruzó su mente.

Quería otra fotografía. La quería ahora.

— ¡Hugo, bajo en unos minutos! —gritó al primer piso.

En dos minutos bajaría. Era sacar la foto y salir ¿Que podía salir mal?

Entrar allí, a la habitación de su progenitor, era como pasar a un lugar totalmente diferente de la casa. A diferencia de sus paredes rosa claro, las de su padre, por obvias razones, eran de un color madera claro sobria. Una cama exquisitamente tendida sin ninguna arruga, dos mesitas de noche a ambos lados. El closet y en un rincón el escritorio con su computador propio y lleno de papeles y libros.

El closet, siempre le veía poner cosas allí. Abrió ambas puertas encontrándose con solamente ropa. Se agachó y rebuscó: zapatos, chaquetas, cajas y cosas que no sabía lo que eran. Incluso se topó con un palito largo de madera. Finalmente encontró una gran caja, no sabía cómo diablos ese armario tenía tantas cosas, con el nombre Cissy. No sabía que tenía una caja con cosas de ella.

La abrió con cuidado. Dentro había una caja más pequeña y un sobre.

Tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió; en ella habían fotografías.

La primera, supuso, de cuando era bebe. Sonreía y los pequeños ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada. Volteo la foto y leyó: Cissy. Dos meses.

La segunda, nunca la había visto, aparecía su padre, muchísimo más joven, sosteniéndola y al lado del una mujer algo mayor. La dio vuelta y leyó: Draco. M, Anne. R y Narcisa. M. Días de nacida.

¿Quiera era esa tal Anne. R?

Frunció el seño. Quizás...

Con la tercera foto se le escapo un jadeo.

Era una secuencia. Una foto que se _movía_. SE MOVÍA.

Sorprendida se fijó en los detalles. Era su padre nuevamente quien la tomaba en brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla. A los segundos aparecía su madre al lado de ambos y sonreía. Era una _fotografía _hermosa. Demasiado bella y tierna, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se veían tan... felices.

Un papel doblado llamó su atención. La caja solo contenía esas fotos y dejándolas de lado desdobló el papel. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero su curiosidad era más grande.

_Te odio._

_Hermione._

_Te odio y a la vez me odio a mi mismo por todo lo que hice._

_Te entiendo, solo un poco. Entiendo porque eres e hiciste lo que hiciste._

Solo eso. El papel estaba arrugado e incluso la letra estaba algo borrada.

Guardó todo rápidamente y se topo con el sobre café.

Otra vez la curiosidad. Era un poco abultado y sacó los papeles que habían, dejándolos en el suelo.

Miró y algunos eran solo cosas médicas de su nacimiento y demases. Pero al estar guardando todo; un papel viejo llamó su atención y leyendo el contenido se quiso morir en ese momento.

_Certificado de adopción:_

_A través de la siguiente carta yo Anne Roberts, ginecóloga y obstetra, doy por certificado que la señorita/señora: H.J.G.P da en adopción a su hija/jo recién nacida/do._

Era adoptada.

Pero no, no era posible. Miró la firma y el nombre.

No entendía.

Todos decían que en el carácter y ojos se parecía a su padre. Pero nadie nunca mencionó algún parecido con su madre.

Solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos.

Para darse cuenta de que Astoria Greengrass no era quien le habían dicho.

Su estomago dio un vuelco.

Su madre no era su madre.

Un sonidito se escucho en la habitación. Con manos temblorosas y ojos aguados en lágrimas vio que quien la llamaba era su padre.

Contesto.

_—__Cissy, cariño, siento…_

—Padre —su voz sonó fría, lúgubre y raposa por las lágrimas.

_—__Cariño, ¿Estás bien?_

Entonces un llanto desconsolado escapó de su garganta y fue lo último que Draco escuchó antes de ella colgara.

* * *

.

.

.

**Guest: **Hola. Sí, exacto Draco mato a los padres de Hermione. Mmm bueno digamos que él tiene que defenderse de alguna forma recuerda que nadie sabe nada de lo que sucedió.

Jajajajja. No, no creo que suceda esa aun. Ambos se deben conversaciones, al igual que Hermione con sus amigos.

Gracias. La verdad es que ahora solo relatare lo esencial Mas historia, pero en este capitulo si hay pasado.

Saludos.


	15. De conversaciones y mentiras

**Nota de autora:** pequeño flash back casi al final.

**Disclaimer;** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 15. De conversaciones y mentiras**

**Miércoles 27 de mayo del 2013, 15:10 p.m.**

El teléfono hizo un sonido sordo en el piso.

Narcisa, bajó su mano lentamente, como una zombie, posándola en su regazo.

La seriedad y frialdad se reflejaba en su rostro. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el papel que había leído hacia unos minutos. Guardó todo tal y como estaba. Metió la caja en el closet, cerró ambas puertas y salió de la habitación.

Afuera Hugo la esperaba. Pasó por su lado sin inmutarse.

— ¿Cissy? —él caminó tras ella—, ¿Estás bien?

Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró suavemente con pestillo.

— ¡Julie! ¡Venga, por favor! —gritó el niño al oír varios ruidos tras esa puerta.

Cissy entró tocando suavemente el marco de fotografía de su madre, sonrió tristemente.

Luego se puso frente al espejo de su tocador y mirando fijamente su reflejo; como lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y estas estaban sonrosadas. Arrasó con todo lo que había encima: cremas, maquillaje, perfumes, peines, cintas. Todo cayó al piso destruyéndose. Así como su corazón estaba dejaría su pieza. Con sus propias manos destruyó, boto y desarmó su cama, su closet, el computador, sillas, etc.

Su alma estaba a los pies con dolor y mucha rabia. Odiaba las mentiras, eran crueles y devastadoras, destruidoras.

Finalmente quedó en medio de una habitación completamente destruida. En ningún minuto dejo de llorar.

.

Draco llegó casi veinte minutos después.

— ¿Qué pasó? —el rubio miró tanto a la nana como al niño.

—No lo sabemos tío Draco, pero escuchamos mucho ruido en su habitación.

—Subiere.

Draco en dos tiempos estuvo enfrente de la habitación de su hija. Toco dos veces y ella no respondió, se preocupó.

— ¡Cissy, abre!

Nada.

—Cariño, ¿Qué pasa?

Silencio.

La paciencia no era una de sus fortalezas — ¡Narcisa Malfoy, si no abres en este minuto tirare la puerta!

Silencio nuevamente.

Luego pasos.

Finalmente la puerta fue abierta.

Cabello revuelto, mejillas y nariz sonrosada, y ojos hinchados.

—Necesitamos hablar —le dijo la niña haciéndose a un lado para que su padre pasara. No le importó lo que él pensara de... el desastre que había provocado.

—Pero ¿Que dem...? —se giró para mirarla y por primera vez vio odio en esa mirada tan igual a la suya.

Ella se cruzo de brazos. Ya había llorado lo suficiente, era hora de obtener respuestas — ¿Quién es mi verdadera madre?

Directa.

Siempre lo había sido. Una cualidad de su madre biológica.

Draco se congeló y sus ojos recorrieron a su hija: ella estaba seria, dolida y decepcionada.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Cissy no desvió la mirada y volvió a preguntar.

—Se que Astoria Greengrass no es mi madre.

Draco suspiró tranquilizándose —Astoria es tu madre ¿De dónde has sacado que no es así?

—Sé que me retaras por esto, pero no me importa. Revise tus cosas: una caja donde decía mi nombre y allí encontré un papel de adopción.

— ¿Qué tú hiciste qué? —preguntó desconcertado y enojado, creyó que los hechizos protegerían sus cosas—. ¿Qué hacías en mis cosas?

—Buscaba una foto de mamá, pero evidentemente encontré algo más interesante. ¿Quién es mi madre?

—Astoria Greengrass, ella es tu madre. Lo que encontraste allí fue… fue algo… de mi trabajo.

Ella frunció el seño —No te creo padre.

Fría y distante.

Decir la verdad así como así no estaba en los planes de Draco. Jamás se lo diría.

—Ese papel es algo que me traje sin querer hace años.

—Entonces no conoces a esa tal H.J.G.P, porque según leí ella fue la que entregó a su bebe en adopción ¿Yo soy esa bebe?

Maldita Hermione. Maldito él, por guardar un estúpido papel.

—No… no eres esa bebe —su mente Slytherin casi a los segundos ya tenía una posible salida—. Casi al tiempo en que tú naciste; esa niña también lo hizo, me traje el papel porque finalmente sin que ella lo supiera el padre de la niña quiso hacerse cargo. Aquella chica creyó que lo daba aun centro.

Mentiras.

Mentir para vivir, era lo que estaba haciendo.

En realidad, era solo disfrazar un poco la verdad.

—Me lo juras —susurró la niña con nuevas lágrimas.

Jurar.

¿Cuántas veces había jurado en vano?

¿Cuántas?

Dos, tres… o ¿Siempre?

—Lo juro —entonces se arrodilló frente a su hija—, Astoria es tu madre ¿Me crees?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Grises tan iguales a los suyos, pero no podía creerle y ella odiaba las mentiras. Entonces ¿Odiaba a su padre, por no decirle la verdad? ¿Por qué ocultarle algo así? ¿Qué había hecho esa mujer, su madre biológica? —Sí, si te creo —sonrió un poco, abrazándolo. Ella lo sabía no era tonta, esa mujer que creyó su madre no lo era.

Draco acarició su espalda. Cissy no se merecía conocer el nombre de su verdadera madre — ¿Debo castigarte, por lo que le hiciste a tu cuarto?

Ella se apretó mas a él — ¿Debo confiar en ti? —le preguntó devuelta.

A Draco le dolió la pregunta, porque la respuesta seria un: No.

La separo para mirarla —Astoria es tu madre. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Ya te explique ese papel en la caja.

Ella asintió —Creo que debes reparar mi habitación, creo que sabes cómo hacerlo —le dijo alzando una ceja.

Draco hizo una mueca podría hacerlo con varios reparos, pero su hija no sabía sobre la existencia de la magia.

—Claro —luego la miró algo serio—, ¿Ahora te sientes mejor?

_No_, pensó —Sí, mejor.

—Entonces, debemos bajar necesito hablar contigo y con Hugo.

Cissy asintió y le pidió que bajara primero él.

Entró a su baño personal: se lavó la cara, odiaba llorar siempre se le notaba.

Suspiró y juró, porque ella sabía que Astoria no era su madre, que encontraría la verdad. Le dolía que su padre le mintiera, pero quería descubrir esa razón antes de anteponerse a él.

Necesitaba respuestas.

Con esa resolución salió del cuarto de baño.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 01 de junio del 2013, 12:00 p.m.**

La noticia se había difundido a todos los medios de comunicación. Tanto escritos como radiales.

Gawain Robards, el jefe de los aurores, había muerto de un paro cardiaco en la madrugada de ese día.

La familia, su esposa e hijos, no lo podían creer. Harry tuvo que darles la noticia y odio ver destruida a la mujer de ese hombre. Sin embargo, no se esperaba, luego de unos cuantos minutos, que la propia esposa del auror le enfrentase diciéndole que era imposible que su esposo, ya difunto, muriese de algo así. Como buen medimago, Harry, revisó los antecedentes familiares de la familia de Robards y se encontró con la sorpresa de que nadie había padecido ningún tipo de daño cardiaco. Entonces ¿Por qué él sí? ¿Por qué había muerto de un ataque cardiaco?

Sentado en su oficina leía el informe de la autopsia.

_Causa de la muerte: ataque cardiaco_.

Suspiró, era preocupante, porque además el cuerpo estaba limpio de toda clase de sustancia.

Quiso creer que todo había sido un daño sistémico del propio cuerpo, por el daño de las maldiciones y todo eso.

Pero no deseaba confiarse en aquello.

Claro que no. Harry Potter no se confiaba, de algún modo encontraría la verdad. El cuerpo sería entregado a la familia y él seguiría buscando la verdad.

Alguien tocó levemente la puerta.

—Pase.

Pansy entró calmadamente hacia su oficina.

No sabía que ella vendría, es más ella nunca aparecía en su trabajo.

—Hola, amor.

Ella sonrió, un poco, y se acercó a él dándole un beso en los labios.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pansy se apoyó en el escritorio.

—He cerrado el negocio. Sin Luna es muy difícil sobrellevarlo —hizo una mueca.

—Se recuperara, lo sabes —ella asintió—. ¿Y James?

—Ha querido quedarse con Molly que está esperando ver a Ron. Solo pase para saber a qué hora salías.

Él miró la hora, generalmente los sábados salía a las tres de la tarde, pero ese día no había muchos pacientes —Creo que ya es hora de salir.

—Genial.

Harry no sabía que le pasaba, pero algo le ocurría. La conocía demasiado.

—Entonces iré a buscarle.

Ella se encaminó a la salida y antes de que saliera, él la intercepto. Se paró rápidamente y se puso delante de ella. La tomó de los hombros y la beso.

—Te amo, lo sabes.

Sensibilidad.

Ella asintió —También yo, te amo.

—Ahora ¿Me dirás que pasa?

Lo odiaba, mentira. Lo amaba, pero odiaba su intuición de medimago.

—Creo… —hizo una mueca—. No, estoy segura… de que estoy embarazada.

No tenía miedo a su reacción. Tenía miedo de pasar por lo mismo que con James.

—Es… es oh… —la miró de la cabeza a los pies y reparó en su plano vientre.

La beso y abrazó. La amaba…

—Tengo miedo —susurró Pansy escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del—, no quiero pasar por lo mismo que con James.

—No pasara nada, ya lo veras.

Ella quiso confiar en que sería así.

—Alguna vez te he dicho que quiero formar mi propio equipo de Quidditch con mis hijos.

Ella se alejó y frunció el ceño.

—Harry, te das cuenta —luego movió la cabeza sonriendo—. No tendré ocho hijos.

Quería restarle importancia y no preocuparle —Afortunadamente, para ti, un equipo de Quidditch se forma con siete jugadores.

—Qué alivio —le dijo con ironía.

—Todo saldrá bien…

Pansy asintió. Estaba feliz de estar embarazada, pero también tenía miedo.

Salieron abrazados dispuestos a pasar un buen día sábado.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 15:00 p.m.**

Nunca creyó entrar a un lugar así. Hugo la tomó de un brazo, tan nervioso como ella.

Draco iba tras los dos. Dirigiéndolos en su andar.

—Esperen aquí —les dijo en una puerta.

Entró y vio a una estable Luna mirando una revista. Aún tenía algunos moretones y rasmilladuras, pero nada grave a como había ingresado.

—Está aquí.

Ella lo miró agradecida.

—Que pase.

Draco abrió la puerta y Hugo, entre nervioso y angustiado, entró. Al ver a su madre corrió hacia ella subiéndose a la cama abrazándola y llorando.

—Oh mi pequeño cuanto a crecido.

La rubia lo acomodó en su cama.

Cissy vio de reojo a su tía y suspiró aliviada al verla mejor.

Ambos, Draco y Cissy, se retiraron en silencio dejando a madre e hijo.

—Se ve mejor —comentó la niña.

—Está bien.

— ¿Y el tío Ron?

Ron había sido algo sumamente difícil. Le habían despertado ayer por la tarde y todo su cuerpo no le respondía. A la hora de hoy había logrado mover sus manos. Solo eso.

—Se recupera lentamente.

— ¿Cómo te llevabas con mis tíos?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió a Draco, pero no le dio importancia.

Se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—Por quien quieres que empiece.

Ella sonrió. Necesitaba conocer y descartar —Por… la historia de mi tía Luna ya la sé. Mis tíos Ginny y Ron.

Draco aún no se acostumbraba a que su hija los catalogara como "tíos".

—Nos llevábamos mal —no podía explicarle lo de la pureza de la sangre o de los traidores de sangre—. A mi padre no le gustaba que me juntara con personas inferiores, sin dinero.

—Nunca me has contado mucho sobre el abuelo.

—Tú abuelo, Lucius, era muy estricto e inflexible —negó moviendo la cabeza. Ponerse hablar del no le gustaba—. El punto es que siempre insulte a Ginny y a Ronald. Y comencé a llevarme "bien" con ellos cuando Theo se hizo novio de Ginny. Con Ronald costo más… aun nos llevamos más o menos.

Eso quería decir que ninguno de ellos podría conocer la verdad — ¿Los demás? ¿Con el Tío Harry, eran amigos?

—Yo y Potter —rió—, no, definitivamente no. Éramos enemigos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por lo mismo —_mentir para vivir_, pensó.

—Entonces, comenzaste a llevarte bien con el por tía Pansy.

—Sí, Pansy y Theo son mis amigos desde el colegio.

Hay estaba. Su tía Pansy y Luna, y su tío Theo. Debían saber algo.

Esperaba que alguno le digiera algo, pero creía firmemente que su tía Luna, siendo hermana y confidente de su padre, sabría cómo eran las cosas.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 03 de junio del 2013, 09:00 a.m.**

Matt se había ido ayer y la había dejado sola.

Lo entendía, bueno su trabajo era así. Movió la cabeza cuando un pensamiento de cómo lo conoció llego a su cabeza.

No fue en una fiesta, ni por amistades. La firma donde había comenzado a hacer sus prácticas se estaba haciendo cargo de una agencia de modelos que se querellaban contra unos malos pagos. Y ahí estaba él: Mathew Williams, el modelo que recién comenzaba a forjar su carrera.

Fue instantáneo. Como amor a primera vista. La segunda vez que lo vio, fue él quien le hablo. Y así comenzaron a verse y después a salir.

A pesar de los años que lo llevaba conociendo, siempre se preguntaba lo mismo: ¿Lo amaba? ¿Por qué dejaba que estuviera a su lado, si ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía? Ocho años y meses, y aun no sabía que sentía.

Se tomó la poción para el dolor luego de la radioterapia y otra que le había dado Christina para que su anemia no fuera tan severa.

Se quedó unos segundos sentada en la silla, esperando que las pociones actuaran.

Aun no deseaba irse al hotel, nadie la esperaba allí. Además, necesitaba hablar con Draco Malfoy.

Con ese pensamiento se encaminó hacia la consulta del rubio.

.

Draco escribía como si la vida se le fuese en ello y leía expedientes de cada paciente que debía ir a examinar ese día.

Movió la mano en forma circular aliviando el dolor.

_—__Debes matarlo, Draco __—__dijo Theo con la misma mirada que Draco veía cuando lo pedía eso._

_—__Y si no lo hago._

_El castaño lo miro intentando entrar en su mente, algo en vano __—__Dijo que te enviaría a Azkaban._

Draco pasó al decimo expediente leyendo con rapidez todo lo que había escrito anteriormente.

Su relación con Cissy estaba más tirante desde que ella encontró la verdad. No podía decirle que la que creía su madre no lo era y en cambio una que no la quería lo era.

Todo se complicaba porque estaba seguro de que su hija no le había creído nada de nada. Prefería mentirle, necesitaba tiempo y que ella fuera más grande para contarle todo.

Un leve golpeteo se escuchó.

—Pase —dijo sin despegar la mirada de donde la tenía.

Hermione entró a paso lento y miró a Draco quien estaba evidentemente ocupado.

— ¿Estas muy ocupado? —preguntó.

El rubio detuvo su escribir y la miró.

—Granger —miró los papeles sopesando sus opciones—, a las diez debo hacer las visitas, ¿Qué quieres?

—Debemos hablar.

Él sonrió irónico —Lo hicimos, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

—Realmente fue eso una conversación.

—Tú dímelo.

Hermione siguió de pie firme.

—No, no lo fue. Realmente no esperaba toparme contigo.

—Yo, pensé que jamás volverías —confesó.

—Estoy enferma.

—Cáncer —susurró él—, es por eso que buscas tan insistentemente al hijo que tuvimos.

— ¿Cómo lo sa…? —y luego recordó—. ¿Te lo ha dicho tu _novia_?

—Sí, ella me ha dicho que has ido a buscar a su madre y todo eso.

Hermione decidió que ese era el mejor momento para hablar así que se sentó en una de las sillas frente a Draco.

—Es increíble. No, es una gran coincidencia que mi ginecóloga sea la madre de tu novia ¿No crees?

—Coincidencia o no. No tenía idea que Anne fue la mujer que trajo al mundo a ese bebe.

Hermione, ahora que se lo planteaba no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Draco conociera a la ginecóloga, es mas ahora se daba cuenta de que Christina era hija de la mujer y de que era novia de su ex amante.

Era muy extraño.

—No he encontrado nada —dijo finalmente.

—Mantengo lo que dije la primera vez: no te ayudare a buscarlo.

Odiaba eso. Rogar, en especial a él —Solo necesito que me ayudes a saber en qué orfanato esta. Tu puedes hacerlo eres médico.

Él sonrió con ironía —Sí, tienes razón, pero no acostumbro a escribir papeles para una adopción. Ese es el rol de los obstetras.

Ella hizo una mueca —Entonces, definitivamente no te interesa tu hijo.

—Me interesa tanto como a ti te intereso al dejarlo en adopción.

Ella asintió.

No le gustaba sentirse así. Así de vulnerable. Nunca sintió gran aprecio por ese bebe, porque fue… fue producto de un amor erróneo.

—Si… si yo me hubiese quedado con ese bebe tú ¿Hubieses estado conmigo?

Esa pregunta sorprendió un poco a Draco. La posible respuesta era algo en lo que no le daría en el gusto —Soy un Malfoy, por sobre todo, y me alegro que hallas tomado la decisión de la adopción. Como dijiste: "ese niño no tenía ningún futuro entre nosotros". Yo no hubiese podido tenerlo debido a mi situación y tú… tú… no deseabas tener nada mío.

—Si no hubiese matado a mis padres —ella se levantó rápidamente con una rabia contenida.

—Yo no mate a nadie, de lo contrario estaría encerrado tras las rejas de Azkaban —se defendió Draco parándose también.

Ella apretó los labios —Se que fuiste tú… lo sé —lo miró fríamente, pero nada perturbo a Draco—. Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo con voz amarga.

Caminó hacia la salida.

—Granger.

Ella se detuvo, pero no se giró — ¿Te hubieses ido conmigo a Francia, si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas?

Hermione cerró los ojos y solo asintió.

—Me alegro de que todo sea como fue —dijo Draco—. Ambos escogimos nuestros caminos. Para mal o para bien.

Con eso él se acercó a ella.

Draco había cambiado. Hermione lo notó la primera vez que lo volvió a ver. Usaba el cabello mas desordenado y un poco largo, era evidente que ya no era aquel muchacho ahora era un hombre de unos treinta y tantos. Había cambiado tanto físicamente como en su personalidad. Aunque la verdad sea dicha no lo conocía a fondo. No conocía a este Draco.

— ¿Alguna vez me amaste?

No se había dado cuenta de que él ya había llegado a su lado. Levantó la mirada topándose con dos tempestades grises. Sus ojos, su mirada tan única, no habían cambiado.

—No.

Los ojos grises se volvieron fríos.

—Yo tampoco.

No supo quién de los dos fue quien se acercó, pero sus labios acodándose a los del fue algo que si supo.

Los labios de Draco Malfoy se acomodaban perfectamente a los de ella. Por inercia, más que nada, los brazos de ella se posaron en el cuello del. Draco profundizó el beso acercándola más.

Fue Hermione quien volviendo a la realidad se alejó, con pesar, del.

—Debo irme —susurró.

—Es evidente que aun sientes algo por mí —dijo.

Ella no dijo nada más y salió de allí.

Draco se dejo caer en la muralla cercana suspirando. _El silencio otorga_, pensó.

Fuera de la consulta Christina se había detenido en el pasillo cuando vio a Hermione salir apresurada, pasándose las manos por los labios.

Algo se rompió en su corazón al entender la situación. Su corazón se lo negaba, pero su cabeza se lo afirmaba. Draco la engañaba con Hermione.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Demore, pero por poquito.

Espero de verdad que el capitulo les allá gustado. Si querían una pelea monumental entre Cissy y Draco, siento no haberla hecho, pero creo firmemente en que primero esta el respeto de hija a padre antes de gritos y palabrotas.

Gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos, los follows.

Saludos :)


	16. De conversaciones y mentiras (parte 2)

**Nota de autora:** Lemon casi al final y no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, pero ojala sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Disclaimer;** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 16. De conversaciones y mentiras (parte 2)**

**Lunes 03 de junio del 2013, 09:50 a.m.**

Miró la hora y su día, bueno desde ese minuto, ya era una mierda.

Draco se llevó las manos a la cara en evidente frustración.

— ¡Podrías dejar de suponer y dejarme hablar! —exclamó hastiado y molesto.

La pelinegra frunció los labios, pero asintió.

—No la bese.

Sus mentiras eran tan verdaderas que hasta él se las podía creer.

—No la bese —repitió—. Solo hablábamos ¿Me entiendes?

—Me lo juras.

Deja vu, recordaba que alguien le había dicho lo mismo.

—Lo juro.

Jurar en vano. Se sentía bien.

Christina dudó, pero luego se acercó. Draco la abrazó y suspiró en el cuello de ella. Aún no podía quitarse esa sensación en los labios ¿Cómo habían llegado a besarse?

— ¿Debes irte ya? —preguntó ella.

Él se separó y miró la hora —Sí, debo ir a ver algunos pacientes.

Ella asintió y le beso levemente los labios.

— ¿Podemos vernos más tarde?

—Claro —sonrió o al menos lo intento.

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios en señal de despedida. Tomó la cartera que descansaba en el sillón y salió del lugar.

Draco cerró los ojos intentando no pensar más en ese dichoso beso, el que se había dado con Hermione. Tomó los papeles del escritorio y salió de la consulta.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 20:50 p.m.**

Cissy se removió incomoda en su asiento y miró, odio, lo que tenía al frente. Su padre besaba a esa chica. Hugo, a su lado, metido en su comida, estaba segura de que el niño hubiese preferido quedarse con la señora Weasley. No le culpaba.

Luego de eso su padre se excusó para ir al baño.

—Em… ¿Cissy? —los ojos grises la miraron con evidente hastió—, tu padre cumple años en unos días y…

Sabía por dónde iba.

—Valla, yo pensé que lo olvidarías —le dijo acomodándose en la silla. Ahora que su padre no estaba, para que seguir fingiendo—. Si estas pensando en celebrárselo te digo desde ya que mi padre ha querido no hacerlo por lo que le ha pasado a mi tía Luna.

La pelinegra lo sabe de sobra y odia que la niña la trate así —Lo sé, pero podríamos hacer una pequeña cena ¿No crees?

— ¿Tú crees que él querría celebrar su cumpleaños sin su hermana? —la miro fijamente y movió la cabeza—, deberías conocerlo más, te lo recomiendo.

Christina abrió la boca para contestarle, pero se cayó al ver a Draco.

La cena transcurrió tranquila o con un silencio incomodo. Cissy sabe que lo que ha dicho es verdad y si su padre sale será con su tío Theo a beber por ahí o que sabe ella. Pero es preferible eso a tener a esa chica en la casa.

.

Hermione se tiró en la cama, improvisada, suspirando.

Ha sido agotador el cambio, pero es mejor eso a pagar un hotel durante meses. El departamento que ha alquilado es pequeño y perfecto.

Inevitablemente se toca los labios ¡Merlín! No recordaba que los labios de Malfoy fueran así… así de suaves y acogedores. Se siente frustrada al sentir ese extraño cosquilleo en su estomago.

Su teléfono vibra y se estira un poco para alcanzarlo en la mesita de noche.

Es Matt.

—Hola, extraño —le saluda.

_Él ríe __—__Hola, ¿Cómo ha ido tu tarde? ¿El cambio?_

Pero es Matt con el que esta. Bueno no está en una relación, pero si es su compañero sexual.

—Agotador. Hubiese deseado que estuvieras aquí —_o mejor no porque inevitablemente te compararía con Malfoy_, piensa.

_—__Lo siento, linda, el trabajo me ha llamado._

—Lo sé, ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

_—__Bien, ahora estoy preparándome para salir al escenario._

—Entonces suerte. Todo saldrá bien, eres el mejor.

_—__Gracias por el halago._

Un silencio cubre la conversación y Hermione solo desea que él hable para no pensar en nada.

_—__Hermione._

— ¿Si?

_—__Regresare este fin de semana __—__le anuncia__—__ y debemos hablar cuando llegue._

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

_—__No, no nada, es solo… prefiero decírtelo a la cara._

Ella suspira. Un evidente término se aproxima —Claro, pero me has dejado con la curiosidad.

_—__No es… no es nada malo __—__silencio__—.__ Tengo que colgar. Hablamos después. Adiós._

—Adiós.

Hermione baja el teléfono y sabe que este fin de semana Matt le dirá que se va definitivamente a los Estados Unidos, y con eso su relación o lo que sea que tengan terminara también.

.

Unas horas después de llegar a la casa, y gracias a Dios esa mujer no les acompaña, Cissy se sienta en el sillón bostezando. Hugo se ha ido a dormir, pero ella no ha querido seguirle.

—Deberías irte a dormir —le dice su padre buscando, hojeando, unos papeles.

—No, antes de eso, quiero hablar contigo.

Draco levanta la mirada de donde está sentado y cierra la carpeta.

—Tú dirás.

— ¿Piensas celebrar tu cumpleaños? —necesita saberlo para estar segura.

—No, no creo que nadie este de ánimo de celebraciones. Además, a tu tía Luna le dan de alta en unos días dependiendo de su evolución.

Ella asiente y comprende —Yo… si deseas celebrarlo solo, puedes hacerlo. Digo con el tío Theo —ella sonríe.

—No lo sé hija. No he planeado nada aun. ¿Eso es todo?

Ella mueve la cabeza negativamente —Creo que deberías dejar a Hugo con la señora Weasley.

— ¿Te ha dicho algo? —pregunta curioso.

—No, es solo que creo que no se siente bien estando aquí.

—Lo he notado.

—Pobre… —luego lo miró y los ojos grises brillaron—. Si algo así te pasase a ti creo que quedaría destruida. Eres lo único que tengo.

—Cariño no digas eso nada me pasara.

Ella sonrió sin felicidad —No olvides que te quiero mucho, papi.

Draco se levantó y caminó hacia ella. La abrazó alzándola en el aire. Cissy le llegaba un poco más allá de la cintura, pero su peso era algo que podía resistir.

La niña apoyó su rostro en el hombro de su padre; ¿Por qué mientes? ¿Por qué no me dices quien es mi verdadera madre?

—Yo también, cariño. Nunca me separare de ti.

A menos que me envíen a Azkaban por los crímenes que he cometido y sigo cometiendo.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 05 de junio del 2013, 10:00 a.m.**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito! —canturreó Luna sentada en el sillón de su habitación.

Él solo sonríe. Quizás es la decima vez que le han saludado —Gracias.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Creo que eso yo debería preguntarlo, pero bien y ¿Tu?

—Bien —su tono de voz no lo demostró.

—Supe que te has quedado ayer en la habitación de tu marido.

—Sí, me he quedado con él. Poco a poco se recupera, creo que me veras muy seguido por aquí.

—Genial. A Weasley le hará bien eso.

Con eso revisó, de puro intruso, la ficha médica donde estaba el alta marcada.

—A pesar de ser medico muggle ¿Entiendes algo de lo que se dice ahí?

Draco asintió —Theo, en Hogwarts, me regaló un libro de medimagia.

Ella sonrió con nostalgia —Hubieses sido uno muy bueno ¿Por qué no has vuelto aún al mundo mágico?

Su condena inicial había sido exilio de por vida, pero gracias Kingsley y a los, constantes, trabajos que le hacía; su condena la habían reducido a diez años de exilio. Cosa que ya se había cumplido.

—Cissy es squib. Volver al mundo mágico sería; volver al mundo que me dio una patada en el culo. Un mundo donde no hay nada para mí. Cissy, ella… no quiero que pase por las burlas y la humillación de ser una Malfoy.

—El mundo mágico ha cambiado. Todos hemos cambiado, sabes de sobra que tendrás nuestro apoyo. Además, el hecho de que te lleves bien con los Weasleys y Harry demuestra que has cambiado. No le niegues a tu hija el mundo que le pertenece ni mucho menos decidas por ella.

—Cuando nuestro padre murió —recordó. Luna se estremeció—, en una de las visitas que me permitieron hacerle. Le confesé que tenía una hija y que era squib. Aún puedo recordar su rostro pálido y sus signos alterados —odio a Lucius por todas las malas palabras que había dicho contra su hija—. Jamás le confesé que ayudaba a muggles y mucho menos quien era la madre de la niña.

—Tu pa... _nuestro_ padre era así, pero tú no has seguido en nada su enseñanza. Draco, puedes decirle la verdad.

—No, de ninguna manera. Además —hizo una mueca—, Cissy, descubrió un papel de adopción —Luna abrió mucho los ojos—, pero logré persuadirla.

Los ojos azules le miraron serios — ¿Lo conseguiste? Siendo hija tuya y de… tu sabes quién. No creo que se quede tranquila. Sabes cómo es… dentro de ella lleva muchas cosas que la hacen siempre querer conocer las cosas. Curiosa, pero sigilosa.

—Lo sé… pero no puedo decirle la verdad.

—No puedes o no quieres, porque eso significaría el hecho de que ella quisiera ver a Hermione y mantener contacto con ella.

—No es eso. Si se lo digo me odiara.

—Pero si le explicas las cosas como son; no lo hará. Ella es inteligente, Draco. Además, Cissy es grande, comprenderá, en un momento u otro esto se sabrá y es mejor que se lo digas tú.

—No lo sé.

Ella suspiró resignada. Menos mal que su sobrina no había sacado lo cabeza dura, era una niña frontal y comprensiva.

—Bien eso es decisión tuya —dio por finalizado el tema—. Me voy de alta en unas horas. Supongo que vendrás con nosotros a almorzar —ella alzó una ceja.

—Claro.

Sonrió —Bien, porque no hubiese aceptado un "no" por respuesta.

Él rio —Pansy, me estuvo llamando cada dos minutos ayer para que no cambiara de opinión. Dice que ya que no hare ninguna fiesta lo mejor es un almuerzo con todos.

—Sí, sí, será genial —susurró pensando en su marido—, pero me faltara Ron.

—Creo que él estará feliz de no ir.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No digas eso. Ahora dime ¿Cómo esta Hugo?

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 22:30 p.m.**

Se llevó las manos a la cara.

Era increíble, era increíble la forma en la que tu propia pareja te desplaza en una relación.

O al menos eso pensaba Christina.

—Chris, no te enojes.

Ella lo miro por un minuto —No es muy cómodo enterarse de que tu novio salió con sus amigos y no te invito.

Draco se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que tenía tanta paciencia en esa relación? ¿Acaso eso era una relación? En los últimos días habían peleado tanto que ya no pensaba lo mismo.

—Estabas tra…

—No estaba trabajando —interrumpió.

—No te pediré disculpas por no invitarte —ella lo miró escandalizada—. Necesitaba salir con ellos. Son mis amigos.

—Pues yo soy tu novia.

—No podemos hacer todo juntos.

—La verdad es que nada hacemos juntos. Primero; entendí que no quisieras celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero mínimo podrías haberme invitado a almorzar con ustedes. Segundo; estoy tremendamente harta de que Hermione Granger ande por ahí.

Él quedo un poco descolocado con el último comentario —Granger no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Claro que sí. Tiene todo que ver.

Draco suspiró, como diez veces, pensando en las clases de relajación que había dejado hace unos años. Ahora agradecía haberlas tomado.

Con una calma infinita le respondió:

—Escúchame bien Christina, porque lo diré una vez: me jode que estés viendo cosas que no son y si no te invite fue porque era una reunión de amigos. Solo nosotros, conversando y riendo, Granger no estaba allí. Y si tan tremendamente harta estas, pues dejémoslo.

Ella se mostró dolida e impactada por lo último —Muy bien Draco Malfoy, pues entonces que tus amiguitos te acompañen en las noches. Nos vemos.

Dio un gran portazo. Draco se dejo caer en su cómoda silla y se llevó las manos al rostro. ¿Las mujeres tenían que ser así de exageradas? ¡Maldición!

Más encima tenía que seguir trabajando. Dichosos los turnos de veinticuatro horas y dichoso él y la suerte, porque si te toca trabajar, tienes que hacerlo.

.

Saludó cortésmente al guardia y a la recepcionista, de tanto ir ya la conocían.

Tomó el ascensor hacia el cuarto piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron; suspiró dándose ánimos. Bien, ya estaba allí. Ahora, debía hacerlo.

Miró la hora y casi era media noche. Una mueca se reflejó en su rostro.

Caminó hacia la oficina y giró la perilla. Cerrada, perfecto. De su bolso sacó un sobre y…

— ¿Granger?

Se sobresaltó al verlo a unos metros.

Bata de médico, alto, pelo rubio ¡Qué suerte!

—Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta —Trabajo aquí. Creo que es evidentemente claro ¿No?

Ella se tranquilizo —Quiero decir… no deberías estar trabajando este día.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Bueno… yo…

Entonces, él miró lo que tenía entre sus manos.

—Creo que es mejor que entremos.

Abrió la puerta e invito a Hermione a pasar. Prendió la luz y todo estaba en orden.

—La pregunta correcta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —se cruzó de brazos.

Ella se sintió acorralada. Había tenido la estúpida, bien estúpida, intención de ir allí y dejarle esa tarjeta de feliz cumpleaños ¿Por qué? Ni ella no sabía.

—Yo… bueno yo —suspiró—. Recordé que hoy es tú cumpleaños.

Él sonrió —Podrías haberme llamado o haberme mandado un e-mail. O nada —finalizó—. Según recuerdo: me odias y ahora quieres darme una tarjeta.

—Yo… mmm… tienes razón te odio —con eso se giró para salir de allí. Abrió la puerta, pero esta se cerró de golpe ya que Draco puso su mano sobre ella.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó.

Hermione sintió como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban. Es que él estaba tan cerca.

Se giró. Grave error.

Se encontró con dos profundos ojos grises. Tempestades.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, _Hermione_?

Ella intentó apartarlo —Quiero irme.

—Solo responde.

Ella no digo nada.

—Es simple, te ayudo si quieres —la miró a los ojos—: Draco yo vine aquí, porq…

Pero fue interrumpido por los labios de ella.

Hermione pasó sus brazos por el cuello del y Draco tardó medio segundo en responder el beso. Primero fueron solo labios, luego labios y lengua. Una combinación perfecta.

Estuvieron besándose por horas, según le pareció a Hermione. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se alejaron centímetros.

—Draco —susurró y él se sorprendió al oír de sus labios su nombre—. Yo vine aquí, porque desde que nos besamos no he dejado de pensar en ti —le dijo con sinceridad. Una sinceridad que ni ella misma se esperaba, pero que era cierta.

El rubio quería decirle lo mismo, pero había algo que se lo impedía. En vez de responderle con palabras la volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue más demandante y término acorralándola en la pared.

Luego de que el beso acabara. Se miraron a los ojos.

Hermione lo odiaba, por tenerla así. Él le había hecho tanto daño quitándole a sus padres que…

—Yo no lo hice —le dijo sabiendo a donde iban sus pensamientos.

—Yo te vi.

— ¿Qué viste?

—Vi tú cabello y tus manos.

—No era yo… de lo contrario estaría en Azkaban o acompañando a mi padre en el infierno.

Hermione no sabía que creer. Sus recuerdos eran tan, tan, claros que no dudaba de ellos, pero Draco la estaba mirando a los ojos ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que él la estuviera engañando tan desfachatadamente?

Le creyó.

Si se llegaba a equivocar con respecto a él. Le aplaudiría por tan buena actuación.

Asintió.

—Necesito contarte algo —le dijo más relajada.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Nuestro hijo. Es una niña.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y se sintió desprotegido por esa información.

—Yo… antes de que se la llevaran la vi. Entonces supe que era una niña.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque quiero encontrarla.

— ¿Solo porque te vas a morir?

Ella negó —Siempre he profesado mal mi sentimiento maternal, pero hace unos días me di cuenta de que de verdad me gustaría tener un vínculo. Yo… yo se que ella me odiara, por todo lo que hice, pero quiero conocerla. Además, si me voy a morir sería como mi último deseo.

—Tú me excluiste de esa niña y de ti.

—Lo siento, yo creía —_creo aun_, pensó— cosas que no eran.

—No quiero buscarla.

—Es ¿Por qué es mestiza?

Él negó- Crees que estaría aquí si pensara eso.

—Entonces, ¿Es por Cissy o por tu novia?

_Cissy es tu hija, Hermione_, pensó, _pero no puedes saberlo_.

—Por ninguna. Solo no quiero buscarla, porque sería remover algo que está bien enterrado en mí.

Ella bajó la mirada —Bien, gracias igual.

Él tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y volvió a besarla. Que hubieran conversado con sinceridad, no quería decir que él lo estuviera siendo cien por ciento.

Mentir para vivir. Su lema y su pensamiento diario.

Draco, la tomó por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo.

El beso pronto se transformó en algo mas y ambos lo supieron. Cuando acabó se miraron a los ojos. Eran adultos y eso era lo que querían. Querían estar juntos.

Fue Hermione quien lo beso, dándole el pie para continuar. Queriendo decirle con ese beso que deseaba estar con él.

Sin dejar de besarse fueron caminando hacia la mesa del escritorio, Draco chocó con el borde de este y se apoyó.

Con expertas manos comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas, sin mirarse, y en mutuo acuerdo realizaron los hechizos para que nadie les interrumpiera.

Draco, se giró sentando a Hermione en la mesa. Acarició la piel desnuda y comenzó a besarle el cuello llegando al nacimiento de sus senos, se deshizo rápidamente del brasier que ya le comenzaba a estorbar, comenzó a lamer sus senos mientras ella suspiraba entrecortadamente. La castaña tampoco dejo sus manos quetas deseaba recorrer toda esa nívea piel, piel que jamás había olvidado.

Comenzaron con caricias suaves estimulando cada parte del cuerpo de cada uno. Besos iban y venían.

Hermione, quien se encontraba ya al borde, en ese momento agradeció estar con falda. Draco se deshizo rápidamente de las bragas y le subió un poco la falda.

Se volvieron a besar callando los gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de sus bocas. Con respiraciones rápidas se sonrieron. Sin decir palabra el rubio se puso entre sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco y comenzó a penetrarla.

Lo único que sintió Hermione fue una excitación creciente. Se arqueó para obtener más de ese placer. Él comenzó a moverse lentamente, produciendo que ella se arqueara un poco y gimiera.

Ocultó su rostro en su cuello, mientras que ella cerraba los ojos solo para sentirlo. Las embestidas que habían comenzado lentas, se estaban trasformando en unas más rápidas.

No había comparación. Hermione nunca había olvidado el toque de sus manos y como su cuerpo propio reaccionaba al del. Aunque, habían estado una vez juntos y hace mucho lo recordaba a la perfección.

Callando sus propios gemidos con besos. Sintió como llegaba al orgasmo y a los pocos segundos Draco también.

Se quedaron unos minutos así; cada uno controlando su respiración.

Todas las cosas del escritorio estaban regadas en el piso así que ambos se acomodaron ahí. Draco se salió de ella y se colocó a su lado.

Había estado con algunas chicas, pero estar con Hermione era… era realmente lo mejor. No le gustaba comparar, pero simplemente era perfecta. Era… le encantaba. Ahora entiende y recuerda el motivo por el cual le comenzó a gustar. Ella no era solo perfecta por fuera, lo era en todo ámbito.

Apagó las luces desde donde estaba, beneficios de la magia no verbal y se le quedo mirando.

—No me mires de esa forma.

Ella sonrió o al menos eso le pareció en la oscuridad.

—No te miro de ninguna forma, Granger.

—Hermione —corrigió—. Y si me miras intensamente.

Él le beso la mejilla. Algo que sucedió de pura inercia.

— ¿Te quedas a dormir Hermione?

Ella lo miró y asintió.

.

Unas horas después ya entrada la madrugada Draco despertó abruptamente. Le costó acostumbrarse a la poca luminosidad, pero si pudo distinguir el cuerpo a su lado.

Hermione.

Se había acostado con ella.

Con un Accio no verbal su varita llegó a la mano.

Se acomodo más a su lado y le susurró.

—Perdóname Hermione. Yo no quería, nunca quise matar a tus padres, pero no tenía otra opción. He hecho tantas cosas de las cuales estoy arrepentido, pero la vida es así. Mi única opción era esa. Perdóname.

Le puso la varita en la sien y pronunció.

—Obli…. Obliviate.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaaaas!

Demore por un día, trato de actualizar una vez por semana :D

Ojala el capitulo les guste. Desde este abra un gran giro en la historia, en el siguiente me entenderán :)

Gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos, los follows. Casi 50 comentarios estoy realmente feliz, ojala lograrlo con este capitulo :)

Saludos :)


	17. Una conversación pendiente, una noticia

**Disclaimer;** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Una conversación pendiente, una noticia**

Unas horas después ya entrada la madrugada Draco despertó abruptamente. Le costó acostumbrarse a la poca luminosidad, pero si pudo distinguir el cuerpo a su lado.

Hermione.

Se había acostado con ella.

Con un Accio no verbal su varita llegó a la mano.

Se acomodo más a su lado y le susurró.

—Perdóname Hermione. Yo no quería, nunca quise matar a tus padres, pero no tenía otra opción. He hecho tantas cosas de las cuales estoy arrepentido, pero la vida es así. Mi única opción era esa. Perdóname.

Le puso la varita en la sien y pronunció.

—Obli…. Obliviate.

Una mano, una delgada mano, se posó en su muñeca. El cuerpo a su lado se movió y con la poca luminosidad distinguió unos ojos castaños.

—Te perdono.

Draco se quedó pasmado y la mano que sostenía su varita se debilitó.

—Te perdono, Draco. Perdono todo lo que has hecho.

Se sentó de golpe. No esperaba eso. No esperaba el perdón.

Alguien carraspeó en algún rincón de la sala.

Con la poca luminosidad que había. El rubio pudo contemplar a un hombre.

— ¿Usted?

El hombre mostró su blanca dentadura y luego se puso serio —Te has equivocado conmigo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Matarme —Hermione, a su lado, jadeo moviéndose—, matarme fue el comienzo del fin. Tanto como para ti como para el puto ministerio —hizo una mueca.

Pisadas se escucharon, hasta que Draco estuvo frente a frente a Gawain Robards.

—No sé de qué habla —se defendió.

El hombre volvió a sonreír —Acuérdate de mi Draco Malfoy. Acabas de prenderle mecha a la bomba. Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba.

Robards se alejó y desapareció.

Draco miró a su lado y Hermione no estaba.

Sintió pánico.

Un murmullo de voces comenzó a llegar a sus oídos. Eran voces, pero eran emitidas como pitidos agudos. Sus ojos se cerraron inevitablemente, tratando de mitigar las habladurías.

_—__Mortifago._

_—__ ¿Por qué me mataste?_

_—__Has cavado tu propia tumba._

_—__ ¡Asesino! ¡Ojala te pudras en el infierno!_

Sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Personas.

Personas que había matado estaban allí y se acercaban.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 06 de junio del 2013, 07:30 a.m.**

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Draco, despierta!

Hermione se comenzó a preocupar y siguió moviéndolo.

Draco, por su lado, se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro y sus manos se movían como si quisiera alejar a alguien.

— ¡Draco! ¡Merlín, despierta!

Los ojos grises se abrieron y le miraron como si viera a un fantasma.

Hermione: estaba casi vestida, despeinada y preocupada.

¿Había sido un sueño? Al parecer sí, porque de otra forma ella no estaría allí.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica con cautela.

—Yo… —cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse— estoy bien —miró hacia la ventana—. ¡Oh, joder!

De un salto estuvo de pie arreglándose.

Hermione, suprimió cualquier sentimiento y continúo vistiéndose.

Luego de algunos minutos. La chica divisó algo que estaba tirado en el piso. Un sobre blanco y se lo guardo.

—Yo… —Draco la miró— feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Draco. Debo irme.

—Hermione.

Ella se giró.

—Gracias. Por todo… por confiar en mí.

Ella sonrió —Solo, no me mientas estoy empezando a confiar en ti. Debo irme, hablamos después —ella dudó nerviosa no sabiendo a donde iba esa noche; si al montón de recuerdos o a algo para más adelante.

—Hablamos después.

Hermione salió de la consulta y mirando la hora se dio cuenta de que; 1.- ya debía ir a la radioterapia y 2.- había olvidado sus medicinas y no le daba tiempo de ir a buscarlas.

Draco, por su lado, dejo su camisa a medio abrochar y se tiró al sillón.

¡Hay Merlín! ¿Qué había hecho? Se había acostado con Granger. Había soñado con que le decía la verdad y esta le perdonaba, pero también estaba Gawain Robards, persona a la que había matado hacia unos días, y los demás. Los demás muertos con los que debía cargar.

Una lechuza picoteó en su ventana. Raro, realmente raro. Se acercó a la ventana y dejo que el animal pasara para dejarle lo que traía y luego se fue sin respuesta. Draco, tomó el pergamino y se sentó en el sillón para leerlo.

_Señor Malfoy:_

_Primero que todo desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños retrasado. Espero lo allá pasado muy bien junto a su familia._

_Pasando a otro punto. Me alegro enormemente de que allá cumplido con lo que le he ordenado. Es una lástima que… su hermana allá quedado perjudicada, pero, pensémoslo así, los que murieron lo merecían ¿No lo cree?_

_Esta misiva no es solo para felicitarlo, sino también para decirle que en unos pocos días más; un mago será atacado y, por supuesto, será ubicado en su hospital. Usted sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer._

_Odio tener que darle los recados a través de su amigo, ya que me parece muy informal. Solo por esta vez he decidido arriesgarme._

_Espero que siga haciendo un trabajo tan limpio y eficiente._

_Atte. __Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Ministro de magia._

Draco dejo la carta en la mesa y espero. Lentamente el pergamino se convirtió en ceniza. Si alguna vez se rebelaba ¿Qué evidencias podría presentar contra el puto ministro? Ninguna. Asintiendo, como si Kingsley estuviera ahí, esperaría que aquel mago llegase y lo mataría.

Lo terrible es que no había podido resistirse a Robards.

Era matar o Azkaban.

Lamentablemente prefería su vida por sobre la de los demás.

.

Hermione, definitivamente, no tuvo tiempo de ir a por sus medicinas a la casa. Así que se pasó directamente hacia donde debía ir.

Una hora después o incluso más. Se encontraba desayunando en la cafetería del hospital. Agradeció internamente a la enfermera que le había proporcionado una dosis de los medicamentos que tomaba.

Se llevó a los labios la taza de leche y sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de calor. Hacía un frío horrible, increíble a esas alturas de junio.

Tomó unas galletas y las degusto. Todo muy exquisito.

Sus ojos viajaron por el lugar, pocas personas habían a esa hora. Entonces su mirada quedo fija en… imposible.

La mujer, indiscutiblemente era ella, también le vio y comenzó a acercarse y Hermione entró un poco en pánico.

— ¿Hermione, querida, eres tú?

La voz inconfundible de Molly Weasley le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa forzada. Se levantó de la silla.

—Sí, señora Weasley, soy yo.

La pelirroja la abrazó y casi le sacó el aire.

— ¡Oh por Mer…! ¡Dios! Te ves tan… tan pálida —la miró de arriba abajo— y delgada —le reprendió.

Hermione solo pudo restarle importancia, ¿Qué decirle?

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

Los ojos de la mujer se ensombrecieron.

—Oh, querida, has estado tanto tiempo perdida ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Solo… solo quería estar… quería seguir con mi vida. Necesitaba alejarme.

La mujer la miró con algo de comprensión —Te entiendo, pero no era necesario perder todo tipo de comunicación —le regañó.

Ella la miro apenada —Lo siento, señora Weasley.

—No preocupes, Hermione. Ahora… ¿Has leído El Profeta últimamente? —la castaña negó—. Entonces deberé decírtelo yo. Hace unos días Ron y Luna sufrieron un accidente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Están bien?

—Afortunadamente Luna se encuentra bien. Ron la protegió, pero él… él se está recuperando.

—Oh, yo lo siento tanto.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo a verlo?

Los había visto a todos menos a él. Ron: su ex novio y amante en Hogwarts.

— ¿Esta Luna con él?

La mujer negó —Lo más seguro es que venga en la tarde con Hugo ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 9:00 a.m.**

— ¡Aaaah… joder!

El objeto que tenía al lado fue tirado contra la pared. Su respiración se agitó un poco debido a lo último.

No lo podía hacer. No lo conseguía. Y ¡Oh… maldición! Él deseaba salir pronto de allí… deseaba… deseaba… estar con su esposa e hijo en la casa o en La Madriguera con sus padres y hermanos.

¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas a él?

¿Por qué?

Intentó tranquilizarse, porque si hubiese sido de otra forma. Luna estaría muerta y eso, _eso_, jamás se lo hubiese perdonado. No soportaría perderla, no podría perder a la mujer que tanto ama.

La puerta sonó levemente.

—Adelante.

Ayudado con las muletas se dirigió a la cama y se sentó. Sabía que su madre vendría y Luna lo haría al medio día.

—Hijo, hola.

Molly Weasley entró y dejo la puerta entreabierta.

—Hola, mamá.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Los ojos de la mujer recorrieron la habitación y pronto se fijó en la silla destruida a un lado de la pared.

—Bien, eso —señaló lo que su madre estaba viendo— solo fue… un arranque.

—Oh, cariño, lo conseguirás. Eres fuerte.

—Gracias.

—Tú padre vendrá junto con Luna. Y tus hermanos lo harán más tarde. ¿Has desayunado, porque yo te he traído algo?

—Sí, pero sabes que siempre tengo hambre —le dijo tocándose el estomago.

Ella le sonrió con cariño.

—Bueno prepararé todo en la mesa —dejo el pequeño, mágicamente hechizado, bolso en la mesa—. Por cierto —murmuró atenta en lo que hacía—, hay alguien que… que también quiso venir a verte.

—Si… ¿Quién?

Ron jugueteaba con la sabana de la cama sin prestarle atención a su madre, pero si olfateando el olor que desprendía la comida. Tenía mucha hambre.

—Eh… —sonrió al ver todo en su lugar— Hermione.

—Oh, genial, dile que pa… —frenó en seco con sus dichos—. ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó lentamente.

La pelirroja se giró y miró a su hijo preocupada.

—Hermione, Ron, la he visto en la cafetería.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. No asimilando, aún, lo que su madre le decía.

Hermione; siempre había pensado en ella como su esposa y madre de sus hijos. Habían sido novios y luego, tragó, luego amantes.

Cuando cursaban el nuevo año su relación se había ido al caño. Ahí conoció a Luna, bueno la había tratado mas y se había dado cuenta de que aquella chica no era tan, _tan_, lunática como aparentaba, pero aun así estuvo con ambas en Hogwarts.

— ¿Esta afuera? —preguntó.

Molly asintió.

—Deja que pase, por favor.

La puerta se abrió sin necesidad de que Molly lo hiciera.

—Hola, Ron.

El pelirrojo agarró ambas muletas y se levantó. La mirada indescifrable que le dio heló, un poco, a Hermione.

—Hola, Hermione. Tanto tiempo.

—Iré a dar una vuelta —dijo Molly saliendo del lugar.

La puerta se cerró.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó la castaña como si se hubiesen visto ayer nada más.

Él la miró de arriba abajo.

Aun podía sentir… ¿Podía sentir? Si, lo sentía. Sentía algo por ella. Pero no sabía qué.

Se señalo así mismo —Muy jodido, gracias. Y ¿Tu? Te ves fantástica.

Ella negó —Yo estoy mejor —le confesó.

Ron, con esfuerzo, logró llegar a la silla cercana a la mesa y se sentó.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Saber cómo has estado.

Él asintió un poco divertido —Entonces, tendré que hacerte una lista ya que no nos vemos hace mucho. Primero; casi al año de que te fuiste una bludger me noqueó. Segundo; comencé a…

—Ron, yo…

—No, Hermione, tu nada. Te a través a venir aquí, a saber como estoy después de ¿Trece años? —movió la cabeza—. Te fuiste… o mejor dicho después de Hogwarts te perdiste. No fuiste al cumpleaños de Harry, nos evadiste a todos y ahora apareces frente a mí pretendiendo que no sucedido nada.

—Lo siento.

—Yo siento que estoy parado frente a una Hermione distinta.

—Todos hemos cambiado.

—Tienes razón. Mucha razón.

Un silencio pesadísimo calló entre ambos.

Hermione dudó, pero se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama. Ron comenzó a comer, sirviéndose el café primero.

Necesitaba digerir lo sucedido y para eso necesitaba comer. Tragar las noticias con sabor.

— ¿Te has casado? —preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

Él sonrió —Sí, lo he hecho. Luna, ella, es increíble y tenemos un hijo. Se llama Hugo.

—Es… ella fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar.

—Sí, ella _es_ lo mejor que me pudo pasar —aseguró—. Los demás, Ginny y Harry, ¿Saben que estas aquí?

—No pretendía hablarles, pero me encontré, por casualidad, con ellos en este hospital.

—Así que todos lo sabían menos yo —dijo más para sí, que para Hermione—. ¿Has venido a este hospital? ¿Por qué?

—Yo… estudie abogacía, sabes, y estoy viendo la posibilidad de trabajar para el hospital —era medio mentira.

—Entonces ¿Has visto a Malfoy, también?, el muy… trabaja aquí —se carcajeó.

—Fue al primero que vi.

—Supongo que ya dejo eso de los insultos y todo eso ¿No?

—Es médico. No puede llamarme sangre sucia o atacar a muggles.

—Un enemigo menos a quien pillar —concluyó.

—Ron, —él la miró— ¿Cómo es que Malfoy y los demás se hicieron amigos?

Quería entender. Pudo ver la camaradería que había entre Ginny y él o como esa vez Harry iba a su consulta.

—Sencillo —dijo comiéndose una galleta—: Ginny comenzó a salir con Nott, Malfoy ayudó a que la relación de ellos se mantuviera tan en secreto que nadie lo supo hasta años después. Mi hermana lo odiaba en el último curso por el pasado, ya sabes, pero después lo trató y se dio cuenta, seguramente, de que no era tan idiota. Aunque yo pienso que lo sigue siendo.

Hermione asintió. Hubiese deseado verlo o darse cuenta de ello. De que sus amigos habían perdonado y cambiado. Madurado.

—Harry comenzó a salir con Pansy casi al mismo tiempo. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí aceptarlo y ni te imaginas lo que fue para el mundo mágico. Su salvador con una mortifaga —alzó las manos como si estuviera imaginándoselo—. Ellos hicieron lo que cualquier pareja haría: se fueron, primero y por unos años, a Francia y después a Hawái. Si me preguntas como Malfoy lo acepto creo que fue por Pansy. Y aunque Harry y él se relacionen en lo mismo, se toleran.

Las parejas cambiadas. Dos de sus amigos se casaron con mortifagos. Si lo hubiese sabido ¿Los abría apoyado? O ¿Les abría dado la espalda?

—Y ¿Tú? ¿Tú y Luna?

—Luna y Malfoy, ellos, son hermanos o hermanastros —dijo agarrando una tostada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando enserio?

—Claro que sí —balbuceó comiendo aún. _Algunas cosas no cambian_, pensó Hermione—. Yo aún no lo tolero, a menos que me allá tomado uno o dos vasos de whiskey. Somos cuñados ¡Oh Merlín!, suena tan horrible —negó.

—Increíble —murmuró—. Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Te perdiste, nos dejaste y ahora estas aquí haciendo preguntas como cual reportera.

—Yo necesito saber de todo lo que me perdí.

—Necesitaría de una vida entera para decírtelo —ironizó—. En resumen muchas cosas; matrimonios, nacimientos, bautizos, cumpleaños, fiestas importantes o por cualquier motivo ¿Por qué te fuiste? —le preguntó serio dejando la comida de lado.

Silencio.

—Creo que ni tú lo sabes —respondió Ron por ella.

—Debo irme —se apresuró a decir ella.

Él solo asintió. No tenía ganas de detenerla.

—Adiós, Ron.

—Hasta nunca, Hermione. Nos vemos en trece años más.

La castaña salió de lugar con sentimientos mezclados en su corazón.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 01 de julio del 2013, 12:30 p.m.**

Se quitó el abrigo. Afuera, a pesar de hacer calor, corría un poco de viento.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —le saludó la mujer.

—Muy bien tía Luna.

La rubia sonrió y caminó junto a su sobrina hacia un pasillo que dirigía a la cocina.

— ¿Estas lista?

—Claro.

— ¿El tío Ron?

—Ha ido a su trabajo a dejar unos papeles a la hora de almorzar estará aquí.

— ¿Cómo va su recuperación?

—Ya puede caminar, pero aún es pronto para que vuelta a trabajar —tomó una silla—. Siéntate aquí.

Luna tomó el cabello sedoso de la niña dejándolo fuera del respaldo.

— ¿Has querido volver a tu color?

Ella asintió —Tía Luna, ¿Mis padres… yo…? ¿Es Astoria Greengrass mi madre verdadera? —preguntó directamente.

_Hermione_, pensó Luna, _tan directa como ella_.

— ¿Qué ha pasado para que creas que no es así?

Mientras la rubia aplicaba la tintura, -por supuesto mágica sin que la niña se diera cuenta-, Cissy comenzó a relatarle todo. Por supuesto, Luna ya lo sabía.

—Es obvio que tu madre es ella. Te parecer muchísimo a Astoria.

Cissy hizo una mueca. Su tía Luna era difícil.

— ¿En que, en que me parezco a ella?

La rubia sonrió —En lo hermosa, en su cabello, su piel. No lo sé.

—Mi padre es guapo y tiene la piel pálida. Mi cabello se enmaraña a pesar de ser sedoso. Además, según recuerdo, mi madre tenía el cabello lacio y negro.

—Son atributos que tus padres compartían.

—Nunca me dirás nada verdad.

—Siempre te cuento las cosas, pero en esta ocasión no hay nada que contar.

Cissy suspiró. Sabía que su tía Luna seria la difícil, pero aún le quedaba su tía Pansy y su tío Theo.

—Está bien. Confió en ti —le dijo—. Ahora, porque no me cuentas sobre esos bichos que estaban en la casa de tu padre.

Luna sonrió complacida de cambiar el tema. Comenzó a relatarle sobre las criaturas que había encontrado en casa de su padre, Xenophilius, por supuesto, sin revelarle nada de la magia.

.

Hermione sonrió y saludo a los dependientes de la entrada del hospital. Tenía una cita con la doctora Barnes.

El camino hacia su consulta se le hizo rápido y no se desvió de su camino.

Había terminado con Matt, bueno él le había puesto fin definitivo a la relación. Él se había ido a los Estados Unidos.

Y de Draco, del, no sabía nada. Después de tener relaciones el día de su cumpleaños. No se habían visto y Hermione supuso y sabe que solo fue un desliz, como siempre sería.

Tocó suavemente la puerta.

— ¡Pase! —exclamó una voz tras la puerta.

La castaña entró y grata fue su sorpresa al no tan solo tener a Christina allí, sino también al doctor que había recurrido por primera vez: Edgar Strahm.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó la doctora estrechándole la mano.

—Hola, buenas tardes. Doctora Barnes, doctor Strahm.

—Hola, Hermione —le saludó el hombre—, por favor siéntate.

Ambos médicos se sentaron al frente de Hermione y ella se asusto.

Christina miró a su colega y superior pidiéndole permiso para hablar primero.

—Bien, Hermione. Perdona que allá cambiado tu fecha de consulta, pero necesitaba cerciorarme de algo —Hermione solo asintió—. Tengo los resultados de los últimos análisis que te realizamos y también tengo la repetición de estos.

— ¿Han salido mal? ¿Se complico mi salud?

La mirada que Christina le dirigió fue indescifrable para su mente.

—Escucha, Hermione. La radioterapia y los medicamentos han resultado muy favorables para detener tu enfermedad. Los análisis tienen ese fin, el de comprobar que tan efectivo es el tratamiento.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que han detenido el cáncer.

—Sí, se ha detenido, pero eso no quiere decir que dejes de venir a las terapias ni dejes los medicamentos.

Ella asintió muy feliz. Viviría.

—Además, creemos que si te mantienes así, podemos ir postergando un poco lo del trasplante. El donante que a un lo estamos buscando para ti.

—Eso… oh estoy feliz —se llevó las manos a la boca de pura emoción.

Christina le miro un momento y luego miró a su colega —Hermione, hay otra cosa —habló el hombre.

— ¿Qué pasa? —sintió como el momento feliz se opacaba al ver la seriedad de ellos.

—Esto… es un poco complicado.

— ¡Qué me pasa!

—Estas embarazada —le dijo la mujer—, no puedo saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo tienes porque la prueba sanguínea no lo dice. Por eso repetí esta prueba dos veces.

Hermione dejo de respirar.

Embarazada a sus treinta y dos años y con cáncer.

Lo estaba.

Las nauseas, mareos y demases. Aquellos síntomas, los había confundido con… con su enfermedad y no con el… estado en el que estaba.

—Hermione… —hablo el hombre, ella lo miró— debes tener una cita con una ginecóloga. De cierta forma, el embarazado complica las cosas; la radioterapia podría afectarle y dañarlo, pero si…

—No puede sacarlo —le dijo ella, no siendo consciente de lo que decía.

Christina la miró mal.

—Afortunadamente la poción que te doy quita todos los rastros radiactivos que quedan en tu cuerpo, por lo que es probable que nada le allá sucedido al feto. Pero, como dijo el doctor Strahm, debes ver a una ginecóloga.

Embarazada.

¿De quién sería?

Matt o Draco.

¿De quién quería ella que fuera?

—Eso es todo —murmuró.

—Sí, es todo. Debes pedir la cita lo antes posible con una ginecóloga y al tiempo conmigo. Bien.

Hermione solo asintió.

Se levantó y salió de allí.

Había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

Otro embarazo y en el peor momento.

Se apoyó contra una pared.

Siempre había deseado; casarse y tener hijos del mismo hombre. Y ahora si el bebe era de Matt.

Necesitaba aclarar algo antes de irse.

Con pasos tambaleantes se dirigió al cuarto piso.

.

Su cabello ligeramente más corto y con un nuevo color, bueno su color natural, le encantaba. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Se sentía bien tener ese castaño claro, sabía que ese era un rasgo de su madre biológica. Lástima que nadie quisiera decirle la verdad.

Giró la perilla del cuarto de su primo. Él estaba de espalda.

—Wingardium Leviosa —recitó el Hugo y un peluche en forma de oso se elevó.

Cissy jadeó y abrió mucho los ojos impresionada.

— ¿Hugo? —preguntó con temblorosa.

El pelirrojo se giró y el hechizo, por lo tanto, se rompió.

— ¡Oh Cissy! Yo…

— ¿Qué es eso? —susurró, señalando el palito de madera.

—Yo…

Raudo se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con seguro.

—Es… es una varita —le confesó.

Sabía que se ganaría un castigo de aquellos, pero lamentablemente no sabía realizar ningún hechizo para que las personas olvidaran las cosas.

— ¿Una que…?

—Varita —la elevó y salieron pequeñas chispas.

— ¿Dónde venden esas cosas? —susurró sorprendida.

—No lo sé —mintió—, mi padre me la trajo.

—Puedo tomarla.

El niño asintió dándosela.

Cissy no sintió nada. La agitó y nada salió de ella.

—Creo que conmigo no funciona —sonrió— es un juguete genial.

—Sí, un juguete muy bueno.

Valla, menos mal que su prima pensaba eso.

Se sentaron en la cama. Cissy aun llevaba _ese palito_ y lo miraba detalladamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo los venden? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé. Hace unos años.

—Oh… entonces ¿No sabes porque mi padre tiene uno igual? —le preguntó con ceño fruncido y le miró—. No soy estúpida ¿Por qué no funciona conmigo y contigo si?

Hugo se sintió atrapado.

—Cuéntame, Hugo, por favor.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada.

Definitivamente le castigarían.

.

Hermione estuvo como quince minutos fuera de esa consulta sin atreverse siquiera a moverse o respirar.

Apretó los puños. Extrañamente sentía como una escena se repetía en su cabeza, una escena de hace más de trece años.

Tocó la puerta y nadie respondió.

La puerta se abrió.

—Gran… Hermione —le saludó—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se mordió el labio —Necesito hablar contigo.

—Pasa.

Él se hizo a un lado y ella entró.

—Tú dirás.

Hermione movió sus manos nerviosamente y las junto.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Ella negó —Yo… yo no sé cómo decirte esto.

— ¿Has encontrado a _nuestra hija_? —le preguntó temeroso.

—No, no he sabido nada. Es otra cosa.

—Dime —la tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Yo… hoy… yo —balbuceó. Suspiró y trató de relajarse—. Hoy tuve un cita con tu novia —le dijo—, digo con la doctora Barnes. Mis últimos exámenes salieron bien, estoy respondiendo bien al tratamiento.

—Eso es genial y…

—Déjame terminar —tragó, venía lo difícil—. No creí que esto pasara, pero ella repitió los exámenes y comprobó que… Draco, estoy embarazada.

Él se alejó de ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Que estoy embarazada y ese hijo puede ser tuyo.

El rubio suspiró y rodeó el escritorio hasta sentarse en la silla.

—Puedes descartarme de esa lista que tienes —le dijo.

— ¿Usaste alguna poción anticonceptiva? —le preguntó algo decepcionada.

—No, claro que no. No suelo usar eso.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes saber que no es tuyo?

—Simple. Soy infértil, no puedo tener hijos.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! :)

No saben... no saben lo que disfrute escribiendo este capitulo. Lo tenía en mi cabeza desde el principio de la historia y espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows.

Muchos saludos. Bye.


	18. Simplemente la verdad

Hola a todos!

Aaaaah me siento feliz de haber actualizado como cada semana. Ademas, ¿Capituló 18? Ni yo lo creo y yo que decía que iban a ser pocos capítulos. Ni modo cuando la inspiración llega hay que aprovecharla, jejejeje.

Por cierto. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS! Me hacen muy feliz cuando me llega cada notificación al correo.

Ojala que el capitulo sea de su agradado y como verán al final lo dividí en dos partes. Que mala soy, pero es para darle mas drama :)

Nos leemos.

Bye, saludineeees! :)

* * *

A de paso, por si quieren nada mas, les invito a leer un one-shot que escribí ayer. Se llama **"Al final del día"**. Si supiese como dejarles en link lo haría, pero como no se u_u búsquenlo en mi perfil.

* * *

**Disclaimer;** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Capitulo 18. Simplemente la verdad**

**Lunes 01 de julio del 2013, 13:30 p.m.**

Hermione quedo congelada al oír eso. Es que se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esa, _esa_, noticia.

-¿Qué? ¿Infértil? ¿Pero si nosotros…?

-Tuvimos una hija -completo él rubio, asintiendo, dándole la certeza de que era así-. Sí, la tuvimos. No lo discuto, pero ese… -trago y señalo el vientre de Hermione- bebe, no es mío.

-¿Pero como Draco?

-Cuando… -carraspeó- cuando hice las practicas en el hospital. No contaba con la inmunidad suficiente frente a algunas enfermedades. Así que cuando tenía veinticinco me dio parotiditis.

-¿Parotiditis? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-el rodó los ojos exasperado. Hermione podía ser la bruja más inteligente, pero él se manejaba mucho mas con las enfermedades- La parotiditis o mejor dicho paperas es una enfermedad que causa la inflamación de las glándulas salivales. También puede infectar el sistema nervioso central, el páncreas y los testículos. Por lo que es obvia la infertilidad. No quiero explicarte lo que viví padeciéndola.

Ella suspiro, conforme, con la respuesta. Tenía que aceptar que se sintió decepcionada al oírla, pero… era así y ya estaba.

-Bien, entonces quedas relegado. Gracias, por… aclarármelo.

-¿Lo tendrás? -preguntó el rubio curioso, cambiando de tema.

-No lo sé. Tengo que ver a una ginecóloga para saber el estado del bebe.

-el asintió- Piénsalo, Hermione, y toma la mejor decisión junto a tu novio.

¿Novio? Qué lindo de oía, pero lamentablemente Matt la había dejado.

-Lo pensaremos. Ahora, debo irme -se giro y tomo el pomo de la puerta- por cierto, gracias por no buscarme durante estas semanas.

Y sin más que decir salió.

Draco soltó el aire contenido.

Contó mentalmente hasta cien y tomo el teléfono.

-Susan, soy el doctor Draco Malfoy. Podrías decirme que horarios tiene el doctor Rodríguez.

_-Claro, doctor, espere un momento -tan solo unos segundos pasaron para que la mujer volviera a darle la respuesta:- el día de hoy el doctor Rodríguez esta hasta las dos de la tarde y mañana tiene turno de veinticuatro horas._

-Gracias Susan.

Colgó.

Cerró los ojos.

¿Podría ese hijo ser suyo? Con solo un acoston.

Ciertamente, sí. Porque Cissy había nacido después de una sola noche estando juntos.

De cualquier forma lo sabría ahora.

.

Cissy deseo morir en ese momento.

No lloraría. Cerró los ojos y contuvo cualquier sentimiento para no llorar. _¡Se fuerte!_, repitió mentalmente.

Se mordió el labio y miro a su primo, cabizbajo, que no le miraba.

-¿Magos? -preguntó por segunda vez.

El niño asintió.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

-Cissy… yo…

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -le dijo en un tono suave, pero enojada. No le convenía que su tía Luna se diese cuenta.

-Lo siento, era algo que tu padre nos ha pedido a todos.

Cissy solo asintió. ¿Todos? Eso quería decir que todos sus primos y tíos eran, _eran,_magos.

-Puedes… puedes hacer otro… mmm… _hechizo_.

-Sí, puedo ¿Quieres ver otro? -ella asintió- Lumos -y una luz salió de la punta de la varita.

-Increíble…

-Cissy…

-Increíble… todo es realmente increíble -luego miro a Hugo- no puedo perdonar esto. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera sé si puedo llegar a perdonar la mentira de mi padre con respecto a mi madre.

Los ojos grises se cerraron.

-No quiero volver a mi casa.

-Puedo decirle a mi madre que deseas quedarte.

-ella negó- Tengo escuela mañana.

-¿A qué hora vendrá tu padre?

-Por la tarde.

Su padre vendría mas tarde. La vería seria y enojada, realmente no quería verlo.

-Podrías traerme algún jugo.

-Claro vuelvo enseguida.

Hugo salió de la habitación.

Cissy se levanto y tomo la varita entre sus manos.

Odiaba las mentiras, era algo que no podía digerir.

Si, su padre no quería decirle la verdad. Que se abstuviera a las consecuencias. Además, ella buscaría el modo de saberlo todo.

Tecleo el teléfono escribiendo un breve mensaje y lo envió. Su padre la llamaría y lo esperaría con ansias.

.

Casi media hora después, Draco, _literalmente_, se daba cabezazos contra la muralla.

-¿Estás seguro?

-su compañero, de trabajo y estudios, lo miro. Igual de mago que él había estudiado medicina muggle- Estoy seguro.

-Entonces quiero hacerme los análisis de... de semen.

El hombre asintió.

-Demoran un poco, lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé, pero esperare.

-Dale a Jessica la muestra -le entrego un frasco esterilizado- y se lo entregas en calidad de urgente.

-Gracias.

-De nada, Draco.

El rubio salió de allí, lamentablemente los laboratorios siempre estaban abiertos en las mañanas y por la tarde solo una hora. A menos, claro, que fuera una urgencia demasiado importante.

Su teléfono vibro; era Cissy.

Leyó el mensaje y la llamo de inmediato.

-Hola, hija ¿Que sucede?

_-He hablado con mi tía Luna, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hoy?_

-Deberé hablar con ella, porque...

_-Papá -corto ella con un tono de voz serio- puedes recogerme temprano mañana, por favor._

Extrañamente Draco sintió que su hija no actuaba igual que otras veces.

-¿Tu tía está de acuerdo?

_-Claro, almorzare aquí y todo. Tu estas trabajando y... lo harás hasta muy tarde._

-Bien, mañana te iré a recoger. Entendido.

_-Sí, gracias. Adiós, papá._

-Adiós.

Ella colgó primero.

Draco frunció el ceño, algo le sucedía. Bueno mañana lo sabría.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 22:30 p.m.**

Ordenando todos los papeles, Draco, se dio cuenta de que no había matado a ninguna persona en el último mes. Bueno, Kingsley si le había mandado a alguien, alguien que ni siquiera conocía y eso fue realmente, un poco, más alentador.

Guardo algunos archivos en el maletín. De por si no se llevaba las fichas de sus pacientes a la casa, pero esa noche estaría solo así que les podría echar una mirada. Además, mañana no trabajaba ni el miércoles. Era solo leer y a él le encantaba hacerlo.

El teléfono emitió un sonidito y rompió el silencio de la sala.

-Hola, Luna.

_-Hola, Draco._

-¿Qué pasa?

_-Solo quería preguntarte. Sí puedo ir yo a dejar a Cissy mañana._

-él suspiro- ¿Qué paso?

_-La verdad no lo sé, pero ella me lo ha pedido antes de irse a dormir._

-Pues, que tal si de todas formas voy a buscarla en la mañana. Necesito hablar con ella.

_-¿Seguro? -preguntó ella._

-Bien, puedes ir a dejarla. Le dices que la iré a buscar al colegio por la tarde.

_-Okey, genial. Bueno, buenas noches. Adiós._

-Buenas noches y adiós.

Sí, definitivamente, algo le sucedía, pero, también sabía cómo actuaba su hija.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Martes 02 de julio del 2013, 9:30 a.m.**

Se aferro a la cálida y suave almohada. Su única compañera. Las cosas con Christina no se habían resuelto. Se cruzaban en los pasillos y tan solo compartían miradas y asentimientos. Draco no daría su brazo a torcer.

Olvidándose de lo último, recordó porque había despertado a las... 9:30.

El jodido teléfono. Sonaba y sonaba. Y no era su celular, era el de la casa que era peor cosa. Julie, la nana de Cissy, estaba en sus días libres, por lo que en la casa estaba solo él.

Alargo el brazo y tomo el auricular.

-suspiro y contesto con la voz más suave:- Diga.

_-Buenos días señor Malfoy. Disculpe la hora, soy la directora Melisa Turner. Lo llamo para hablar de su hija._

-No se preocupe ¿Qué sucedió con Narcisa?

_-Él día de hoy en el colegio se realiza un examen académico que apoya a todos aquellos alumnos que son unos estudiantes ejemplares._

Cuando Draco inscribió a Narcisa en aquel colegio. Tuvo que leer mucho sobre la enseñanza muggle.

-Sí, lo sabía. Ella me lo comento hace unos días ¿Cual es el problema?

_-El problema, señor Malfoy, es que Narcisa no asistió al examen. Ella, no asistió al colegio._

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no fue al colegio?

_-Según la lista que me entrego su profesora. Ella no ingreso al colegio._

-Draco respiro- Perdón -dijo casualmente- lo que pasa es que ella se ha quedado a dormir en otro lado y lo más probable es que se hallan retrasado -algo imposible debido a la hora.

_-Oh, de ser así siento haberlo asustado._

-No se preocupe. Ella asistirá por la tarde a la prueba.

_-Claro, le recuerdo que comienza a las cuatro de la tarde. Adiós, señor Malfoy._

-Adiós y gracias.

Draco se irguió y marco, mejor dicho busco, raudamente el teléfono de su rubia hermana.

-¿Diga?

_-¿Weasley?_

-Oh, tu ¿Que quieres tan temprano?

-¿Dónde está tu esposa?

_-Fue a La Madriguera a dejar a Hugo; mi madre esta enseñándole algunos hechizos. Llegará en un momento._

-Bien, podrías decirme ¿Que paso con Cissy?

_-¿Cissy? ¿Que no viniste a buscarla?_

Ante eso Draco se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar ropa.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Claro que no fui a buscarla! -exclamó.

_-Luna acaba de llegar -le informo él seriamente._

A lo lejos pudo escuchar un "_¿Que sucede?_" y luego varios ruidos de cambio del móvil.

_-¿Draco? ¿Estás ahí?_

-Sí, joder ¿Que ha pasado?

-Cálmate.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! -le grito- ¿Donde está Cissy?

-Viniste a buscarla -le dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-¡Claro que no, Luna! Recién me acaba de llamar la directora para preguntarme donde estaba.

_-Oh diablos._

-Iré para allá abre la red flu.

.

Casi dos minutos después, Draco traspasó la red flu limpiándose el hollín en su ropa.

Luna y Ron levantaron la mirada. La primera se dirigió de inmediato al lado de su hermano.

-Cuéntame que paso -pidió él con una paciencia absoluta.

-Viniste -le dijo ella- algo un poco improbable ahora que lo pienso, ya que anoche me dijiste que no vendrías. Pero en la mañana llamaste a Cissy y yo misma vi como iba hacia tu auto.

-¿Se subió? -preguntó con temor, pensando lo peor.

-No lo sé. Solo la vi dirigirse allí.

-Oh, joder. ¿Dónde está Hugo?

-Con mi madre -respondió Ron.

-Quiero hablar con él.

Ambos asintieron.

-Vamos a La Madriguera.

.

El viento de la mañana removió un poco su cabello castaño claro. Fue una suerte que un auto igual al de su padre apareciera en ese momento.

Ahora estaba allí en ese hospital, en el que trabaja su padre, y de verdad espera poder toparse con Hermione.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado debido a que su celular permanece apagado. De tanto en tanto mira las escaleras o el ascensor y es este último quien le trae a la persona que desea.

-¡Hermione! -exclama fuerte para hacerse oír.

-Oh, Cissy ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó ella acercándose.

-Bien -susurró- ¿Y tú?

-Bien también. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a ver a tu padre?

-No, vine a verte a ti. No sabía en qué otro lugar encontrarte.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué paso?

-Yo… yo se que tu y mi padre fueron juntos al colegio, por lo tanto tú… tú debes saber…

-¿Debo saber qué?

Hermione se sentó en una silla junto a ella.

-Debes saber algo sobre la magia -dijo dudosa.

-¿Magia?

-Es una locura lo sé, pero,… pero mi primo tiene una varita y vi hechizos y…

-Calma -dijo mirando a todos lados- ¿Tu padre sabe que estas aquí?

-No, no lo sabe.

-Bien, debemos buscarlo.

-Por favor, no quiero… -Hermione la miro extrañada- no todavía, ¿Puedo ir contigo a tu casa?

Hermione no supo que contestar, pero ante la insistencia de la niña tuvo que acceder.

-Okey, vamos.

.

-¿Qué tu que…? -preguntó arrastrando un poco las palabras y al borde del colapso.

Hugo se froto las manos con evidente nerviosismo.

-Yo le dije la verdad sobre la magia.

Ron se puso frente al rubio, evitando que digiera o hiciese algo contra su hijo.

-Ya escachaste. Ahora piensa -le dijo el pelirrojo.

Molly se llevo al niño a otra habitación y Luna se acerco a su hermano.

-No sé donde puede estar -dijo compungido.

-Alguna amiga o conocida.

-él negó- Su celular está apagado. Yo… realmente… tendría que habérselo dicho. Lo de la magia y lo de su mamá.

-¿Qué pasa con la madre de Cissy? -pregunto el pelirrojo no entendido.

Su esposa le dirigió una mirada severa y se enfoco en Draco.

-Escucha me contactare con los demás. Tú vuelve a la casa y revisa sus cosas. Algo debe haber allí.

El asintió y desapareció sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué pasa con la madre de Narcisa?

-Luna suspiro y sopeso las posibilidades de zafarse de la respuesta. Luego lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta de que no podría ni quería ocultarle la verdad a Ron- Astoria no es la madre biológica de Cissy.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando ustedes volvieron a ver a Draco, él ya tenía a Cissy. Ron, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

El asintió entendiendo. Ahora supo porque la niña no estaba en una escuela de magia. Era una squib.

-Luna -ella no lo miro ya que estaba marcando un número- yo vi a Hermione hace un tiempo.

-ella dejo el teléfono a un lado- ¿Dónde?

-Fue a verme al hospital.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Se encontró con mi madre y ella la llevo.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la habías visto?

-Sinceramente -él asintió-. Sé que tu y ella mantuvieron una relación cuando estabas conmigo. Sé que me fuiste infiel con ella.

-¿Qué… yo?

-No te preocupes. Te perdone, pero no perdonaría una segunda infidelidad. Por eso no te lo dije.

Y diciendo eso comenzó a marcar los números de los demás.

Ron se quedo observándola. No esperaba eso, no esperaba que ella supiese la verdad.

.

Cissy dejo en uno de los sillones su mochila y se sentó.

-Es un bonito lugar -le dijo.

-Lo obtuve hace algún tiempo.

-¿Tu novio esta aquí?

-No, el está trabajando. ¿Quieres algo de beber? -preguntó y luego miro la hora:- ¿Has desayunado?

-No y no.

-Bien, preparare algo. Espera aquí.

En los diez minutos restantes Cissy se dedico a observar mejor el lugar. La sala era pequeña, pero confortable. Con una televisión y aun lado un equipo de sonido, algunas fotografías en las paredes, mesa de centro y en la biblioteca, esta estaba repleta de libros.

-Está listo.

Cissy camino hacia la pequeña cocina y se sentó.

-Gracias -susurró.

Hermione se sentó frente a ella.

-Te ves muy rara con el cabello más claro.

-Es el color de mi verdadero cabello.

-Enserio. Mi padre tenía el cabello castaño claro, pensé que tenías el cabello negro.

-No, realmente desee tenerlo de ese color, pero ahora prefiero ser yo misma.

Comenzó a comer, aunque no tenía mucho apetito. Se tomo el té y unas galletas.

-¿Qué sabes sobre la magia? -preguntó de pronto.

Hermione no sabía cómo contestar eso. Estaba, realmente, segura de que esa niña se había enterado hacia muy poco sobre ese tema. La pregunta era ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba a su padre directamente?

-Siento que eso no debería contestártelo yo -respondió Hermione. Intuyendo, tan solo un poco, el porqué Draco no le dijo la verdad a la niña.

-¿Por qué nadie quiere que sepa de eso?

-Es difícil.

-¿Por qué? -insistió.

-La magia existe -le confirmó.

-¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerla? -preguntó dejando de comer.

-Existe un mundo mágico aquí en Londres. Hay linajes de sangre; existen los sangre pura, los mestizos y los… los impuros.

-Podrías ser más clara.

-Los sangre pura; son aquellos magos nacidos de magos, valga de redundancia, quiero decir imagina a los ricos solo están con los de su misma clase. Los mestizos; son aquellos nacidos de un mago sangre pura y una persona que tenga sangre muggle o un mestizo. Y los impuros; son aquellos nacido de dos personas no magas.

-ella frunció el seño. Recordando alguna conversación con su padre sobre su abuelo y lo discriminativo que este era- Entonces, eso quiere decir que yo sería una ¿Mestiza?, porque mi padre es mago y mi madre puede ser una bruja nacida de muggles o una mestiza -frunció el seño- que enredo. Además, ¿Qué es un muggle?

-Es una persona que no posee magia, una persona normal. ¿Qué no es Astoria Greengrass tu madre?

-No, no lo es. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia?

-Hermione no supo que responder, porque realmente no quería entrometerse más- No lo sé, cariño. Además, no es un tema que yo deba explicarte es tu padre quien debe hacerlo. Al debes preguntarle todo esto.

-Él me diría mentiras.

-No digas eso. Ya sabes la verdad así que tu padre debe solo confesar.

-hizo una mueca- Hermione, gracias. Podría quedarme un momento más.

-Bien, puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Hermione sentía un extraño calorcillo al estar con esa niña. Era una sensación de protección y cariño que le surgía. Sin poder evitar su brazo se alargo y puso un mecho de cabello detrás de su oreja.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Martes 02 de julio del 2013, 12:00 p.m.**

Draco estaba realmente preocupado. Nadie sabía nada de Cissy. Luna no había sido de mucha ayuda y rebuscar en las cosas de ella tampoco. Salvo que encontró un par de cosillas escritas, cosas que le dolía recordar y que jamás caviló que su hija pensara así.

Miro su celular las doce del día y su pequeña aun seguía perdida.

Se levanto prendiendo un cigarrillo. Hace mucho que no fumaba, años, pero siempre lo hacía cuando estaba ansioso o nervioso.

El teléfono sonó sobresaltándolo.

Narcisa.

-¿Cissy? ¿Dónde estás? -preguntó ansioso y preocupado, a la vez.

_-¿Draco?_

-¿Con quién hablo?

_-Hermione, hablas conmigo._

-¿Qué haces con el teléfono de mi hija?

_-Tu hija está en mi casa._

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hace ahí?

_-Me la encontré en el hospital. Ahora está dormida. Te daré mi dirección para que vengas por ella._

-Claro.

_-Anota._

.

Hermione, se levanto al sentir un golpeteo.

-Hola, pasa.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó observando el lugar.

-Antes, tenemos que hablar. Ella está bien.

-él se sintió aliviado- Tú dirás.

-¿Tu hija es una squib cierto?

Draco no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Sí, es una squib.

Hermione se sentó y Draco lo hizo a su lado.

-Ella sabe sobre la magia y me pregunto, lo siento tuve que decirle algunas cosas.

-Pillo al hijo de Luna y Ron haciendo magia.

-Lo sé ella me lo dijo. Sé que no debo entrometerme, pero ¿Por qué se lo ocultaste?

-Cissy es increíble y no necesita saber que es squib ni mucho menos saber del mundo que me dio la espalda.

-Entiendo, pero ella tiene derecho a saber que su padre es mago.

-No soy tan mago. No ocupo la varita, por lo general hago magia no verbal cosa que cuesta muchísimo.

-Tendrás que explicarle ciertas cosas de la magia.

-No preguntare porque te busco a ti. Sé que le caes bien.

-Es una niña muy inteligente y fuerte. Debes estar orgulloso de ella, la amas no teniendo magia.

-La ame desde que la vi por primera vez.

-Astoria, tuvo que ser una muy buena madre -le dijo y oculto muy bien que ella sabía que aquella mujer no era la madre de la niña.

-Lo fue.

Se quedaron en silencio. Y Draco estuvo tentado a decirle que quizás ese hijo que esperaba podría ser suyo, pero se cayó.

-Hoy… fui a ver a una ginecóloga. Tengo un mes de embarazo.

-¿Lo tendrás, entonces?

-Sí, lo tendré. Él -dijo tocando su vientre- está perfectamente, pero debo tomar más dosis de poción para que la radioactividad no le afecte.

-Sabes que ese bebe puede ayudarte, ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé, me lo dijo Ginny.

-Ella te atendió -Hermione asintió-. Sabias que Ginny perdió el bebe ese día que hablaste con ella.

-No, no lo sabía.

-No fue tu culpa ella ya tendía sangrado desde hace días.

-Es… tiene que haber sido muy duro para ella.

El silencio reino nuevamente.

-¿Cómo crees que será nuestra hija? -hablo de pronto Hermione- ¿Alguna vez te lo has preguntado?

-No realmente, pero creo que sería rubia, de ojos claros. Como yo.

-ella bufó- A veces, siento que fui una idiota al dejarla. Pero otras veces creo que fue lo mejor -le confesó-. Realmente éramos muy inmaduros para un bebe.

Draco pensó que a los diecinueve años él realmente era muy inmaduro, pero tuvo que afrontar ciertas cosas por su hija y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Nunca se arrepentiría de habérsela pedido a aquella ginecóloga.

-Creo que… algún día podrás conocerla.

-Espero vivir para ver a mi bebe y vencer el cáncer -luego movió la cabeza- por el momento dejare de buscar y me centrare en esto. Me dijeron que estaría agotada y que me cuidara.

-Entonces debes hacerlo. Tu novio podrá atenderte.

-Él se fue de viaje -declaró. No le diría que habían terminado.

-Pero debes decírselo.

-Sip, lo hare -se levantó- es una lástima… que no sea tuyo -le dijo con sinceridad- siempre desee tener hijos de un solo hombre.

Él bajo la mirada.

-Deberás hacerte a la idea de que no puede ser.

-ella asintió- Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste.

Silencio.

Incomodidad.

-Te odie, sabes. Odie, que me alejaras de ti por los prejuicios.

Hermione no se esperaba eso.

-Yo odie enamorarme de ti. En su momento, claro, lo estuve. Además, ya estamos bien mayorcitos y sé que mi comportamiento no me llevaría a nada. Aun no asimilo como Parkinson se caso con Harry ni Ginny con Nott.

-Se enamoraron y lucharon.

-No tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo. Tú sabes por qué.

-Espero que ahora tengas las fuerzas suficientes como para luchar por ese bebe que viene en camino. Espero que no lo dejes por ahí cuando nazca y luego tu novio tenga que andarlo buscando.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero se silencio al oír un jadeo.

Era Cissy quien tenía sus ojos muy abiertos al igual que su boca.

¿Lo abría escuchado todo?

-Es cierto entonces ¿Tengo un hermano que está perdido?

Utilizo el término más correcto que pudo, ya que de su boca no podía salir la palabra "abandonando", no creía que Hermione pudiese hacer eso.

-¿Cissy?

El rubio se acerco a ella.

-No te acerques padre -le miro con odio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué, que pasa? -preguntó irónica. Se olvido de todo lo que había escuchado y se concentro en su padre-. Estoy realmente harta de las mentiras, estoy harta de enterarme de cosas que duelen tanto. Tu sabes que odio las mentiras -su voz sonó firme, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo.

-Creo que debemos hablar de esto en la casa.

-¡No! -gritó- me dirás mentiras, como siempre.

-No voy a hablar contigo aquí, menos con Granger de testigo.

-¿Granger?, por lo que escuche hace unos minutos no le decías así.

-Eso fue…

-Por favor, dime la verdad. ¿Quién es mi madre verdadera? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia?

Draco no estaba dispuesto a responderle nada. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Levanto su mano y pronuncio.

-Desmaius.

Cissy cayó en sus brazos inconsciente y Hermione quedo sorprendida de que él hubiese hecho eso.

La cargo y luego miro a Hermione.

-Tú y yo hablaremos después.

Y desapareció.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Martes 15:30 p.m.**

Cissy se encontró recostada en su remodelada habitación.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Espero que estés lista para oír la verdad que tanto quieres -dijo una voz en el marco de la puerta.

La niña se sentó en la cama y asintió.

-Todo comenzó…


	19. Simplemente la verdad (parte 2)

Hola a todos!

Por fin e actualizado :)

Siento la demora, pero la semana que paso me fue imposible actualizar... tuve unos problemillas que acarrearon que tuviera cero inspiracion :'c

Ojala les guste el capitulo :)

Saludos y nos leemos.

Gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y follows (voy de salida asi que cuando llegue respondo los comentarios(

Bye...

* * *

**Capitulo 19. Simplemente la verdad (parte 2)**

**Martes 02 de julio del 2013.**

_Horas antes._

Draco dejo a su hija en la cama. Dormiría un par de horas, horas que utilizaría para pensar; en si decirle la verdad o no.

Bajo hacia el segundo piso y marco el teléfono de Luna.

-Hola, Luna.

_-¡Draco! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿La encontraste?_

-Sí, lo hice.

_-¿Dónde estaba?_

-Estaba con Hermione.

_-¿Con… He… ella? –preguntó extrañada- ¿Qué hacía allí?_

-Fue a buscar las explicaciones que sabía que yo no le daría -se sentó en el sillón.

_-Oh. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?_

-No lo sé. Luna, Cissy sabe casi toda la verdad.

_-Pero ¡¿Cómo?!_

-Estaba hablando con Granger y ella escucho sobre el hijo que tuvimos. Cree que es un hermano perdido o algo así. Ahora está durmiendo, tuve que desmayarla.

_-Draco, debes decirle la verdad, explícale todo, cuéntale quien es su madre, porque la dejo abandonada y todo lo que sabes. Se sincero con ella._

-Me va a odiar -luego rio secamente- no me equivoco. Fomentare su odio contra mí.

_-Piensa… que te estarás sacando un peso de encima. Ella es inteligente._

-Entonces, me dices que le diga la verdad. Luego de eso ella ira corriendo donde Granger y se lo dirá. No quiero a Hermione cerca de mi hija. Ella se fue, nos dejo y rehízo su vida.

_-Estas pensado mal, Draco. Si tú le dices a Cissy que Hermione la dejo a tu cargo porque no podía o no la quería, no querrá buscarla._

-Pero querrá buscarla para pedirle explicaciones del abandono. No sé, Luna.

_-Yo te aconsejo que le cuentes todo. Desde la magia hasta lo de su madre._

-Es temprano aun. Lo pensare.

_-Bien, otro consejo: asegura bien las puertas para que no se valla antes, ya sabes con lo impulsiva que es._

-Claro, claro. Gracias por todo. Adiós.

_-Adiós. Hablamos mas tarde._

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Martes 15:30 p.m.**

Cissy se encontró recostada en su remodelada habitación.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Espero que estés lista para oír la verdad que tanto quieres -dijo una voz en el marco de la puerta.

La niña se sentó en la cama y asintió.

-Todo comenzó…

Draco entro a la habitación y luego negó pensando en cómo comenzar a decir todo y no embarrarla antes.

-Tus abuelos se llamaban Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, ambos, eran magos sangre pura -Cissy los conocía solamente por fotos. Lo primero que pensó, al verlos, fue a quien había sacado el cabello castaño claro-. Crecí en una mansión llena de lujos de toda la clase que puedas imaginar; sirvientes, llamados elfos domestico; cuadros, que hablaban, todo lo que hay aquí, pero allá es mas exagerado.

Cissy no dijo nada y Draco continuo.

-Mi… em niñez fue… fue difícil, fue muy, muy, complicada y no quiero hablar mucho de ella. A los once años recibí una carta a Hogwarts un colegio de magia y hechicería especial para magos. Yo era un crio muy borde y conocí en primer año a Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Nunca quise llevarme bien con ellos, en parte por mi padre y en parte porque no me rebajaría a hablar con los… mmm… traidores de sangre o impuros.

-¿Traidores de sangre? -preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

-Son aquellas personas sangre pura que se juntan o familiarizan con muggles.

-Entonces tu ¿Eres un traidor de sangre también, ahora?

-Sí, desde mi último año en ese colegio.

Cissy asintió conforme necesitaba escuchar la historia completa y luego preguntar.

-Como te decía. Ellos y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Yo tenía mis amigos. Pansy, dos gorilones llamados Crabbe y Goyle, Blaise Zabini. Con Theo nos hicimos más amigos en sexto. En resumen mis años académicos siempre eran iguales; molestar a Potter, insultar a Granger o Weasley, cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué cambio?

Draco comenzó a relatarle que en sexto año las cosas habían cambiado, nombro a Voldemort y todo el daño que causo, le explico la razón por la que en su brazo había un tatuaje o marca, le conto como Harry Potter junto a sus dos amigos habían vencido a ese mago tenebroso. Le hablo sobre los juicios y de cómo murieron sus abuelos.

-Entonces ¿Tú volviste a esa escuela el mismo año de la guerra?

Cissy sentía como la cabeza revuelta con tanta información.

-Mi condena quedaba desplazada si yo entraba nuevamente a Hogwarts así que decidí a entrar, no tenía ya nada más que perder. Ese año, fue, fue muy distinto. Pansy y yo nos unimos mucho mas, Theo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, Blaise se había ido y… todos me odiaban por mi pasado.

-¿Te arrepientes de todo? ¿De tu pasado? ¿De lo que hiciste?

-No, no me arrepiento, porque si yo me hubiese revelado ante mi padre o ese mago ahora estaría muerto. A ellos no les temblaba la mano para matar a alguien. No lo pensaban solo lo hacían.

-Dicen por ahí que lo hecho, hecho esta. La otra vez me explicaste como cambiaste con respecto a mis tíos Ginny y Harry ¿Qué paso con Hermione?

Y ahora la verdad. Simplemente la verdad o no.

-Ella apareció una tarde en donde yo estaba buscando algo sobre el mundo muggle; desde ahí nos hicimos amigos, pero nadie lo sabía.

-Yo… escuche todo lo que hablaron en su departamento. Sé que ella está embarazada y que ese hijo podía haber sido tuyo y lo del bebe que tuvieron.

-Esto es realmente complicado, sabes, por mi tu nunca sabrías la verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que sufras.

-Ya estoy haciéndolo. Por favor, papá, cuéntame la verdad.

-Hermione y yo tuvimos una especie de relación. Ella me gustaba mucho, yo la quería, creo que hasta la ame, pero… yo me iba a ir a Francia, era mi plan, y ella no acepto irse conmigo. Me quede unos meses en… en Londres y un día ella me contacto para juntarnos; ahí me confeso de su embarazo. Ella me dijo que ya tenía decidido qué hacer con ese bebe así que se fue yo no la volví a ver más.

-¿Por qué no quiso estar contigo?

-Por mi pasado. Yo era, para ella y muchos, un mortifago, como se hacían llamar los seguidores del mago oscuro, y supongo que era una vergüenza estar conmigo. A Pansy y Theo les costó mucho mantener sus respectivas relaciones sentimentales.

Cissy pensó en sus años de vida y en que casi a la distancia veía a sus tíos.

-¿Qué paso con ese bebe?

-No lo sé -susurró- yo, realmente, nunca quise buscarlo. Pensé, siempre lo hice, que ella lo tenía, pero cuando llego me confesó que venía a buscarlo y que quería mi ayuda.

-No crees ¿Qué deberías buscarlo?

Él no dijo nada.

-¿Qué edad tendría?

-Casi tu misma edad.

-ella se mordió el labio pensando algo, pero sería imposible que fuese así- ¿Y el bebe que viene?

-Tuve una enfermedad que hace imposible que yo sea el padre de ese bebe. Hermione tiene novio y él es el padre.

Cissy asintió.

-¿Y mi verdadera madre? ¿Me hablaras de ella?

-Astoria es tu madre.

-Pero no lo es de sangre.

-De verdad quieres que te hable de una mujer que… te… que no formo parte de tu vida.

-Sí, quiero saber ¿Quién es ella?, si va a doler que sea ahora y no después.

-Bien, la cosa es que yo te saque del hospital cuando tenias apenas días de nacida. Te traslade al que yo trabajaba y estuviste algunos días en incubadora. Tu madre, ella, te iba a dar en adopción yo me entere y te traje conmigo sin que ella lo supiera.

-No, no me quería -susurró con voz temblorosa. La verdad es que había pensado en mil opciones de su posible abandono, pero pensar en lo que dijo su padre le dolía.

-No me quería a mí -le confesó Draco.

-¿Dónde está?

-Murió… estaba enferma y su sistema colapso.

-No, no me estas mintiendo.

-No, no lo hago.

-Podrías dejarme sola.

-Claro.

Draco salió.

Y Cissy se derrumbo.

Lamentablemente aquella vez no sería su primera vez.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Martes 02 de julio del 2013, 20:30 p.m.**

Se rescató en la cama y no dejo de esbozar una sonrisa cuando ante sus ojos puso la ecografía sacada esa mañana.

Aun no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la mañana con Cissy. Cissy y Draco.

Lo primero que entendió fue que Astoria no era la madre de la niña. También, que Draco no quería hablarle de ello y menos de la magia. Por lo que su opción era que la madre era una muggle o una chica con familiares muggles. No se imaginaba a Draco Malfoy estando con una chica de esas.

¿Qué edad tendría Cissy? Si pensaba fríamente la niña era una combinación perfecta entre ella y…. frunció el seño y trato de disolver ese pensamiento.

Nunca lo había pensado así, bueno antes no sabía que Astoria no era su madre, que Cissy fuese… o pudiese ser ¿Su hija? no lo creía. Pero la niña tenía el cabello castaño claro como su padre y los ojos grises de Draco, era inteligente, valiente y directa como ella.

Se sentó de golpe… sería posible…

Había tenido una niña.

¿Sería ella?

Anne Roberts era la madre de Christina Barnes la novia de Draco, la mujer había sido su ginecóloga y ahora era la suegra del rubio. Había sido tan obvio y fácil.

Cissy era su hija.

Apretó los puños. Draco le había mentido, de nuevo.

Se levanto. Hablaría con él y si no estaba en el hospital, lo buscaría en su casa.

.

Draco miro a las personas que estaban frente suyo, unas sentadas otros de pie, y pensó que jamás sería capaz de hablarles con la verdad. De su relación con Hermione.

-Theo carraspeo- Entonces ¿Cissy estaba en casa de una de sus compañeras de curso?

Draco asintió.

-¿Le contaste lo de la magia? -preguntó Pansy sentada.

-Todo. Le conté todo sobre la magia.

Luna y Ron compartieron una mirada y luego la rubia miro a los demás.

-¿Dónde está ahora? -preguntó Luna.

-En su habitación.

Bien insonorizada y con varios hechizos silenciadores para que no pudiese escuchar nada. Además, si llegase a salir de su recamara lo sabría.

Silencio.

Incomodo, pero había cosas que el rubio no era capaz de decirle a nadie, menos a ellos. Amigos o ex amigos de Hermione.

-¿Por qué Narcisa es squib? -preguntó o caviló de pronto Ginny.

Muchas cosas fueron mentira otras verdad, pero aquella vez que todos conocieron a la niña y supieron que no poseía magia no le quedo más que decir que había sido así, porque su mujer tenía antepasados muggles.

-Creo que eso ya se los dije en una oportunidad.

-Tienes razón, Draco, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que es raro. Tú eres un mago excelente y Astoria, aunque no la conocía mucho, también lo era. Por muy antepasados muggles que tuviera ella, la magia siempre gana.

-Cissy… ella…

Un leve golpe en la sala de estudio le hizo callarse. Julie, quien estaría solo unas horas más, apareció.

-Disculpe señor Malfoy, pero le buscan.

Draco asintió.

-Voy enseguida. Disculpen -dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la sala.

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar allí.

Era Hermione.

Con ojos terriblemente hinchados y mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué quieres? Y ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? -preguntó con voz calmada el rubio.

Ella lo miro; sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, luego camino, se paro frente a él y le dio una cachetada.

-Te odio -susurró ella.

Draco aun con la cara inclinada hacia un lado. Le lanzo una mirada aireada por su atrevimiento a golpearle.

-Es mutuo -le respondió arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Ella se alejo ¿Cómo pudo confiar en él? ¿Cómo pudo creer toda la sarta de mentiras que había dicho? Había actuado, siempre lo hacía y ahora estaba allí. No había cambiado. Quiso aplaudirle, quiso…

-Ya se toda la verdad -le reclamó Hermione. No le importo que su voz no saliera firme- no me lo vas a negar, porque ya lo sé. Cissy… Cissy es mi hija.

¿Una mirada de asombro, de pánico, de incredulidad. Quizás? No, no, Draco se mostro impasible y la mirada fría y dura no le dijo nada.

-¿Tu hija? -preguntó a su vez.

-Todo calza, todo, pero yo no lo vi. No, no pensé más claramente.

-Me metí con una muggle, una que realmente no valió la pena y lo único bueno fue Cissy -dijo despectivamente.

-¡Maldito mentiroso, te odio! ¡Maldito! -Hermione se abalanzo hacia él, pero lo único que consiguió fue ser detenida por Draco. Él la alejo tomándole de los hombros; ella se revolvió, grito- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Maldito!

-Tú eres la puta, Granger -le dijo con desprecio.

Ella se alejo.

Se alejo y lo miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Cómo pude creer en ti? No has cambiado en nada -reprimió lagrimas y nuevos insultos-. Conseguiré que Cissy este conmigo -le advirtió.

-él rio divertido y luego su semblante cambio. Frío, distante, amenazante- Hazlo y sabrás quien soy. Hazlo y hare que esa niña te odie, porque yo sé cómo hacerlo. Hazlo y hare que un juez muggle o mágico, da igual, no te permita verla jamás. Hazlo y perderás.

-ella apretó los labios- Me atendré a las consecuencias. Narcisa es mi hija. Tengo derecho a estar con ella.

-¿Qué has dicho, Hermione?

Ambos, Draco y Hermione, miraron a las seis personas que estaban a unos pasos de ellos.

Habían escuchado todo.

Todos habían escuchado simplemente la verdad.


	20. Simplemente la verdad (parte 3)

Holas!

Siento haber demorado :/ he tenido muy poca inspiración en estos días y recién ayer pude terminar de escribir el capitulo.

**Nota de autora:** "Agradecer a los que a pesar de que la historia este avanzada se dan el tiempo de leerla y dejarla en sus favoritos o follows". ¡Gracias!

-Por supuesto también agradezco a las personitas que siempre leen y dejan su comentario :)

Ojala que les guste.

Byeeee :D

* * *

**Disclaimer;** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Capitulo 20. Simplemente la verdad (parte 3)**

**Martes 02 de julio del 2013, 21:30 p.m.**

Los ojos azules observaron el estudio de su hermano. Suspiro un poco aburrida de la situación. Si tan solo Draco hablara se ahorraría todos los problemas que habían surgido o que surgirían.

-¿Creen que Draco demorara mucho? -preguntó Ginny impaciente.

-No lo creo, es mas puede que sea su novia -le contesto Theo.

-Draco ya no está con Christina -dijo Luna levantándose.

No es que alguno de ellos la conociera. Solo sabían que el rubio tenía novia y nada más.

-¿Cómo va tu embarazo Pansy?

-ella sonrió tocándose su aun plano vientre- Bien, creo que será tranquilo. Al menos más que el de James.

-Eso es bueno -le comento la pelirroja.

Cuando Pansy iba a responder una voz grito.

_-¡Maldito mentiroso, te odio! ¡Maldito!_

Todos se miraron y pocos reconocieron la voz.

_-¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Maldito!_

La respuesta no llego o fue lo bastante tenue como para no oírla.

-Salgamos -propuso Harry.

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido salieron rumbo a la sala.

Habían dos personas allí; Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

-Me atendré a las consecuencias. Narcisa es mi hija. Tengo derecho a estar con ella -le dijo Hermione a Draco.

-¿Qué has dicho, Hermione?

Por auto-reflejo fue Ron el que pregunto.

Ambos, Draco y Hermione, miraron a las seis personas que estaban a unos pasos de ellos.

-¿Alguien podría hablar? -preguntó para nada tranquilo Ron.

Draco dio un paso atrás y miro a Luna, quien miraba hacia el segundo piso.

-Creo que subiré para estar con Cissy -dijo la rubia- de todas formas, yo ya se todo -y acto seguido subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de su sobrina.

Ron miro a su esposa subir hacia el segundo piso. Jamás espero que ella supiese todo lo que se diría a continuación, pero tuvo que aceptar que Luna era hermana de Malfoy. Así que era una confidente del rubio.

-Entonces…

-Creo que tú eres la indicada para explicarnos porque te fuiste. Es un buen punto para empezar -dijo Draco mirando a Hermione.

Hermione frunció el seño y lo miro dolida.

-Claro, buena idea -ironizó.

Luego miro a las personas que estaban allí su "amigos" y los otros. Proceso si deseaba que todos ellos supieran la verdad, pero descubrió que todos habían formado parte del crecimiento de su hija.

-Hubiese deseado hablar con ustedes en otro momento, pero como no hay de otra -reunió todo el valor que poseía y continuo:-. En el último año, Malfoy y yo nos hicimos amigos.

-Lo sabia -susurró Pansy.

-Yo… -apretó los puños- nosotros estuvimos juntos el día de su cumpleaños y luego de eso no nos vimos más, hasta que estábamos en el tren de regreso.

-¿Fue en ese momento que quedaste embarazada? -ella asintió- ¿Por qué Cissy está con Draco y no contigo? -preguntó Ginny.

-Yo no debí dejarme enredar por Malfoy, no debí ser su amiga, ¡Dios! él era un mortifago, había hecho tantas cosas que nunca se supieron. Fue mi error lo que paso ese día, dejarme envolver y luego, voila, la consecuencia.

-¿Consecuencia? ¿Tratas a tu hija como una consecuencia? -volvió a preguntar Ginny, ya que los además, al parecer, estaban mudos.

-Lo fue. Sé que ni tu ni Harry pensaran así de sus respectivas parejas, pero ni Parkinson ni Nott hicieron tanto daño como Malfoy. Él mato a mis padres.

-Oh, Hermione, eso no puede ser cierto. Malfoy, en ese entonces tenía los juicios en su contra y para que desobedecer saliendo hacia donde no podía -hablo Ron-. Sabías que algunos de los casos antiguos son reabiertos y revise el de tus padres, fue un evento aislado tres semanas después.

-Dices eso porque ahora Malfoy es tu amigo.

-No, no lo es, es mi cuñado, pero soy auror y he tenido en mis manos esos expedientes. Se lo que te digo.

Hermione no dijo nada. ¿Podía creerle a Ron? Claro que sí, él no le mentiría.

-Entonces te alejaste de nosotros porque te enamoraste de Malfoy, y debo entender que pensabas que nosotros te rechazaríamos.

-No me enamore de Malfoy, me acosté con él que es muy distinto -medio mintió en lo que dijo, pero nunca aceptaría lo que sintió por el rubio-. Con respecto a lo otro. Sí, lo pensé, pero después de lo que veo creo que no hubiese sido así.

Silencio.

Entonces Draco suspiro.

-Después de tener los papeles que firmaste para la adopción, decidí sacar a mi hija de ese hospital. Tu no la querías, yo sí. Fin de la historia.

-Por supuesto que no la quería, era tu hija ni siquiera teníamos nada.

-Abandonaste a tu hija porque Draco era su padre y por su pasado -dijo incrédula Pansy, interfiriendo por segunda vez e importándole poco si Hermione la insultaba.

-Sí, Parkinson, eso fue lo que hice. Draco, era el asesino de mis padres y si yo me quedaba con la niña; no lo soportaría. Sé que nadie me entiende, pero fue lo correcto.

-No puedo creerlo -susurró Harry- jamás creí que fueras prejuiciosa Hermione, ¿Cómo es posible?

-No soy prejuiciosa. Veo los hechos, y así eran para mí las cosas. Draco Malfoy mato a mis padres y a no sé cuantos más, hizo cosas que jamás supo decírselas al ministerio.

-De cualquier forma era tu hija. Nueve meses y ni siquiera hiciste conexión con ella.

Ella negó.

-Nunca. No lo permití -dijo fríamente.

-Entonces no voy a dejar que te acerques a ella -dijo Draco ya harto de todo. ¿Para que la quería ver y conocer si no tenía sentimientos por ella?

-Necesito acercarme a ella.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el rubio sabiendo la respuesta.

-Tú sabes por qué.

-Yo sí, pero ellos no.

Hermione bajo la mirada. Odiaba depender de los demás, por esa razón no le contaba sus secretos a nadie.

-Hermione quiere conocer a Cissy, porque se va a morir y necesita un trasplante de médula ósea -dijo el rubio sin tapujos.

-¿Es eso verdad? -preguntó Harry, quien conocía ese tipo trasplantes.

-Sí, pero mi enfermedad ya está controlada.

-No la quieres, la abandonas, ya estás bien ¿Para que la quieres ahora? -preguntó Ginny. Esa Hermione que tenía enfrente no era la que había conocido hace años. Una vez más tuvo que aceptar que las personas cambiaban muchísimo.

-Es lo correcto, además es una niña excepcional y quiero conocerla más.

-Es increíble -murmuró Harry.

-Se que ahora no me entienden por qué hicieron lo que no esperaban de ustedes. Yo me aleje y rehíce mi vida, pero ahora quiero recuperar a mi hija.

Unos pasos se escucharon y Luna bajo con toda la calma posible.

-Cissy se ha dormido -le informo al rubio y luego miro a Hermione- como tía de esa niña te digo que fuiste una soberana estúpida. Que ahora si Draco no quiere que te acerques a ella, deberías hacerle caso. Porque de otro modo ella sabrá la verdad y no la mentira. Sabrá que la abandonaste por lo que pensabas de su padre, que la diste en adopción y que, en un principio, la quisiste porque te morías.

-Tengo derecho.

-No los tienes -respondió Draco- ya sabes lo que pienso. Si hablas con ella, yo también lo hago. Si me odiar, te odiara a ti también -le dijo fríamente.

-ella suspiro- Esto no se va a quedar así.

Los miro y salió dando un portazo.

El ruido de la puerta cerrarse los sobresalto a todos.

Se forjo el silencio mas incomodo.

-Creo que debemos irnos -dijo Luna, tranquila.

-¿Irnos? -le preguntó su esposo.

-Sí.

-No, yo quiero seguir sabiendo cosas.

-ella le dirigió una mirada- Creo que ya hemos escuchado suficiente.

-Tú lo sabías -afirmó Ginny- ¿Lo sabías? -preguntó después con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto que sí, Ginny. Draco, es mi hermano.

-¡Por Merlín! -se llevo una mano a la boca- entiendo que quisieras tenerlo en secreto, pero te involucraste con Hermione.

-Y tú con Nott -le rebatió el rubio- de cualquier forma lo que paso con Granger, pasó hace más de trece años.

-Pero la odiabas -le dijo Harry.

-el rodó los ojos- La deje de odiar. Creo que el comprender que mis amigos podían mantener una relación con ciertas personas, me hizo entender que yo podía hacerlo así que me permití ilusionarme con ella, por supuesto yo no sabía que tenía tantos prejuicios y… todo se fue a la mierda.

-Por muchos años la insultaste ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?

-No responderé eso. Les voy a pedir que se retiren -les dijo con la mayor amabilidad posible.

Harry y Pansy se dirigieron a la red flu, debido a su embarazo la pelinegra no podía desaparecerse. Ginny y Theo usaron la aparición. Luna se acerco al rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Habla con ella -le susurró- ya es hora.

Tomando la mano de Ron desaparecieron.

Draco se quedo solo.

Solo y rodeado de mentiras dichas.

Se sentía tan mitómano, pero a la vez sabia que todo estaba mal. Era una mentira y podía sobrevivir.

Suspiro y subió al segundo piso. Necesitaba dormir ya mañana sabría que hacer.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 03 de julio del 2013, 00:05 a.m.**

Había decidido caminar aunque se demorase una hora y así mismo fue. Llego después de la media noche a su casa.

Sus ojos estaban visiblemente enrojecidos. Por fin tenía la certeza de quien era su hija. Había estado tan cerca de ella y no lo había visto ¡Qué estúpida!

Se recostó en la cama. Las lágrimas aun descendían por sus mejillas, y se hizo un ovillo en la cama. Se sentía tan mal y decepcionada por todas las mentiras dichas por Draco Malfoy. Le había creído, había confiado en el, se habían acostado y lo había disfrutado como la primera vez que estuvo con él.

Jamás lo admitiría frente a él, pero había pensado que la entrega había sido tan mutua que algo podía surgir de ahí ¡Qué ilusa!

El teléfono vibro en su bolsillo. Era tarde ¿Quién podría ser?

Respiro un par de veces y sin ver contesto.

-Diga -la voz aun así le salió un poco rasposa.

_-Hermione, soy yo Matt._

Matt. ¡Oh Dios!

-Matt.

_-¿Estas bien, Hermione?_

-suspiró- Sí.

_-¿Segura? ¿Algo te pasa, tu voz suena rara?_

-Lo siento, es que he tenido un día, un día largo.

_-¿Cómo va todo con el tratamiento?_

-Bien, todo bien y controlado.

_-Genial._

-¿Y tú?

_-Bien también. Mucho trabajo, pero gratificante._

-Eso es bueno.

_-Sí lo es -unos segundos de silencio-. Hermione, llegare a Londres dentro de los próximos días ¿Crees que podamos hablar?_

-De que.

_-De todo. Quiero verte, te extraño._

Hermione, recordó que no le había hablado del embarazo ni de nada. Es más, necesitaba un amigo con el cual hablar.

-Matt, yo también te he extrañado y necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

_-¿Qué cosa?_

-Es mejor que lo dejemos para cuando llegues ¿Si?

_-Me has dejado con la intriga, pero lo bueno es que pasado mañana tomo el vuelo._

-Gracias por llamarme.

_-No hay nada que agradecer. Como te dije te extraño y siempre estás en mi pensamiento._

-Entonces, nos vemos en unos días.

_-Yo te llamo. Adiós, Hermione, te quiero._

-Adiós Matt. Yo también te quiero.

A diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez ese "te quiero" era sincero.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 08:00 a.m.**

Había pensado en relajarse y dormir hasta tarde, pero no podía dilatar más la situación. Además, los resultados ya estarían listos y su amigo podría revisarlos de inmediato.

Dejo a Cissy dormida y encargada de Julie y que esta por ningún motivo dejase pasar a ninguna persona, salvo Luna.

Camino por los largos pasillos del hospital de Wellington y se detuvo en la consulta del doctor Sammuel Rodríguez. Toco levemente la puerta y entro.

-Hola, Samm.

-Hey, Draco -rebusco algo en su cajón y lo puso sobre la mesa- siéntate.

El rubio le obedeció y espero impaciente.

El otro hombre desplegó el papel y leyó por algunos minutos.

-Bien, quieres la buena o la mala noticia.

-Draco frunció el seño- Escúpelo ya.

-Samm rió- Entonces elijo yo. La buena noticia es que tu semen está en perfecto estado, eso quiere decir que las paperas que te afectaron hace unos años no aquejaron tu producción de semen como habías pensado.

Draco lo miro ¿Esa era una buena noticia?

-Lo malo -siguió el hombre- es que si bien el semen está en perfecto estado y puedes tener hijos y todo eso. Las paperas consiguieron sensibilizarlo, me refiero a que te costaría mucho tener hijos.

-Me estás diciendo que si yo deseo tener un hijo ahora me costaría el doble de trabajo fecundarlo y que si lo hiciera rápido sería una especie de milagro.

-Sí. Eso es lo que quiero decir. Estas bien, pero tu semen no están potente digámoslo así (*).

Draco se quedo pensativo. Sería posible que…

-Me darías ese examen.

-Claro -se lo extendió.

-Gracias Samm.

-De nada, colega.

Draco asintió y salió.

Con pensamientos en su cabeza.

¿Milagros? Él no creía en ellos. Pero Cissy había nacido con solo una noche y ese hijo que tenia Hermione en el vientre quizás podía ser suyo… ¿Podría? ¿Quería otro hijo?

No, no quería. En eso no mentía, era sincero. No quería otro hijo, así que rogaba que ese niño fuese del novio de Granger.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 06 de julio 13:00 p.m.**

Hermione estaba impaciente y miraba cada cierto tiempo la puerta de aquel restaurant. Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y temerosa; sensaciones horribles estando en su estado. Estos últimos dos días los había pasado llorando y maldiciendo a Draco. No había querido acercarse a Cissy, no por cobardía sino porque aun no tenía muy claro como decirle toda la verdad. Pero ahora comenzaría a desahogarse con su ex novio Matt, quizás él podría ayudarle.

-Hola, Herm -le saludo el chico sentándose frente a ella.

No había cambiado mucho. Su cabello seguía siendo desordenado, un poco largo ahora, sus ojos seguían siendo azules y su físico era algo que siempre le había gustado.

-Hola, Matt.

-Te vez realmente bien y mal -le dijo sonriéndole un poco.

-ella hizo una mueca- Gracias, tu igual te vez bien y para nada mal.

Él solo sonrió.

-¿Pedimos algo? -le preguntó el chico.

Hermione temió que nauseas aparecieran, pero estaba teniendo un buen embarazo y casi nada le daba asco.

-Claro.

Pidieron la carta para ver la variedad de menús y luego de unos minutos hicieron el pedido.

-Bien, dime ¿Cómo va todo?

Hermione agradeció la prudencia de Matt ante todo. Lo conocía muy bien como para saber que él siempre prefería entablar una conversación y luego ir al grano.

-Bien, mis terapias han aplacado el cáncer y está controlado. La doctora Barnes me dijo que dentro de poco comenzaríamos a disminuir la radiación -cosa que era por el bebe y porque el cáncer estaba estable.

-Eso es muy bueno. Me alegro de que estés mejor y te vayas recuperando.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo en Estados Unidos?

-Bien, es un poco difícil acostumbrarse a las sesiones y pasarelas de ese lugar. Pero me estoy acostumbrando.

-Siempre fuiste un excelente modelo.

Lo que habían pedido llego y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Estás sola? -preguntó Matt.

-No -le respondió y él se tenso-. Matt, me alegro mucho que me hayas llamado porque yo no hubiese tenido el coraje de hacerlo.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, verdad?

-Sí -dejo lo que estaba comiendo a un lado y lo miro a los ojos-, yo no lo sabía, pero me hicieron un análisis y descubrieron que estoy embarazada; tengo un mes.

Matt quedo con el tenedor suspendido en el aire y la miro atónito. Prudente y tratando de no mostrar más su asombro bajo el cubierto.

-¿Embarazada?

-Sí, lo estoy. Creí que no tendría la capacidad de decírtelo y por eso, de cierta forma, agradezco tu llamado -luego suspiró quitándose un peso-, contestando tu otra pregunta, no estoy sola porque estoy con él.

-Matt apretó los puños y se mordió el labio- Desubicado o no debo preguntar ¿Es mío?

No le dolió la pregunta. Matt era sincero y directo, pero al ser así siempre era cuidadoso en su tono de voz al pronunciar lo dicho.

-No estoy segura. Creo que sí, pero… no lo sé.

-¿Quién es el _otro_?

-Draco Malfoy.

Matt no lo conocía y agradeció mucho ese hecho.

-Yo creí que no podía embarazarme por la radioterapia y todo eso, pero paso y deseo este bebe.

-¿El bebe está bien, verdad? ¿La radiación y los fármacos le afectan?

-No le afectan. La poción que bebo después de cada sesión quita la radioactividad de mi cuerpo.

-Eso es bueno. No es que me molestase tener un hijo con alguna dificultad motriz o mental, pero mientras se pueda evitar.

-ella sonrió ¿Por qué no se había enamorado del? ¿Por qué malditos demonios no sentía ese cosquilleo en el estomago cuando lo veía a él?- Todo está controlado.

-¿Él lo sabe?

-Sí, pero me dijo que era imposible que fuese su hijo debido a una enfermedad que tuvo, pero yo estuve investigado y creo que me está mintiendo.

-Puede que el creyese eso. Es médico ¿No?

-Puede ser.

Hermione miro su plato. Matt seguía comiendo, pero ella repentinamente había dejado de sentir hambre.

-Come -susurró él- aunque no quieras. El bebe.

Sonrió, tomo el cubierto y comenzó a comer.

El silencio no fue incomodo sino reconfortante. Hermione recupero el apetito y se comió todo el contenido de su plato.

.

Una hora después ambos llegaban al departamento de Hermione. Matt se quito la chaqueta y la dejo en el sillón.

-¿Algo de beber?

-No, gracias.

Ella se sentó en otro sillón y suspiro.

-¿Otra cosa te preocupa, verdad?

-Sí. Es algo complicado, a decir verdad.

-Puedes contármelo.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que tiene que ver con mi pasado.

-Estaría encantado de oírlo, ya sabes no se mucho de tu vida anterior.

-Bien, la cuestión es que… cuando tenía dieciocho años quede embarazada.

Matt no se esperaba eso, pero descubrió que no sabía nada de Hermione y eso, realmente, le asusto.

-¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Dónde está?

-ella bajó la mirada- Esta con su padre.

-¿Y por qué? -preguntó no entendiendo.

-Yo no quise a ese bebe -le miro a los ojos y Matt se sorprendió al ver la determinación en esa mirada castaña- yo abandone a mi hija. La di en adopción, pero su padre se entero y se hizo cargo de ella.

Matt la miro no creyéndole. Era increíble que aquella chica que estaba sentada al frente suyo pudiera hacer algo así. Entonces ¿Qué le deparaba a ese bebe que esperaba?

-¿Piensas hacer lo mismo con este bebe?

-No, claro que no. Este bebe es, es, distinto. Soy grande y puedo encargarme del.

-¿Y cuando tenias dieciocho no podías hacerlo?

-Era inmadura y muy joven para cuidar un bebe. Estaba sola y el padre del bebe no lo sabía aun.

-Es el verdad. Draco Malfoy, es el padre de tu otro hijo.

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas a aquella niña que fuimos a ver como cantaba? -él asintió-. Ella es mi hija, Narcisa.

-Wow -su mirada se desvió- es demasiada información.

-Yo lo supe hace algunos días. Cissy, aun, no lo sabe.

-¿Te acercaras a ella?

-No lo sé.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Sí. Miedo de que me odie si le cuento la verdad y quizás que cosas le abra dicho su padre, Malfoy.

-Tienes que ser valiente y decirle la verdad. En cualquier momento esa niña se puede enterar y es mejor que esas palabras salgan de tu boca. No importa si te odia o no, lo importante es que ya se lo abras dicho.

-ella sonrió- Gracias.

-Otro consejo si es que quieres tomarlo; deja que pasen algunos días más y que todo se calme. Sé que sabes dónde encontrarla, no planees el encuentro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-Me voy el próximo sábado.

-Genial, creo que es el tiempo suficiente como para prepararme un poco y tratar de verla en la semana. Debo ser paciente.

-Debes serlo. Y por sobre todo directa y sincera.

-Oh Matt -ella se levanto de su asiento y lo abrazo- Gracias.

-De nada Herm. Sabes, aunque no lo nuestro no allá funcionado si ese bebe es mío me haré cargo.

-ella sonrió- Espero que sea tuyo.

Él solo la abrazo más.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado 15:00 p.m.**

Una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos increíblemente bellos salía del baño limpiándose la boca. Hacia unas cuantas semanas que había empezado con eso malestares: vómitos, mareos, asco con las comidas.

Miro el test de embarazo entre sus manos y este aun no le mostraba nada. Mordiéndose el labio Christina avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó. ¡Santo Dios! No quería pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazada, ni siquiera tenía pareja. Aunque explícitamente con Draco no había terminado, ella sentía que esa relación se había ido directamente al caño debido a la última conversación que habían tenido.

Amaba a Draco Malfoy, pero él a su vez tenia tantos… tantos fantasmas a su alrededor. La aparición de Hermione Granger no le ayudo mucho y es que sabía que esta era la madre de la niña y que Draco la había amado o la seguía amando, como pensaba.

Miro el reloj y el momento de la verdad había llegado.

Reuniendo toda la valentía que poseía -Gryffindor hasta la médula-, Christina puso el test frente a sus ojos y estos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Dos rayitas, dos rayitas bien definidas marcaban su vida desde ahora en adelante.

Estaba embarazada.

.

.

.

* * *

(*) El análisis de semen: Bien, por mas que busque y busque ninguno de los resultados se asemejaba con lo que quería mostrar. Por lo que preferí alterar un poco lo que dije. Por lo que los resultados no son totalmente fidedignos. Solo lo son en la historia.

* * *

Respondiendo un comentario.

**Envy:** Gracias y como vez ya esta publicado ;)


	21. Conversaciones

Holas!

Perdón la demora. Cero inspiración tuve durante los últimos días y aunque me ponía frente a la computadora, al final solo escribía una linea. Ayer pude terminarlo y aunque al principio no me convenció, luego lo re-edite y pues me gusto mas.

Agradezco, nuevamente, a los que a pesar de que la historia este avanzada se dan el tiempo de leerla y dejarla en sus favoritos o follows. A los que comentaron también les agradesco. :D

**Nota de autora:** El capítulo al principio muestra un pequeño adelanto de una conversación y después ya se sabe como se llego a eso. Espero haberme explicado bien.

Ojala les guste. Ya saben que cualquier cosa pueden decírmelo.

Saludos. Bye!

P.D: Decirles también, antes de que lo olvide, que la historia esta a punto de terminar. Creo que tendrá 25 capítulos. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer;** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 21. Conversaciones**

**Domingo 07 de julio del 2013 22:30 p.m.**

El viento removió el ondulado cabello castaño. Los risos se enmarañaron, pero a Cissy poco le podía importar aquello.

Cerró sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que se asomaban. No quería llorar, no debía permitirlo. Se mordió el labio y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

Sus ojos grises la miraron y ella sonrió, siempre lo hacía. Se arrodillo y acaricio la impecable placa de la tumba.

— ¿Por qué mamá, porque?

Obviamente la respuesta no llego.

Miró al cielo como intentando entender porque su vida estaba llena de mentiras y estafas. Las personas que más quería le mentían en la cara y eran tan hipócritas, falsos. Los odiaba, a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

Podía reconocer, en el fondo, el porqué de todo. Pero siempre defendía la verdad.

No culpaba a la que fue su madre; Astoria. Ella se había comportado como una progenitora ideal, que cada día que vivió le fue enseñando más y más cosas. Cuando murió había dolido muchísimo, su madre había muerto.

Sin duda no la culpaba de nada.

Toda la culpa la tenía su padre. Aquel hombre que creía amable, comprensivo, bondadoso y, por sobre todo, sincero. Su mirada bajo a sus pies, tenía trece años y ya sentía que había vivido todo en la vida. ¿Qué más le quedaba por saber? ¿Qué más podía esperar de todo esto?

A sí, ya sabía quién era su madre biológica.

— ¿Cissy?

La voz susurrante y suave llegó a sus oídos.

Pero la niña ni siquiera dio muestras de haberla escuchado, por lo que solo siguió mirando la tumba de su mamá.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

¿Hablar?

Aquella palabra sonaba tan bella. Como la solución a todo, lástima que no siempre fuera así.

Además, muchas veces lo habían hecho; pero ahora lo único que deseaba era morirse, desaparecer y no volver a ver a nadie más.

Las pisadas se hicieron más notorias, más cercanas.

— ¡No te acerque! —exclamó a la persona que estaba tras ella.

—Debemos hablar.

Cissy rió amargamente.

—Solo, vete. Hermione —le dijo con voz cargada de odio.

Se giró y, a pesar de la poca luminosidad, Hermione pudo ver la dura mirada de su hija.

—Por favor.

Ella frunció los labios —Por favor, vete. No quiero hablar contigo ni con él ni con nadie.

— ¿Cuándo entonces?

— ¿Qué te parece en trece años mas? Los que tu necesitaste para convencerte de que tenías una hija.

—No seas dura conmigo.

— ¿Qué no sea dura contigo? ¡Por favor! ¡Solo vete! —exclamó Cissy ya cansada de su presencia.

Hermione dio paso atrás y asintió. Salió del lugar topándose o al menos viendo como Draco también iba hacia allí.

Cissy volvió su mirada hacia la única persona que había sido sincera, de cierto modo.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

_Tres horas atrás._

Sus dedos se movían rápido buscando lo que necesitaba. Ayer y, bueno, los días anteriores habían sido toda una odisea con respecto a su vida. Su padre le había dicho que su madre biológica había muerto, cosa que realmente esperaba que fuera cierto. No porque no deseara verla, le dolía que su padre le estuviese mintiendo.

En el internet, y por obvias razones, no había ninguna información sobre lo de la guerra en el mundo mágico ni ninguna cosa relacionada con la realidad de la magia. Se sentía perdida con respecto a eso, no es que no creyera, pero le era difícil.

Decidió que mejor lo dejaría así.

Apagó el computador y pronto el silencio reinó en su habitación. Mañana tendría que retornar al colegio, ya que en los últimos días su padre no la había mandado.

Se levantó, estirándose en el proceso, y se paro frente al espejo. El cabello amarrado en una coleta le desagrado, se lo desarmó y pronto el cabello tomo su forma habitual, es decir risos no definidos. Tomó la crema que su tía Luna le había regalado y comenzó a esparcirla en el cabello. Al cabo de unos minutos sus rizos ya eran hermosos y definidos. Sonrió al espejo y aquella sonrisa le pareció muy conocida a la que tenía otra persona. Frunció el ceño.

Un leve golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Cissy.

—Hola, Julie. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi padre ya llegó?

—No. Me ha llamado y me ha dicho que llegara mas tarde.

—Oh. Okey. ¿Eso es todo?

—No, hay alguien abajo que desea hablar contigo. Pero tu padre me ha dicho que no deje que veas a nadie que no sean tus tíos.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué me lo dices?

—Ha insistido mucho.

—Si mi padre se entera podría despedirte y no quiero eso. Dile a esa persona que yo no deseo hablar con nadie, por favor.

La mujer asintió y salió.

No es que no tuviera curiosidad, pero si su padre se enteraba o llegaba antes su nana tendría que irse despidiendo del trabajo.

Pudieron haber pasado cinco minutos y la puerta se volvió a abrir.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Eras tú?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

La niña miró a su nana —Julie, por favor, si padre llega avísame.

La mujer salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

—Tenemos poco tiempo, ¿Qué deseas?

—Necesito contarte algo —le dijo nerviosa.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea. Siéntate —le dijo señalado un sillón cerca del closet.

Hermione asintió — ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —Cissy solo asintió—. Hacía unos días que yo había regresado, después de muchos años, a Londres. Volví porque no me quedo de otra, volví porque me estaba muriendo y las únicas posibilidades de sobrevivir estaban aquí.

— ¿Te vas a morir? —preguntó con voz angustiada.

—Es una posibilidad, pero mi cáncer ya está controlado.

—Entonces volviste porque necesitabas un trasplante ¿Ya no lo necesitas?

—No por el momento, pero sería bueno tener la oportunidad. Aunque ahora sería más complicado si me operan.

— ¿Por tu embarazo? —Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Lo escuche, recuerdas.

—Es cierto. Sí, es por el embarazo.

—Lo siento. Aunque no te conozco mucho me pareces una mujer excelente.

—No dirías eso si te dijera ciertas cosas.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

—Draco y yo tuvimos un hijo hace muchos años.

—Lo sé, lo dieron en adopción.

—No, no en realidad. Yo lo di en adopción, porque no lo quería.

Cissy no comprendió. ¿Cómo una madre podría no querer a un hijo?

—Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo diste en adopción? ¿Por qué no lo querías?

—Tengo mis motivos, motivos que incluyen a tu padre. Hay ciertas cosas que yo no puedo decirte del, él debe hacerlo. La cuestión es que yo di a ese bebe en adopción, él se entero y… decidió tenerla consigo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó no entendiendo.

—Cissy, ese bebe eres tú. Yo soy tu mamá.

La boca se le abrió levemente y sus ojos grises brillaron.

Se giro dándole la espalda.

— ¿Tú? —susurró—. Mi padre me dijo que…

—No tengo idea que te abra dicho él, pero… es la verdad yo soy tu madre —Hermione se levantó y se quedo allí, mirándola con cara angustiada.

Narcisa exhaló.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste? —le preguntó con voz calmada, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione.

—No puedo decírtelo.

Ella se giró para mirarla. Los ojos grises estaban brillosos por lágrimas que aun no habían salido.

—Entonces vete. Si no me vas a responder las preguntas, vete y no vuelvas.

—Pero…

—Me responderás.

—Es difícil.

— ¿Difícil?, las decisiones son difíciles, los días anteriores, para mí, lo han sido. Y tú me dices que es difícil explicarme algo que merezco saber. Si no ibas a hablar con la verdad no me hubieras dicho nada.

—Cissy.

—Narcisa. Para usted, señora Granger —luego le sonrió forzosamente—. Sabes, creo que en el fondo lo presentí, lo supe y por eso no estoy haciendo un melodrama de esto gritándote.

—Lo siento.

—Yo siento que no seas sincera conmigo. Siento que nadie lo sea.

Se quedaron en silencio y Cissy se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que se le escaparon.

—Vete, si. Vete y no me busques más. Haré como si no te conociera.

—Ci… Narcisa.

—Tengo trece años y me siento vieja por todo lo que he pasado, por todo lo que se y me han ocultado. Supe, en el minuto uno, que mi padre me mentía con respecto a mi madre, pero fui ingenuamente estúpida o inteligente en creerle. No quiero seguir hablando contigo.

—Algún día debemos hablar.

—Cuando estés dispuesta a responderme. Solo ahí.

Hermione asintió y salió.

Los hombros decayeron y las lágrimas reprimidas salieron.

Mentiras. Las odiaba.

Caminó decididamente hacia el closet y sacó una chaqueta. Bajó y se encontró con su nana.

—Voy a visitar a mamá. Si deseas acompañarme; puedes hacerlo. Con respecto a mi padre, no me importa si se lo dices.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Domingo 23:00 p.m.**

Draco caminó rápidamente y de reojo vio a Hermione, pero no se detuvo en ella.

Muy en el fondo divisó la figura pequeña de su hija. No sabía que había sucedido, pero lo averiguaría.

—Hija.

Cissy se tensó. Dos golpes en una misma hora.

—Ella era hermosa —le contó—, porque simplemente no guardaste bien las cosas.

Ella lo miró y Draco pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—Lo sé todo.

El rubio caminó hacía ella.

—Detente, padre —él lo hizo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me volviste a mentir?

—Yo no…

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

—Hija.

—Nunca has sido sincero conmigo.

—Te estaba protegiendo.

—La vida es una mierda. Si deseabas protegerme deberías de haber planeado todo mejor. Quemado las evidencias o que se yo.

—Pensé que ella no volvería nunca.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Con "ella" te refieres a ella, mi madre?

— ¿De verdad la sientes así?

—No, realmente —murmuró—. Tampoco te siento a ti como el padre que creí conocer.

—Cissy… yo…

—Te diré algo. Te diré lo mismo que a ella. Quiero respuestas, quiero la verdad. Si no puedes dar eso. Mejor vete.

—Dices que no confías en mí ¿Cómo sabrás que te digo la verdad?

Ella sonrió dulcemente —Con esto —elevó una botellita con liquido transparente—. Hugo me la dio hace unos días después de que descubriese la magia, es… Veritaserum.

— ¿Quieres que lo beba?

—Solo si tú quieres.

Draco sabía que tenía las de perder con aquello, pero era su hija y lo que menos quería era su odio.

—Acepto.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 08 de julio del 2013, 00:00 a.m.**

Draco tomó casi la mitad de la botellita estaba a merced de su hija. Preguntas correctas; respuestas dolorosas.

—Dime tu nombre completo.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

— ¿Tienes una esclava de oro en tu muñeca derecha?

—Sí.

— ¿Quién te la regalo? —siempre había querido saber eso.

—Hermione, en navidad.

—Funciona. Eso no lo sabía.

Cissy se sentó frente a su padre.

— ¿Hermione es mi madre biológica?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué me abandono?

—Por mi pasado. Ella no quería estar atada a una persona que… —frunció los labios— que, supuestamente, había matado a sus padres. Yo era un mortifago, asesino y torturador. Si el mundo mágico, sus amigos y todos se enteraban la repudiarían.

— ¿Mataste a sus padres? —preguntó con algo de temor. Lo último que le faltaba era aquello.

_Sí_ —No, no los mate.

— ¿Se lo dijiste a ella?

—Se lo dije y no me creyó.

— ¿Puedes comprobar tu inocencia ante ese hecho?

—Estaba bajo arresto domiciliario en la mansión Malfoy. No hubiese podido salir del lugar.

—Bien, me has convencido —suspiró—. Cambiando el tema ¿Cómo supiste del embarazo de Hermione?

—Ella me lo dijo. Yo no le creí, pero luego comencé a seguirla. Justo en esos meses yo comenzaba mis estudios de medicina y así fue más fácil.

— ¿Es verdad que ella me dio en adopción?

—Sus papeles estaban firmados. Yo hable con la ginecóloga que la atendió y me concedió tu custodia. Realmente, nunca llegaron los papeles a un orfanato y yo me quede contigo.

—Creo que jamás comprenderé sus razones. Además, ella no quiere hablar de ello.

—No es algo muy fácil de decir.

—Me hago a la idea.

— ¿Hay algo más que desees saber?

Ella asintió —Soy squib, no tengo la magia en mi sangre ¿Los odias? ¿Me odiaste por eso, alguna vez?

—Soy un Malfoy. Y los Malfoys odiábamos a los inferiores, pero después me di cuenta, con el tiempo, que era una reverenda estupidez. Cuando te tuve en mis brazos, supe que ibas a hacer todo en mi vida. Sinceramente no me importo mucho si tenías magia o no, pero reconozco que el que no tuvieras facilito mas las cosas.

Sintió la sinceridad en cada palabra. Por primera vez su padre era sincero — ¿Amas a Hermione?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste? Te lo pregunte tantas veces.

—Quería protegerte. No es muy grato enterarse que tu madre, al parecer, no te quiere.

— ¿Por qué ahora?

— ¿Qué?

—Ella morirá ¿Por qué me busca ahora?

—Quizás quiere conocerte más.

—No es por el trasplante.

—Cariño, eres menor de edad. No podrías ser su donante.

—Y si yo quisiera.

— ¿Quieres?

—Me refiero a algo por algo. Yo le doy mi medula y ella se va de nuestras vidas.

—Pero es tu madre.

—Tú lo dijiste. Mi madre murió, Astoria.

—Hija, ya lo sabes todo. Puedes pensar lo que quieras. Solo te pido que me perdones, por favor.

— ¿Lo sé todo? Creo que si, espero saberlo todo. Con respecto al perdón —rió—, no sé si sea capaz de perdonar. Hermione y tu, son igual de mentirosos. Yo necesito pensar y aclararme. Buenas noches.

Draco no le contesto y solo se limito a observar a su hija.

Agradeció poder, aun, controlar el Veritaserum. No es que le allá mentido en todo, pero en lo del asesinato sí.

Por auto reflejo miro sus manos. A la vista de todos limpias, a su vista manchadas de sangre. De muchísima sangre.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Lunes 08:00 a.m.**

Draco caminó por el desierto pasillo de la sala de pacientes críticos.

Antes de entrar, palpó en su bolsillo el vial de "suero mágico" que siempre utilizaba.

Con los guantes quirúrgicos puestos entró; olor a desinfectante, a enfermedad y fármacos fue lo que lo recibió. Seis camillas alineadas en tres por lado. Cada una de esas personas estaban en coma inducido o natural.

Sin titubear continuó su camino hacia la camilla del fondo.

Esta vez era una mujer, una juez del Wizengamot, tenía casi sesenta años e inexplicablemente un día se desvaneció quedando en coma total.

Preparó todo y lo introdujo en la bolsa de suero que estaba a un lado.

Agradecía estar a cargo de la sección de pociones del hospital. Eso le permitía estar al tanto de todo y disponer de pociones. De cualquier tipo de pociones.

Miro por última vez a la mujer y salió de allí. En el camino un mensaje de texto le llego.

Era de Christina.

.

—No esperaba verte.

La mujer se giró sobre su asiento.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Draco entro y se sentó tras su escritorio.

—Tú dirás, Christina.

—Se perfectamente que lo nuestro acabo.

— ¿Crees que debemos terminar nuestra relación por algo así?

—Draco, ni siquiera hemos hablado desde que eso pasó. No nos hemos buscado ni nada. Aunque me duela, esto se acabó.

—Siempre creí… creí que estarías conmigo.

—Evidentemente pasaron muchas cosas que no pensábamos que sucederían.

—Entonces…

—De mutuo acuerdo.

Draco asintió.

—Pedí mi traslado a otro hospital —le contó ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Fue una propuesta. Una mejor oferta.

— ¿Cuándo?

—El próximo lunes. Necesito derivar a mis pacientes a otros especialistas, el doctor Strahm se hará cargo de unos.

— ¿A qué hospital te vas?

—Italia. Me voy a un hospital italiano. Mis padres van conmigo.

— ¿Es muy lejos, no crees?

Draco jamás pensó que la perdería, pero como ella había dicho: "muchas cosas que no pensaban sucedieron". La extrañaría.

—Puede ser, pero necesito esto. Sabes.

—Si es lo correcto.

—Lo es.

—Entonces… ¿Esto es una despedida?

—Realmente espero que hablemos de vez en cuando. Además, me iré el lunes que viene no mañana.

—Tienes razón.

—Bueno, doctor Malfoy lo dejo trabajar. Hablamos luego.

Él alzo una ceja —Claro doctora Barnes. Nos vemos luego.

Con eso Christina salió de la consulta de su ex novio.

Por un minuto estuvo tentada a decirle sobre su embarazo, pero sabía perfectamente que el fingiría que todo estaba bien.

Necesitaba alejar a su hijo de ese ambiente. Quizás, solo quizás, en algunos meses se lo comunicaría.

.

Una hora después, en otro sector del hospital, Hermione salía un poco menos cansada.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —murmuro con voz algo afectada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—La doctora Barnes se va del país. Me ha derivado a otro médico.

Él hizo una mueca —Así son los médicos, creo.

—Me ha dejado bien encaminada.

—Eso es bueno.

— ¿El embarazo?

—Bien, muy bien. Tengo que venir a la ginecóloga y todo eso…

—Me encantaría poder venir, pero… me iré.

—Lo sé, Matt.

— ¿Te llevo a casa?

—No, debo reunirme con unos amigos.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó extrañado.

—Claro. Hace algunas semanas comencé a reunirme con Ronald Weasley. Hoy con él y otro amigo comeremos.

—Eso es bueno. Solo cuídate.

—Claro. Nos vemos mas tarde.

—Bien. Adiós, Herms —le dio un beso en la frente.

.

— ¿Enserio crees que lo mataron? —preguntó Ron mirando a Harry y después hacia la puerta de entrada.

—No lo sé, pero el jefe de aurores —susurró— no tenía antecedentes cardiacos.

Ron hizo una mueca —Después de su muerte todo está muy revuelto allí.

— ¿Hay conseguido otro jefe?

—No, el ministro aun no quiere decir quién será el nuevo jefe.

—Quizás podrías ser tú.

—No estaría mal, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Luna quiere que me retire de eso.

—Es entendible, después de todo lo que les paso.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Espera a que elijan al nuevo jefe y ahí decides. Llevas muchos años siendo auror.

—Sí, creo que eso hare.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y por ella entró Hermione.

Antes de caminar hacia ellos. Suspiró dándose fuerzas.

—Hola, siento mucho la demora.

—No te preocupes. Siéntate.

— ¿Han pedido algo? ¿O esperamos a alguien más?

—No y no.

Fue la respuesta seca que oyó en la voz de Harry.

—Yo no tengo hambre así que si desean preguntar háganlo.

Ambos amigos se miraron. Y Harry fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Estás segura de que mortifagos mataron a tus padres?

—Sí, los mortifagos mataron a mis padres y a mi hermano no nacido.

—Hermione, tu odiabas el prejuicio; defendías muchas cosas que pasaban en el mundo mágico.

—No puedes pedirme que no odie a las personas que le hicieron daño a mi familia.

—Claro que no te pido eso. Escucha, no sé qué motivos tienes para culpar a Malfoy en todo esto; pero… necesitas pruebas.

—Las di, Harry. Se las di al ministerio. En el último año que estuvimos en Hogwarts yo no recordaba nada de ese hecho. Solo semanas después de la graduación vinieron a mí.

— ¿Lo viste claramente a él?

—Solo vi manos blancas y cabello rubio.

—Pudo haber sido cualquiera —concluyó Harry.

— ¿Por qué piensas que fue él? ¿Qué motivos tendría? —preguntó Ron, por primera vez.

—Malfoy siempre odio a los muggles, sangre mezclada y demases. Pudo creer que los aurores lo tomarían como un suceso aislado.

—Ningún suceso más ocurrió después de ello. Fue aislado, fueron, quizás, los mortifagos que aun no habíamos apresado. Malfoy estaba en condena, no podía salir. Si lo pillaban… se hubiese refundido en Azkaban.

—Crees que no lo sé, por algún motivo desconocido se que fue él.

—Deberías dejar de creerlo. El no fue, ya sabes por qué.

Hermione de verdad que quería creer todo lo que Ron le estaba diciendo, pero le constaba demasiado.

Draco Malfoy le había mentido, por esa razón no podía creer en él. En su inocencia.

—Tu hija ¿Qué hay de ella? —preguntó Harry.

—Cissy ya sabe la verdad. Yo se lo dije ayer.

— ¿Como lo tomo?

—Mal, quiere que le cuente todo con lujo de detalles.

—Tiene razón en pedírtelo.

—No sé si pueda concedérselo.

—Temes decirle que la abandonaste por lo que Malfoy, supuestamente, hizo.

—No cree ningún lazo afectivo con ella durante mi embarazo, pero cada vez que la veo o pienso en ella algo se remueve dentro de mí.

—Tu instinto, quizás.

—Quizás.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

—Perdón —murmuró Hermione mirándolos a los ojos—. Perdón, a los dos, por todo lo que ha pasado. Yo realmente… estoy intentando entender y aceptar lo que ha sucedido.

—Hermione —Harry puso su mano sobre la de ella—, no te pediré que aceptes a mi esposa si no quieres, pero si te pediré que la respetes cuando la veas. Creo que es lo mismo que Ginny te pediría para con Theo.

—Lo intentare. Si nos encontramos, lo intentare.

Sonrió.

Necesitaba pensar antes de hablar.

Necesitaba ser madura con respecto a los demás.

Necesitaba aceptar que sus amigos ya habían elegido vivir con personas que amaban realmente.

.

Dos horas después de haber conversado con sus amigos.

Hermione se sentía aliviada y… decidida en la vida. Decidida a hablar con Cissy. No quería mentiras, quería decir lo que realmente le había pasado aunque su hija la odiase.

Caminaba por las calles de Londres cuando a unos cuantos metros diviso una cabellera rubia que iba entrando a una tienda llamada "S.R&Glamour". A paso lento caminó hacia la tienda. Era pequeña, más bien una boutique colorida y llena de vida. Con pasos vacilantes, y consciente de lo que encontraría o a quienes encontraría, entró.

Nunca el olor a chocolate y vainilla le había llegado tan intensamente.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —una melodiosa y suave voz se oyó por sobre la leve música de ambiente.

Estaba de espaldas viendo la ropa a su alrededor. Se giró.

Y los ojos verdes de la pelinegra se pusieron alerta.

—Granger —murmuró con voz tensa.

—Parkinson —suspiró Hermione.

Estuvieron al menos un minuto solo mirándose. Hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

— ¿Trabajas aquí? —sin quererlo su voz sonó despectiva.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué, esperabas que Harry me mantuviera? —la venenosa respuesta le hizo entender que Pansy Parkinson solo se protegía de las burlas y demases.

—No, claro que no. No sería algo que tú hicieras, aunque, claro, no te conozco mucho.

Pansy no se relajo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Granger?

—Nada. Solo caminaba por la calle y vi que Luna entraba aquí.

Pansy solo asintió.

Hermione le dio la espalada y caminó hacia la salida. Antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta. La miró.

—Lo siento. Siento haberte tratado así el día en el que te vi. Me cuesta aceptar que tu y Harry estén juntos, pero sé que no soy nadie para reclamar.

Pansy busco en esas palabras alguna falsedad, pero no encontró nada —No dijiste nada nuevo para mí, esas palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas por otros. Pero, Granger, no esperes que nos llevemos bien. No después de las cosas que han pasado.

—No lo espero, pero quiero que sepas que estoy acostumbrándome a esta nueva realidad.

Pansy no dijo nada.

Y Hermione salió de allí dispuesta, ahora sí, a hablar con su hija.

.

.

.

* * *

**Respuesta a un comentario:**

**pame: **Hola, gracias por todo. No te preocupes que ya todo el drama se ira desmadejando. La historia esta próxima a terminar. Saludos!


	22. Casi todo resuelto

Holaaaas!

Penúltimo capitulo T.T creo que llorare :'c

Bien lo he decidido... la historia culminara con 25 capítulos, dos de los cuales serán epílogos.

Como dijo una chica en un comentario (no recuerdo quien) ¡Ya basta de drama innecesario! Y tiene razón... ya todo se sabe y es hora de darle el final o mejor dicho los dos finales que tengo planeados :)

Gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y follows... siempre son bien recibidos ;)

Espero que les guste... es corto... y creo que el próximo sera igual.

Gracias...

Saludos...

Byeeee.

* * *

**Disclaimer;** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 22. Casi todo resuelto**

**Lunes 08 de julio del 2013, 15:00 p.m.**

Algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Matt le acarició la espalda y le recogió el cabello, para que no le estorbara.

Las arcadas se hicieron más profundas y tuvo que continuar vomitando toda la cena que había logrado consumir poco antes.

Luego de unos minutos y exhausta por el esfuerzo. Matt, le ayudó a llegar a la cama.

—Debemos ir al hospital.

Ella negó —Es normal —logró decir acurrucándose en la cama. Rogando para que todo pasara.

— ¿Normal? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Vomitaste sangre Hermione, sangre y comida. Eso es ¿Normal?

—Estoy bien —murmuró.

—No seas terca. Vamos al hospital por las buenas o por las malas —él chico alzó una ceja, esperando alguna replica.

Ella suspiró —Tengo una cita con mi hija en una hora más.

—No dejare que vallas en ese estado. Además, no creo que quieras que te vea así.

—Matt…

—Herm…

Hermione cerró los ojos —Bien, vamos.

.

Quince minutos después.

Christina examinaba a Hermione y junto a ella estaba la ginecóloga Weasley.

—Bien. El bebe está en perfecto estado. Sus latidos, como pudimos escuchar, están normales.

—Gracias, Ginevra —le agradeció Christina mirándola. Había sido una verdadera sorpresa ver nuevamente a Hermione en tan mal estado, por lo que tuvo que interrumpir la consulta de su colega.

—Si eso es todo, me retiro —luego miro a Hermione—. Te recomiendo que comas pausadamente y en pocas cantidades, pero a horas más cercanas: cada cuatro o tres.

—Gracias, Ginny.

Ella sonrió un poco —De nada. Adiós.

Ginny salió de la consulta.

Y Christina miró a Hermione.

—No debí disminuir las radiaciones —confesó. (*)

—Entonces ¿Es el cáncer? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—Sí. Necesito que tu novio este aquí para lo que te voy a decir.

—Yo…

—Es necesario —dijo seriamente la pelinegra.

—Claro.

Matt entró, un minuto después, siendo llamado por Christina.

Christina, los miró y evaluó como decir aquello.

—Bien, seré directa. No puedo disminuir la radiación, como tampoco puedo llevarla al punto en el que estábamos.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el chico.

—El bebe está consumiendo vitaminas importantes del cuerpo de Hermione. Si yo aumento la radiación —la miró a ella—, te estaría matando poco a poco. Si la disminuyo el cáncer avanza. Creí que todo estaba bien, los exámenes habían salido correctos, por esa razón empecé a disminuir la radiación.

—Entonces aun tengo cáncer.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué se puede hacer? —articuló Hermione. Estaba empezando a irle, más o menos, bien y le pasaba esto.

—Podemos atacar el cáncer con drogas mas fuertes y diseñar alguna poción para que eso no afecte al bebe. Y, por supuesto, seguir con la radiación lo más que podamos.

—Si hacemos eso ¿Los síntomas disminuirían?

—No, realmente. Los aplacaría, sí, pero cuando todo pierda su efecto aumentarían. Vomitar sangre es un síntoma. Todos los que has sentido comenzaran a acentuarse en algún punto del avance —la doctora Barnes se mordió el labio algo nerviosa—. Hay otra opción.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—No es algo que yo propondría e incluso nadie de mis colegas, pero hay que barajarla —suspiró—; un aborto. Si el bebe no está tú podrías seguir haciéndote el tratamiento y conseguir un trasplante.

—No —negó Hermione—. No quiero eso. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Christina la conocía realmente poco, pero supo que ella deseaba más que a nada a ese bebe. ¿Por qué a este y a Cissy no?, era realmente raro.

—Yo tampoco querría hacer algo como eso —se tomó un minuto—. Por lo general tratamos de que el bebe llegue a los seis meses de gestación y es ahí donde inducimos el parto. Finalmente, el trasplante es inmediato si es que existe donante.

—Quiero hacer eso —dijo mirando a Matt, buscando su apoyo.

— ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que pase algo fatal? —preguntó a su vez él.

—Un cincuenta por cierto. En cualquier tratamiento u operación existen los riesgos. Les mentiría si les dijera lo contrario —Hermione sintió la sinceridad de la mujer—. Por lo pronto necesito seguir la radioterapia. Si la disminuyo o no, dependería mucho de la efectividad de los fármacos. Luego de eso, lo más probable es que te comiences a sentirte cada vez más mal. Será difícil.

—Asumiré eso, asumiré todo lo que venga. Necesito que el bebe salga adelante. Puedo hacerlo.

Christina le sonrió un poco.

—Eres muy valiente.

—No, claro que no. Es solo que no quiero cometer un error al hacer algo incorrecto.

Christina asintió —Necesito que firmes esto.

Hermione y Matt vieron la hoja extendida, era un "consentimiento informado" sobre: los tratamientos, fármacos que se utilizarían y pociones.

— ¿Podría tener una enfermera personal? —preguntó el hombre.

—Claro. Eso sería buena idea, me encargare de eso. Hermione, recuerda, cada vez que los síntomas te sobrepasen debes venir al hospital. Si son muy críticos, debemos intervenir. De nada sirve que el bebe este bien si la madre no ¿Comprendido?

—Hare lo que sea.

—Ahora mucho reposo y cuidados.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. Desde mañana el doctor Strahm será tu médico, creo que ya te lo había dicho —ella asintió—. Éxito, Hermione.

—Gracias por todo, Christina.

Se abrazaron y despidieron cordialmente.

Cuando salieron de allí.

—Tengo que ir a verla —susurró Hermione viendo la hora.

—Oh, Hermione.

—Matt, es ahora o nunca, tengo que hablar con ella.

Él hombre solo suspiró. Era acompañarla o quedarse, y realmente prefería lo primero.

.

La palidez y el malestar no disminuyeron en nada durante el transcurso que espero a Cissy.

— ¿Demorara? —preguntó Matt.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, y pensó que estar allí era una mala idea.

—Hermione, si te sientes mal. Debemos irnos.

—Estoy bien —murmuró mirándolo. ¿Qué haría cuando él no estuviera?

—No es cierto.

Se miraron un momento y sus frentes se juntaron.

—No quiero que nada te pase —susurró él—. Deberías… el bebe… es cruel, pero…

—Matt —susurró y al tiempo movió la cabeza en forma negativa—, lo quiero conmigo.

—Pero te esta… matando.

—Lo sé, puedo sentirlo, pero no quiero perderlo. Luchare para que este bien.

—Siento tanto no poder estar todo el tiempo contigo.

Ella le acarició la mejilla —No te preocupes. Solo llámame siempre ¿Si?

—Claro eso ni lo dudes.

Él le beso la mejilla.

Un carraspeo proveniente del otro extremo de la mesa les hizo separarse.

—Hola, señor Williams… Hermione, ya estoy aquí.

Hermione miró brevemente a Matt y luego a la niña.

—Hola, Cissy.

—Hola, Narcisa. Cualquier cosa me llamas —dijo a Hermione y ella asintió—. Adiós.

Matt se fue. Cissy y Hermione quedaron solas en aquella cafetería.

—Gracias por venir —susurró y sonrió débilmente.

—De nada —le dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Tu padre sabe?

—No, pero se lo diré más tarde.

—Bien. Bien. Puedes preguntar lo que sea.

—Estoy tentada a proponerte usar Veritaserum, pero no sé si le hará daño a tu bebe.

—Seré sincera. Lo prometo —levantó una mano en señal de promesa.

—Bien, creo que te daré la confianza.

—Gracias.

Cissy se había sorprendido enormemente cuando Hermione le pidió juntarse. Había querido rechazarle, pero al final optó por darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Mal que mal era lo que había querido desde un principio: sinceridad.

— ¿Lo amabas? ¿Amabas o amas, como sea, a mi padre?

—Lo ame y muchísimo —contestó con sinceridad—. Comenzare desde el principio; era un nuevo año en el colegio y yo me lo encontré en la biblioteca buscando cosas _muggles_. Siempre me llamó la atención, pero odiaba sus insultos y malos tratos para con los demás y conmigo. Cuando el acepto mi ayuda supe que había cambiado, y en el momento que empezamos a hablar ya me gustaba. El amor… se fue dando. Solo que ninguno lo dijo al otro.

—Entonces cuando estuviste con él… —comenzó Cissy, pero no término.

Hermione hizo una mueca, se suponía que su hija ya sabría de donde nacían los bebes y todo eso ¿No? —Cuando estuvimos juntos ambos habíamos bebido mucho, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber lo que hacíamos.

— ¿Qué sucedió cuando te enteraste del embarazo?

—Me hice una prueba de embarazo un día después del cumpleaños de Harry. Fue… desconcertante, sinceramente estaba aterrada. Tenía dieciocho, no estaba trabajando y… me sentí perdida.

— ¿Me odiaste? —le preguntó temerosa.

Ella hizo una mueca —Desee que no estuvieras.

Cissy se removió nerviosamente en la silla y desvió la mirada. Respiró unos segundos antes de volver a hablar:

— ¿Por mi padre o por mi simplemente?

—Por tu padre. Él… él… fue quien…

— ¿Mató a tus padres? —preguntó, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

— ¿Cómo lo…? —hizo una pausa—. ¿Él te lo dijo?

—Sí, y me dijo que no había sido él. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que él fue?

Hermione miró sus manos —Creo que ya no estoy tan segura.

—Eso es bueno. Sabes, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, mi padre es bueno y ha cometido errores como todas las personas. Podrá ser un mentiroso, pero jamás un _asesino_.

Hermione por un minuto deseo creerle, pero su corazón y cabeza le decían lo contrario.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi Hermione? —le preguntó finalmente Cissy.

—Conocerte más.

— ¿Segura? ¿No quieres mi medula para salvarte del cáncer?

—Cuando llegue aquí. Venía con la intención de buscar un donante, me encontré con tu padre y, para salir del paso, le dije que venía a buscar a nuestro hijo. Sinceramente, yo no venía a por ti.

Cissy quiso llorar, salir corriendo de ahí y mandarla a la mierda, pero se aguantó.

—Sinceramente, podrías haberte limitado a lo que venias a hacer.

Hermione cerró los ojos —Eres tan directa como yo. Querías sinceridad, ahí la tienes.

—La verdad duele —susurró la niña conociendo lo que le había pedido con anterioridad—. Te propongo un trato.

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron un poco a Hermione — ¿Qué?

Cissy se aclaró la garganta —Yo te doy parte de mi medula y tú, luego de eso, te vas y nos dejas en paz.

—Pensé que…

—Pensaste que luego de hablar yo te diría: "Mami, te perdono. Seamos felices".

—Claro que no.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas.

—Me voy a morir —le dijo Hermione—. El bebe me está matando, lo menos que me interesa ahora es hacer un trato contigo, hija.

—Cada uno tiene lo que se merece.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Hermione. Porque era simplemente la verdad.

—Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo —susurró—. ¿Eso es todo lo que deseabas preguntar?

—Solo una cosa más, ¿Sin el cáncer, hubieses vuelto?

—Sí —le dijo con sinceridad—, iba a hacerlo hace algunos años, pero me surgieron unos problemas y hasta ahora, como vez, lo hice.

—Es bueno saber que, en el fondo, te acordabas de mí. Sinceramente, le agradezco a mi padre ocultarme la verdad, porque no me pudo dar una mejor madre que Astoria —luego desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio, en el fondo no lo decía en serio—. Espero que tú bebe, _mi hermanastro_, nazca bien.

—Gracias —susurró Hermione.

Cissy la miró a los ojos —Gracias a usted señora Granger por estar aquí y responderme con sinceridad.

Hermione asintió y sin quererlo una pregunta resbaló por su lengua — ¿Me podrás perdonar algún día?

Cissy sonrió.

Aun no podía perdonar a su padre.

¿Podría perdonarla? Creía que, algún día muy lejano, si lo haría.

—Algún día, creo que sí.

Ella sonrió —Gracias.

—No tiene nada que agradecer.

La niña miró hacia un lado.

—Tengo que irme.

—Cuídate.

—Cuídate también, Hermione. Cuídense. En el fondo, deseo que todo te salga bien.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 11 de julio del 2013, 12:30 p.m.**

Los días habían pasado rápidos, del lunes hacia el jueves, sin ninguna novedad.

Cissy había vuelto a su aburrida rutina del colegio.

Hermione a sus habituales idas al hospital con su tratamiento. Matt, preparando las cosas para irse de vuelta a los Estados Unidos.

Draco, trabajando sus días correspondientes como ese medio día.

En realidad, solo releía y planeaba como deshacerse de una persona. Hacia un día que Kingsley le había mandado una de sus "notitas explosivas" y se sentía dudoso en su actuar. Eran muchas personas seguidas en poco tiempo. Consideraba el dejar pasar unos días o simplemente cambiar el efecto del "vial mágico". En esos momentos agradecía estar encargado de esa sección, de todas y cada una de las pociones.

Sonrió. Claro que lo agradecía.

Alguien tocó levemente la puerta.

—Adelante.

Cerró la ficha médica y miró hacia la puerta.

Jamás espero ver a aquella mujer ahí.

—Granger.

Ella sonrió un poco —Malfoy.

—Siéntate —murmuró dejando todo de lado.

Ella accedió caminando lentamente. Draco, desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué deseas? Jamás espere verte aquí, después de todo lo que pasó.

—Lo cierto es que yo tampoco pensé que sería capaz de venir hasta aquí, pero deseo saber, por última vez, si es posible que seas el padre de mi hijo.

Él la miró.

Demacrada, pálida y ojerosa; eran pocos adjetivos.

El bebe la estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

—No lo sé —le confirmó. Le concedería eso, después de todas las mentiras dichas se sentía bien decir algo de verdad.

Hermione ante aquella respuesta no se sintió para nada aliviada.

—Creo que… que esperaran hasta los seis meses para hacerme una cesárea.

—Es lo normal en esos casos. También depende mucho de cómo estés anímicamente.

—Resalta muy a la vista como estoy.

_Muriendo_, pensó el rubio.

— ¿Las pociones, te sirven?

Ella hizo una mueca —Solo puedo tomar una y no es precisamente para mí.

Hermione, pensó que era increíble estar hablando con él. Cuando pocos días antes solo quería matarlo por ocultarle el paradero de su hija, pero ahora estaba débil y sin ganas de seguir peleando.

—Es lo difícil en los casos de embarazo.

—Sí.

—Cuando nazca el bebe me hare una prueba de ADN. Si tú lo permites, claro.

Hermione lo miró y frunció el ceño.

Si quería aquello.

Pero le parecía muy raro que Draco quisiese otro bebe…

En el fondo deseaba que él fuera el padre del bebe, no por masoquismo ni ninguna rareza. Deseaba que sus hijos fuesen del mismo hombre.

—Gracias.

Él solo asintió —Cissy me conto… que hablaste con ella.

—Sí, lo hicimos sin tapujos ni mentiras. Solo la verdad ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Ella está mejor. No me habla casi nada, pero creo que podría darte una oportunidad. Se lo está tomando bien, extrañamente bien. Cissy, es impredecible o muy madura.

—Supiste educarla bien.

—No todo el merito fue mío.

—Astoria —susurró ella. Agregó mentalmente que iría a visitarla al cementerio.

—Astoria, Luna… todas las chicas después de lo que paso.

El teléfono de Hermione sonó y contestó —Voy en un minuto. Sí, okey. Adiós.

— ¿Tu novio? —preguntó entre dientes él.

—No, el otro posible padre de mi hijo —se levantó con cuidado—. Odio esto —susurro para sí—. Adiós Malfoy.

—Granger —la llamó antes de que se fuera—, siento mucho no haberte dicho que Cissy era también tu hija.

—No te preocupes, si hubiese sido al revés creo que habría actuado igual. Además hoy y, quizás, más adelante no tengo deseos de pelear. Solo quiero disfrutar —se encogió de hombros.

—Cuídate, Granger. Cuídalo.

—Lo mismo, Malfoy.

Ella salió de la consulta del doctor Malfoy.

Y Draco cerró los ojos un segundo, antes volver a abrirlos.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio. Sacando otro expediente.

El único caso que aún no podía cumplir.

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió un par de líneas para su receptor.

Más tarde mandaría la carta.

Más tarde el hombre, Kingsley, sabría su plan para asesinar a la única persona con la cual no había podido cumplir.

Hermione Granger.

.

.

.

* * *

(*) P.D: Lo había olvidadooo... en este capitulo y, quizás, en el que sigue. Los síntomas que tiene Hermione y así toda la explicación que le da Christina son propias, osea mías. Busque mucho sobre el cáncer y embarazo, pero nada se asemejaba a lo que quería. Por lo que invente algunas cosas... :)


	23. The end of everything

**Nota de autora: **Al principio un pequeña ida hacia el pasado, pero en el mismo año.

* * *

(Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 23. The end of everything**

**Martes 30 de abril del 2013, 09:00 a.m.**

Los pasos firmes, sin titubeos ni nerviosismo, fueron lo suficientemente efectivos para que cada persona le mirara.

El hombre recorrió la estancia como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacer aquello, cosa que no era cierta; esta era la primera vez que lo visitaba.

Se paró frente aquella puerta, aquella entrada en donde resaltaba un nombre: "Doctor Malfoy especialista en enfermedades infecciosas". Sonrió ¿Quién iba a pensar que el ex mortifago, Draco Malfoy, se convertiría en un médico muggle de primera?

Golpeó levemente y esperó.

— ¡Adelante! —escuchó y no se hizo esperar. Entró.

Draco Malfoy estaba metido en unas carpetas.

—Malfoy —tan solo murmuró.

El rubio se tensó y levantó, lentamente, la mirada.

—Shacklebolt.

El hombre sonrió. Draco Malfoy era el único que no le llamaba por su nombre.

—Lindo lugar de trabajo —dijo mirando a su alrededor admirado y sorprendido.

Draco tragó, esa visita no avecinaba nada bueno.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Entonces, directamente al punto ¿No? Ni siquiera me has invitado a sentar ¿Qué diría tu padre de tus malos modales?

Draco tensó la mandíbula ante aquello y respiró, profundamente, antes de hablar:

—Tome asiento, señor ministro.

Kingsley se sentó frente a él complacido.

—Ahora…

—Ah, sí… —lo miró y luego a la puerta. Con un movimiento rápido de varita lanzó un silenciador—. Excelente. Ahora, Malfoy, vengo a felicitarte por… _eliminar_ a ciertas personas inútiles.

—Es lo que usted pide tan… _tan amablemente_ —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Podría ir al punto, por favor? Tengo trabajo.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y miró las fichas que estaban sobre la mesa — ¿Te gusta hacer dormir a la gente? —preguntó de pronto.

—No, no realmente. Eso va… _iba_ contra mi ética, hasta que usted apareció.

—Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué te hiciste médico, entonces?

Draco deseó mandarlo a la mierda, pero, lamentablemente, no podía —Realmente me hubiese gustado convertirme en medimago, pero debido a las circunstancias… no me quedo mas remedio que…

—Ser médico muggle —completó él.

—Sí.

—Escucha, Draco, no quiero tener que hacer ese tipo de visitas, pero esto es necesario. No puedo revelar este nombre a través de un pergamino. Además, esta persona es importante, pero no tanto para mi, si no para ti.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, ahora si interesado — ¿Qué persona?

—En dos días más. Hermione Granger, vuelve a Londres.

Trece años habían pasado.

Ella volvía.

— ¿Por qué?

—Creo que está enferma. No sé cual sea su estado, pero sé que vuelve. Quiero que la elimines —dijo como si nada.

Draco desvió la mirada.

Para el ministro era tan fácil pedirlo.

— ¿Por qué desea que la elimine?

El hombre se permitió reír —No sé si lo olvide o tu lo has hecho, pero Granger recuerda extractos del asesino de sus padres, ósea tú.

—Eso fue…

Él levanto una mano —No importa, realmente eso no fue nada a lo que has hecho hasta ahora.

—Es lo que usted me ha pedido.

Él sonrió —Es saldar una deuda por otra. Tú eliminas los estorbos y yo sigo limpiando tu reputación.

—Y si me niego.

—Enserio quieres que te repita la respuesta —dijo cansado.

—Pueden pillarme.

—No lo creo. Eres hábil y talentoso usando pociones, como lo has hecho hasta el momento.

—Le recuerdo, que casi tuve que rogar para que me metieran allí. E incluso tuve que utilizar otros métodos más ortodoxos, al principio.

—Draco, si tu asesinas a Granger. Creo que pensaría en… en liberarte de todo esto.

— ¿No habla enserio?

—Hablo muy enserio. Tanto a ti como a mí nos conviene su muerte.

—Claro, si ella habla su nueva reelección se vería opacada.

—Nos conviene a ambos —sentenció el hombre.

—Entonces sabe que no puedo hacerlo de un día a otro.

—Lo sé. Cuando tengas un plan házmelo saber.

—Cuente con ello.

—La única condición que pido es que sea antes de enero del próximo año.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bien, me voy fue un gusto hablar contigo. Adiós, Draco.

—Adiós.

Dos días después Draco se reencontró con Hermione Granger.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 20 de noviembre del 2013.**

El tiempo había hecho lo suyo. Como si fuera una ráfaga de viento, había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido en esos cinco meses.

.

Ginny había dejado su trabajo momentáneamente. Y es que estaba embarazada, a la fecha ya tenía poco más de dos meses, por lo que para no repetir la experiencia amarga casi al instante de saberlo ya había pedido una baja por maternidad. Por supuesto, tanto ella como Theo estaban dichosos de tener otro hijo. El castaño no hacía más que consentir a su esposa.

.

Pansy, por otro lado, vivía dichosamente su segundo embarazo; ya de seis meses, todo le había resultado sencillo. En nada se parecía al embazado con James, pero bien decían que cada bebe era diferente. Aún no sabía el sexo del bebe, realmente no quería saberlo hasta llegado el momento. Harry, su esposo, se había dedicado cien por ciento en sus cuidados y aunque trabajaba los horarios correspondientes en el hospital, el moreno también se había dedicado a investigar ciertas cosillas con respecto al jefe de aurores, muerto hacía unos meses, aunque aún no llegaba a conclusiones fidedignas sentía que iba por buen camino.

.

Debido a que Pansy no podía ir algunos días a la tienda. Era Luna quien se encargaba de ello, el negocio que habían iniciado hacia años iba viento en popa como siempre. Se dedicaba a eso y a cuidar de su hijo Hugo. Por su lado, Ron se había recuperado favorablemente sin ninguna secuela y cuando se reincorporó al cuerpo de aurores le designaron la más grande de sus misiones: ser el jefe de aurores. Por supuesto, lo pensó junto a su esposa y después de algunos días le dio la respuesta al ministerio. Así que hacía un mes era el jefe de aurores.

Sin saberlo ese había sido el motivo principal de la muerte de Gawain Robards, quien había descubierto algunos secretos extremadamente peligrosos de parte del ministro.

.

Muy lejos de ellos, precisamente en Italia, una morena sonreía viendo las ecografías de su hijo. Si un niño. Aunque, aún le faltaban tres meses para dar a luz. Había decidido saber el sexo del bebe, pero todavía no sabía el nombre que le pondría. También, había barajado la posibilidad de decirle la verdad a Draco, pero se acobarda al final. Cuando hablaban por teléfono… estaba a punto de decirle, pero algo se lo impedía.

Sus padres se lo habían aconsejado muchas veces, pero Christina no deseaba hacerlo.

.

Hermione ya tenía cinco meses y su vientre parecía muy pequeño, pero en su estado era algo normal. Cada día se sentía débil, pero por su bebe sacaba la fortaleza que no poseía. Algunas veces durante esos meses se había reunido con su hija y, aunque, al principio Cissy era bastante hostil en sus respuestas. Ahora, estaba más cálida y poquito a poco se iba ganando, según creía, su cariño.

.

Durante esos últimos meses Draco se había enfocado en cumplir con sus otros objetivos. Cada día que pasaba era uno menos para cumplir el plan con mayor dificultad.

Matar a Hermione era fácil, pero el querer hacerlo quizás no lo era tanto.

Kingsley había estado complacido al recibir su respuesta y también, por supuesto, el saber que pronto la heroína del mundo mágico moriría.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Miércoles 20 de noviembre del 2013, 15:50 p.m.**

Cissy tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y mandó un mensaje de texto.

Había pasado muchos meses desde que se había enterado de la verdad sobre su madre.

Cada vez que podía y quería se reunía con Hermione. Las primeras veces, se había hecho la difícil; llegando tarde, siendo borde, grosera. Luego se había dado cuenta de que aunque Hermione no decía nada se ponía incomoda y muchas veces había desistido de salir juntas.

Su padre siempre le preguntaba cómo iba su relación con Hermione y ella solo se encogía de hombros. Ella sabía perfectamente que él temía, que llegado el momento, quisiese irse con ella, pero Cissy no era tonta jamás se iría con su madre.

Si los comparaba a ambos le era muy difícil saber cuál de los dos le había causado más daño. Su padre se había quedado con ella y eso, sinceramente, se lo agradecía. Aunque, todavía no lo perdonaba del todo intentaba comprenderlo. Lamentablemente las mentiras dichas aún seguían en su cabeza.

Por otro lado, no podía definir aún lo que sentía por ella, pero no la odiaba y mucho menos la comprendía. Hermione, tenía sus motivos; malos o no, ella no los podía definir. Cada persona pensaba como quería. Lo que si sabía era que ella nunca dejaría a algún hijo por ahí.

Miró la hora.

Hermione, su madre, en el último mes siempre llegaba tarde. Afortunadamente se veían solo una vez por semana.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó no creyendo lo que veía.

La mujer caminó hacia la niña —Hola, Cissy.

Hermione se sentó frente a su hija.

—Wow, te ves distinta hoy.

—Sigo igual.

—Sinceramente, hoy te ves menos enferma —le confesó.

—Estos días han sido tranquilos, creo que las pociones me hacen bien. Bueno, las que puedo tomar.

Cissy se sintió feliz por ella — ¿Cómo va el embarazo?

—Bien —se tocó el vientre, un moderado vientre—, pero tengo que tomar muchas vitaminas y cosas así.

—Me alegro que, a pesar de todo, este bien el bebe. ¿Has venido sola?

—Sí, Matt se ha ido ayer.

— ¿Aún sigue siendo tu novio?

—No, hace mucho que dejamos de serlo, pero él me visita. Podría ser el padre del bebe.

—Como también lo podría ser mi padre ¿No?

—Exacto.

Cissy no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso, es decir a un posible "hermano" o "hermanastro" — ¿Sabes que será ya?

—No, quiero saberlo cuando nazca.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Como no tienes idea.

—Solo debes tener fe en que todo saldrá bien. Luego de que el bebe este fuera de ti, podrás recuperarte.

—Tienes razón, pero no dejo de tener miedo ante cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.

—Si deseas, solo si quieres, puedo estar afuera esperando.

Hermione sonrió tristemente —Me encantaría.

Siguieron charlando por una hora más. Luego de eso Cissy regresó a su casa y Hermione a la suya.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Viernes 22 de noviembre del 2013, 09:15 a.m.**

Ayudada por su enfermera personal, Hermione, se retiró de la sala donde aún le hacían las radioterapias. Si bien; estas eran en menor cantidad, las drogas eran demasiado fuertes. Por suerte, la poción que tomaba después de cada sesión le ayudaba. Gracias aquello el bebe estaba bien.

— ¿Puedes caminar o nos sentamos allí?

Hermione meditó las posibilidades —Sentémonos ahí un momento —susurró.

La mujer la condujo hacia unas sillas cercanas y se sentaron — ¿Deseas un poco mas de poción?

—No, no gracias. Solo dame un momento, si.

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de apaciguar los malestares que estaba sintiendo. En ocasiones las nauseas eran incontrolables, el dolor a la espalda o a cualquier extremidad era terrible.

Solo necesitaba respirar un par de veces.

— ¿Granger?

La aludida levantó la mirada, lentamente, hacia la persona.

—Malfoy.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó mirándola a ella y luego a la mujer que estaba a un lado.

—Acabo de salir de una radioterapia.

Él asintió — ¿Te estás tomando la poción, verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—Necesito hablar contigo, podemos ir a mi consulta.

Estaba realmente agotada, pero, sinceramente, deseaba ir.

Hermione miró a su enfermera —Solo será media hora —le dijo.

La mujer asintió.

Y luego la acompañó.

.

Hermione se sentó en el mullido sillón de la consulta de Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Quieres mas poción?

—Tan mala cara tengo —susurró.

—Realmente, sí —le dijo girándose.

Abrió un pequeño botiquín de pared donde tenía cada poción que realizaba, porsiacaso.

En un vaso deposito una pequeña cantidad.

—Toma.

Ella le miró —Gracias.

Sin titubear se lo tomó de un solo trago.

Draco agradeció que las pociones fueran así de malas, porque de otra forma no la habría podido intervenir.

— ¿Sabes quién es el encargado de hacer las pociones? —le preguntó Hermione.

Draco la miró —No, no realmente. Supongo que en la sección donde trabaja Potter, te podrían dar esa información. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada. Tan solo quería decirle que le agregue un sabor más pasable a las pociones.

Draco rió. No, no podían ser más pasables las pociones.

—De que quieres hablar.

—Cissy me ha ido contando de sus progresos contigo.

—No han sido muchos, a decir verdad. Hablamos un poco y luego se va. Siempre me reitera lo del trato, al menos hace unos días lo hizo.

— ¿Lo piensas aceptar?

—Y si ella no es compatible.

—Abría que hacerle una prueba para saberlo.

— ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a hacer aquello?

—Es ella la que me lo pidió.

—Claro, así después me tendré que ir de aquí.

—No le llevare la contra a mi hija.

Se quedaron silencio y Hermione comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes ya?

Ella le miró sorprendida —Cinco meses, ya.

— ¿Y qué será?

Ella se encogió de hombros —No lo sé. No he querido saberlo hasta que me induzcan el parto.

Él asintió — ¿Qué crees que será?

Hermione se mordió el labio —Creo que una niña.

Draco quiso sonreír, pero no se lo permitió.

—Te importaría si yo… —le dijo acercándose a ella.

—Egh —Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa. Draco podía ser un posible padre, además Matt también le había tocado el vientre—, claro.

— ¿Se mueve mucho? —quiso saber.

—No, no mucho.

Draco se sentó a un lado de Hermione y extendió la mano hacia el pequeño vientre.

Sin poder creerlo sintió pequeño despliegue de magia allí dentro. Miró a Hermione y ella también pareció sentirlo, como también, ambos, sintieron el movimiento repentino del bebe.

—Yo también creo que será niña.

Hermione, quiso llorar y salir corriendo de allí.

—Creo que debo irme. Si eso es todo lo que deseabas hablar conmigo.

Draco quito la mano de allí y se levantó alejándose.

— ¿Cuándo será el parto?

—Creo que la segunda semana de diciembre.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dijo él.

—Eso espero. Nos vemos, adiós.

—Adiós.

Draco miró a la nada y apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse.

¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Podía matarla?

Podía, lo estaba haciendo con cada poción que ella se tomaba estaba acabando lentamente con su vida. Y el día del parto, ese día le daría el pie para terminarla definitivamente.

Y si el bebe era suyo. Se quedaría con él.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Jueves 12 de diciembre del 2013, 20:00 p.m.**

—Hola, Hermione.

—Hola, doctor Strahm.

—Escucha, necesito ser claro contigo. Estás en tu semana 26, será difícil.

Hermione se estremeció — ¿Qué tan pequeño será?

—Muy pequeño. Quiero que sepas que abran dos obstetras, dos médicos, enfermeras y medimagos encargados. Es difícil, pero necesito que en todo el proceso estés lo suficientemente tranquila. Si todo sale bien, y lo hará, en unas horas podrás ver a tu bebe en la incubadora.

—Bien, ¿El trasplante?

—Por lo pronto, ocupémonos del bebe sí.

Ella asintió.

Una enfermera entró.

—Lo primero que tengo que decirte es que el parto será normal. No quiero que tu cuerpo se llene de anestesia. Solo si es necesario recurriremos a la cesárea.

— ¿Cuanto demorara todo?

— ¿Eres madre primeriza?

—No, tuve una hija hace trece años, por parto natural.

—Entonces no demorara mucho, pero si tendremos que inducirte las contracciones —luego miró a una de las enfermeras—. Podríamos iniciar con la "Pitocina" (1).

La mujer que estaba encargándose de arreglar algunos insumos. Comenzó a preparar el suero con la Pitocina. Cuando todo estuvo listo, la enfermera comenzó a administrar la hormona a través de una bomba de infusión intravenosa (2).

—Cuando las primeras contracciones inicien iremos regulando la cantidad que pasaremos.

Hermione asintió.

En las siguientes horas, su embarazo fue monitoreado cada minuto. Y es que todo debía ser excesivamente cuidadoso, si las contracciones eran con demasiada frecuencia o muy largas y fuertes, podrían producirle estrés al bebe.

Y con cada minuto que pasaba Hermione estaba cada vez más estresada y asustada. Con ayuda de una enfermera caminaba por la sala, el monitoreo al bebe lo hacían a través de la telemetría (3).

Cada vez que le venía una contracción se encargaban de revisar si todo iba funcionando, es decir si la hormona funcionaba. Con respecto a su dilatación.

Llegó un momento en el que ya no podía levantarse y es que era tal el dolor por las contracciones que a veces quería llorar.

Como hubiese deseado estar acompañada en ese momento. Con sus padres o, simplemente, con Matt, pero ninguno estaba.

—Hola, Hermione. Son el obstetra encargado de tu parto, mi nombre es Alejandro Johnson.

Ella miró al médico, ya era hora.

—Está todo listo. Estas lista, para esto. Cuando yo te diga vas a empujar.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Ella podía, por su bebe y por su futuro.

—Ahora.

.

No sabía que había pasado.

Se sentía mareada. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero estos se cerraban al instante.

Alguien le acariciaba el cabello de una forma suave.

—_Tranquila._

Deseó moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba como muerto.

—_Tranquila, estamos aquí contigo._

Los ojos color miel, se esforzaron y se abrieron.

Al hacerlo las caricias se acabaron.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el techo blanco del hospital.

Podía sentir como el ambiente era pesado, lento e incomodo.

Movió su cabeza hacia un lado. Varios hombres y mujeres estaban atendiendo a… a su bebe.

Escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Un doctor completamente de verde entró. Dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Hermione quiso reconocerlo, pero iba completamente tapado.

Extrañamente él se movía normal y no lentamente como los demás.

El hombre tocó ligeramente su camilla mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Se quitó la mascarilla, dejando a la vista los finos labios y la piel pálida de parte del rostro. El hombre, Draco Malfoy, susurró algo y todo pareció enlentecerse más, pero ella podía agitar las pestañas normalmente.

—Te recomiendo que no te muevas más de lo necesario.

Hermione quiso mirarlo a los ojos, pero estos le rehuían.

Entonces supo que algo muy malo iba a pasar. Le iba a pasar.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

_5 años después._

Dos delgadas manos depositaron el ramillete de las flores.

Los hermosos ojos grises, en esos delineados ojos, miraron hacia el frente.

Las lágrimas ya no acudían. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y ya no quedaba nada por que llorar. De cualquier forma no volvería.

Se levantó y le miró por última vez.

Ya le había perdonado, ahora debía seguir viviendo junto a su familia, sus hermanos y demás.

Los tacones se alejaron de aquel hermoso parque.

Los tacones de Narcisa dejaron de escucharse cuando utilizó la aparición para irse a su casa.

El viento meció los arboles borrando la tristeza de aquella niña ahora mujer.

Sola o acompañada caminaría a lo largo de lo que le quedaba de vida.

¿Fin?

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Fin... aunque no me crean no me dio pena escribirlo, creo que eso me pasara con los epílogos! :c

Mmm pretendo terminar la historia antes de fin de mes. Así que esta semana que viene (el sábado) se viene el primer epilogo y dependiendo del tiempo que tenga el segundo lo subiré mas rápido.

Gracias por los comentarios... y ojala se animen a decirme que les pareció y que esperan en los epílogos :D

Nos leemos..

Bye

.

**Respuesta a un comentario:**

**juce**: Hola. Ya actualice, ojala te guste el capitulo :D

* * *

.

.

(1) Pitocina: Hormona utilizada para inducir o acelerar el parto.  
(2) Bomba de infusión intravenosa: Es un aparato que se utiliza para suministrar medicamentos, los cuales pueden ser programados y de manera controlada. Así, de esa manera, disminuyen errores en el suministro intravenoso.  
(3) Telemetria: Sistema de monitorizacion que se utiliza para proporcionar mas libertad a las madres, permitiendo su movilidad durante el parto.


	24. Epílogo: Superando los sucesos

Holaaaaaas!

Egh este es el fin...

Bueno. Odio las despedidas de historias, pero afortunadamente este epilogo es el primero. Es decir son dos, diferentes en si. Así que guardo mi monologo para unos días mas.

Agradezco muchisismo los comentarios y los reclamos sobre todo.

Muchos saludos y abrazos.

Gracias por el apoyo a lo largo de la historia.

Espero... ¿Les guste? Ojala que si.

Byeeeee!

* * *

(Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 24. Epílogo: Superando los sucesos**

Draco cumplió.

Cumplió lo que su padre le pidió o, mejor dicho, impuso: matar a los Granger.

Cumplió la mayoría de los sueños de vida que tenía.

Cumplió educando a sus hijas e hijo.

Cumplió las órdenes de alguien más.

Cumplió la promesa de matar a aquella persona que, de cierta forma, había marcado su vida.

Simplemente cumplió.

Draco mintió.

Mintió a los quince años cuando le aseguró a su padre que se casaría ante un contrato.

Mintió cuando presentó sus papeles ante la mejor universidad de Londres.

Mintió a sus amigos cuando les dijo que Astoria era la madre de su hija.

Mintió a su hija en tantas cosas que el nombrarlas le faltaría tiempo.

Mintió a muchas personas.

Mintió y vivió.

Mintió para vivir (1).

¿Se arrepentía?

Los idiotas se arrepienten.

Pero cosa muy distinta es pedir disculpas. Se puede hacer, claro que si, pero si no lo sientes son solo palabras afuera. Palabras dichas, pero no sentidas.

Draco nunca se sintió culpable de mentirle a su hija.

Nunca sintió pena en mentirle a Hermione.

¿Por qué debería?

Protegía a su hija. La protegía de una madre que nunca la quiso, que la entregó a un orfanato y sin saberlo a sus brazos.

A sus treinta y muchos años comprendió que en la vida, en esta vida, hay que jugar sucio y, por supuesto, saber jugar bien las cartas que se tienen.

Hay que utilizar recursos. Los recursos que se presentan.

Gracias a su "jefe", Kingsley, aprendió a ser metódico, frío y calculador. Características que poseía, pero que con él las perfeccionó al máximo.

Por esa razón y muchas otras.

No arrepintió cuando provocó la muerte de Hermione.

No se arrepintió, porque después de eso quedaría libre.

Libre para vivir.

Libre para estar bien.

Libre para no tener que hacer cosas que, al principio, odió, pero que con el tiempo se acostumbró.

Simplemente libre.

Lástima que al serlo se convirtiese en un hombre de muchos recursos.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

_2 meses después._

Los tacones resonaron a esa hora de la mañana. El único ruido en aquel desolado pasillo.

Sarah se ciñó la falda; la odiaba y la blusa también.

Bufó.

Caminó directamente hacia su oficina.

Y como todos los días: dejo su cartera en la cómoda silla de su escritorio, revisó los pergaminos que tenía sombre la mesa y mas tarde prepararía el café para su jefe.

La bruja se tomó su tiempo: arregló los pendientes del día anterior y apuntó diversas reuniones para su jefe.

Un Patronus se antepuso ante sus ojos.

—Sarah, necesito mi café.

La mujer sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

Con dos movimientos de varita el café se preparó.

Y al minuto estuvo caminando hacia la oficina.

Golpeó una vez y entró.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, se encontraba sumergido en unos pergaminos que había estado leyendo desde la noche anterior, se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Su secretaria trató de hacer el menor ruido posible y dejo el café donde no pudiese dañar los pergaminos.

El hombre le sonrió, gesto que no fue reciproco.

—Gracias.

Bebió casi todo el contendió. Su mirada se dirigió a los pergaminos, rogaba terminar pronto para ir a su casa y estar allí hasta que la reunión de las doce se cumpliese.

Sarah se giró y caminó hacia la salida.

Pero no salió, en vez de eso cerró la puerta y miró a su jefe.

Kingsley le miró de vuelta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos.

—Usted no cumplió.

El hombre no entendió y rió de buena gana.

—Sarah, puedes retirarte.

— ¿Sarah? —escupió ella— ¡Qué nombre más vulgar!

El ministro se levantó y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién eres?

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro femenino fue una que recordó perfectamente.

— ¿Malfoy? —preguntó con voz incrédula.

—Bravo —le felicitó—. Por supuesto, quien más.

El mago hizo una ademan de tomar su varita, pero el ambiente se tensó y sus movimientos se enlentecieron.

—Un hechizo muy práctico que usted me enseño —dijo la mujer mirando los lentos movimientos del cuerpo del hombre—. Accio varita.

Y aunque todo el ambiente estaba prácticamente hechizado, la varita salió disparada hacia la mano de Draco.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, apenas y logrando separar sus dedos. Al parecer Malfoy había aprendido bien el hechizo. Separar el cuerpo y la cabeza.

—Que cumpla.

—Aunque cumpliese me estas matando.

—Buen punto. En ese caso si cumple o no, da igual.

—Todos lo sabrán —sentenció él—. Mi secretaria hablara y…

—Kingsley son un hombre de muchos recursos —le interrumpió el rubio—. Demasiados y todo gracias a usted. Sé cómo hacer las cosas.

El hombre rugió —Me las pagaras.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo. Comencé a pagar cuando mate al primero.

Él rió —En el fondo disfrutaste matar.

—Se equivoca, porque matar a setenta personas fue algo que no disfrute. Puedo decirle que en este momento si estoy disfrutándolo.

Draco movió una mano cerrándola casi como un puño.

Kingsley intentó llevarse una mano al pecho ante el agudo dolor, pero no pudo.

—Olvide decirle que puedo controlar el tiempo de la muerte.

El hombre comenzó a sudar —Pudiste haberlo hecho antes, cuando recién comencé a presionarte.

—En ese tiempo no era más que un inexperto que se vio obligado a aprender. Yo fui estúpido en confiar en usted. Yo cumplí. Yo la mate.

—Pero te liberaste. No era más que una carga constante.

Draco cerró un poco más la mano.

—Puede que tenga razón. No estoy arrepentido de haberla matado, estoy arrepentido de haber confiado en usted.

—Te arrepentirás, Malfoy.

Draco cerró el puño y al tiempo el hechizo sobre el ambiente se rompió.

Shacklebolt se llevó ambas manos al pecho, a la zona del corazón, sus ojos se abrieron y el cuerpo cayó sin vida.

Sarah suspiró y salió de aquella oficina para nunca más volver.

Draco descubrió que le gustaba usar multijugos para aquellos casos.

Un día después la noticia se dio a conocer. Por supuesto, nadie intentó encontrar una razón lógica debido a que el ministro anteriormente había presentado síntomas de un ataque al corazón.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

_5 años después._

Odiaba aparecerse.

Era como un apretón de estomago, como si, de cierta forma, su cuerpo se desmembrara, pero a la vez no.

Se ciñó el abrigo rojo. Hacía un frío horrible, pero se alegraba de estar allí.

Caminó por el sendero rebosado de nieve.

Narcisa se desvió de la entrada y caminó hacia la parte de atrás. Donde podía escuchar la música, las voces, la celebración.

— ¡Cissy! —un Hugo de catorce años corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Hugo!, me alegro tanto de verte.

Cuando el chico llegó hacia ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Qué bueno que llegaste.

—Si me alegro de estar aquí —ella le sonrió—. ¿Cómo va Hogwarts?

—Genial. Deberías haberlo considerado.

Ella hizo una mueca —Ni loca.

— ¿Te apareciste? —preguntó él curioso.

Ella lo miró y luego alrededor —Sí.

— ¿Cómo puedes? Si…

—Tengo recursos —dijo sonriendo.

Se alejó de su primo mirando a todas las muchas personas que estaban allí.

Su tía Ginny levitaba unas bandejas y su tío Theo se encargaba de la pequeña Amber. Pudo divisar a Caroline, la hija de ellos, corriendo junto a James, el hijo de tía Pansy y tío Harry.

—Tía Luna —saludó a la mujer que estaba de espaldas.

La mujer se giró y abrazó a su sobrina.

—Cissy, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien y ¿Tu? ¿Los gemelos?

—Adentro aún son pequeños para estar aquí.

—Tienes razón —pensó en que sus pequeños primos aún tenían dos años—. ¿Mi padre?

—Esta allá.

Cissy siguió la mirada de su tía Luna y lo vio sentado junto a Harry. Su tío sostenía a su segunda hija, Lilian y su padre, sonrió, sostenía a su hermanita.

—Gracias tía.

Caminó hacia ellos.

Aunque pareciese raro Harry la vio primero y ella le hizo un gesto de mano en modo de saludo.

—Hola, pa —dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del.

Draco la miró y suspiró aliviado.

—Cissy.

—Hola, pequeña —saludó a su hermana.

—Issy —le dijo la pequeña rubia de ojos color miel, alzando sus manitos.

—Aly —se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña— ¿Cómo te has portado?

—Bien —dijo orgullosa.

Draco negó, expresión que solo vio su hija mayor.

Narcisa se sentó junto a su padre.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó él.

—Bien.

— ¿Fuiste?

Ella asintió —Por supuesto.

Draco beso los cabellos rubios de su pequeña hija.

—Puedes tenerla. Necesito ir a hablar por teléfono.

—Claro.

La pequeña Malfoy se pasó gustosa a los brazos de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Comiste?

—Sí —dijo agarrando una galleta y devorándola. Mirando también a Lilian.

Cissy se sentía descuadrada en esa situación. Sentía que su pequeña hermana, Altaír, se parecía demasiado a su madre.

— ¿Se parece no crees? —preguntó el hombre frente suyo.

—Demasiado.

Harry asintió.

—Tiene sus ojos, su color de piel y creo que es muy inteligente para su edad —dijo Cissy.

—Características de Hermione.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Como si hubiese sido ayer.

Cuando aquel día su padre le dio la desagradable noticia no pudo creerlo.

Su madre, Hermione, había sufrido al dar a luz a la pequeña que tenía entre los brazos ahora.

Había dolido tanto, tanto.

— ¿Pero estas bien, ahora?

—Estoy bien. Creo que ella… ella luchó para sacar a Aly de su cuerpo y al final se dejo vencer.

Harry bajó a su hija quien se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre.

—Creo que ella estaba cansada.

—Yo también lo creo.

—Me alegro de que compartieses con ella durante los meses de su embarazo.

—Me alegro también de que sus amigos compartiesen con ella —Harry asintió ante esas palabras—. Además, si me hubiese alejado de ella jamás me lo habría perdonado.

— ¡Ori! —chilló la pequeña rubia.

Tanto Cissy como Harry miraron a las personas que venían.

Christina.

Christina y su otro hermano.

La pequeña Altaír al ver a su hermano comenzó a moverse en los brazos de su hermana mayor.

—Hola, Harry… Narcisa.

—Hola, Christina.

—Hola —saludó el moreno levantándose y yéndose hacia donde estaba su esposa.

— ¡Ori! ¡Ori!

—Hola, pequeño.

—Hola —murmuró este desde los brazos de su madre.

Christina inclinó a su hijo y este depositó un beso en la mejilla de Cissy.

— ¿Cómo vas? —preguntó Christina sentándose.

—Bien —dijo dejando a su hermana en el suelo. Acto que Christina imitó con su hijo y ambos se fueron a jugar—, ¿Cómo vas tú?

Ella miró hacia donde iban los niños —Bien.

— ¿Mi padre?

—Venía conmigo, pero Theo está hablando con él —se encogió de hombros.

—Ah.

Cissy miró a la mujer.

Su padre y ella solo eran buenos amigos ahora.

Christina le había dado un hijo solo mayor en meses que Altaír, Orión; un pequeño moreno de ojos grises.

Aún recuerda cuando su padre se enteró.

Si su tono de piel era pálido, ese día lo estuvo más.

De cierta forma, Cissy comprendía a Christina y a la vez no. La mujer había sido sincera con su progenitor y esta había aceptado sus razones. Afortunadamente la mujer ahora estaba en Londres su padre se podía quedar algunos días con Orión.

—Dime ¿Cómo va el trabajo? —le preguntó Narcisa. Christina le sonrió y comenzó a hablarle sobre ello.

Treinta minutos después la señora Weasley los tenía a todos en sus respectivas mesas disfrutando de los deliciosos manjares que ella había preparado.

Una cena de navidad.

Junto a todos.

Interiormente Cissy sintió la ausencia de dos personas. Sus dos madres.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

_Horas después._

Narcisa bajó hacia la cocina. Con el pijama puesto.

— ¿Se ha dormido? —preguntó el hombre sin mirarla.

—Sip, ha quedado muerta.

Draco rió —Esas son las consecuencias de juntarse con tanto niño.

—Pa, eso es bueno para ella.

—Lo sé, pero gracias por hacerla dormir.

—De nada.

Ella abrió el refrigerador y luego de eso se sirvió un vaso de leche.

— ¿Te vas a acostar ya?

—No, tengo que leer esto.

—Bueno, entonces buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, hija.

Cissy se retiró del lugar.

Y Draco se quedó solo.

El rubio continuó leyendo algunos papeles por la siguiente hora.

Cuando ya lo había leído todo. Decidió ir a dormir.

Lo bueno era que mañana trabajaba por la tarde.

Subió y revisó si su pequeña Aly dormía. Su pequeña rubia estaba abrazada a un peluche que Hermione le había comprado. Aquellas cosas se las había entregado el ex Hermione.

Draco meneó la cabeza ante el recuerdo. Pasó por el dormitorio de Cissy y seguramente ella estaba despierta, aunque no lo creía.

Entró a su habitación.

Se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama.

Se sentía cansado, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver su rostro. El rostro de ella.

Pero había sido lo mejor. Si, lo mejor.

—_Te recomiendo que no te muevas más de lo necesario __—__habían sido sus primeras palabras hacia ella._

_Hermione había intentado mirarlo a los ojos, pero al minuto que eso ocurriera quizás podría evitar matarla._

— _¿Por qué? __—__preguntó ella._

_Draco no respondió de inmediato, se puso a trabajar en el líquido del suero aun lado de ella e introdujo una pequeña cantidad de medicamento._

—_Solo tengo unos minutos, quizás diez o menos __—__le dijo poniéndose a la altura de su rostro._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Si… __—__cerró los ojos__—__. Si no hubieses llegado ese día. Ahora estarías viva._

_Ella entrecerró los ojos __—__ ¿Qué día?_

—_El día en el que mate a tus padres __—__susurró._

_Ella abrió mucho los ojos —__Lo sabía __—__dijo con voz quebrada__—.__ ¿Cómo es posible que hayas podido salir bien de esto? ¿Cómo es que ahora todos creen que no fuiste?_

—_Fácil. El ministerio._

—_Predecible __—__le dijo, comenzando a sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo._

—_Digamos que matarte ahora, produce mi propia libertad._

_Ella soltó una risa seca, apretando los dientes __—__ ¿Estás seguro? ¿De verdad cre… crees eso?_

_El tomó el rostro de ella._

—_Realmente no lo creo._

— _¿Entonces…?_

—_Entonces, le daré el beneficio de la duda al jodido ministro._

_Se alejó y miró hacia las piernas de Hermione._

—_Podría decirte que lo siento, pero lo único que realmente siento de todo esto: es haberte abierto mi corazón, el haberme enamorado de ti, el haber confiado en ti. Sé que ambos nos destruimos… ambos estamos rotos._

_Luego se fue hacia la puerta y en el camino de regreso a su consulta murmuró algo para detener el hechizo que enlentecía el ambiente._

_Y todo sucedió como lo había planeado._

Hermione había muerto por una hemorragia postparto que no pudieron controlarle.

Luego de que declararan su muerte.

Lo habían llamado.

Y en la consulta de su colega el doctor Edgar Strahm. El hombre le fue contando lo que le había sucedido a su paciente. El médico tenía la orden de llamarlo tanto a él como a Mathew Williams por cualquier suceso imprevisto.

La prueba de ADN se realizo a los días después.

La nena, estaba en una incubadora era tan pequeñita y frágil. Que Draco deseó que fuese suya.

Y asi fue.

El ADN hecho dos veces, solicitud exclusiva del Matt, le había arrojado a él como padre. La custodia, la custodia de su hija fue inmediata.

Altaír Malfoy Granger. Si, había decidido que su hija tendría el apellido de su madre.

Todos los días la había ido a visitar y se preocupaba de ella.

Durante los meses siguientes en que la niña había estado ahí en el hospital. La había cuidado e incluso permitió que el ex de Hermione la conociera.

Se había sentido bien después de haberla matado. Había cumplido y quedado libre, pero lamentablemente se había equivocado.

Kingsley le había enviado otra carta y asi muchas, y muchas.

Hasta que el decidió visitarlo y terminar con su vida.

Draco suspiró tenía a sus dos hijas, a su hijo, a una buena amiga: Christina, a su hermana y amigos ¿Podía pedir algo más?

Si, si podía. Un giratiempo que lo llevase al principio de todo. Que… le ayudase a retroceder el tiempo unos veinte años.

Pero como decía una canción "Si hubiera sabido ayer, lo que sé hoy, ¿Dónde estaría mañana?" (2). La respuesta era obvia: seguramente no ahí.

Se puso de lado intentando dormir.

Arrepentirse era de idiotas.

Pues se sentía uno.

Aunque, no lo reconociera se arrepentía y no solo de algunos hechos sino de todo.

De todo.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Cissy en su habitación contemplaba las estrellas. Preguntándose si su madre, si sus dos madres estarían allí viéndole.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Ayer, hacia años, todo parecía irreal. Tener dos madres. A ambas las había perdido. En ambas ocasiones el dolor había sido tan distinto.

Con Astoria había sido predecible, aunque nadie se lo dijese.

Con Hermione. Su padre había sido muy meticuloso en los términos al explicarle lo de su muerte.

—De cualquier forma espero que ambas estén bien. Astoria, Hermione. Madres. Gracias.

Se alejó de la ventana y en el camino se trenzo el largo cabello castaño claro.

Gracias a Dios aún tenía a su padre, a Altaír, a Orión y a toda la familia.

Se acostó y miró sus manos. Cuando su madre había muerto, y aún no sabiéndolo, había sentido una corriente extraña por su cuerpo. Como una liberación o algo así. Pronto descubrió que eso había sido una liberación mágica. Una cosa realmente extraña, pero que con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando. Según la explicación del medimago había sido una especie de magia espontanea muy rara y es que eso se presentaba en niños pequeños.

Cissy entendió, pero supo que no quería ir a ningún colegio mágico. Así que aprendió lo suficiente y lo básico para no perder el poder.

Miró el techo. En el fondo creía que siempre había tenido magia, pero de una forma u otra la había suprimido o alguien lo había estado haciendo.

Cerró sus ojos.

De cualquier forma que fuese lo tenía y ya.

Se puso de lado y el sueño pronto llegó a ella.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue que aunque le doliese no se cambiaria el apellido Greengrass como se lo había planteado hace algunos días a su padre. Luego de eso se quedó dormida.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

Mañana y los días siguientes tendría que seguir caminando y luchando.

Fin…

.

.

.

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios:

**Raquel:** Eeeem no es el fin, aun. D: es tan horrible, pero la cosa es asi. Por lo menos el ministro no quedo impune. Saludos!  
**Envy:** Hola. Si, fue encima, rapido y todo... si creo que fue asi. Injusto, tambien, pero la cosa es asi. Saludos!

* * *

.

.

* * *

(1) El termino "mentir para vivir" lo encontré en una telenovela mexicana que se llama del mismo modo. Resume perfectamente la vida de Draco.

(2) La frase: Si hubiera sabido ayer, lo que sé hoy, ¿Dónde estaría mañana? Es parte de una canción llamada: One life de James Morrison.


End file.
